Enseñando y Aprendiendo
by lightfeatherxa
Summary: Hermione Granger se encuentra volviendo a Hogwarts cuatro años despues de la guerra, no como alumna, sino como profesora de Encantamientos. Espera tener que lidiar con los demonios que aun la persiguen, lo que no espera es un recien-salido-de-Azkaban Draco Malfoy como alumno. Rating M para el futuro. [Editada]
1. Capitulo Uno (Editado)

**N/A:** Si clickeaste para leer esta historia, ya te digo gracias. Espero que la disfrutes. Y también espero que sepas que **todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling. **Que le vamos a hacer... tenia que meter el disclaimer en algún lado. ¡Happy Reading!

**Enseñando y Aprendiendo**

**Capitulo Uno**

El castillo estaba volviendo a ser como ella lo recordaba, como había solido ser en sus primeros años como estudiante. Antes de pensar en guerra, en muerte y en llanto. Olía a picardía y a ideas frescas y sonaba a risas e insultos de viejas e inocentes rivalidades.

Hermione se acomodó la túnica azul marino en la que había gastado una pequeña fortuna, antes de abrir las enormes puertas que daban al gran comedor. Por un momento creyó verse sentada en la larga mesa plagada de rojo y dorado riendo con sus dos mejores amigos, soñando en voz alta con que iba a ser el resto de su vida

_Curandera en St. Mungo's_

Hubiera contestado enseguida la Hermione de 15 años que tanto veneraba el conocimiento.

_Lo intent__é _

Pensó mientras notaba como Filius Flitwick le hacia señas para que se acercara a la mesa que se ubicaba en la otra punta del Gran Comedor en posición perpendicular al resto. Fue recién ahí que notó el silencio en el lugar y como todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella. Consiguió formar una sonrisa antes de cruzar la habitación y tomar asiento donde la estaban esperando.

"Buenas noches" se escuchó decir mientras le sonreía a las caras que conocía y a aquellas que habían suplantado a las que había sabido conocer.

"Bienvenida de vuelta señorita Granger" la recibió la firme pero cálida voz de Minerva McGonagall.

"Es un gusto verla profesora" reconoció Hermione, sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta. Hagrid por su parte la miraba emocionado mientras que Trewlaney no intentaba esconder el poco aprecio que le tenía.

En el momento en que McGonagall estaba por decirle algo más, el ahora director Flitwick, caminó por detrás de donde ella se encontraba sentada, deteniéndose a darle una leve palmada en la espalda. Casi podía escuchar el '_cálmese señorita Granger_' tan característico del profesor. Siempre había tenido la capacidad de traer calma en los alumnos, aún cuando la situación invitaba a todo menos a permanecer tranquilo.

Hermione vio como Flitwick se ubicaba delante de la mesa, justo en el centro, allí donde un atril metálico decorado con un imponente águila dorada descansaba. Ese atril solía ser mucho más alto, como el director que ella todavía tanto extrañaba.

"Alumnos, Alumnos" la voz del Filius resonó en toda la habitación. Su apariencia era la misma de siempre: su característica estatura pequeña, su ropa de seda y ese aire de predisposición que amenazaba con hacerle frente a cualquier tormenta que se pusiera en su camino. "Bienvenidos nuevamente a Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería". Todos los alumnos vestidos con los colores de las casas a las que pertenecían comenzaron a vitorear, aplaudir y elevar sus brazos en el aire. "Este año se cumplen cuatro años desde que la batalla de Hogwarts tomo lugar, aquí mismo, y es este año, por fin, cuando podemos anunciar la completa reparación del castillo." Una vez más se escucharon aplausos, sólo que esta vez venían cargados de respeto mas que de completa euforia. No hacía falta prestar demasiada atención para descubrir quienes habían estado presente y quienes habían sido muy pequeños para participar. Tenían una pesadumbrés en la mirada que no desaparecía con nada. Como un vestido manchado que si lo limpias lo suficiente es imposible decir donde solía estar la marca, pero a contra luz se puede ver tan claramente como si nunca se la hubiera hecho desaparecer.

Hermione intentó suprimir las imágenes que amenazaban con inundar su mente. Sabia que iba a fallar. Lo único que mitigó el impacto fue sentir la mano de Minerva McGonagall rodeándole la suya.

_Respira._ Se recordó a si misma.

"Quiero agradecer a todos los profesores por la gran ayuda que han brindado para recuperar el estado de belleza que esta institución siempre tuvo, pero sobre todo queremos agradecerle a aquellos que valientemente lucharon cuatro años atrás para aún tener este colegio, para poder enseñar sin miedo, para que día a día podamos disfrutar de nuestra libertad y podamos pensar en el futuro sin sentir terror".

La habitación enmudeció antes de romper en efusivos aplausos.

_Respira. _Pensó Hermione nuevamente.

"Este año" prosiguió Flitwick "no hay cambios resonantes exceptuando uno. Una maravillosa ex-alumna de esta institución ha decidido unirse al grupo de profesores para enseñar nada más y nada menos que encantamientos. Quiero darle la bienvenida a la señorita Hermione Granger" el director finalizó volteando a verla.

Hermione se puso de pie y pasó sus manos nerviosamente por su túnica mientras daba una enorme sonrisa al gran comedor. Todos los alumnos aplaudieron, pero solo aquellos vistiendo rojo y dorado se pusieron de pie y gritaron en aprobación.

Ella sonrió aun más ampliamente.

La voz de Flitwick comenzó a resonar una vez más mencionando el sombrero seleccionador y los alumnos de primer año. Hermione tomó asiento y se dispuso a verdaderamente disfrutar el resto de la ceremonia.

_000_

El aula era exactamente como ella lo recordaba: Un viejo escritorio de madera descansando sobre una pila de escalones, dos pizarrones negros flanqueando el mismo a cada lado, tres filas de pupitres y la brillante luz del día colándose por los enormes ventanales de la torre en la que estaban ubicados. Era el tercer piso después de todo.

Varias imágenes comenzaron a inundar la mente de Hermione, pero las explosiones del irlandés resaltaban por sobre el resto.

_Pobre Seamus._

No pudo seguir rememorando más cuando la puerta del aula se abrió dejando entrar a los alumnos de séptimo año de Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Era la primera hora del lunes, así que imaginaba la poca predisposición que la mayoría iba a mostrar en sólo unos momentos.

"¡Bienvenidos todos!" exclamó Hermione notando que sonaba un poco _demasiado_ emocionada "tomen asiento donde ustedes prefieran" tal vez si les ofrecía algo que a ellos les gustara ellos le ofrecerían algo que también le gustara a cambio.

El aula fue llenándose hasta dejar sólo un banco libre al fondo. Esa fue la señal para que Hermione empezara con su curso.

"¿Cómo les ha ido en las vacaciones?" silencio "Me imagino que bien, aunque volver a este colegio nunca es algo que uno _no_ quiera hacer" expresión de aburrimiento inundaba el rostro de los que vestían azul y plateado, mientras que las serpientes no intentaban disimular el malestar que sentían.

_La docencia era significativamente mas difícil de lo que había imaginado_

"Bueno… este año es su último año. _A__lgunos_ van a tener que rendir los N.E.W.T.s pero _todos_ van a terminar y salir a ser lo que quieran ser en este mundo." Hermione fue literalmente interrumpida por el bostezo mas ruidoso que jamás había escuchado en su vida. Provenía de un Slytherin que ella creía recordar de cuando todavía asistía al colegio como estudiante, sólo que en ese entonces apenas si pasaba el metro treinta y siempre solía tener cara de asustado. Ahora, en cambio, superaba con facilidad el metro ochenta, su pelo era rubio y brillante y su rostro estaba ocupado por ojos llenos de picardía, una mueca de superado y un aire de admiración propia.

_Le recordaba demasiado a alguien que prefería no recordar._

"¿Por qué no empiezan contándome que fue lo que vieron el año pasado y-?" Una voz suave y grave proveniente del mismo sector de donde había venido el bostezo resonó en el aula, interrumpiendo a Hermione en la mitad de su pregunta.

"Disculpe profesora, pero no creo que sea apropiado que hagamos su trabajo por usted, no importa cuan nueva sea." Esta vez no era el rubio hablando, sino una señorita de pelo oscuro y lacio que le caía debajo de los hombros con labios prominentes y ojos enormes y negros, casi demasiado grandes para su cara.

"¿Su nombre es?" preguntó Hermione intentando reprimir el desagrado que indudablemente los de Slytherin siempre le iban a causar.

"Crisselda Parkinson"

_Parkinson tenia que ser_

"Hermana de Pansy presumo. Solíamos ser compañeras, las dos del mismo año pero en diferentes casas"

"Si, lo sé. Mi hermana apenas si pudo contener la risa cuando le conté que Hermione Granger me iba a dar clases. Mencionó alguna que otra anécdota."

"Es profesora Granger o señorita Granger, no Hermione Granger" soltó Hermione con autoridad. Esto ya se le estaba yendo de las manos y necesitaba ponerle un freno "Y no estoy pidiendo que hagan mi trabajo por mi señorita Parkinson, para nada, pero necesito que ustedes me digan como se encuentran en nivel, porque sino ya mismo empiezo la clase de magia sin varita y en dos semanas les tomo un examen. Ya deberían estar a este nivel, así que, alumnos, saquen _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos _de_ Miranda Goshawk_ y empiecen a leer la teoría, les prometo que es fascinante. Tienen acá a la señorita Parkinson para agradecerle" Enseguida el ambiente se llenó de abucheo y malestar. Así no esperaba empezar su carrera como docente, aunque había imaginado que se iba a desvirtuar y llegar a eso. Después de todo en el aula siempre había ido en contra de la corriente.

"Profesora, por favor, nece-" Un alumno de tez morena, con pequeños ojos verdes y pelo inundado de gel comenzó a hablar. No llegó a terminar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando al director del otro lado. Flitwick le hizo señas para que saliera del aula un momento. Esta obedeció cruzando los fríos pisos de piedra gris hasta encontrarse fuera del salón. Lo que la esperaba del otro lado era algo que jamás se había imaginado encontrar.

Estaba delgado, _mucho_ más delgado, más alto también, si no calculaba mal superaba el metro noventa, su rostro pálido casi tenía un color ceniza, exceptuando por las enormes medialunas rojas que se ubicaban debajo de cada ojo. Estos aún mantenían un inconfundible color gris, imponente e intimidante, sólo que estaban apagados, haciendo que fuera difícil reconocerlos. El pelo que había sabido estar siempre impecable, peinado hacia atrás con el típico estilo de sangre pura, ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros. Seguía siendo de un rubio que se podía confundir con blanco, si bien iba camino a ser como el característico peinado de su padre, el de él estaba seco y dañado, no brillante y lustroso. Estaba envuelto en el uniforme con el que ella lo recordaba, pero le quedaba levemente chico y lo hacía ver ridículo, no aristocrático y poderoso.

_¿Qué hacía ahí Draco Malfoy?_

"Hermione, no se si recuerdas al señor Malfoy" ella sólo asintió, esquivándole la mirada a su ex compañero de escuela y concentrándose en la del ahora director. Por mas que ya había crecido, todavía la ponía nerviosa, y le hacía sentir que tenía que estar en constante estado de defensa. Malfoy siempre había sido su peor pesadilla, no podía creer que tuviera que verlo de vuelta. "Recién acaba de finalizar su sentencia en Azkaban, y es requisito del Ministerio de Magia que cumpla sus años educativos aquí en Hogwarts. Va a estar vigilado de cerca por el profesor Slughorn al igual que por mí, sólo necesito que por favor lo tomes en tu clase" Sabía que no era un favor lo que pedía, era una orden, estaba obligada a darle clases a un grupo de irrespetuosos Slytherins y soberbios Ravenclaws y encima ahora a un Malfoy.

A _Draco_ Malfoy.

"De acuerdo" aceptó Hermione muy a su pesar.

"El señor Malfoy va a tener que prepararse para los N.E.W.T.s, en su O.W.L. de encantamientos sacó un extraordinario" Explicó Flitwick casi con orgullo. _Encima iba a ser uno de los alumnos avanzados_.

Hermione indicó que había escuchado asintiendo con su cabeza y una vez más le esquivo la mirada a Draco Malfoy.

"Muchas gracias Hermione, realmente lo aprecio" expresó Flitwick. Ella le dio una sonrisa y señaló el aula, indicando que tenía que seguir con su clase.

Dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino al interior de la habitación donde todos parecían estar leyendo, exceptuando algunos que habían puesto un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de ellos y hablaban como quien no quiere la cosa. No quiso voltear a ver si la seguía, pero tampoco lo necesitaba, porque podía escuchar los pasos detrás de ella.

Hermione camino hasta el frente intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. No iba a dejar que nadie lo viera, era privado, era sólo de ella para experimentar.

"Alumnos, tengo algo que decirles" todos los estudiantes estaban dándole la espalda y concentrados en el rubio que se ubicaba en el asiento del fondo del aula. El murmullo inundando el salón de clases llevaba frases como '_¿No es ese Draco Malfoy?'_ '_¿Qué hace ese perdedor a__quí__, no tiene como treinta ya?_' 'E_s mucho mas lindo que en las fotos. __¡__No, __y__o lo vi primero!_'.

"¡Alumnos!" exclamó Hermione con decisión. Todos voltearon a verla a ella "el señor Malfoy va a unírseles este año para terminar su educación. El director Flitwick le ha dado la bienvenida, nosotros tenemos que hacer lo mismo, así que Malfoy, bienvenido" Por fin Hermione se animó a mirarlo. Lo único que vio fue completo asco y desprecio dirigidos a ella. Se sintió como que los dos tenían quince años, y ella vestía rojo y dorado y el su tan preciado verde y el aula sonaba a insultos susurrados en esa voz suave y soberbia y enseguida eran seguidos por risas y risas y risas... y ella nunca podía defenderse.

_¿__Por qué no se podía alejar de todo? ¿Por qué no podía empezar de cero?_


	2. Capitulo Dos (Editado)

**Capitulo Dos**

La habitación era pequeña, sólo una cama de dos plazas, un ropero, una mesa de luz con una lámpara que parecía no tener mucho más tiempo de vida y un espejo de cuerpo entero. En el extremo sur derecho se ubicaba una puerta de madera rojiza que daba paso a un cómodo y funcional baño.

_La vista es hermosa_ pensó Hermione mientras miraba por una de las tres ventanas que tenía la habitación. Podía ver el largo de los jardines hasta el inicio del bosque prohibido. No era muy fanática de las alturas, pero vivir en el séptimo piso tenía sus ventajas.

_000_

"¡_Encierro Supremis_!" exclamó Hermione con vehemencia.

La puerta desapareció como tal dejando en su lugar un panel liso de madera incrustado en la pared.

Ninguna cerradura, ningún picaporte. La única manera de entrar era con un hechizo explosivo y si alguien se atrevía a lanzar uno Hermione desaparecía mucho antes de que puedieran alcanzarla.

Asi, tal vez, podría dormir.

_000_

"Señorita Granger" sintió Hermione detrás suyo, la voz delicada y levemente difónica de Minerva McGonagall dirigiéndose a ella.

La mujer estaba impecable, como siempre, en su túnica negra azabache. Su rostro anguloso y delicado reflejando un cansancio que sólo años de tanta actividad era capaz de conseguir. Los ojos celeste agua la miraban preocupada, aunque su postura demostraba simpatía y alegría de verla.

"Buenos días profesora" saludó Hermione.

En los primeros cinco días que ya había estado viviendo en el castillo no había tenido mucha oportunidad de sociabilizar con nadie exceptuando con los alumnos en hora de clase.

"Ya me puedes llamar Minerva querida, ahora somos pares"

"Dudo que lo consiga, los hábitos son difíciles de abandonar" contestó Hermione.

"Haz como prefieras" concluyo McGonagall con un gesto de su mano que indicaba cualquiera de las dos opciones estaba bien.

"¿Pasa algo profesora?" preguntó Hermione al ver el repentino tono serio de su ex-maestra de transfiguraciones.

"No es nada serio Hermione, solo quería hablar contigo un momento" la joven asintió incitándola a que prosiguiera. Estaban en la mitad del pasillo del área de los profesores, no había riesgo de que algún alumno las escuchara. "Quería saber como te habías adaptado al regreso del señor Malfoy, se de la particular rivalidad que existió entre ustedes dos, y no siempre fue inocente".

El estomago de Hermione dio un vuelco. En su cabeza se proyectaba una vez mas la mirada de asco y odio que Malfoy le había dado en el salón de clases.

No tenia mucho para decir.

"Flitwick me pidió que lo acepte" McGonagall asintió. _Entendía._

_000_

Hermione estaba sentada en su cómoda oficina cuando un decidido repiqueteo sonó en el vidrio. Una pequeña lechuza color caramelo con enormes ojos miel descansaba del otro lado con un sobre en la boca.

_Ginny__._

Enseguida se puso de pie y avanzó a toda velocidad hacia la ventana.

"¡Hola Bludger!" saludó tomando el sobre con una mano y acariciando a la lechuza detrás de las alas con la otra. El animal emitió un suave pitido de apreciación antes de voltear y emprender vuelo una vez más.

Hermione se sentó en la enorme silla de terciopelo color rubí antes de abrir la carta y comenzar a leer con euforia.

_Querida Hermione,_

_¿Cómo vienen esas clases? Espero que brillantes, como __lo eres__ t__ú__. ¡Estoy tan contenta por t__í__!_

_Lo malo de que __estés__ all__í__ es que no te tengo cerca para visitarte y contarte mis __patéticas__ peleas con Harry __o__ los golpes que me he estado ligando en las practicas con las Holyhead. Lo que quiero decir es ¡Te extraño! Todos los hacemos. Si. Todos. Lo prometo._

_El fin de semana que viene estaba pensando en ir a Hogsmeade. Si puedes __lograrlo__ tu __también__ av__í__same __así__ nos encontramos. _

_¡Cuánto antes!_

_Cariños,_

_Ginny._

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

"Yo también te extraño Gin"

_000_

La biblioteca estaba por cerrar. Hermione avanzaba a toda velocidad por los fríos pasillos de piedra del colegio.

_No me cierres, no me cierres _pensó casi como una plegaria.

Necesitaba sacar dos libros de encantamientos, pero sobre todo el último tomo de '_Runas en desaparición, un estudio en profundidad__'_. No veía la hora de prepararse una tetera y perderse en las gruesas páginas del libro.

"¡Si! ¡llegue!" exclamó Hermione ganando una mirada de horror de parte de dos Ravenclaw. "Estudien chicos" agrego con decisión. Los alumnos comenzaron a caminar mas rápido en dirección contraria a ella. "_Jovenes…_" suspiró con decepción.

Sus pies avanzaron firme y decididamente hacia el interior de su habitación favorita en todo el castillo. La tenue luz de las velas acompañadas por la iluminación de pequeñas lamparas en las mesas de roble la ponía en un estado de calma automático.

El lugar, como ella esperaba, estaba desierto. Sólo un par de estudiantes estaban terminando de guardar sus pergaminos, listos para marcharse.

"¡Señorita Granger, no!" exclamó madam Prince al verla entrar. Dedo en el aire, ojos marrones escondidos detrás de una gruesa capa de maquillaje oscuro y el cabello negro noche sujetado en un prolijo rodete.

"Madam Prince, por favor, ya se lo que quiero, prometo no demorarla."

_Mucho…_ Terminó de pensar Hermione.

"Si cree que no recuerdo sus días de estudiante está muy equivocada" Hermione le dio una sonrisa enorme de esas que dejan a la vista todos los dientes. Era un '_por favor_' camuflado. "De acuerdo…de acuerdo..."

"Usted es la mejor Madam Prince, sépalo" la mujer bufó casi con indignación aunque Hermione consiguió ver la pequeña sonrisa de orgullo que pretendía esconder.

Sus pies, una vez más, comenzaron a moverse con decisión hasta las enormes estanterías de madera repletas de libros que iban del techo hasta el suelo. Era como un laberinto para cualquiera que no estuviera familiarizado con su distribución.

"Encantamientos… Encantamientos…" murmuró Hermione mientras buscaba dos particulares títulos "_¡Ajá!_ Ahora runas."

Esta vez se adentró más entre las interminables filas de libros. La sección de Runas estaba al fondo, justo antes de que empezara la sección prohibida.

Sus ojos estaban concentrados en la curtida tapa de cuero marrón con ornamentadas letras doradas que relataban algo de hechizos curativos, haciendo que la visión con la que se encontró fuera doblemente horrorosa.

Desplegado casi como el hombre del Viturvio de Da Vinci se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Manos y pies colgando de gruesas sogas que surgían de las mismas estanterías que los rodeaban. Su rostro estaba golpeado y su pelo le tapaba más de la mitad de la cara, pero era él. Su brazo derecho al descubierto mostraba el tatuaje negro de una serpiente y una calavera que lo había mandado a Azkaban. Al lado de dicho tatuaje la palabra '_Traidor_' aparecía escrita en la misma piel. A Hermione le recordó enseguida a la marca que le había dejado Bellatrix Lestrange el día que la había torturado en la mansión Malfoy.

_Sangre sucia_

Todavía se veía con claridad a contraluz.

Su primer instinto fue dejar caer los libros al piso y permanecer estática con la boca abierta. Tardó unos segundos hasta tomar su varita y cortar con cuatro movimientos veloces las sogas. El cuerpo de Malfoy cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

No pudo evitar escuchar el gruñido de queja que resonó en la garganta de su estudiante.

No estaba muy segura que hacer, si acercarse a ayudarlo, si gritar por asistencia, si quedarse quieta y no decir nada…

Sin ser consciente de ello tomo la decisión de hacer lo último.

Malfoy lentamente se puso de pie ignorando por completo la presencia de Hermione. Aun erguido sus ojos se concentraban en sus zapatos, no en ella.

Las piernas largas y delgadas de él comenzaron a moverse. Al principio era un movimiento lento e incómodo aunque enseguida se convirtieron en rápidos y fluídos avances.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Hermione apresuradamente antes de que Malfoy se pudiera alejar.

No obtuvo respuesta.

"Dije ¿Quién? ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién lo hizo?" Draco se detuvo, pero ni siquiera volteó a verla. "Malfoy ¿Quién fue? Necesito que me digas quien hizo esto porque merece un castigo" Hermione insistió intentando no perder la calma.

No eran más compañeros de clase, ella ahora era una profesora y el un alumno, tenía que respetarla como tal.

El no pareció coincidir ya que comenzó a avanzar en dirección contraria a donde ella permanecía parada con los libros a sus pies.

"¡Maldita sea Malfoy! Me lo debes después de q-" fue un segundo en que el cuerpo entero de él volteó, sus ojos grises destellando ira se posaron en los de ella. En sólo dos zancadas estaban frente a frente, meros centímetros separándolos.

"No te debo nada Granger, absolutamente nada" soltó Malfoy casi con veneno en la voz. Su dedo largo y fino clavándose una y otra vez debajo de la clavícula izquierda de ella "No pedí por tu ayuda, no quiero tu ayuda y no necesito tu ayuda. No me importa que seas profesora, no te voy a tratar con respeto porque para mi sos la asquerosa y patética sangre sucia que siempre has sido. Lo único que vas a provocar en mi es asco y repulsión, nunca respeto. Prefiero volver a Azkaban y pasar el resto de mis días allí que respetarte" Malfoy terminó justo antes de que Madam Prince apareciera donde ellos se encontraban.

"Señorita Granger dijo q- ¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Qué hace todavía aquí? La biblioteca cerró. ¡Retírese de inmediato!" Así como quien no quiere la cosa la bibliotecaria de olvidó de Hermione y prosiguió a escoltar al alumno de Slytherin hasta la salida.

Granger no consiguió moverse, lo único que pareció capaz de hacer fue intentar lograr que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, aunque parecía un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de respirar.

_No llores_ se suplicó a si misma.

Su cuerpo se agachó a tomar los libros del piso y enseguida emprendió su camino fuera de la biblioteca. Necesitaba volver a su habitación.

Necesitaba volver a sentirse segura.

No fue hasta que estaba abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio que notó el dolor que sentía justo arriba del corazón. Probablemente se iba a encontrar con un moretón.


	3. Capitulo Tres (Editado)

****Capitulo Tres****

Después de la cena los alumnos fueron sorprendidos con un festín de chocolate.

Galletitas de chocolate, pastel de chocolate, fondue, brownies con chips.

_Los favoritos de Ron._

_000_

"Esto que tengo aquí" comenzó diciendo Hermione en la clase del lunes a la mañana "todos saben es una varita. Con los movimientos correctos y las palabras adecuadas nos ayuda a canalizar nuestra magia para obtener los resultados esperados" sus piernas comenzaron a moverse de un lado del aula hacia el otro. La mirada de los alumnos fija en ella. Había probablemente una persona que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención, o tal vez si, no sabría decirlo porque se rehusaba a mirarlo "por ejemplo" prosiguió "quiero conseguir que algo levite y digo '_Wingardium Leviosa__'_".

Todos y cada uno de los escritorios y sillas de los alumnos se elevaron del suelo generando sonidos de sorpresa, algún que otro '_wow_' y un quejido de molestia que sorpresivamente no provenía del fondo.

Con un rápido movimiento de la muñeca de Hermione los alumnos volvieron a ser depositados en tierra firme.

"¿Ese hechizo todos lo saben, verdad? El director Flitwick seguro les hizo intentar levitar una pluma" los estudiantes asintieron mientras sonreían melancólicamente. "Ahora bien, cuando el tiempo avanza y son más conscientes de cómo funciona su magia, son capaces de controlarla más fácilmente, por ejemplo, sin decir nada" esta vez los que flotaron fueron los pergaminos y los tinteros. "Pero aún tienen esto" insistió Hermione mostrando su varita una vez más "Ahora, imaginen tener que canalizar toda esa magia sin nada que los ayude." El aula se llenó de murmullos.

"Profesora" llamó un alumno de Ravenclaw moreno con ojos negros y cejas pobladas.

"¿Si, Ignatius?" invitó Hermione a que prosiguiera.

"Yo lo intenté y no conseguí mover ni un _Galleon_ ¿Es posible que no tenga magia suficiente? Leí que no todos los magos tienen la misma cantidad de magia dentro por eso algunos son más brillantes que otros."

"Eso no es verdad. Si es cierto que para ciertos magos y brujas controlar su magia es más fácil, y cuanto más control tienes, cosas más impresionantes puedes hacer, pero no hay nada que la práctica no les permita alcanzar en términos de hechizos." Respondió Hermione con confianza y un tono agradable.

Al fin parecía que los de séptimo año la estaban tomando enserio.

"Profesora Granger" llamó ahora una joven rubia que siempre tenía su pelo recogido en dos trenzas que le llegaban justo debajo de los hombros. Le recordaba a una prima lejana que vivía en una granja justo en las afueras de Derbyshire.

"¿Qué sucede Helena?"

"¿Y si no logramos hacer magia sin varita, fallaremos el curso?" preguntó con su usual voz aniñada y un titubeo que Hermione no lograba descifrar si se debía a miedo o a timidez.

"Ustedes no se preocupen por eso ahora. Concéntrense en practicar y en dar lo mejor de cada uno. Voy a intentar que todos pasen el curso sin mayores dificultades" las palabras la sorprendieron a ella misma. Aparentemente no iba a ser tan exigente como se había propuesto. Al final del día su objetivo era conseguir que los alumnos aprendieran. Si conseguía eso se iba a sentir más que satisfecha.

"Volviendo a la explicación, como habrán leído en el libro de Miranda Goshawk, conseguir hacer magia sin varita es difícil y frustrante. Los va a desanimar por momentos, los va a hartar en otras ocasiones, lo importante es perseverar y no darse por vencido." Por más que había tenido la intención de sonar positiva más de la mitad de la clase parecía estar horrorizada.

_¡Genial Hermione…!_

"Quiero que todos se pongan de pie y tomen un objeto cualquiera: una pluma, un pergamino, un anillo…lo que gusten" toda la clase obedeció incluso a quien ella se rehusaba a mirar.

Igualmente lo hizo. Resistirse parecía imposible.

Vio la mano derecha de su _némesis_ removiendo el anillo plateado con el escudo de la familia Malfoy de su mano izquierda. Tuvo que tomar aire varias veces antes de proseguir. El la afectaba y ella lo sabía. Odiaba tanto el efecto que tenía en su mente y en su cuerpo que si hubiera podido hubiera gritado al tope de su voz que desapareciera, que desapareciera y nunca más volviera, porque no podía intentar seguir con su vida teniendo que verlo todos los días. No era justo, ella no se merecía que después de todo lo que había hecho durante la guerra para asegurar el triunfo de Harry Potter, la vida le siguiera tirando una bola curva detrás de la otra. ¿Podía alguien, por favor, darle un respiro aunque fuera por un momento? ¿Era realmente tanto pedir?

"De acuerdo, ahora todos ubíquense en el fondo, uno al lado del otro" una vez más la clase obedeció sin siquiera chistar "esto lo ubicamos así…" murmuró Hermione para sí misma mientras con su varita movía todos los pupitres contra las paredes para hacer espacio, exceptuando unos pocos que los ordeno uno al lado del otro formando una larga fila paralela a los alumnos. "Lo que van a hacer ahora es depositar el objeto que tomaron sobre estos escritorios, van a volver hacia el fondo del aula y van a intentar levitar dicho objeto hacia ustedes de vuelta" tímidamente la clase entera camino al frente, donde estaban los escritorios, dejaron sus pertenencias y volvieron al fondo. "¡Visualicen en su cabeza lo que quieren conseguir! ¡intenten sentir su magia fluir e indíquenle lo que quieren que haga!"

Nadie en la clase lo logró.

_Excepto Draco Malfoy__._

_000_

"¡Vamos, concéntrense, sigan intentando!" repitió Hermione el miércoles en su clase de apoyo. Era obligatoria. Estaban todos.

"¡Me rindo!" exclamó Víctor McHeughan, un escocés volátil y dramático.

"No está permitido rendirse Víctor, sigue intentando" ordenó Hermione con tono monocorde.

"Pero profesora Granger…" insistió el alumno pelirrojo.

"Pero Víctor…" repitió Hermione en el mismo tono quejoso de nene de cuatro años que el escocés había utilizado "¡sigue!" exclamó ni siquiera intentando esconder su sonrisa. A pesar del fracaso colectivo la clase se rió con ella.

"Ya hice esto cerca de diez veces" habló Draco Malfoy con fastidio cuando ella pasó cerca suyo.

"¡Felicitaciones!" exclamó Hermione con falso entusiasmo "al final de la clase te doy tu _estrellita_ dorada" susurró para que sólo el escuchara.

"No es a lo que me refería" explicó el alumno de Slytherin con tono irritado y expresión aburrida.

"¿En qué momento te di la impresión de que me importa?" soltó Hermione bruscamente en un susurro que denotaba agresión y rechazo. De todos los alumnos que podrían haber conseguido cumplir con el ejercicio él era el único que lo había conseguido. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro se hubiera tomado el trabajo de felicitarlo delante del resto, pero el malestar que le causaba Malfoy era demasiado para siquiera detenerse por un segundo a decirle que le provocaba orgullo que alguien hubiera podido hacerlo. A ella le había tomado meses pero no había descansado hasta que lo había conseguido. _El lo había logrado en horas._ No la sorprendía, Draco Malfoy era una increíble cantidad de cosas negativas, pero nunca había sido poco inteligente, todo lo contrario, era brillante, tal vez la gente no lo notaba enseguida porque también era perezoso, pero aún así… _brillante._

La hora siguiente se encontró con algunos alumnos pudiendo elevar sus posesiones aunque fuera unos centímetros y de manera relativamente torpe.

"¡Lo hicieron bien! Vi un progreso y se que todos van a estar lográndolo en menos de lo que creen" agregó Hermione al final de la clase. "¿Los alumnos que tienen que rendir sus _N.E.W.T.s_ se quedan por favor?" Más de la mitad de la clase partió dejando a dieciséis estudiantes detrás "sólo dieciséis…este número es triste" pensó ella en voz alta, por lo menos en su año habían alcanzado las dos decenas.

En el grupo había seis hombres y diez mujeres. Entre ellos estaban Víctor, Crisselda, Luna y Lima gemelas irlandesas que parecían hacer todo juntas, el poco agradable rubio de Slytherin que Hermione había aprendido se llamaba Arsenio Nott y era primo de su ex compañero Theodore, y por supuesto también estaba Draco Malfoy.

"Chicos, necesitamos organizar cuando quieren que sean las clases intensivas de apoyo, porque créanme, son necesarias" ella lo sabía "la mayoría de los temas evaluados van a ser vistos en las clases regulares, pero no va a ser suficiente. El examen es difícil, el nivel es elevado y exigente" agregó.

La cara de Víctor había pasado de blanca pálida a rojiza. Las gemelas se sujetaban las manos con fuerza mientras que parecía que iban a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. Crisselda Parkinson por su parte intentaba mantener una expresión de desinterés que era traicionada por la vena de preocupación que le latía en la frente. Malfoy, en cambio, lucía aburrido, genuinamente aburrido. Su pelo rubio platino se encontraba sujetado en una diminuta coleta de caballo, sus pómulos levemente menos prominentes, probablemente tenia que ver con que la comida de Hogwarts no tenia ningún tipo de comparación con la de Azkaban, y su tono de piel aún seguía siendo notoriamente pálido, cuatro años sin ver el sol parecía haber dejado su marca.

"Yo propongo que sea al final de nuestras horas de clase, los martes y los jueves, ya que no hay práctica de Quidditch esos días" habló Arsenio con tono dictatorial.

"Me parece una buena idea" coincidió Hermione "¿Alguien se opone o cree que nos conviene más en otro momento?" nadie emitió ni siquiera un sonido. Ella se preguntó si se debía a que coincidían que era una buena idea o si nadie se animaba a contradecir a quien parecía tener una presencia bastante dominante entre sus compañeros "¡Excelente! Nos vemos el lunes próximo entonces."

Los alumnos saludaron despidiéndose de ella antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse fuera del aula.

"¿Malfoy, puede ser un segundo?" intentó que su voz no denotara ninguno de todos los sentimientos que la estaban atravesando y lo consiguió. Sonó casi aburrida.

Draco se detuvo en sus pasos repentinamente, su cuerpo volteó y avanzó a donde ella se encontraba. Su expresión, por lo menos, no era de ira o asco, mas bien de fastidio.

"Quería darte esto" explicó Hermione tomando un pequeño frasco de vidrio negro gastado, el líquido se mantenía en su interior gracias a un diminuto tapón de corcho que se ubicaba arriba. "Se aplica después de cada ducha. En el brazo." Terminó de explicar señalando donde había visto la palabra '_Traidor_' escrita en él.

"No necesito tu ayuda, ya te lo expliqué Granger, parece que no eres tan brillante como todo el mundo dice que eres" Hermione no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos dando a entender lo repetitivo que sonaba en sus insultos.

"No es una ayuda Malfoy, es una sugerencia si quieres, aprendí que funciona cuando tu tía me torturo en el piso de tu casa, donde tu estabas presente y no hiciste nada" la voz de ella sonó mas amargada y la acusación más fuerte de lo que había intentado.

Esta vez Draco no dijo nada, sólo tomó el recipiente de vidrio para emprender su camino fuera del aula.

"Malfoy, una cosa más…" llamó Hermione. El frenó pero no volteó a verla "la próxima vez que siquiera intentes ponerme un dedo encima _te lo quiebro_" esta vez ella volteó y comenzó a ordenar sus pergaminos. Tenía tiempo libre hasta su próxima clase y también prefería que el no viera el pánico y la ansiedad inundando las lineas de su rostro. El no se merecía ese privilegio. Draco Malfoy no se merecía nada en lo que a ella concernía.

_000_

_Querida Ginny,_

_¡C__ó__mo te extraño! Se que fue solamente hace unas semanas que me mude aquí, pero la realidad es que ya me encuentro __extrañándolos__ horriblemente a todos. El hecho de que la mayoría de los alumnos no me tomara enserio sumaba, fue recién hoy que sentí __como __esto de dar clases puede ser algo que me guste hacer por el resto de mi vida. ¿__Demasiado __Hermione, no? Planear el resto de mi vida tan joven... _

_Lo siento. Lo siento._

_Tengo tantas cosas por contarte Gin y necesito tus consejos cuanto antes. Este fin de semana puedo ir a Hogsmeade. Aparentemente ahora que soy profesora puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi tiempo libre. Es la tercera vez que le pido permiso para hacer algo a__l director__ Flitwick. __Te__rmin__ó__ haciendo ese bailecito __gracioso __de frustración y su bigote se arrugo todo. Como en los viejos tiempos._

_Por favor, mándales mis saludos a tu familia y a Harry. D__ile__s que no veo la hora de volver a verlos a todos._

_Esperando que __ya__ sea fin de semana,_

_Hermione_

_000_

La pequeña cabaña donde Hagrid solía vivir fue destruida durante la guerra. Cuando la reconstruyeron la hicieron un poco más grande. Ahora la cocina y la sala de estar estaban separadas.

Fang le lamió la mejilla derecha repetidas veces hasta que Hagrid lo notó y lo mandó a dormir frente al fuego de vuelta.

"Sabes Hermione, he cambiado mis binoculares de cola de Bola de Fuego Chino por una arpía bebe. ¿La quieres ver?"

_Algunas cosas no iban a cambiar._

_000_

_Querida Hermione,_

_Me he enterado de las buenas noticias por parte de Ginny. Me alegra que tus clases estén empezando a marchar bien._

_¡Te felicito por tu dedicación y por todo lo que has estado consiguiendo!_

_Lamento no poder pasar tanto tiempo juntos como solíamos. Te extraño mucho y se que sabes que te quiero mucho._

_Ron te extraña. No te lo ha dicho, pero me lo ha dicho a mí. Ya te va a perdonar._

_Cariños,_

_Harry._

_000_

_Draco Malfoy ha sido liberado de Azkaban después de cuatro años de permanecer encarcelado. Recordamos que fue condenado por los delitos cometidos en su época de mortífago entre los cuales se encuentra el intento de asesinato de Albus Dumbledore. […] El ministro de la magia puso condiciones en su libertad, como la finalización de sus estudios en Hogwarts escuela de Magia y Hechicería donde cursó seis años antes de abandonar para pelear en el bando oscuro de la guerra. […] "El señor Draco Malfoy se encuentra en una etapa de prueba, donde deberá cumplir ciertos requisitos para que se le otorgue su libertad por completo. El ministerio cree en segundas oportunidades y el señor Malfoy no ha mostrado mas que buenas intenciones para cambiar su vida para bien, al igual que para dejar atrás su pasado como seguidor de Lord Voldemort" declaró el actual Ministro de la Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_-__Rita Skeeter__._

_000_

Hermione avanzaba entre las altas estanterías de la biblioteca en busca de 'Tratamientos Alternativos con Ceniza de Mandrágora Para Conciliar el Sueño – Volúmen I' cuando se encontró con Draco Malfoy.

Tenía su cuerpo extendido intentando alcanzar uno de los libros ubicado en los estantes más altos. Su brazo se encontraba totalmente expuesto.

_Traidor__._

Estaba sanando.


	4. Capitulo Cuatro (Editado)

**Capitulo 4**

El cielo de la tarde estaba despejado pese a la tormenta de la noche anterior.

Era la primera clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Iban a ver unicornios.

Hermione quería asistir.

_000_

"Criss, es viejo y estuvo con tu hermana, eso es un _no-no_ muy grande"

"No estuvo con Pansy, Ramona" Crisselda explicó fastidiada.

Hermione las podía escuchar del otro lado de la estantería de la biblioteca. No parecían estar buscando libros, sólo cuchicheando de su vida romántica.

"¡Tu misma nos dijiste que los escuchaste _haciéndolo_ en tu casa cuando estábamos en primer año!" Se quejó una tercera voz gangosa y elevada.

"¡Ni siquiera sabía que significaba _'estar haciéndolo'_ Josephine!" chilló Crisselda de mala manera.

"Lo que sea Criss, es mucho mas grande, es un criminal y parece un pésimo novio" volvió a hablar Josephine.

Hermione ya tenía su libro de los usos medicinales de la sangre de dragón, pero parecía no poder alejarse del lugar.

"¿Chicas, ustedes lo vieron a Draco? Es soñado, es tan guapo y misterioso. Será un pésimo novio pero parece que sabe lo que hace en el dormitorio. Digamos que no me opongo a ser la nueva señora Malfoy" río en complicidad con sus amigas, Crisselda.

"¡¿Draco Malfoy, enserio?!" susurró Hermione con incredulidad antes de imitar la acción de vomitar como si tuviera nueve años.

_000_

Estaba empapada en transpiración. Era la misma pesadilla de vuelta.

Llanto. Grito. Llanto. Grito.

"¡Neville, no!"

Llanto. Llanto. Llanto.

No iba a conseguir pegar un ojo por el resto de esa noche.

_000_

Hogsmeade seguía siendo el hermoso pueblo que parecía sacado de una postal navideña. Sus techos ya nevados y las luces brillando a todo color le transmitían un tipo particular de alegría que ya no sentía muy seguido.

"¡Ginny!" exclamó Hermione al ver a su mejor amiga. "¿Como estás?" la menor de los Weasley sonrío de manera amplia, mientras corría a donde estaba la ahora profesora de encantamientos, parada al lado de una de las mesas del fondo.

"¡Te he extrañado tanto!" habló Ginny con alegría mientras mantenía a la mayor de las dos en un fuerte abrazo.

La conversación fluyó inmediatamente. Cuatro cervezas de manteca cada una y aun tenían cosas para contarse.

"Draco Malfoy es mi alumno" soltó Hermione al recordarlo.

"¡No!" Exclamó Ginny incrédula.

"Lo juro" aseguró derrotada "es el mismo maldito imbécil, desagradable cucaracha que siempre ha sido".

"No lo dudo" coincidió Ginny "Que asco de persona" agregó con bronca "pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" preguntó Hermione confundida.

"Ya sabes…" río la menor de las dos.

"No tengo la menor idea de que estás intentando decir" definitivamente estaba perdida.

"¡Hermione!" insistió Ginny riendo una vez más.

"¡Ginny dime!"

"¡Que es muy atractivo! Tiene ese pelo blanco que debería ser perturbador en alguien tan joven pero que le queda tan bien. ¿Y los ojos? Parecen grises, genuinamente gris plata y pues, no lo sé… ¡esa actitud de chico malo! A mi me gusta." La boca de Hermione estaba abierta de tal manera que parecía que se le había dislocado la mandíbula.

"Creo que estoy descompuesta" murmuró.

Las dos soltaron una carcajada.

_000_

Grito. Grito. Grito.

"¡Neville, no!"

Llanto.

"Señorita Granger, soy Minerva, abra la puerta"

Llanto.

"Ahora no profesora"

Esa noche no durmió más.

_000_

"¿Hermione, puede ser una palabra?" preguntó Flitwick.

"Por supuesto Director" aceptó Hermione dándole una calida sonrisa.

"No hace falta que finjas" comenzó Flitwick una vez que terminaron de subir la escalera caracol que daba al despacho de él.

"No estoy segura de entender" confesó Hermione.

"Toda la semana te ha escuchado gritar y llorar la profesora McGonagall" explicó el director. "Está preocupada y yo también. Hermione si te tienes que tomar un tiempo, si no estas mentalmente prep-"

"¡No! ¡Por favor, no! Estoy bien. Quiero estar aquí" suplicó ella sintiéndose empalidecer y marearse en cuestión de segundos.

"Lo de el señor Longbottom todos lo lamentamos, pero hay que dejarlo ir" ella asintió. Lo había intentado pero las pesadillas habían regresado con venganza. "¿Has vuelto a subir?" Pregunto Flitwick con cierta preocupación.

"No"

"Tal vez te ayude a aceptarlo" sugirió.

"No creo que pueda"

_000_

Grito. Llanto. Llanto.

"¡Neville, no!"

Grito. Grito. Grito.

_000_

La torre de astronomía estaba completamente a oscuras, exceptuando por el resplandeciente brillo de las estrellas y la luna.

_Son las cuatro de la madrugada. ¿Que hago aquí?_ Se preguntó Hermione.

Sus piernas le temblaban con violencia. Sus ojos tan hinchados de llorar que apenas si los podía abrir. Su garganta parecía estar en carne viva de tantos gritos.

"¿Por qué, Neville?" habló con bronca.

El lugar era tan hermoso y tan sereno que parecía una burla a tanta mierda que allí había sucedido.

Del fondo de su garganta resonó otro sollozo. Parecía imposible contenerse. Quería su inocencia de vuelta. A veces, incluso, deseaba no ser una bruja.

Por el costado de su ojo vio algo moverse. La luz de la luna reflejándose en algo. Su mano rápidamente voló a su varita.

"¡Lumos!" La punta de madera brillo con fuerza. La luz blanca revelando a un Draco Malfoy sentado en el suelo. Ambas piernas apretadas contra su pecho mientras que el cuello de una botella estaba siendo apretado entre sus dedos.

"Pensé que nunca te percatarías Granger. Mucho llanto y poco sentido" habló con monotonía y notorio desprecio. Su rostro estático con un perturbador desinterés.

"¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Draco sólo siguió mirando al frente. "No puedes estar fuera de tu dormitorio a esta hora. Eres un alumno y te tengo que reportar" explicó Hermione intentando sonar importante, más bien sonaba desganada y deprimida.

"Tu no me reportas y yo comparto mi whisky de fuego" ofreció casi en broma.

Silencio.

"Hecho"

En el instante en que Hermione tomo asiento relativamente cerca de donde el se encontraba sentado, Draco se puso de pie. En una velocidad que ella jamás lo había visto moverse quedó parado frente a la patética figura de angustia que era toda su presencia en el suelo.

"Que lo disfrutes Granger" sus largos dedos moviendo la botella cerca del rostro de ella.

"¿Que quieres decir, te vas?" Hermione preguntó confundida, enseguida odiándose. Sonaba necesitada y frente a nadie mas ni nadie menos que _él_.

"¿Piensas que voy a beber de la misma botella que una sangre sucia? Piensa de vuelta Granger"

_000_

Harry terminó con Ginny.

No dijo porque. No dijo como estaba ella.

Ginny le escribió contándole que Harry terminó con ella. Le explica que lo engañó una noche con Dean Thomas.

Ginny le confesó que no sabe como seguir adelante. Hermione sabe que la va a perdonar. Eventualmente.

_000_

En la mitad de la clase del lunes a la mañana, Hermione, decidió darles diez minutos de recreo.

El tema principal que se escuchó fue sexo.

"Quiero hacerlo con dos personas a la vez" confeso Pierina, una alumna altísima de pelo color caramelo cortado carre, a Crisselda, las gemelas y básicamente cualquier persona que hubiera querido escuchar.

"¡Yo me ofrezco! ¿Quién más se suma?" Preguntó Víctor.

"Ni lo sueñes Vic, es más difícil que lidiar con tu mano derecha" bromeó Luna. Todos rieron.

"Se que tu eres habilidosa luna, me lo has demostrado sin reservas cuando te me arrodillaste" esta vez fueron mayormente los hombres los que rieron.

"Lastima que lo que tenía delante era tan chiquito que fue imposible hacer algo"

"¡Siempre lo supe!" chilló Josephine desde la otra punta del aula. "Tanto ego y ruido siempre esconden un complejo de inferioridad" aseguró moviendo su dedo meñique hacia delante y hacia atrás.

"¿Alguien alguna vez pensó cuanta gente lo está haciendo a la vez? Deben ser millones de personas sintiéndose y haciendo lo mismo a la vez" habló Lima de manera casi pensativa.

"¡Como una orgía a la distancia!" acotó su hermana.

"Puedo decir que he estado en alguna que otra orgía y no son precisamente así" se escuchó a Arsenio decir algo por primera vez desde que el debate había comenzado. En el rostro de todas las chicas había rastros de devoción y deseo.

"¡Hey! ¿Y tu Malfoy? ¿Eres gay o eres muy viejo para que las chicas aquí se fijen en ti?" Por la expresión en el rostro de Víctor se arrepintió enseguida que las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca.

El aula fue sumergida en un incómodo silencio.

En el rostro de Malfoy apareció una sonrisa sombría que no fue acompañada de ningún comentario. Ni siquiera dejó de mirar al frente.

"Yo me ofrezco Draco" se escuchó un susurro femenino y todas comenzaron a reír a la vez.

La sonrisa de Malfoy solo se volvió más amplia y más sombría.

Hermione se reprochó a si misma en su mente. Estaba enojada. Estaba bastante segura que era la única mujer de más de diecisiete años que no había tenido sexo con nadie. No era normal. Ella lo sabía.

_Tal vez se debe a que nadie quiere tener sexo conmigo._

_000_

Llanto. Llanto. Llanto.

"¡Neville, no!"

Sollozo.

Hermione decidió no volver a la torre de astronomía.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar sueño.

_000_

Ron le escribió una carta. La letra estaba torcida y algunos verbos mal conjugados. Hermione era consciente de que la escribió borracho.

Le reprochó muchas cosas. Ella se negó a llorar.

_000_

Eran las tres de la madrugada. La torre se encontraba completamente a oscuras exceptuando por el brillo de los astros.

Hermione decidió mirar en el piso. Dormido, botella vacía a su costado, allí estaba Draco Malfoy.

Ella se fue.

_000_

A la una de la mañana Hermione llego a la torre de astronomía. Se encontraba sola. Ya iban cuatro de las ultimas tres noches que terminaba en el mismo lugar. Esta vez Malfoy no estaba con ella. Se preguntó cuales eran sus razones para ir, probablemente Albus Dumbledore, pero no estaba segura. De lo que si estaba segura era de porque consumía el whisky de fuego. Por la misma razón que ella quería un trago esa noche, para nublar los sentidos, para olvidar, para no tener pesadillas y para poder dormir sin miedo.

_Para poder dormir._

Se imaginó a sí misma en ese momento. Rostro lleno de angustia, ojos hinchados y pelo enmarañado sujetado en un rodete en la cima de su cabeza.

Por la escalera apareció una resplandeciente luz blanca de la punta de una varita. La mano de Hermione se disparó a la suya. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de lo fuerte que la sujetaba.

"Granger, baja esa varita y ya que estás retírate" habló Draco Malfoy con tanta tranquilidad que pareció alterarla aun más.

"No me voy a ir" contestó ella levantando el mentón en gesto desafiante.

"¡Maldita sea Granger, este es _mi_ lugar!"

"Tengo tanto derecho de estar aquí como lo tienes tu Malfoy. No, tengo aun más derecho porque tu eres un alumno y tendrías que estar en tu dormitorio como tal" respondió con bronca. Podía sentir sus nervios comenzar a hervir. El tenía ese tipo de efecto en ella.

"Creo que yo tengo más derecho, después de todo puedo reportar que tengo una profesora que esta totalmente inestable. Perteneces mas al ala de los locos de St. Mungo's que en el aula." Las palabras la atravesaron como balas "¿Sabias que los hombres de Slytherin teníamos una apuesta en quinto año? _'¿Cuando va a por fin perder la cabeza la sangre sucia?'_ Nott ganó creo, el había dicho unos años después de la guerra" confesó Draco con un tono que se podía confundir con humor.

"¿Tu cuando habías dicho Malfoy?" Preguntó ella odiándose por dejar que la curiosidad gane.

"Dije que morías en séptimo año, antes de llegar a volverte loca"

"Lamento haberte decepcionado" el sólo asintió. Hermione decidió tomarlo como que en realidad estaba triste que no había muerto. "Ahora que definimos porque subo yo ¿Por que vienes tu Malfoy? ¿Sueñas con como casi matas a Dumbledore? ¿Recuerdas como Voldemort vivía en tu bonita mansión? Tal vez, ya se, tal vez tienes pesadillas con Azkaban, con todos esos años que pasaste allí encerrado, probablemente deseando morir, hundido en la depresión, incapaz de escapar de tu propia mente. ¡No! ¡No! Ya se, tal vez sueñas con tu padre, como está por recib-"

"¡Cállate Granger, no sabes n-!"

"¡Tu tampoco de m-!"

"¡Mi familia o mis c-!"

"¡-Bles si encima te of-!"

"¡gusta tanto cuando es de t-!"

"¡Cállate, Malfoy! ¡Cállate!" gritó ella a todo pulmón. Por un segundo se imaginó a todo el colegio saliendo de sus camas para ir a ver que sucedía "¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡De mi vida! ¡Deja de querer seguir destruyendo mi vida estúpido y patético hurón!"

"Pobrecita Granger, siempre maltratada por el malo matón de Slytherin. El cruel nene rico de sangre pura le arruina la vida a la buena e inteligente hija de muggles. ¿A quien quieres engañar Granger? Sigues pensando que eres todas estas cosas tan buenas cuando en realidad eres igual de _matona_ que yo. Te burlas de los menos inteligentes, juzgas sin piedad a aquellos que no hacen las cosas como tu las harías, etc. ¿Te crees que no se nota? Tienes un palo metido tan hondo por tu culo que me duele la espalda de verte, tu nariz siempre elevada en el aire demostrando cuanto mejor que todo el mundo te crees, es más, te crees mejor que yo por todas las cosas que tu misma acabas de enumerar tan cordialmente ¡No sabes nada Granger! Te voy a pasar una noticia, si yo soy un matón, tú eres tan matona como yo. Los dos somos la misma mierda" Draco parecía agitado después del discurso.

"No es lo mismo Malfoy, tu me torturas por mi sangre. ¡Yo no puedo cambiar mi sangre!"

"¡Y yo no puedo cambiar mi crianza!"


	5. Capitulo Cinco (Editado)

**Capitulo 5**

Hermione podía sentir el aire quemándole los pulmones de lo fuerte que inhalaba y exhalaba. Estaba furiosa, completamente fuera de sus cabales. No sabía si quería golpear a Draco Malfoy, si quería disculparse por, tal vez, haber sido un poco soberbia o si quería salir corriendo e intentar olvidar la discusión. No tuvo que tomar la decisión, porque después de un silencio prolongado fue él quien habló.

"Los malditos curanderos de la cabeza que tienen los muggles se harían un picnic conmigo. Soy un espécimen ejemplar para intentar contestar que gana '_naturaleza o crianza_'" Hermione se concentró un momento en él. Su rostro anguloso seguía transmitiendo una frialdad acompañada de aristocracia que no lo abandonaba desde que había cumplido quince, seguía encontrándose preocupantemente delgado y su cabello platino aun sufría las consecuencias de una mala nutrición, se lo veía seco y pajoso y lo tenía recogido en una diminuta cola de caballo. Lo que más parecía haber cambiado era su ropa, el uniforme era de la mejor calidad, el que los _nenes ricos_ usaban. Por lo que había escuchado los Malfoy habían perdido una gran cantidad de su fortuna, pero seguían siendo más ricos que cualquier otra familia en Gran Bretaña.

"No sabía que estabas familiarizado con la medicina muggle" confesó ella sorprendida por su referencia.

"No lo estoy, leí eso en un libro" corrigió él. Hermione no supo si lo decía de verdad o si mentía porque le daba vergüenza, o tal vez asco, tener algo que ver con las personas no mágicas.

"Mis padres son odontólogos" mencionó sin estar segura de donde venia el sentimiento de querer compartir.

"¿Y qué se supone que es eso, Granger?" algo dentro de ella esperaba que a él no le importara y que la conversación muriera allí.

"Son los doctores de los dientes en el mundo muggle" describió de la manera más sencilla que se le ocurrió.

"¿Es peligroso?" más preguntas de parte de él equivalían a más incertidumbre de parte de ella.

"No es peligroso para sus pacientes, pero si puede ser doloroso. Para ellos tampoco posee ningún riesgo aunque una vez mi vecino Dylan, de seis años, cerró la boca tan fuerte del susto que no notó que la mano de mi padre seguía dentro y le causó cortes en dos dedos. Le tuvieron que dar cinco puntos de sutura" Hermione no pudo evitar reír al recordar a su papá luciendo pálido como la luna y sosteniéndose el dedo índice con la otra mano. Lo cómico provenía de ver a un enorme ex jugador de rugby casi desmayándose por un _cortecito_.

"¿Te causa risa que hayan lastimado a tu padre? Eres mas rara de lo que suponía Granger" El rostro de Hermione se elevo rápidamente para mirarlo. La expresión que aparecía en el anguloso rostro de Draco era una mezcla de desinterés y aburrimiento absoluto.

"¡Yo no dije eso! Por supuesto que no me da risa que lastimen a mi padre."

"A mi me parece que me contaste que alguien lastimó a tu papá y que tuvo que ser atendido en la clínica muggle, todo esto, mientras te reías" insistió Draco con tono inocente pero intencionalmente provocándola en lo que elevaba una ceja que demostraba que estaba bajo escrutinio.

"¡Malfoy, no! ¡No es así!" Chilló Hermione notando cuanto como una adolescente caprichosa sonaba.

"Si tu lo dices..." su boca decía una cosa, pero sus ojos le decían que no le creía.

"¡Eres infuriante Malfoy, infuriante!"

"Granger no te desquites conmigo. Yo sólo interpreto lo que tu me dijiste" Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Había visto a Malfoy usar ese tono inocente en especial con los profesores y siempre había pensado lo estúpido que los mismos quedaban al creerlo. Estaba empezando a entender algo: ese tono era capaz de volverte completamente loco si no lo dejabas ir y él parecía no dejar que ella lo hiciera.

Hermione se sorprendió a si misma al querer terminar la discusión sacándole la lengua.

"Muy maduro Granger. ¿La bruja más brillante de nuestra edad? Me ofenden los standards usados para llegar a semejante afirmación" estaba segura que si no lo mataba a él, se mataba ella. _La volvía loca y no en el buen sentido_.

"Me voy a dormir" bufó como una adolescente petulante antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse de la torre de astronomía.

_000_

El lunes a la mañana todos consiguieron elevar sus pertenencias de los escritorios. Hermione decidió darle una tarea diferente a Malfoy, _más desafiante._

El la supero en quince minutos.

_000_

"¡Profesora!" Gritó Hermione de una punta del pasillo del tercer piso a la otra. Minerva McGonagall avanzaba a toda velocidad mientras su túnica negra se balanceaba detrás de ella. La mujer era grande, pero su audición seguía siendo envidiable y la agilidad con la que se movía superaba a la de varios jóvenes. Ni bien la escuchó llamarla volteó. Sus ojos eran cautos pero las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una calida sonrisa. "¿Puede ser un minuto? Me gustaría conversar unas cosas con usted"

"Claro que si querida. En este momento estoy apurada, tengo que ir a encontrarme con Filius." Explicó cordialmente "¿Crees que estarás disponible luego de la cena? Puedes pasar por mi lugar y conversaremos en paz con una tetera caliente de por medio"

"Me agrada la idea" afirmó Hermione sonriendo. "La veo esta noche profesora" saludó antes de seguir su camino hacia donde se encontraban las lechuzas. Tenía que mandarle una carta a Ginny cuanto antes.

_000_

_Querida Ginny,_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que te encuentres mejor y que todo empiece a arreglarse con Harry pronto. Los quiero a los dos demasiado para verlos triste y separados._

_Te escribo porque este jueves es mi cumpleaños._

_23_

_¿Lo puedes creer? Siento que el tiempo ha volado. Y ahora me siento una vieja por haber mencionado eso..._ _Lo que intento decir es: ¿Te gustaría venir a Hogwarts a saludarme? Puedo preparar una cena y comprar ese vino rosado caro que tanto nos gusta._

_Escribe pronto así organizo._

_La pronta a ser más vieja aun,_

_Hermione._

_000_

"Buenas noches profesora" saludó Hermione cuando Minerva McGonagall la recibió en su puerta. Su oficina y dormitorio también quedaba en el séptimo piso, razón por la cual la mujer estaba tan familiarizada con las pesadillas que ella tenia prácticamente todas las noches.

"Hermione adelante" invitó la profesora de transformaciones con una cálida sonrisa.

El interior de la oficina era amplio. Probablemente dos veces más grande que la de ella. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde musgo y los muebles eran de madera oscura. Ambas cosas contrastaban con la sobre abundancia de velas en el ambiente. Había de todas formas y tamaños y brillaban con fuerza. En el centro del ambiente se ubicaba un enorme escritorio que parecía, ya tenía sus buenos años. A cada lado del mismo Hermione notó dos grandes sillas de cuero marrón y sobre la superficie del mueble se divisaba una tetera humeante y dos tazas con sus respectivos platos y azúcar.

"Tome asiento señorita Granger" Hermione agradeció y prosiguió a ubicarse donde correspondía. El pantalón de buzo azul que estaba usando se subió al hacerlo, arriba tenía puesto un sweater blanco que era dos talles más grandes de lo que debería haber sido, pero era una gran compañía durante las noches frescas como era esa.

"Prometo ser lo mas breve posible" aseguró ella.

"No hay ningún problema querida" respondió la mayor de las dos con un tono que bordeaba lo ofendido. "Imagino que la conversación tiene algo que ver con lo que le he comentado a Filius, de lo que escucho de noche. Perdón si fue un atrevimiento, pero estoy verdaderamente preocupada" Hermione no estaba segura de haber querido empezar por eso.

"No se preocupe, no estoy molesta. Creo que necesitaba la conversación que tuve con el director. Me animó a volver a subir a la torre" McGonagall asintió comprensivamente.

"Yo no te juzgo querida, lo que pasó con el señor Longbottom es terrible"

"No se imagina cuanto duele" se dio cuenta que la elección de palabras no había sido la mejor. Si alguien sabía lo que era sentirse así era la mujer que tenía enfrente. "Estoy _harta_ de sentirme así. Es tanta ira y dolor que tengo dentro… y siento que solo se incrementan y se incrementan y lo único que imagino es que en cualquier momento voy a explotar"

"Hace muchos años atrás, cuando mi marido murió" Hermione miró confundida, jamás había escuchado que la profesora se hubiera casado "Estuve casada con un muggle. Cuando él murió, me sentía exactamente como tú estas describiendo. Recuerdo estar llorando y contarle a Filius, quien siempre ha sido un gran amigo, y él me habló de un club de duelo al que solía asistir. Me sugirió que fuera, que era muy bueno para liberar tensiones. Le hice caso y tuvo razón. Tal vez puedes intentarlo. La vieja tarima de duelo todavía está aquí y también hay un salón de duelo en Hogsmeade del que te puedo pasar la dirección" Hermione no dudó en asentir. Sonaba como una idea útil. _Iba a tener que probar._

McGonagall le sirvió otra taza de te. En lo único en que pensaba era en que no tenía que llorar.

"Le quería pedir otra cosa mas profesora ¿Tendrá por casualidad alguna lista de los alumnos que se queden a pasar las fiestas aquí, o es muy pronto? Quiero hacerles un presente a cada uno."

"Ya hay algunos confirmados. Puedo darte esos nombres por ahora Hermione."

"Eso sería realmente útil. Muchas gracias profesora" McGonagall asintió sonriendo.

_000_

"¿Sabes que extraño?" Preguntó Hermione Granger a Draco Malfoy. Los dos estaban sentados en el piso de la torre de astronomía. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Draco no contestó. Era el cuarto intento de inicio de conversación por parte de ella. Lo que había aprendido era que Malfoy no contestaba ni preguntas obvias ni preguntas imposibles.

"Extraño los _Chewits_" respondió ella pese a que esperaba que él dijera algo. Lo único que Draco hacía era parecer aburrido y tomar alcohol como si fuera agua. "¿Sabes lo que son?" Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de conseguir una conversación.

"¿Es algo muggle?" Preguntó él con completo desgano y desinterés. La luz de la luna reflejándose en su angular rostro le daba un color fantasmagórico.

"Si" respondió ella con cautela.

_"Hmm..."_ fue lo único que acotó él. Era una burla hacia ella por la manera en que lo había hecho. "Me pregunto cual será la respuesta" Hermione sintió las ganas de golpearlo invadirla por completo.

"El sarcasmo es la forma menos inteligente de insulto" soltó ella con tono de _niña scout_ y la nariz elevada.

"He notado que lo usas bastante por eso no quise decir nada. Me alegra que lo aceptes Granger, habla bien de ti" ¿Ahora se dignaba a darle charla?

"¡No me refería a eso! Lo dije porque-" él la interrumpió

"No te preocupes Granger, no me tienes que dar explicaciones, no te juzgo"

"¡Malfoy!" ¿Como lo conseguía? nadie era capaz de enfurecerla tan fácilmente como él. Debería ser considerado un talento. Tal vez era una advertencia de que Draco Malfoy había sido puesto en la tierra para hacerle la vida imposible.

"Muy madura Granger" murmuró él desinteresado.

"¿Malfoy me convid-?"

"No"

"Pero... solo un sor-"

"No"

La mano de Hermione comenzó a estirarse hacia la de él que sujetaba la botella de lo que parecía ser coñac. En un impulso se encontró saltando con todo su cuerpo hacia el de Draco. No estaba segura si quería tanto tomar o si quería simplemente sacársela por no habérsela dado por su propia voluntad. El la extendió lejos de su alcance con una expresión de entre sorpresa y diversión. Ella quedó extendida en el piso, cubierta de polvo y con una mueca de completo fastidio.

_000_

_Hermione,_

_¡¿Cena en Hogwarts?! ¿Quieres que invitemos a McGonagall y juguemos al bridge ya que estamos?_

_¡23! ¡Recién vas a cumplir 23, Hermione!_

_Prepárate porque esa noche salimos. Necesitas una noche de acción, mujer. Soy tan divina que hasta te dejo elegir si quieres Londres mágico o Londres muggle._

_¡La vamos a pasar increíble! ¡Lo prometo!_

_Beso grande,_

_Ginny._

_000_

"Malfoy supongamos, hipotéticamente, que tuvieras que salir con un amigo de noche, digamos, a un Pub ¿A cual irías?" Hermione no podía creer que le preguntara a él, pero por lo menos cuando ellos eran compañeros, Draco solía tener una gran reputación de conocer la noche y de terminar la misma con una chica distinta cada vez. Ella jamás lo pudo comprender, pero el hurón siempre había sido popular entre las damas.

"O sea que quieres salir y tu siendo Granger no tienes ni idea a donde ir porque nunca vas a otro lado que no sea tu dormitorio o la biblioteca" algo dentro de Hermione se quebró. Si, él tenía cierta razón, pero no iba a dejar que hablara así de ella. Por alguna extraña causa todo lo que salía de la boca de Malfoy la irritaba a un punto que era prácticamente irracional.

"¿Sabes que? ¡Olvídalo! no creo que alguien que estuvo encerrado en Azkaban cuatro años tenga mucha idea" El rostro anguloso de él volteó a verla. Una sola ceja se elevaba hasta su frente en gesto de sorpresa y confusión. En su cara aparecía una mueca de desprecio por el comentario de ella.

"Tendría que pensar en que lugar los hombres son buenos con las vírgenes. Generalmente después de unas cuantas copas todos sólo quieren acabar." El sabía que el comentario iba a doler. Por eso lo había hecho. Hermione se puso de pie de un salto. Los dos estaban en el piso de la torre de astronomía. Draco tenía puesto el uniforme, mientras ella tenía pantalones de pijama acuadrille y un sweater azul marino que solía ser de su padre y con el que ella disfrutaba envolviéndose cuando las noches eran frías.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que soy v-?"

"Granger, respétate y no termines esa pregunta. Estás tensa como un alambre las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana. Un polvo te relaja aunque sea unas horas."

"Tal vez no he estado con hombres que consigan hacerme llegar al orgasmo" ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué hacía hablando de _esos temas_ con Malfoy? No le tenía que importar lo que el pudiera llegar a pensar de ella y mucho menos de su vida sexual.

"Weasley tiene pinta de ser incompetente en el colchón también. Tienes un punto Granger. Retiro lo dicho" Draco se puso de pie lentamente. Hermione parecía hipnotizada, solo podía mirarlo a él. Sentía tanto rechazo hacia un solo ser humano que le parecía increíble. "Brujas Plateadas, allí deberías ir" sin decir nada más se retiró del lugar, probablemente, para intentar dormir.

Ella, en cambio, se quedó más de una hora allí sentada.


	6. Capitulo Seis (Editado)

**Capitulo 6**

El salón de duelos era un galpón cutre en el extremo más lejano de Hogsmeade. Las paredes que en sus buenos tiempos habían sabido ser blancas, ahora estaban cubiertas de enormes manchones grises de humedad. La pintura saltada cayendo en delicados trocitos al suelo. La luz era tenue y le daba al ambiente una sensación de tristeza y melancolía. En el centro del lugar se encontraban tres largas tarimas de duelo hechas de madera que daban la impresión, en cualquier momento iban a terminar quebrándose.

Cuando Hermione ingresó no había nadie a la vista. _Absolutamente nadie_. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que un hombre de probablemente treinta y cortos apareciera. Su rostro era anguloso, sus ojos verde esmeralda y contrastaban con el enrulado pelo negro que descansaba en la cima de su cabeza. Lo que más resaltaba era una notoria cicatriz que comenzaba en su pómulo derecho y desaparecía debajo de una corta y estilizada barba azabache. Al terminar de acercarse Hermione pudo apreciar que era un mago alto, si tenía que suponer un estimado diría que estaba arriba del metro noventa por un par de centímetros.

"¡Buenas!" saludó el hombre "¿En que puedo ayudarte?"

"Buenas tardes" respondió Hermione sintiéndose enrojecer. "Una amiga me habló de este lugar, me dijo que hace mucho años solía venir a liberar tensiones" eso sonaba _casi sexual _y las mejillas rosadas de ella se tornaron un fuerte color carmín. A veces deseaba ser diferente, más como recordaba Lavender solía ser: _segura de si misma y encantadora._

"No eres la primera a la que le recomendaron el lugar por la misma razón. En especial después de la guerra" ella sólo consiguió asentir, su garganta estaba siendo interrumpida por un enorme nudo, haciendo que la voz no le saliera "Perdón por el atrevimiento pero, ¿No eres Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry Potter?" una vez mas ella sólo asintió "Que increíble conocerte. Mi nombre es Diego" había notado un acento diferente y con ese nombre, no pudo evitar llegar a la conclusión de que probablemente fuera latino.

"Mucho gusto Diego" habló extendiendo su mano para que él se la estreche. Este devolvió el gesto enseguida.

"Así que Hermione Granger déjame que te explique. Esto es un club de duelos. Tres veces a la semana toda la gente que quiera _'descargar tensiones'_ como tú lo haz puesto se reúne y se desafían los unos a los otros por el transcurso de tres horas. A veces, cuando organizamos torneos, es eliminatorio y sólo uno gana. No hay clases, no hay práctica, sólo duelos. Hay reglas a seguir y todos lo que asisten son gente confiable, aunque de vez en cuando, algún incidente puede ocurrir" explicó señalando la cicatriz que aparecía en su rostro "hay una cuota mensual y un contrato que firmar que indica que el club no se hace responsable de cualquier accidente que pueda suceder. También hay reglas estrictas respecto de la pelea que se deben seguir. Si estás dispuesta a aceptar todas estas cosas, eres más que bienvenida. Estoy seguro que a los clientes les fascinara la idea de enfrentarse a la gran Hermione Granger" ella sonrío de manera un tanto incomoda, la fama y el reconocimiento no eran algo que le gustara, aunque lo apreciaba.

"¿Podré llevarme todas estas cosas para leerlas? No creo que haya problema" estaba desesperada por liberar toda la ira que tenia dentro, algo en su interior le cuestionaba si iba a ser seguro para quien fuera que se parara enfrente. No eran mortífagos que tenia que destruir, eran buena gente. Gente, tal vez, tan dañada emocionalmente como ella misma lo estaba.

"Por supuesto" aceptó Diego con una encantadora sonrisa que elevó un tono rojizo en las mejillas de ella una vez mas.

_000_

**_Receso por las fiestas - Nombres confirmados_**:

Mafalda McCress

Henry Doug Gallagher

Jerry Jones

Alina Lillian Doughal

Hunter Lee Whitaker

Pierina Olicci

Draco Malfoy

_000_

Hermione estaba sentada sola en el piso de la torre de astronomía. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Hacía más de una hora que se encontraba allí pensando. Muy a su pesar se estaba preguntando donde estaría Malfoy. Para esa hora él siempre sabía estar sentado con ella, tal vez discutiendo, tal vez los dos en silencio, tal vez tomando, pero allí al fin. Esta vez, en cambio, no había señales de su presencia.

La boca de Hermione se abrió dando paso a un ruidoso suspiro. Ya no sabía que pensar de si misma, parecía no encontrarse. Estaba mal, lo sabía, no podía haber otra explicación a que prefiriera estar sentada en la oscuridad en la mitad de la noche con nadie mas ni nadie menos que con Draco Malfoy, en vez de estar sola.

_¿Qué pasó con el mejor sola que mal acompañada?_ pensó para si misma. Malfoy era sin duda mala compañía.

_000_

El aula estaba con las energías un tanto excedidas, todos los alumnos que debían rendir sus N.E.W.T.s parecían estar inspirados, practicando al máximo de su potencial. El único que faltaba era Draco Malfoy.

_000_

Hermione se miró en los paneles de espejo que se encontraban en la entrada del bar muggle al que había decidido asistir para su cumpleaños. Su cuerpo levemente oculto debajo de una campera de cuero negra, estaba cubierto por un vestido verde botella que su madre le había regalado para el cumpleaños pasado. Tenía un pequeño cinto gris que lo ceñía a la altura de su cadera, creando la falsa ilusión de que tenía algo de curvas. Su pelo estaba delicadamente peinado en bucles que le habían costado más de dos horas y algún que otro dedo quemado. Los hechizos de belleza, aparentemente, no era lo suficientemente fuertes como para domar el matorral que era su cabello.

Si bien ella sabía que se veía bien, o por lo menos mejor de lo que normalmente se veía, no se encontraba hermosa. Los ojos parecían apagados, sin gracia, y por más que no eran físicas, podía notar cada una de las cicatrices que la acompañaban a todos lados. Ginny, en cambio, a pesar de todo lo que había perdido en la guerra, estaba absolutamente radiante. Su cabello naranja fuego recogido en una coleta alta y su cuerpo descansando debajo de un ajustado y corto vestido rojo brillante que Hermione consideraba, la hacía ver como una _femme fatal_.

"_Hmm_, castígame diablita" escuchó a un hombre que estaría en sus treinta y algo gritarle a Ginny meros segundos después de cruzar el umbral de entrada. Su amiga se dio vuelta y le mostró el dedo del medio, recibiendo un insulto por parte del mismo muchacho que segundos antes la estaba envolviendo en cumplidos.

"¿Que patéticos que son los hombres, verdad? Eres la mujer más bella del mundo hasta que los rechazas, de pronto eres una perra asquerosa. Diría que siento pena por ellos, debe ser triste vivir en mentes tan básicas" Hermione solo consiguió reír ya que la música que sonaba a todo volumen no la dejaba escuchar del todo bien.

"¿Gin, voy a buscar algo para tomar, quieres algo?" Ginny respondió una marca de cerveza y Hermione emprendió su camino a la barra.

El bar era moderno, con varias pistas de baile y luces de colores, que cambiaban toda la noche. No había espacio para moverse, podía sentir el cuerpo de las chicas vestidas con poca ropa refregarle el sudor en sus brazos, a medida que avanzaba.

Ella quería divertirse, pero si un muchacho decente decidía poner el ojo en ella no se iba a oponer a, tal vez, llegar a algo a lo que nunca había llegado. Por más que en su cabeza sonaba patético, el ser virgen le pesaba un poco más con cada segundo que pasaba.

_000_

La torre de astronomía no estaba demasiado oscura, tal vez, porque por fin el cielo no estaba encapotado con nubes grises y negras. Sus pies le dolían como nunca le habían dolido, los zapatos de tacón negro medían cerca de quince centímetros, haciendo que pareciera alta por primera vez en su vida.

A Draco Malfoy lo escuchó mucho antes de verlo. Podía sentir el líquido del interior de la botella ir del cuello de la misma al fondo, _trago tras trago._

Ella no dijo nada y sólo caminó delante de él, el ruido de sus tacones resonando en todo el lugar, hasta sentarse a su lado en el suelo. Podía sentir el polvo pegándosele a sus piernas descubiertas. Por un rato ninguno de los dos habló, ella ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo o amago robarle le botella, lo cierto era que había tomado más tragos de los sugeridos y su visión bordeaba lo borrosa.

"No es que me importe" comenzó él "pero por la ropa asumo que esta era tu noche de fiesta" Hermione tardó unos minutos en asentir. Si, era su noche, su cumpleaños, había esperado terminarlo de otra manera, pero cuando toda la velada había sido ignorada, incluso en aquellos momentos en que por propia voluntad había intentado iniciar una conversación la noche se tornó un tanto gris. La situación se volvió completamente negra cuando el único muchacho que le había prestado atención y le había metido la lengua hasta la garganta, lo había hecho para conseguir acercarse más a Ginny. No la culpaba por ser tan llamativa y extrovertida, pero en el fondo la envidiaba un poco, y eso le hacía sentir repulsión contra ella misma.

"Faltaste a las ultimas dos clases" fue lo que salió de la boca de ella.

"Sutil" lo escuchó murmurar. Por primera vez se volteó a verlo. Su rostro anguloso y pálido, como siempre, se encontraba manchado por notorios círculos que variaban entre rojos, violetas y negros. En los pómulos, debajo de los ojos, incluso había un labio cortado.

"¡Malfoy!" Chillo Hermione poniéndose de pie y mirándolo horrorizada "¡tu rostro!" un sonido que bordeaba en la risa salió de su garganta.

"Voy a admitir que tu capacidad de percepción es prácticamente brillante" el sarcasmo inundaba sus palabras

"¿Quien lo hizo?" Si bien ella verbalizó la injerencia, en el fondo, no esperaba una respuesta por eso fue que prosiguió "fue el mismo o los mismos que te atacaron en la biblioteca" no era una pregunta.

"No es de tu incumbencia"

"Si no lo fuera no preguntaría" las palabras salieron duras y envueltas en bronca. "Hay que hacer algo al respecto. Aunque sea háblalo con Flitwick" Draco giro su rostro hasta que no fuera visible para ella. "¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! Eres increíblemente terco"

"Mira quien habla" la respuesta fue tan rápida que ella se preguntó en su cabeza si no era capaz de leerle la mente. "Eres la bruja más malditamente terca que conozco"

"¿Por que los dejas?" No se suponía que dijera lo que venía después, pero la violencia y las injusticias siempre la habían vuelto un tanto irracional "defiéndete"

"¿Y volver a Azkaban?" La pregunta salió cargada con más violencia de lo que ella esperaba "no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar ahí Granger. No vengas a querer demandar cosas o dar consejos cuando lo que haz vivido es el mismísimo paraíso comparado con mi vida"

"No sabes de mi vida Malfoy, no ha sido precisamente fácil"

"Cuando intento dormir todavía me escucho gritar. No se cuanto tiempo fue, yo lo sentí como semanas, pero pueden haber sido horas, minutos, días… lo único que hice fue gritar. Llegué a pensar que era una pesadilla y que si gritaba lo suficiente fuerte me iba a poder despertar. Cuatro años pasaron y todavía estoy intentando despertarme de esta mierda"

Hermione por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo que decir.


	7. Capitulo Siete (Editado)

**Capitulo 7**

El aire estaba cargado de muchas emociones, pero Hermione sentía que una la invadía más que otras y eso era confusión. Estaba confundida con como se sentía respecto a Draco Malfoy, días atrás hubiera podido jurar que lo odiaba, que lo despreciaba con cada fibra de su ser. Ahora, en cambio, no estaba tan segura. Estaba confundida respecto a que eran ¿amigos? ¿Enemigos? ¿Compinches? No hubiera podido precisarlo ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

"Granger, deja de pensar tan fuerte que tu mente va a explotar" habló con desgano por sobre todas las cosas, pero ella no pudo evitar pensar que había una pizca de picardía en el fondo.

"Ponte de pie Malfoy" ordenó sin pensarlo. La ceja derecha de Draco se elevo hasta invadir el territorio de su frente. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que simple gesto debería dolerle. "¿Qué sucede, tienes miedo?" de manera casi inmediata, como hubiera esperado un nene pequeño desafiado a hacer algo, se puso de pie.

Hermione recién ahí notó las marcas de golpes que rodeaban su cuello.

"¡Malfoy, hasta en el cuello te golpearon!" la comisura derecha de su boca se elevó en un gesto que invocaba al viejo Draco que ella recordaba.

"No precisamente..." respondió con un tono grave y casi seductor. Hermione se quedó en silencio un momento hasta que entendió.

"¿Quien podría...? ¡Asco!" Para su sorpresa, de la garganta de él nació una carcajada.

"A ti también te vendría bien algo de acción Granger" ella elevo su nariz en el aire en señal de protesta, aunque en el fondo coincidía plenamente.

"Simplemente sígueme" termino diciendo antes de emprender el camino.

El castillo estaba levemente iluminado por esparcidas antorchas encendidas que colgaban de las paredes. Algunos de los personajes en los cuadros que padecían un sueño liviano, los insultaban susurrando o emitían un gruñido de queja cuando ellos pasaban caminando frente a los mismos.

"Granger me gustaría que me dijeras si estoy caminando a mi muerte" Hablo Malfoy en un tono demasiado distendido para lo grave del pedido.

Hermione lo miro con expresión fastidiada, mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a sus labios y hacía el gesto universal de silencio.

"¿Quien crees que puede andar por aquí a esta hora? Es la madrugada y-"

"¡Malfoy!" Chilló Hermione en un susurro y con expresión de reprimenda "Silencio. No es tan difícil. ¿Si alguien nos ve, como pretendes que explique la situación? Sería humillante para mi" un gesto de ofensa apareció en el rostro de Draco mientras comenzaba a caminar más rápido dejando a ella detrás. Era fácil, una zancada de el eran dos de Hermione y si quería alcanzarlo tenía que como mínimo trotar, algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer con zapatos altos "Camina mas rápido si quieres. Me pregunto como vas a llegar a donde estamos yendo"

"Bueno" ella se imaginaba a Draco Malfoy de muchas maneras: distante, sarcástico, burlón, engreído. De todas esas maneras ella se lo imaginaba, pero en modo nene caprichoso no era una. Lo hubiera podido imaginar así cuando tenían doce, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, y el se había vuelto una persona seria y abstraída, con un aura obscura. Toda la situación de verlo reaccionando así consiguió que ella soltara una risita. Un sonido tan infantil como la actitud de él.

"Malfoy espera" las palabras salieron antes de poder detenerlas. La hacía sentir como que le estaba dando cabida al mismísimo capricho que el estaba teniendo. Draco no frenó, pero si comenzó a caminar lo suficientemente despacio como para que Hermione no tuviera que correr para alcanzarlo "Dobla a la izquierda" indicó debido a que aun no se había puesto a su lado.

"¿Falta mucho?" Preguntó el con fastidio. Ella agradeció que no la podía ver y rodó los ojos.

"Un poco" esta vez siguieron avanzando en silencio hasta que Hermione aviso que habían llegado.

Era una doble puerta de madera en el costado derecho del fondo de un pasillo. Ella pudo notar que Malfoy no recordaba ese lugar. Con ambas manos empujo las puertas para dejar al descubierto un salón completamente a oscuras. Con un leve movimiento de su muñeca todas las antorchas de la habitación se encendieron.

Las paredes rojizas y el suelo de piedra marrón complementaban la vieja tarima de caoba en la que probablemente tantos estudiantes habían sabido practicar. Dentro de la pared Hermione diviso un hogar a leña que con un simple hechizo y un movimiento de su varita encendió.

Fue recién cuando termino de hacer eso que se percato de Malfoy. Todavía estaba parado del lado de afuera del salón, rostro invadido de una expresión cauta y casi de desentendimiento.

"¿Que hacemos aquí?" Preguntó con tono serio.

"Pasa y cierra" respondió en su lugar Hermione. El no hizo caso. "Malfoy cierra, no quiero que nos escuchen" esta vez si hizo como le pidieron, pero de manera reticente.

"Te hice una pregunta"

"McGonagall me habló de participar en duelos amistosos como increíble manera para liberar tensiones" _otra vez esa expresión..._ "Me anoté en un club en Hogsmeade, pero pensé que podía practicar antes de ir y no hace falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta que te haría bien liberar frustraciones"

"Para eso tengo sexo" las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de colorado. No estaba segura si Malfoy lo había notado. "No voy a participar en esto" avisó antes de voltear y encarar salir del lugar.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Preguntó ella en un tono inocente.

"No insultes mi inteligencia Granger, no soy un nene chiquito, no voy a hacer cualquier cosa que tu quieras que haga solo porque pones mi valentía en duda" ella pretendió no escucharlo.

"No te preocupes Malfoy, es entendible, es decir, soy la bruja mas brillante de nuestra época y-"

"Granger frena" advirtió Draco.

"No te preocupes, no te juzgo"

"¡Súbete!" Exclamó él en lo que cruzaba toda la habitación a una velocidad envidiable. Hermione sonrío hasta que le vio el rostro. No había picardía, no había inocente rivalidad, había _instinto asesino_. No pudo evitar ver a un mortífago esperando que ella diera un paso en falso para destruirla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en lo que su mente se inundó de recuerdos que todas las noches deseaba olvidar "¡Ahora te subes!"

"Si no quieres, Malfoy, podemos olvidar que propuse-" la expresión de Draco no se suavizó en lo que negaba con su cabeza.

"Ya te dije que no me caes bien. No somos amigos, no me interesa serlo. La próxima vez que me insistas en algo, asegúrate que verdaderamente lo quieres."

"No me voy a subir a esa tarima" aseguró Hermione sin sentir vergüenza.

"Me insististe, ahora te vas a subir" ella negó "¿Tienes miedo?"

"Claro que tengo miedo. Tienes la misma expresión que tuviste todo sexto año" Ella pudo ver que la honestidad lo descoloco por un momento, pero volvió con mas bronca.

La varita de Malfoy se elevó rápidamente y soltó una maldición que Hermione no consiguió distinguir, sin embargo, si consiguió bloquearla.

Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando otra se dirigía en su dirección y una vez mas elevo un escudo a su alrededor.

"¡Malfoy, detente!" Gritó Hermione con pánico en la voz. Enseguida pudo notar que él no la había escuchado. Era como si hubiera entrado en un trance y ella era un enemigo que tenia que destruir.

Si bien las maldiciones seguían llegando, su escudo estaba firme. Solamente tenía que esperar a que él se cansara.

"¡Avada Kedavra!" La maldición asesina no le dio, pero toda la determinación de ella se descolocó haciendo que la siguiente si le diera.

Sintió un grito agudo sonar a lo lejos en lo que todo su cuerpo volaba hasta chocar contra la dura pared de piedra y luego caer al suelo con un fuerte estruendo.

Sus oídos pitaban, su garganta le quemaba y le parecía imposible poder concentrarse en algo. La vista la tenía borrosa y de lo único que estaba segura era de que su pecho le dolía por sobre todas las cosas.

De manera aturdida movió su cabeza para inspeccionar su cuerpo y consiguió divisar lo que parecían ser tres largos y profundos cortes a la altura del escote de su vestido, que ahora estaba manchado de rojo rubí.

Sus brazos colgaban a su costado inmóvil. Lo único que parecía poder mover era su cabeza. Sus ojos se elevaron hasta verlo ahí parado. Casi tan aturdido como ella estaba, Draco Malfoy, varita elevada y rostro ausente. Como un millón de ladrillos cayéndole encima, toda la situación aplasto a Hermione y toda la congoja que había estado llenándola salio a la luz con un ruidoso sollozo, después otro y después parecía no poder parar. Sabía que estaba llorando frente a él, pero no le importaba.

"¡Mierda! ¡¿Que hice?! ¡¿Que hice?!" Le escuchaba la voz desesperada. Eso la hizo llorar más fuerte "Granger" no terminó la frase cuando apareció agachado delante de ella.

"No..." pidió Hermione intentando mover el brazo para echarlo.

"Granger, déjame que te lleve a la enfermería" ella negó con la cabeza.

"No..." volvió a pedir sollozando, esta vez su mano si hizo contacto con él, pero fue más una caricia que un empujón lo que termino resultando "¿Por qué? Casi me matas" el llanto pasó a volverse mas y mas intenso en vez de detenerse.

"Lo sé" fue lo único que él dijo.

"Casi me matas, casi me matas..." repetía las palabras una y otra vez. Draco asintió aun levemente aturdido mientras la tomaba por detrás de la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas y la elevaba en el aire para llevarla a la enfermería. Esperaba que Hermione se resistiera, pero en su lugar apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de él y siguió llorando.

Durante todo el camino hasta donde se encontraba Madam Pomfrey, lo único que Hermione podía pensar era en como Draco estaba empapado en sangre, en la sangre de ella, sangre sucia y como era idéntica a la de él. Igual de roja, igual de cálida, igual de importante.

"Perdón Granger..." Escuchó ella susurrar a Malfoy y si bien no lo odiaba, estaba bastante segura que tampoco podía perdonarlo.


	8. Capitulo Ocho (Editado)

**Capitulo 8**

Lo primero que Hermione escuchó fue un estornudo. Había sonado al lado de donde ella estaba.

_¿Donde estoy?_

No podía precisarlo, lo que si sabía era que sus ojos estaban cerrados, por eso le era imposible ver algo más que todo negro; pero abrirlos le generaba un esfuerzo que no se encontraba capaz de realizar. Estaba acostada, esa era su segunda certeza. Su espalda y piernas estaban extendidas sobre un duro e incomodo colchón, pero su cabeza descansaba en una muy mullida almohada.

_¿Estoy en mi cama? ¿Por que no me puedo despertar?_

"¿Señorita Granger, me escucha?" A Hermione le sonaba familiar esa voz de mujer, era algo chillona y fastidiada y sabía que la había escuchado antes. Intentó responder que si, pero la voz no le salía, intentó asentir, pero sus músculos estaban tan agarrotados que le resultaba imposible moverlos, lo único que consiguió mover fue un dedo.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

Esperaba que la mujer le dijera algo, pero la voz no volvió a sonar por un buen momento. Tal vez no había visto su mano y como su dedo se movía, así que lo intento una vez más.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

"Tiene gusto feo" escuchó de vuelta a la mujer hablar, pero no entendía a que se refería, y no entendió hasta que su boca no fue abierta y un liquido helado con gusto a pis de gato descendió por su garganta.

La tos la atacó haciendo que pareciera imposible respirar. La garganta le ardía, como si la tuviera al rojo vivo y en lo único que podía pensar era en agua, quería un vaso con agua.

No se escuchó decirlo, ni siquiera supo que lo hizo, pero alguien le estaba apoyando un vaso contra los labios. En el mismo momento en que la frescura del liquido le bajo por la garganta ya sentía que estaba volviendo en sí.

"Le di una poción para ayudarla a despertar, señorita Granger" le avisó la voz.

_¿Una poción? ¡Madam Pomfrey! ¿Que hago en la enfermería?_

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, lo primero que notó fue que tenia razón, estaba en la enfermería, la habitación era amplia, de color crema y con camas alineadas una al lado de la otra contra la pared. Todas parecían estar vacías, o tal vez había alguna ocupada que ella no podía ver. Era de día, porque la luz natural lo invadía todo, causándole un leve dolor de cabeza.

"Hermione" Escuchó una voz masculina llamarla antes de sujetarle la mano. Esa voz no necesitaba ni un segundo para identificarla.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó moviendo la cabeza hacia el costado para encontrarse con el familiar rostro de su mejor amigo. El cabello negro, la piel pálida, aquellos lentes ya pasados de moda, todo seguía igual "Harry" saludó ahora mas segura consiguiendo formar una sonrisa.

"El susto que me haz pegado Hermione ¿Que pasó?" Esa era una buena pregunta.

Recordaba la salida con Ginny por su cumpleaños, recordaba haber vuelto y no querer dormir. _Había ido a la torre_, como siempre, estar ahí la tranquilizaba, la hacia sentir fuerte. Él, él pasó después, estuvieron hablando, él le contó algo y ella pensó que tal vez mostrándole lo de los duelos podía ayudarlo. _La maldición asesina_. El la había querido matar, pero no concientemente, él estaba igual o peor de traumado que ella. Algo le pegó, el vestido estaba empapado en sangre y nada mas, no recordaba nada más.

"No sé" la mentira salió con tanta naturalidad que la agarró por sorpresa.

"Estamos preocupados, esos cortes, la maldición... están hechos con magia oscura" involuntariamente su mano voló a su pecho, pero solo encontraron una venda. "¿No recuerdas nada? ¿No viste a alguien atacarte?" Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"¿Como llegue aquí?"

"Madam Pomfrey dijo que escuchó un estruendo y cuando vino tu estabas en una de las camas" Ella solo consiguió asentir. "¿Por que no me dijiste que Malfoy estaba en Hogwarts?" Quiso levantar los hombros pero le resultó imposible.

"Le dije a Ginny" Harry ignoro la mención de su ex novia e insistió con el tema.

"Hermione, McGonagall cree que fue él quien te atacó"

_Fue él._

"No fue Draco Malfoy" volvió a mentir con inquebrantable seguridad.

"¿Como sabes? No recuerdas nada" ella podía mentir tan bien como fuera posible, pero Harry tenia un nivel de percepción que jamás había visto en otra persona.

"No fue Draco Malfoy" se escuchó repetir. Esta vez su mejor amigo sólo se elevó y le depositó un beso en la frente.

"Te quiero mucho" ella también lo quería mucho a él.

_000_

"Buenas tardes" escuchó Hermione que alguien la saludaba y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que había vuelto a quedarse dormida.

"Hola" saludó con voz rasposa antes de ver exactamente a quien. Sus ojos se concentraron en el pie de la cama donde estaban parados Flitwick y McGonagall. Al director apenas si le veía el pelo, pero era indiscutiblemente él. Casi como si supiera, avanzó hasta quedar parado al lado de ella.

"¿Como te encuentras Hermione?" Pregunto su ex profesor de encantamientos.

"Bien, muy bien, pero Madam Pomfrey no me quiere dejar ir. Explíquele que necesito seguir con mis clases" Filius negó con su cabeza.

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso querida, he decidido poner un reemplazo hasta después de las fiestas. Necesito que te recuperes bien, y como no recuerdas nada del incidente es imperativo que te saquemos del castillo por tu seguridad" no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. La estaban... _¡traicionando! _Le habían prometido que el puesto era suyo y a la primera de cambios la dejaban sin dar clases por casi tres meses.

"¡Pero... no! ¡Profesor, no! No me puede sacar del aula ¿Y las clases? ¿Y los N.E.W.T.s?" La garganta le ardía como nunca y todo el movimiento que había hecho en señal de protesta la tenía llorando de dolor en su cabeza.

"Hermione, si sabes quien fue podemos traerte antes ¿No recuerdas nada?" Los ojos de Minerva le enviaban un mensaje escondido. Harry ya le había dicho que la profesora creía que había sido Malfoy y la misma tenía razón, pero no podía mandarlo de vuelta a Azkaban. _No podía._

"No recuerdo, no" ya ni le importaba si sonaba convincente o no.

"Lo lamentamos mucho señorita Granger" habló el director con verdadera congoja.

"Si no puedo volver a clase, pídale a la señora Pomfrey que me deje volver a casa" estaba molesta y ofendida y sonó como tal.

"Le diré, pero antes le tiene que dar las indicaciones de como tratar los cortes, van a tardar un tiempo en sanar" explicó Flitwick.

"Tiempo es lo que me sobra"

_000_

Hermione estaba terminando de recolectar los regalos que le habían mandado toda la semana que tuvo que pasar en la enfermería. Le había sorprendido que algunos fueran de sus alumnos, pero el que mas le había llamado la atención era una enorme canasta llena de todo tipo de golosinas que le habían enviado los estudiantes de Slytherin y Ravenclaw de séptimo año. No pudo evitar preguntarse si el había participado. Si Draco Malfoy había tomado parte en un regalo para ella.

Hacía ocho días que la había agredido y hacía ocho días que no lo veía. Nunca había aparecido, nunca le había mandado ni una nota disculpándose.

A pesar de todo no lo odiaba, sentía mas pena que cualquier otra cosa por él. Tal vez la razón que los había acercado lo suficiente para tolerarse e incluso hablar civilmente de vez en cuando, tenía que ver con que entendían el miedo, el dolor y las pesadillas acompañadas de llanto y gritos, pero sobre todo la culpa. La culpa de saber que habían hecho cosas horribles que no podían cambiar. Era una realidad, sin embargo, que tampoco quería verlo más. No se lo quería cruzar. No lo odiaba, pero si tenía resentimiento y bronca.

"¿Madam Pomfrey, mientras estuve aquí, vino alguien mas aparte de los profesores y Harry?"

"¿Alguien como quien, señorita Granger?"

_Como Malfoy_

"Nadie... nada, olvídelo" la enfermera asintió antes de retirarse con un gesto que daba a entender que creía que Hermione no estaba bien del todo.

_000_

"¡Mira lo que encontré!" Exclamó la suave voz de su madre.

Ni bien se retiro del colegio con la licencia que le habían obligado a tomarse pensó en irse a su departamento en el centro del Londres mágico, pero a último momento decidió llamar a sus padres y preguntarles si les molestaría que se quedara con ellos por un tiempo. Su madre respondió que por supuesto que no le molestaba y su padre la obligó a ir.

Las cosas por fin estaban bien, después de dos años en los que sus padres recuperaron sus recuerdos y lucharon por perdonarla y volver a confiar en ella.

"No, por favor" se quejó sonriendo Hermione. Su madre tenía en las manos un antiguo álbum de fotos de tapa de cuero marrón.

"Es mi favorito" le confesó dándole una enorme sonrisa que le estiraba la piel, disimulándole las arrugas que se habían vuelto mas profundas con los años. Ella aun pensaba que su mamá era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Tenía el cabello colorado oscuro, gentileza de la tintura y Jane la peluquera, enormes ojos marrones que transmitían calidez y seguridad, el porte de una mujer confiada de si misma y una sonrisa que te invitaba a sonreír a ti también. Era, sin embargo, su personalidad lo que ella más admiraba. Eterna paciencia e inspiradora tolerancia. Había tenido que lidiar con una hija bruja sin saber nada al respecto y lo había hecho de maravilla, incentivándola y ayudándola a ser mejor cada día de su vida.

"Lo sé" aseguró Hermione "mi cabello era un desastre y nada lo confirma tanto como esas fotos" su madre soltó una carcajada antes de tomar un sorbo de te de la taza que tenia servida delante.

"El mismo cabello que tu abuela paterna" le repitió una vez más en su vida "a mi me parece que te hace diferente, te hace ver hermosa"

"Eres mi mamá, claro que vas a pensar eso" las palabras salieron cargadas con una amargura que ella intentaba esconder lo mejor que podía.

"No es así, bebé. Eres una chica muy diferente, no necesito decírtelo, siempre vas por un camino distinto. Desde pequeña cuando te escapabas de la siesta en el jardín de infantes para irte al patio a leer, hasta cuando decidiste sacrificar a tu familia por salvarnos. Mi amor, eres diferente, _en lo bueno y en lo malo_, te guste o no. Se que a veces no te gusta-"

"Me hace sentir sola. Los hombres no se fijan en mi, no se si es mi apariencia o mi personalidad o las dos cosas. No es que necesite a alguien, un novio, soy lo suficientemente independiente para ser feliz teniendo a mis amigos y mi familia, pero debe ser lindo ser deseado. ¿Se entiende?" Su madre enseguida asintió.

"No lo puedo asegurar, porque en este mundo no hay certezas, pero creo que cuando llegue esa persona que esperas va a ser tan diferente y especial como lo eres tu" _Tal vez._ Eso esperaba, que algún día llegara alguien.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un repiqueteo en la ventana. La llamativa lechuza de Ginny la miraba impaciente.

"A eso nunca me voy a acostumbrar" confesó su madre mirando al ave con desconfianza.

"Me avisa que mañana se le va a hacer tarde, que me encuentra directamente en St. Mungo's" comentó Hermione tras leer el pequeño pedazo de pergamino que tenía entre sus dedos.

"¿Cuantas sesiones te quedan?" Preguntó su madre antes de mirarle el pecho. Ella también lo hizo, divisando tres gruesas y rosadas cicatrices que aun tenía. Dos veces por semana tenía que ir al hospital para que, de a poco, las hicieran desaparecer. Ya le habían dicho que jamás iban a irse del todo, pero si iban a quedar poco visibles. El hecho de que había sido producto de una maldición con magia oscura las podía volver muy dolorosas por momentos.

"Seis semanas mas" su mano fue rodeada por la de su mamá. Ninguna dijo nada mas, solo se concentraron en el álbum de fotos.

_000_

Su dormitorio era amplio. Cuando había comprado ese mediano departamento en el centro de Londres mágico se había asegurado de ello. El inmueble tenía un living, una cocina, dos dormitorios y dos baños, uno de los cuales estaba en suite con su habitación.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un celeste cielo y combinaban con los muebles marrón oscuro y el acolchado blanco algodón.

Hermione estaba sentada en el centro de la cama con todos los regalos que les había hecho a los alumnos que iban a pasar las fiestas en la escuela. Tenia que envolverlos. Había pensado en hacerlo con magia, pero había cosas que prefería hacerlas del modo antiguo, del modo muggle.

Con todo el tiempo que había tenido libre, había conseguido tejer diez gorros y doce bufandas.

Ese día envolvió quince paquetes.

_000_

La sala de espera donde ella se encontraba sentada con Ginny, era un pequeño espacio de tres metros por tres metros. Las paredes eran verde musgo y las sillas de madera pintadas de negro. Había tres puertas y una arcada que daba a un largo pasillo que Hermione sabía, llevaba al ala de internación.

"No puedo creer que después de todas las sesiones a las que te he acompañado, no me digas quien te hizo esto" se quejó Ginny.

"Ya te dije que no sé" respondió Hermione enseguida sin siquiera querer disimular su mal humor.

"No, no te atrevas a usar ese tono conmigo, porque es mas que obvio que si, que sabes. Lo que no entiendo es a quien estas dispuesta a salvar de enfrentar las consecuencias por lo que te hizo" dijo señalando las cicatrices de Hermione que habían disminuido notoriamente. Ahora eran finas y habían tomado un color blancuzco.

"No es nada" intentó desestimar la gravedad.

"¡¿Nada?! Necesitas que alguien venga contigo porque sales tan descompuesta y mareada que no puedes caminar por tus propios medios"

"¡No vengas! ¡La próxima vez no vengas Ginny! No dejes que te cause un inconveniente"

"¡No es eso, Hermione! No te atrevas a insinuar que acompañarte me molesta porque lejos está de ser así. Eres mi mejor amiga. Quiero intentar entender" Ginny parecía verdaderamente molesta por el comentario de ella. Sabía que a su amiga no le molestaba acompañarla, pero estaba irascible y parecía con la única que se podía descargar.

"No hay nada que entender" Esta vez Ginny no insistió.

"Hermione Granger" llamó la curandera. Ella se puso de pie e intento pretender que no le daba pánico cada vez que tenía una sesión.

_000_

El último paquete tenía un gorro verde, como el de la casa de las serpientes. Había uno solo de ese tono. Lo había tejido exclusivamente para él.

Todo el resto descansaban ya envueltos en el suelo de su habitación, junto a la pared.

Tomó una tarjeta blanca de la mesa de luz y una pluma antes de escribir cuidadosamente:

_Feliz Navidad,_

_H.G._

_000_

El castillo estaba tal cual había estado antes de que ella se fuera. Lamentaba haberse perdido las decoraciones por las festividades, pero nada le alegraba más que estar de vuelta dando clases.

El pasillo estaba en su mayoría vacío, exceptuando por dos fantasmas que iban conversando y un grupo de tres chicas que venían un poco mas adelante sumergidas en dialogo. Hermione logró identificarlas como Crisselda y las gemelas Luna y Lima.

"¿Estuvo feo?" Escuchó a una de las hermanas preguntar.

"No. La comida estuvo rica y la verdad es que prefería estar aquí que en casa" comentó la menor de las Parkinson.

"¿Como está Pansy?" Pregunto Luna sin rodeos.

"Papá llego justo antes de que perdiera la suficiente sangre. Físicamente va a estar bien, pero mentalmente..." la voz se quebró antes de agregar "ya es el tercer intento, ya no saben que hacer" Hermione entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería Crisselda. Era raro pensar en Pansy de esa manera, siempre había sido ruidosa y segura de si misma, lo que se dice una chica fuerte.

_La guerra te cambia. Te destruye_.

En ese momento decidió caminar más rápido, lo suficiente para alcanzarlas.

"Yo diría que se apuren señoritas, escuché que si llegan después que la profesora lo pagan con la nota final" luego de decir eso Hermione comenzó a trotar en dirección al aula que ya estaba a la vista. De fondo escuchó tres gritos y vio pasar tres cabezas corriendo a toda velocidad a su lado. No pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez le había sacado de la cabeza los problemas a Crisselda, aunque fuera por un momento.

"Me encanta ver estudiantes con motivación" dijo Hermione al entrar al aula mientras señalaba a las tres "no se corre en los pasillos" agrego dándoles una sonrisa cómplice que para su sorpresa fue devuelta. "Espero que el reemplazo no haya sido tan bueno, así me quieren de vuelta" Los alumnos le aseguraron que estaban felices de verla.

Durante el transcurso de la clase todos participaron. Pudo notar una significativa mejora de parte del alumnado. Había una sola persona que no participó, persona que ella eligió no mirar.

"Escuchen, se viene una evaluación el lunes próximo" el aula se llenó de gruñidos de queja "es necesario chicos, así que estudien" a regañadientes aceptaron antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar la habitación. Hermione caminó hasta su escritorio donde comenzó a tomar sus cosas.

"¿Qué es esto?" La voz la tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que una mano vuele a su pecho causándole un agudo dolor. Los cortes apenas eran finas líneas de un tono de piel más claro que el de ella, pero al tocarlos le seguían molestando. La curandera le había explicado que en un mes ni dolor iba a sentir.

"¿Que?" Preguntó ella volteando hasta encontrarse a Draco Malfoy sosteniendo un gorro verde de lana "un gorro" respondió resaltando lo obvio.

"No te hagas, Granger" pidió con tono amenazante. Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, solo observándolo. Su pelo estaba un poco mas corto, pero aun llegaba a ser sujetado en una coleta, los pómulos eran prominentes y le hizo preguntarse como no había engordado durante los festines de las fiestas. No solo no había ganado peso, parecía que había perdido algunos kilos. Debajo de sus ojos se ubicaban dos medialunas rojizas que lo traicionaban si quería pretender que había estado durmiendo bien. Lo que más la preocupó, sin embargo, fueron sus ojos. Dos tormentas grises se ubicaban en ellos, mirándola fijo, reclamándole más cosas de las que ella podía contar.

"No se que quieres que te conteste, Malfoy" habló ella diciendo la verdad.

"¿Quien te piensas que eres? ¿Por que me mandas esto después de lo que sucedió? ¿Quien mierda te piensas que eres?" Su tono se volvía más gélido y más demandante con cada pregunta.

"Es solo un gorro"

"¡¿Qué _haces_?!" Reclamó con un grito que la tomo por sorpresa. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás, con cada paso que ella daba Draco daba otro.

"No te me acerques, Malfoy" el miedo en su voz era evidente.

"¡Maldita sea, Granger!" Su puño golpeo el viejo escritorio de madera mientras pasaba al lado de este. "Te mando a- casi te mato. ¡Casi te mato! ¿Y a ti se te ocurre hacerme un regalo? ¿Quien carajo te crees que eres?"

"Es solamente un regalo Malfoy" intentó razonar, la voz temblándole.

"No, no lo es. Es tu maldita manera de refregarme en la cara cuanto mejor te crees"

"¡No es verdad!" Esta vez fue ella la que gritó antes de sentir la fría pared de piedra chocar contra su espalda.

"¡Si lo es! ¡Si lo es! Mírate, mira como te hice mierda, porque se que esa maldición duele como cien infiernos y nunca se va a ir. Te hice mierda, te marque de por vida ¿Y tu me mandas un gorro? Métetelo junto con el palo que tienes en el culo, Granger"

"¡Mátate! ¡Mátate! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, Malfoy!" Gritó a todo pulmón en la cara de quien, al final del día, era su alumno.

"Ahí me gusta más, saca la rabia Granger. Baja a la tierra y juega en el barro con todos nosotros" habló él con desprecio en la voz.

"Te envíe el regalo como a todos los que se quedaron a pasar las fiestas aquí" intentó razonar ella.

"¿Por que lo hiciste?" Volvió a reprocharle él.

"Porque soy Hermione Granger... _porque soy yo_" contestó rendida. Esa era la respuesta que tal vez, mas sentido tenía.

"Exacto" coincidió él "me das asco" ella escucho la frase, pero no la sintió sincera, pensó que tal vez el sentía mas asco por si mismo que por cualquier otra persona.

"No te odio" confesó ella con voz suave. Esperaba que Draco Malfoy volviera a gritarle, a insultarla, tal vez que se fuera, pero cuando la mano de él se posó detrás del cuello de ella y sus labios se estrellaron con los de Hermione, las cosas tenían menos sentido del que hubiera podido imaginar. Todo su cuerpo se volvió rígido. El tampoco parecía hacer nada, excepto _besarla_. Antes de poder reaccionar lo sintió separarse ¿Por que se alejaba? Ella aun no había tomado una decisión. Tenia que saber. _Entender. _Esta vez fue su rostro el que se acercó al de él y volvió a cerrar la distancia. Draco emitió un gruñido antes de apoyar la mano detrás del cuello de ella una vez más y atraerla contra él. No era suave, ni romántico, era voraz, desesperado, _cargado de bronca._ Las manos de Hermione tomaron el uniforme de él a la altura de su pecho y lo apretaron entre sus puños, sin dejarlo mover.

En el pasado la habían besado, varias veces, pero nunca así. Jamás así.

La boca de Draco se abrió lo suficiente para que su lengua se colara dentro de la boca de ella, causando que Hermione gimiera. El gruñó una vez mas, aplastándola contra la pared de piedra con su cuerpo.

El momento fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. Malfoy se separó de ella inmediatamente, expresión de confusión en su rostro. En rápidos pasos salió del aula dejando al descubierto un alumno de primer año de Ravenclaw.

"Disculpe profesora Granger ¿Puedo hablar con usted?" preguntó el niño de metro cuarenta, pelo rubio y enormes ojos marrones.

"Por supuesto, Graham" Hermione intentó sonreír, pero se le hacia difícil mientras lograba controlar la respiración.

Su mirada se concentró en el escritorio por un momento, _se había llevado el gorro._


	9. Capitulo Nueve (Editado)

**Capitulo 9**

Pasaron tres semanas, veintiun dias, en los que no volvio a hablar con Draco Malfoy. La realidad era que seguia tan confundida como se habia sentido cuando su alumno llamo a la puerta.

¿En que estaba pensando? Besar a Malfoy en el aula de clase... cualquiera podria haber entrado.

Por momentos sentia la irrefrenable sensacion de que si no se lo contaba a alguien iba a explotar. pero enseguida recordaba que eso no era posible, contarle a alguien no era una opcion. Ademas... ¿Como se lo iba a contar a alguien cuando no podia ni admitirselo a ella misma en voz alta?

"¡Hermione!" sintio a Ginny a su lado. Estaban en el callejon Diagon buscando algo para que la pelirroja usara en un evento realizado por la federacion internacional de quidditch. El rumor decia que iban a entregarle un reconocimiento por el desempeño que habia tenido el año anterior con las holyhead harpies.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto ella intentando sacarse a Malfoy de la cabeza.

"¡¿Que si te gusta este?!" chillo Ginny frustrada, sujetando un largo vestido azul francia que de la cintura hacia abajo caia en delicados volados.

"Tendrias que probarlo, asi me gusta, pero puesto por ahi te hace ver como una lampara" la menor de los Weasley se quedo pensando un momento antes de asentir.

"Me gusta como pensas Granger" Hermione sonrio pensando en como Malfoy la llamaba asi... ¿Que habia pensado cuando ella volvio a besarlo? ¿Podria alegar locura transitoria? ¿le creeria alguien? La verdad era que probablemente mucha gente creyera eso.

"¡Hermione, por las barbas de Merlin!" volvio a gritar Ginny "¿En que pensas? Te he visto varias veces en las ultimas dos semanas y no estas... bien. Estas ida, ausente, me estas preocupando"

_Bese a Draco Malfoy, yo tambien estoy preocupada._

"Son las clases, es epoca de examenes Gin, no te das una idea... es igual de terrible para los alumnos que para los profesores" la nariz de Ginny hizo un ruido que daba a entender encontraba el comentario gracioso.

"lo dudo... pero esta bien" Hermione sonrio "Cualquier cosa que te pase sabes que podes contar conmigo ¿verdad?" la mayor de las dos asintio "enserio. Cualquier cosa"

"Lo se Gin y lo aprecio muchisimo" aseguro "ahora... anda a probar ese vestido que tenes que estar hermosa esta noche. Mas de lo normal" Ginny chillo de emocion antes de correr al probador ignorando a la empleada que intentaba decirle que no podia pasar asi como asi.

Sus ojos comenzaron a vagar entre todos los largos vestidos de seda y gaza. No pudo evitar pensar que le gustaria comprarse uno, pero no tenia un evento al cual asistir que requirriera uno.

"Granger... no pense que usaras algo aparte de esos jeans muggles" Todo el cuerpo de Hermione se volvio rigido. Esa voz habia sonado detras de ella... Pero... ¿Como? ¿Por que? lentamente comenzo a voltear. No se equivocaba, ahi estaba parado Draco Malfoy. Su rostro anguloso la juzgaba. Desde sus ojos grises, su nariz arrugada y la mueca en la boca. Todavia recordaba como el solia encontrar una ofensa que ella se siquiera animara a dirigirle la palabra cuando eran pequeños. Y ahora el le daba tanta conversacion como ella a el. Bueno... Tal vez no tanta, pero si la suficiente.

"No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero estoy acompañando a Ginny" respondio Hermione rogando que la voz no le temblara.

"Ah... la hermana menor de la bola roja que solia ser tu amante, que tierno" su tono indicaba que no lo encontraba tierno para nada, mas bien repulsivo.

"Señor Malfoy, ya le pusimos los vestidos para su madre en las cajas. Estan listos para que los lleve cuando guste" Draco asintio, pero no se concentro en la joven empleada que parecia ser sorpresivamente cordial con el. En cambio siguio mirando a Hermione.

"¿Que haces aca? ¿Como te dejaron salir de Hogwarts?" el elevo los hombros y no dijo nada. En respuesta ella elevo su nariz en el aire y volteo. Si el pensaba no responderle, ella lo iba a ignorar.

"Muy maduro Granger..." hablo con claro sarcasmo. Ella siguio sin decir nada "como prefieras..." lo escucho irse y cuando volvio a verlo estaba saliendo de la tienda levitando unas seis cajas blancas rodeadas con delicadas cintas de seda lila.

"¿Con quien hablabas?" No escucho a Ginny acercarse y se encontro saltando del susto.

"Nadie importante..." eso era verdad. Lo era. ¿Lo era?

_000_

"Señorita Parkinson ¿se queda un momento, por favor?" Pidio Hermione al ver a todos sus alumnos tomando sus cosas y comenzando a salir del aula. Enseguida vio a las gemelas mirar a su amiga confundidas. "No se preocupen, no hizo nada malo" les dijo la profesora con una sonrisa. Ni Luma, ni Lima, parecian muy convencidas, pero fingieron una sonrisa y se retiraron.

"si no hice nada malo... ¿Por que estoy aca?" Pregunto la menor de las Parkinson con cara de poker. Era claro que estaba acostumbrada a esconder lo que sentia y pensaba.

"¡Feliz navidad!" saludo Hermione extendiendole un paquete.

"Profesora... ¿usted sabe que esta por terminar Enero, verdad?"

"Si, lo se Crisselda, lo que no estaba al tanto es que habias pasado las fiestas aca en el castillo y le hice regalos a todos los que se quedaron, me parece injusto no darte uno a ti tambien" la alumna bajo sus enormes ojos marrones al paquete que tenia entre sus manos, y se quedo ahi en silencio, mirando.

"Gracias" volvio a hablar

"No hay problema" aseguro la mayor de las dos "Tambien queria... se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien... las puertas de mi oficina estan siempre abiertas" Ella recordaba en su epoca de alumna, Flitwick era uno de esos profesores que siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar y ayudar. Ahora, siendo el director, el tiempo se habia reducido para que eso fuera posible, asi que le tocaba a ella. Era su deber estar ahi para sus alumnos.

"Muchas Gracias, profesora" al decir eso Crisselda dio media vuelta y abandono el aula.

_000_

"¡No se olviden que el lunes que viene hay examen!" Grito Hermione para que sus alumnos la escucharan por sobre el ruido que todos hacian en lo que juntaban sus plumas, pergaminos y libros.

El lugar se lleno de un gruñido de queja colectivo. Siempre hacian eso, ya estaba acostumbrada. Ella volteo para empezar a ordenar sus pertenencias, tenia un par de horas libres y queria ponerse al dia con su sueño.

"Granger" No. No, no, no. No. No podia ser ¿por que no la dejaba en paz de una vez por todas? Seguro que tenia ganas de pelear, de hacerla enojar, pero ella estaba harta de ser su saco de boxeo. No soportaba un golpe mas. Aunque fuera por un tiempo.

"¿Que queres Malfoy?" El rostro de el la miro con expresion de asco. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Hermione habia notado que tenia esa costumbre. La odiaba. La hacia sentir como que estaba bajo escrutinio, que la estaba separando parte por parte en su cabeza y descubriendole todos los defectos.

"¿sos tan simpatica con todos los alumnos o soy un caso especial?" Pregunto Draco con notorio entretenimiento.

"Sos especial Malfoy. Sos al unico de mis estudiantes que dejo que me llame granger y sos hacia el unico que dirijo mi fastidio y malestar" respondio ella sonriendo. "¿Que necesitas?"

El la miro fijo, con expresion de completo aburrimiento antes de volver a hablar.

"El hechizo... lo he practicado y no consigo que funcione" Hermione solo pudo pensar en cuantas veces debio haberlo intentado para aceptar pedir ayuda.

"A ver... hacelo asi veo en que puede estar fallando. Es un hechizo complejo" no se entendia ni ella misma ¿Por que se preocupaba en hacerlo sentir mejor?"

Draco se quedo estatico un momento antes de hablar.

"¡Avis!" Exclamo con vehemencia. De la punta de la varita de el salio una simple pluma negra que cayo en suaves ondulaciones al suelo.

"Ah... esta en el movimiento de la muñeca. No completes la segunda vuelta, cortala a tres cuarto" Ella lo sabia. Filius le habia enseñado ese secreto.

"Pero el libro dice dos" hablo el tan pausadamente que parecia le queria explicar algo a una nena de tres años.

"Lo se. Confia en mi. Una y tres cuarto" insistio Hermione.

"Se que ahora sos profesora y toda la cosa Granger, pero me parece que un texto de cien años te puede llevar una ventaja" Ella rodo los ojos antes de tomar su varita.

"¡Avis!" De la punta del fino palo de madera salieron disparados mas de seis pajaros y en direccion a Draco. Cuando por fin ella noto la escena habia un ave picoteandole la oreja derecha, dos luchando con su pelo platino y el resto concentrados en su tunica.

"¡Granger!" Chillo malhumoradamente el antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina. Hermione rio ruidosamente por un momento antes de terminar el hechizo.

"Lo siento" se disculpo ella. Pero no habia podido evitarlo.

"¡Avis!" Exclamo el y esta vez cuatro aves negras, de un tamaño mas grande que las de ella salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia Hermione. No lo pudo evitar y se encontro gritando y cubriendose el rostro con las manos, solo que las aves nunca llegaron.

Un segundo. Dos segundos. Tres segundos. Nada.

Lentamente empezo a remover las manos de su cara unicamente para encontrar a un muy arrogante Draco Malfoy mirandola con una ceja elevada y una media sonrisa.

"Una y tres cuarto" hablo el sorprendiendola.

"¿Por que no... los pajaros?" Pregunto ella confundida.

"Te veo el lunes Granger... a menos que se te ocurra volver a invadir mi espacio en la mitad de la noche" la torre...

"¿Por que? ¿Por que no dejaste que me ataquen?" insistio. El no dijo nada y solo se retiro del aula.

_000_

"Señorita Granger ¿puede pasar por la oficina de Filius un momento?" pregunto la profesora McGonagall mientras se cruzaba a Hermione en el pasillo.

"¿Paso algo?" Si bien habia estado teniendo pesadillas, recordaba todas las noches poner un hechizo silenciador antes de acostarse.

"Nada malo querida, todo lo contrario" El prospecto de tener buenas noticias la emocionaba de manera absoluta.

"Enseguida voy, muchas gracias" saludo antes de avanzar a toda velocidad por el pasillo hasta donde se encontraba la enorme gargola de piedra que revelaba la escalera que necesitaba tomar. Dijo la contraseña y estaba subiendo.

"¡Oh, Hermione! ¡Adelante, adelante!" La recibio el director con una amplia sonrisa. "¿te encontro Minerva" Ella asintio. "Queria presentarte a la señorita Elizabetta Raggi" fue recien ahi que ella se percato de la esbelta mujer parada en la habitacion.

Alta, mucho mas alta que ella, delicada piel bronceada que rezaltaba dos enormes ojos verdes, eL cabello lustroso y ondulado caia en una cascada brillante por delante de su hombro derecho.

"¡Ciao, bella!" Exclamo la mujer que tendria unos veintiocho años y que Hermione no entendia como no estaba concursando en algun reality de brujas top models.

"Hola, mucho gusto" saludo dando una enorme sonrisa.

"Elizabetta viene de Italia para enseñar cooperacion internacional de la magia" era la nueva materia que habian agregado al programa para inculcar a los alumnos la colaboracion entre naciones magicas en caso de conflicto "pense que tal vez podias enseñarle la escuela y ayudarla a adaptarse" hablo Flitwick.

"No quiero causar ningun incoveniente" intervino la bruja extranjera con un notorio acento.

"¡Para nada!" Exclamo Hermione "no es molestia. Yo encantada de ayudar" era verdad.

"¡Grazie!"

_000_

"¿No estas en el partido?" Fue lo primero que se le ocurrio preguntar a Hermione al ver a Draco entrar en el aula. Este nego con la cabeza.

"No puedo. El ministerio no me permite asistir a eventos sociales por seguridad. La de ellos, no la mia" Ella no pudo evitar sentirse molesta. Le parecia excesivo e innecesario.

"¿Entonces decidiste que si no podes ver quidditch vas a practicar encantamientos?" Pregunto esta vez sonriendo, mientras seguia sentada en el escritorio revisando los examenes, la parte teorica.

"No precisamente" respondio en un tono con el que Hermione no estaba muy familiarizada. Era oscuro pero no peligroso... aunque si la ponia nerviosa y hasta le causaba miedo, o tal vez era ansiedad.

Levanto la vista del examen de Ignatius para concentrarse en Malfoy por un momento. Habia algo raro... el se veia normal, como siempre, pero su aura era diferente, algo en su manera de moverse. Ella intento dejarlo pasar y se volvio a enfocar en el escrito.

"si venis a averiguar tu nota ya te aviso que no te la puedo dar, la sabras con todo el resto"

"Para nada" aseguro Draco. La curiosidad mato al gato, dice el dicho, pero ella se sintio mas bien como un ciervo cuando volvio a mirarlo, un ciervo parado delante de las luces de un vehiculo que avanzaba a toda velocidad. El se movia normalmente, pero ella estaba atontada, sin reaccion. Los usuales ojos grises de Malfoy parecian haberse vuelto negros y destilaban vertigo y deseo, la estaban devorando por completo, le estaban advirtiendo.

Dejo el examen a un lado, sobre el mismo escritorio, aun concentrada en el mago que se movia hacia ella. No hubiera podido apartar la mirada ni aunque hubiera querido.

"Draco..." solo una palabra, una palabra que jamas habia utilizado para dirigirse a el. La unica cosa que pudo decir antes de sentir su boca devorandola. Las manos grandes pero delgadas de el la sujetaban de la cintura y de detras del cuello, la tenian atrapada, como un aviso, el no la iba a dejar salirse facilmente de esa.

Los brazos de Hermione volaron a toda velocidad hasta quedar rodeandolo detras del cuello, sus dedos enredandose en su pelo. En el momento en que los cerro y tiro levemente, un gruñido primitivo salio de el. No supo si fue por castigo o como agradecimiento, pero la boca de el se abrio obligandola a ella a hacer lo mismo. Penso en negarle el privilegio, pero concluyo que iba a ser tanto una pena para el como para ella, y cuando sintio como la reclamaba, dominandola por completo, se encontro segura de que habia tomado la decision correcta.

Un minuto. Dos minutos. Tres minutos.

Eso fue lo que ella se imagino, aunque podrian haber sido horas en los que besos, gemidos, tirones y arañasos eran la moneda de cambio.

No pudo evitar casi ronronear cuando su labio inferior fue tomado entre los dientes de el. No entendio que estaban haciendo, por que no lo detenia, pero no le importaba... El hilo de pensamiento fue interrumpido por una mano, la mano de el deslizandose debajo de su blusa blanca. La sensacion era extraña, podia sentir la dureza en la palma de la mano, pero al tacto seguia siendo suave, liso, impecable. Con cada centimetro que avanzaba su piel se encendia mas y mas. Podia sentir un perfecto camino de llamas, su corazon latia a mil por hora.

Bum, bum, babum. Bum, bum, babum.

Su respiracion acompañaba el ritmo como una pista de discoteca. Jadeante, expectante, desesperada...

Tenia miedo. No, miedo no. Estaba aterrada, completamente invadida por el panico de no saber que hacer.

Sus labios se separaron de los de el, pero estos siguieron por su cuello. Un sendero humedo y calido hasta el lobulo de su oreja. Un beso, un mordisco, un beso, un circulo vicioso. Por mas que queria detener la situacion se encontro gimiendo de vuelta.

"No te das una idea como me pone ese sonido Granger" confeso el con voz grave y rasposa, caragada de ganas.

"No, Malfoy... no" pidio ella de una manera que parecia que iba a llorar en la brevedad. Ambas manos se descenlazaron del cuello de Draco y rodearon la que estaba debajo de su blusa, empujandola hasta que volvio a quedar a la vista. "No quiero llegar a... eso" este asintio "perdon"

"Jamas, Granger, te disculpes por marcar tus limites" la frase la tomo por sorpresa, por alguna razon esperaba que se enojara.

"Tengo que terminar de corregir los examenes" la verdad era que podian esperar, pero queria y necesitaba una excusa para acabar con el momento. Draco asintio seriamente antes de voltear y emprender camino hacia la puerta.

"Por cierto, no necesito que me digas la nota, se que mi examen esta perfecto" ella solo sonrio y nego con la cabeza. Igualmente, tenia razon, ya lo habia corregido y no habia encontrado ni una coma fuera de lugar.

_000_

Hermione le mostro la escuela a Elizabetta. La encontro encantadora, pero le puso incomoda que opine fisicamente de los alumnos masculinos. Sintio vergüenza de ella misma porque no tenia ningun derecho a hablar.

La bruja italiana le hizo prometer que la iba a llevar a conocer la noche londinense. Ella acepto muy a su pesar.

_000_

Cinco de cada siete dias a la semana Hermione se encontraba besandose con Draco. De alguna manera siempre encontraban un momento. A veces eran minutos, a veces eran horas. No estaba segura de que estaba haciendo, ni de porque no paraba, pero se planteo que tal vez la respuesta era mas sencilla de lo que ella queria aceptar 'porque no queria'.

Era una ironia, estaba segura, de todos los hombres del mundo tenia que ser el. Sin embargo, se entendian, aceptaban los limites, no hablaban demasiado y no complicaban las cosas.

No discutian, pero tampoco se tomaban el tiempo de conocerse. Lo unico que investigaban era el cuerpo del otro. Habia una confianza y una familiaridad que a Hermione por momentos la alteraba.

No pensaba cambiar nada.

_000_

"¿Señorita Granger, puede acompañar a Hagrid y a Minerva a Hogsmeade? Iba a ir Sybill, pero no se siente bien" explico el director.

El rechazo hacia Trelawney solo crecia de parte de Hermione.

"Por supuesto director" aseguro ella.

Era San Valentin y todos los estudiantes estaban desesperados por salir de la escuela e ir a besuquearse en el pequeño pueblo, salir a tomar algo caliente, o para los solteros llenarse los bolsillos de delicias de Honeydukes.

"Llevate abrigo, aseguran que nevara toda la tarde" ella asintio una vez mas antes de dirigirse a su pequeña oficina y dormitorio.

El director habia tenido razon, desde el momento que salio por la puerta principal del castillo, gruesos copos de nieve caian en cantidad. El invierno en Febrero estaba siendo mas despiadado de lo que habia sido en el mes anterior.

"¡Hermione!" Escucho un grito de efusividad que venia de una voz grave y bonachona. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Hagrid la tenia apretujada en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Es bueno verte a ti tambien!" Exclamo ella entre risas. El profesor de cuidado de criaturas magicas la solto e intento acomodarle torpemente el gorro y la bufanda roja que habia torcido. "No te preocupes Hagrid" aseguro ella terminando de arreglarse el vestuario.

"No es que deseo que la profesora Trelawney no se sienta bien, pero me alegro que seas tu la que viene" ella sonrio ampliamente.

"Sabes Hagrid, hoy es San Valentin y no tengo un enamorado ¿que dices si te invito una cerveza de manteca?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Hecho, pero pago yo" no pudo responder cuando Minerva salio con cientos de alumnos detras de ella. Los dos profesores esperando se pusieron en sus respectivos roles y ayudaron a organizar.

_000_

"¿Y usted profesora? ¿No le dejan traer a su pareja o no tiene ninguna?" Pregunto Arsenio Nott en un tono que Hermione creia, intentaba ser seductor, o tal vez caballeroso. Aun asi, no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda.

"Eso me corresponde saber a mi Arsenio" respondio ella cordialmente mientras avanzaban por la calle principal de Hogsmeade. El alumno de Slytherin volteo a verla antes de darle un guiño y seguir su trayecto mas rapidamente, hasta quedar a la par de las gemelas.

"¿Que queria ese monigote?" La voz la tomo por sorpresa, haciendola saltar del susto. Su rostro volteo hasta quedar cara a cara con un fastidiado Draco Malfoy.

"Nada, haciendo preguntas que no le incumben. Como tu" agrego ella al final. Fue cuando volvio a verlo que se dio cuenta que el pelo platino de Malfoy estaba cubierto por un grueso gorro verde de lana que ella conocia muy bien, pues lo habia hecho.

"Debe ser una desilucion para la familia, es decir... ¿lo viste? Pobre Theo... menudo primo" ella no pudo evitar reir.

"Dejalo en paz. A mi me hace acordar bastante a un Slytherin rubio, pero no rubio normal sino rubio... blanco ¿lo imaginas? Rarisimo" para este entonces la cara de fastidio de el se habia intensificado. Hermione procuro no notarlo y siguio hablando "Bueno... este chico solia asistir a Hogwarts conmigo y Arsenio tiene bastantes similitudes, en especial la arrogancia"

"¿Te crees graciosa Granger? Porque francamente, no solo no sos graciosa, sino que sonas como la tia loca que todo el mundo tiene y que cuenta historias que a nadie le interesan" la respuesta mas rapida que se le ocurrio fue sacarle la lengua. "No hay mas que decir" esta vez rodo los ojos "te seguis hundiendo" muy a su pesar no pudo evitar reir, a lo que consiguio un gesto de confusion por parte de Draco. De esos donde levanta una sola ceja.

"Me encantaria seguir esta amena conversacion, Malfoy, pero tengo que ir a un lugar"

"Tanto misterio... no puedo evitar preguntarme que sera..." hablo con claro sarcasmo. Hermione rodo los ojos una vez mas. Tenia la costumbre de hacer eso en su presencia. "Pense que tenias una cita con Weasley en El Rincon de la Bruja" hablo con claro desprecio. Ese era el restaurante nuevo al que todas las parejas enamoradas asistian.

"No es de tu incumbencia, pero no tengo una cita con nadie" respondio con un tono que mermaba entre fatiga y malestar.

"Por supesto, me olvide que no tiene ni un galleon partido al medio. ¿Es verdad que no consiguio pasar el examen para volverse un auror?" ¿Por que la estaba torturando asi?

"¡Es suficiente, Draco!" Exclamo con autoridad. Cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que todavia estaban cerca del centro. No podia arriesgarse a que los vieran discutiendo como un viejo matrimonio. "Lo que sea que haya entre Ron y yo permanecera entre Ron y yo" hablo intentando sonar cordial pero firme.

"No pienso tragar saliva de un Weasley, Granger ¿Queda claro?" Queria gritarle en la car, decirle que entonces que no la besara mas, que la dejara en paz, pero la realidad era que no queria eso. Le gustaba besarse con Draco Malfoy, le gustaba y mucho. Le aceleraba el pulso y le agitaba la respiracion, la hacia sentir de su edad.

"Es... maldita sea Draco, no estoy con Ron, no estoy con el ni con nadie" El se quedo en silencio, mirandola, como tenia costumbre de hacer, su rostro sumergido en bronca y fastidio. "¿No tenes una cita a la que asistir? ¿estar con alguien con quien yo tenga que compartir saliva despues?" Una vez mas solo se quedo mirandola antes de negar con la cabeza "¿queres venir conmigo entonces? Queda lejos, te aviso antes de que empieces a quejarte como se que lo vas a hacer"

"Granger, tenes que dejar de proyectar en mi, lo que eres tu"

"Blah, blah, blah ¿venis o no?" Pregunto ella comenzando a caminar una vez mas.

"Supongo... no es como que tenga algo mejor para hacer" ella no pudo evitar reir. Una vez mas se concentro en el.

¿era atractivo Draco Malfoy? Nunca se habia permitido preguntarse eso. Tal vez porque nunca le habia importado. Tenia rasgos particulares, el rostro anguloso, la nariz fina, esos ojos grises y el pelo platino. Era alto, pero no excesivamente, era delgado, tal vez demasiado, pero de las veces que habia pasado las manos por su cuerpo sabia que era musculoso. Se lo notaba cansado, extenuado, su humor siempre solia ser mas malo que bueno y era aun mas orgulloso que ella, lo cual era mucho decir. Era inteligente y decidido, astuto. Era muchas de las cosas que ella no. Hermione siempre habia opinado que el amor va de la mano de la admiracion y que tal vez por eso habia fallado con Ron, porque si bien lo queria, le faltaba ese deseo irrefrenable que nunca habia conseguido sentir.

Si, la respuesta era si. Draco Malfoy era atractivo, mas que atractivo, y por primera vez entendia a todas las chicas que suspiraban por el. Pero si bien era guapo, no era eso lo que la tenia atrapada, era otra cosa y ya iba a deacubrir que.

"Granger, esta helando ¿te importaria avanzar?" recien ahi se dio cuenta que habia frenado. El la miraba fastidiado. Su pelo era un desastre, saliendose del gorro y tapandole los ojos. Su nariz y mejillas estaban coloradas, dandole mas color de lo que jamas habia visto en el, y sus labio estaban palidos y temblando.

"Voy... pero primero..." sin pensar mucho en que estaba haciendo, se encontro acomodandole el pelo, corriendolo de los ojos y ubicandolo debajo del regalo que le habia hecho para navidad. Tenia guantes puestos, por lo que la tarea se demoro. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el gesto de fastidio se incrementaba en el rostro de el. "No podia llevarte asi. Ahi esta. Perfecto" en un movimiento rapido se encontro besandolo. Solo un beso, rapido, con la boca cerrada. Despues continuo avanzando. Era la primera vez que hacian eso, darse un simple beso, siempre eran sesiones largas o rapidas y cortas. Pero nunca asi. Los nervios comenzaron a invadirla ¿Y si le habia molestado? ¿Y si le decia que nunca mas se le ocurriera hacer eso? Se habia atrevido mas de lo que habian acordado en ese contrato implicito que los unia, lo podia sentir. Sus pasos aceleraron, no sabia ni donde venia el, pero queria perderlo, dejarlo atras.

"Me resulta comico que hables de mi pelo cuando el tuyo hace parecer que acabas de volver despues de tres meses perdida en el Amazonas, Granger" sus ojos se posaron en los de el. No estaba enojado. No lo estaba. De su garganta nacio una risa que estaba mas ligada al alivio que a lo comico del comentario. El no dijo nada mas y continuaron avanzando en silencio.

_N/A: quiero empezar disculpandome, tarde diez años aprox en subir este cap y lo siento, pero por lo menos lo hice el mas largo de todos. Espero que les guste. Ahora dejenme decir gracias, porque en el ultimo cap mas gente comento y me pusieron la sonrisa mas enorme del mundo en el rostro. Ahora si, espero les guste el cap y prometo no tardarme tanto para el 10. _


	10. Capitulo Diez (Editado)

**Capitulo 10**

"¿Una tienda de pociones, enserio? Me hiciste caminar hasta la punta más alejada de Hogsmeade ¡¿Por una tienda de pociones?! ¡Hay mas de dos en pleno centro, Granger!" exclamó incrédulo. Hermione se quedo estática en la entrada con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que termine.

"No queda demasiado tiempo antes de que tengamos que volver, ¿Te importaría acelerar tu escena dramática?" Malfoy la miró en silencio con una mueca de fastidio que se transmitía a toda la cara. Al ver que no pensaba decir más nada, ella comenzó a avanzar entre las destartaladas estanterías de madera hasta el pequeño mostrador. La tienda era en su mayoría de pociones mágicas, pero era también, la única en todo Hogsmeade que traía dos cosas que ella necesitaba consigo si o si: _pastillas anticonceptivas y un EpiPen_ para la alergia en caso de emergencia. Se había cansado de tener que ir al Londres muggle a una farmacia y tener que volver a la escuela. Tampoco se sentía cómoda pidiéndole a Ginny que lo hiciera por ella, en especial porque esta no entendía como Hermione seguía utilizando medicina muggle. Costumbre, en su mayoría, y seguridad y buenos resultados por otro lado. Un día en una droguería enorme en la calle mas conglomerada de todo Londres una empleada la reconoció, y le pasó el dato de que ellos estaban en contacto con Ursula, la dueña de la pequeña tienda en la punta suroeste mas alejada de todo Hogsmeade.

"¡Hermione!" saludó una mujer rubia de unos sesenta años. Era bajita y rechoncha, tenía la nariz prominente y un par de enormes ojos verdes. Ella la encontraba atractiva desde un punto de vista poco convencional.

"Buenas tardes, Ursula" habló ella dándole una sonrisa enorme. Por un instante se olvidó de Draco, pero lo recordó enseguida cuando este apareció con una expresión neutral a su lado. "¿Todo bien?" preguntó ignorándolo.

"Claro que si querida, ya tengo tu pedido a- _¡Oh!_ ¿Y este muchacho? ¿La razón de las benditas pastillas?" Hermione estaba positivamente segura de que nunca se había puesto tan colorada en toda su vida. Podía sentir el rojo creciendo de sus mejillas, a su cuello y aun más abajo. El calor la invadía y las manos le transpiraban.

Una risa incómoda escapó de su garganta.

Cuando volteó para ver a Malfoy se encontró con una expresión de entretenimiento y una ceja levantada que gritaba preguntas que no quería responder.

"No, es sólo un conocido".

"Draco, el conocido de Granger, mucho gusto" saludó este extendiendo su mano y desplegando todo su encanto. Para malestar de Hermione pudo notar a Ursula sonrojarse levemente.

"¡Ay querido! si tan solo tuvieras veinte años mas... Yo que tu jovencita me avivaría" para su sorpresa Malfoy se rió. Una estruendosa y genuina carcajada.

"No dejes que te obnubile Ursula, es en verdad una pesadilla" soltó ella dándole una sonrisa falsa a él.

"Jóvenes. Nunca los voy a entender" murmuró más para si la dueña de la tienda que para ellos "son veinte libras, Hermione" esta buscó en el bolsillo de su tapado beige el dinero que previamente había guardado y se lo entregó a Ursula recibiendo la bolsa blanca de papel con una caja y un pequeño tubito dentro. Los guardó donde solía llevar la plata y se despidió.

"Siempre un gusto verte" aseguró la joven bruja dándole un beso en la mejilla por encima del mostrador.

"Lo mismo digo, querida. El mes que viene te tengo el pedido listo" ella sonrío "Y ya que estás tráelo" agregó señalando a Draco antes de darle un abrazo de forma amistosa. Instantes después estaban fuera de la tienda en dirección al punto de reunión con el resto.

"¿Que son esas benditas pastillas?" preguntó él después de minutos de caminar en silencio.

"No es nada, solo una medicina muggle" respondió evasivamente.

"Lo imagine" no podía con su genio ni aunque lo intentara "¿Que hacen?" ella lo miró por un momento. Venía con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros levantados hasta las orejas, queriéndolas cubrir del frío. No parecía preguntar desde ningún lugar con malicia o burla, solo curiosidad.

"Son pastillas anticonceptivas, tienen varias funciones, pero la principal es prevenir que quede embarazada" en la cara de él apareció un gesto de confusión. Su rostro volteó hasta encontrarse con el de ella. Quería hacer las preguntas obvias, lo podía sentir, pero no dijo nada. "Como te dije, tiene mas funciones" y era verdad, su ginecóloga se las había dado para regularizar su periodo y disminuir los calambres, cuando tenia quince. Esta era, tal vez, la primera situación en la que tomarlas podía llegar a ser por el motivo más común.

"No hay apuro, que eso quede claro" las palabras salieron con una comodidad de la boca de él que la tomaron por sorpresa.

"Lo sé" creía saberlo.

_000_

Era viernes por la tarde y la temperatura marcaba menos de 0 ºC afuera. La nieve caía pacíficamente, pero de manera constante. Hermione se preguntaba que se le había cruzado por la cabeza cuando había decidido salir con ese clima, pero en el momento en que su mejor amigo abrió la puerta con cara de dormido obtuvo su respuesta. Hacía semanas que no lo veía y ya sentía abstinencia.

"¡Hermione! ¿Que haces por aquí? Pasa, pasa" invitó el recién levantado Potter. Su cabello negro estaba totalmente revuelto, haciendo parecer que un ave había anidado encima de su cabeza, sus lentes estaban torcidos y su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón de pijama azul y una remera manga larga blanca.

"¡Harry! ¡Estás descalzo, con el frío que hace!" exclamó ella horrorizada al ver la falta de calzado.

"Generalmente no me meto en la cama con zapatos puestos" bromeó él mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada una vez que ella había ingresado.

"Muy gracioso" habló con sarcasmo mientras le daba un suave golpe en el brazo. "¿Que hacías durmiendo a esta hora?" alcanzó a preguntar antes de tropezar con un juguete que ella suponía era de Teddy. Parecía un muñeco de uno de los integrantes de los Chudley Cannons "¿Ron?" su amigo asintió.

La casa de Harry era una cómoda vivienda en el centro de Londres mágico. Tenía una decoración mas bien funcional que personalizada, dos habitaciones, una cocina, una sala y un baño. Esto último probablemente cambiara cuando el ahijado se volviera un _pre-teen._

"Estamos trabajando en un caso que nos esta tomando mas tiempo del que habíamos previsto" explicó él caminando del living a la cocina. Hermione siguiéndolo.

"Supongo que no puedes hablar" dijo ella señalando la pila de folios de manila que descansaban sobre la isla de mármol en el centro del lugar.

"No debería" murmuró él antes de sonreírle "¿te?" ella asintió recordando la nieve cayendo afuera.

"Se que Teddy pasa mucho tiempo con Andromeda, pero si alguna vez necesitas que lo cuide estoy a una lechuza de distancia" se ofreció ella. La realidad era que Harry quería ser para su ahijado lo que Sirius había sido para él. Vivian juntos y el nene tenia completa devoción por su padrino, pero el haberse convertido en auror a veces causaba un conflicto de tiempo y era ahí cuando la abuela cumplía su rol.

"El otro día pregunto por ti quería comer '_galletitas de la tia 'Mione_' le dije que ibas a visitarlo pronto con muchas para que comiera"

"Por supuesto, yo encantada" aseguró. No era buena con los niños, no la entendían a ella y ella no los entendía a ellos, pero por Teddy tenía debilidad. El nene era la viva imagen de Lupin, pero tenia el carácter y la gracia de Tonks.

"¿Una de azúcar?" Hermione asintió mientras caminaba a donde estaban todos los archivos apilados.

"¿De que va el caso que no se supone que me cuentes?" preguntó ella abriendo el primero de los folios y encontrándose con una fotografía mágica del cadáver de una mujer que debería estar en sus cuarenta. Se encontraba completamente desnuda colgada de un poste de luz por el cuello. El cuerpo estaba cubierto de inscripciones que no se conseguían dilucidar. Con el movimiento se le alcanzaba a ver la cara, la cual tenía pintada una sonrisa con labial rojo. Le recordaba al guasón, de los cómics de Batman.

"¿Que opinas?" la voz de Harry a su costado la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndola saltar del susto. Este le dio una taza grande de color blanco llena hasta el tope.

"Que quien sea que haga esto ha estado consumiendo demasiados cómics. V de Venganza saluda a Batman" lo decía en broma pero para su sorpresa su amigo asintió.

"Esa es Susan Hannington. Viuda, sin hijos y con muchas deudas. Le pintó una sonrisa en la cara. Esta" los dedos de él tomaron un folio de mas abajo de la pila. Lo pusieron arriba del todo antes de abrir la tapa y revelar una foto similar "es Angelica Hill. Cuarenta y dos años, viuda, madre de tres hijas mujeres, también enterrada en deudas. Le dejó una rosa blanca en el cabello"

"No puedo creer que el horror siga" murmuró ella lo suficientemente bajo que su amigo no se enteró.

"Como ellas hay ocho cuerpos más por toda Gran Bretaña. Al principio pensamos en acreedores, misóginos, familiares... hasta que atrapamos a uno que logramos que confiese que era un grupo de más de quince, todos hijos de muggles. No dudo que más de uno haya sacado inspiración del cine" concluyó Harry.

"¿Pudieron averiguar si tienen un líder?" el mago negó con la cabeza antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza.

"Lo que pudimos descubrir es que su base la tienen en Oxford. Mañana nos dirigimos allí"

"Ten cuidado por favor" pidió ella sonando como una madre preocupada.

"Siempre" era la misma respuesta que le daba al mismo pedido que se hacia eco a lo largo de los años. "Hablando de cuidado ¿Como estas tu?"

"bien, como siempre" aseguró ella sonriendo.

"¿Lo dices enserio o para que no moleste más?" esa era generalmente la duda que tenía cuando el decía '_siempre_'.

"Harry, estoy bien" intentó sonar definitiva.

"No estoy tan seguro. ¿Y Malfoy?" lo único que faltaba que sumaran a Draco a la ecuación.

"Que se yo. Ahí anda. En mi clase le va muy bien, pero por lo que me dijo Minerva en todas las asignaturas tiene buena nota, es requisito del ministerio" él se quedó en silencio un momento antes de proseguir.

"¿Y contigo? ¿Como le va?" ¿Que le pasaba que se había vuelto tan intenso?

"No le va, Harry. Es solo mi alumno" intentó razonar. Estaba mintiendo. ¿Como podía decir la verdad cuando se ponía así aun sin saber nada?

"Que yo recuerde los alumnos no le tiran maldiciones cargadas con magia oscura a los profesores, a menos que algo más este pasando" Ella sintió la sangre hervirle. No era por defenderlo a Draco, sino por la falta de entendimiento por parte de Harry. Si alguien sabia lo que era vivir con decisiones difíciles y con situaciones que te desbordan era él, y el que ni siquiera pensara en mitigarle el castigo a Malfoy, la superaba.

"¿Y piensas que te puedo llegar a contar algo cuando me hablas así?" preguntó ella con actitud desafiante, tomándolo por sorpresa.

"¡No es contigo, es con él! Malfoy es mala gente y tu tienes debilidad por ayudar a ese tipo de persona, saliendo lastimada en el proceso" las voces estaban escalando. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de terminar peleada enserio, pero por alguna razón se encontraba estaqueada en su lugar, sosteniendo la taza con fuerza.

"¿Por que siempre haces eso? deja de tratarme como si necesitara que me guiaras en la vida porque soy una estúpida e inocente niña que repite los mismos errores una y otra vez" demandó ella frustrada "Ya no tengo quince años Harry, ahora soy una mujer lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar mis propias decisiones"

"¿Lo eres? ¿Enserio?" no podía creer que la siguiera "¡Meses de tratamiento, Hermione! ¡Por el amor de Dios, tienes una cicatriz de por vida! exclamó molesto señalándole el pecho.

"¿Que sugieres que haga Harry? Tal vez pueda causar una guerra y matarlo en la maldita escuela. ¡Tal vez pueda arruinarle la vida a toda una generación y aun así tomarme el tiempo de juzgarlos!" se había pasado. Lo sabía. Estaba de más y ni siquiera lo sentía de verdad. Solo quería... _no sabia que quería._ Tal vez que dejara de tratarla como a una niña indefensa. No lo era. "Lo siento, no lo dije enserio. Lo que no siento es enojarme. Déjame hacer mi propia vida con mis propias decisiones. Yo sola sufro las consecuencias de mis acciones" dicho esto dejo la taza sobre la superficie gris de mármol, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró.

¿Que es eso de que el tiempo te cambia? Tal vez era hora de aceptar que algunas relaciones terminan y, tal vez, de aceptar que otras pueden empezar.

_000_

"Granger"

"¿Que pasa?" preguntó ella mientras seguía besando el cuello de Draco.

"Eso me pregunto yo, estas ida" ¿Que sucedía con todo el mundo que se la pasaban acusándola de ello últimamente? ¡Era Hermione Granger! Si había alguien siempre atento en el mundo, era ella.

"No, no lo estoy" lo contradijo, desenlazando las manos del cuello de Malfoy, él sin embargo, aun la sostenía por la cintura. Estaban en el salón de clase, la jornada educativa ya había terminado y todos se estaban dirigiendo al gran comedor.

"No necesitas decirme que pasa. Francamente no me interesa tampoco, pero por lo menos acepta que tienes la mente en otro lado" De un saltito Hermione se bajó del viejo escritorio de madera donde se encontraba sentada, empujando a Draco en la acción.

"Debería importarte un poco menos, así ni siquiera lo mencionas" soltó ella ordenando sus libros y pergaminos. Malfoy la miraba con una expresión de confusión y frustración.

"De acuerdo" aceptó él. Le parecía extraño que siquiera lo hubiera mencionado, era poco común que hablaran, normalmente eran solo besos y gemidos lo que sonaban en el tiempo que pasaban juntos "¿Donde vas?" preguntó viéndola salir del aula.

"Ven si quieres" respondió ella sin detenerse ni a mirarlo, ni frenando lo suficiente para que fuera más fácil que la alcance.

"Estás particularmente renegada hoy, Granger" lo que estaba era a punto de asesinar a alguien.

"Retiro lo dicho, no vengas" para su sorpresa lo escucho soltar una risa "¿Que es lo divertido, Malfoy?" este la ignoró y solo siguió caminando a su lado.

Subieron varios pisos por escalera. Cuando ella le había dicho que fuera si quería no esperaba que lo hiciera. Lo único que deseaba era volver a su pequeña habitación y terminar ese fatídico día de una vez por todas. Ahora se encontraba con Draco Malfoy en el pasillo de los profesores ¿Que hacia si los encontraban? Tal vez podía decir que había hecho algo malo y estaban yendo a su oficina para tener una seria charla. Otra opción era decir que él necesitaba ayuda con su clase y estaban dirigiéndose a practicar. La mejor opción, sin embargo, era lograr pasar sin que nadie los descubra.

Para alegría de ambos, lo consiguieron.

"Odio este maldito lugar. Flitwick solía traerme y mostrarme unos muffins bailar, como si eso sacara a Voldemort de mi casa. Pérdidas de tiempo si las hay" dijo Draco pasando primero. Ella entro después cerrando la puerta con hechizo y todo.

"Yo solía venir para ver esos panquecitos bailar únicamente" confesó.

El se quedó estático en la entrada del lugar. Hermione, en cambio, caminó hasta la puerta que daba a su dormitorio abriéndola y adentrándose al mismo. Dejó sus cosas sobre la cama y se sacó la gruesa campera de lana que llevaba puesta quedando en una camisa negra y una pollera color gris grafito.

"¿Quieres algo para tomar?" preguntó ella de manera medio nerviosa mientras regresaba a donde él se encontraba. Este negó con la cabeza.

"Me gustaría, sin embargo, hacer uso de esta privacidad recientemente descubierta" murmuró antes de tomarla de la nuca y por detrás de la espalda y atrayéndola contra él para besarla. Hermione no se resistió para nada y lo besó con fervoridad.

Estaba tan harta de todo. Sentía que iba a explotar. La mala relación que últimamente estaba teniendo con Harry, Ginny que cada vez viajaba más y que cuando volvía le gustaba remarcarle las cosas de ella que no eran normales, Ronald aun profundamente molesto y dolido. _Todo parecía estar mal._ Para su sorpresa estaba empezando a aceptar que el tiempo que pasaba besándose con Draco era lo que más disfrutaba en las últimas semanas. No porque fuera él, simplemente porque era una actividad primitiva, se manejaba por instinto y era más buena para liberar frustraciones que un maldito club de duelo.

"¿Podemos pasar?" preguntó, ella sabía que se refería al cuarto. Mientras sus dientes tomaban el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de él, asintió. Para su sorpresa ambas manos de Draco se movieron a sus piernas y en un gesto decidido y fluido la tenia levantada. Ella lo rodeó por la cintura soltando una risita que no reconoció y que por suerte él no mencionó lo infantil que la hacía sonar.

"Están los libros" le recordó mientras avanzaban. Los labios de Malfoy estaban ocupados en su cuello, besando, mordiendo, lamiendo, volviéndola completamente loca. El murmuro en asentimiento causando que una corriente eléctrica se transmita por su piel hasta el lugar ubicado entre sus piernas. Un gemido tan desesperado salió de su boca que pensó en tener vergüenza, pero él la estaba tirando en el colchón antes de que pudiera recordarlo.

"Mas despacio Granger, no quieres que escuche McGonagall" susurró él. Hermione quería gritar que no le importaba nada, que la escuchara quien quisiera.

"La remera" pidió de una manera que la hacía sonar necesitada, pero lo estaba, así que no le afectaba. El se quedó estático un instante mirándola fijo. Su cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella, quien descansaba completamente sobre la cama. "Apúrate Draco" se quejó tomando el dobladillo inferior y tirando hacia arriba. El la complació, sacándosela en un movimiento fluido. Las manos de Hermione automáticamente volaron al torso de él. Tenía razón, estaba demasiado flaco, pero también tenía razón en que podía ver perfectamente los músculos rígidos y delineados. Su vista se concentró particularmente en una fila angosta de pelo tan rubio como el de su cabeza que empezaba unos centímetros debajo de su ombligo y desaparecía cuando iniciaba su pantalón, perdiéndose detrás de este.

"Reniégate mas seguido, Granger" ella sonrío, una sonrisa perezosa y cómplice. Hermione pasó su dedo índice por el fino camino hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón. No supo si él notó su duda o si lo hizo porque si, pero volvió a besarla eliminando cualquier incomodidad que su indecisión pudiera causar. "Las cosas en este momento no están equilibradas" suspiró él entre besos. El cerebro de la bruja estaba completamente nublado por cientos de emociones que no alcanzaba a precisar, aunque había una que abundaba y esa era lujuria, por ello no estaba segura a que se refería. Cuando los dedos finos y largos de Draco comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa de ella, enseguida entendió.

Cada espacio de piel que descubría, enseguida lo besaba, lo mordía, lo marcaba. Era un hombre en una misión y ella era su recompensa.

"Draco" gimió cuando este mordió delicadamente el espacio antes de que su corpiño empezara.

"_Shh..._ Granger" no lo podía ver, solo su pelo y la cima de su cabeza, pero estaba segura que tenía una de esas medias sonrisas arrogantes en su rostro. No hablo su nombre de vuelta, pero enredó los dedos en el cabello de él y siguió emitiendo sonidos que parecía no podía contener "¿Puedo?" lo escuchó murmurar. Se quedo estática un momento antes de asentir, los ojos de el estaban clavados en los miel de ella. Se quedaron así, mirándose por unos segundos que parecían durar y durar. Era un cambio y los dos lo sabían. Seguía siendo puramente sexual, pero demostraba una confianza que los tomó a ambos por sorpresa.

El rostro de Draco se volvió a concentrar en el corpiño negro de encaje que ella llevaba puesto. Era cierto que generalmente llevaba básicos brassieres negros o blancos de algodón, pero con él quería parecer _sensual._ Cuando se había puesto a pensar, imaginó que ese era el tipo de mujer que a el le gustaba: misteriosa, sensual, ¿sangre pura? probablemente. Todo lo que ella no era. Entonces, ¿Por que? ¿Por que estaban juntos?

Cualquier idea o pensamiento que pudiera estar elaborando fue borrado cuando sintió la calidez y humedad de la boca de él en su cuerpo, en aquel lugar que la fina tela de encaje estaba cubriendo. Un sonido que bordeaba entre un gemido y malestar salió de su garganta, acallando los besos y lamidos que él le estaba dando. Todo su cuerpo estaba encendido, pero el punto ubicado entre sus piernas latía desesperadamente. Necesitaba... ¿Que necesitaba? A él. Necesitaba acabar. Necesitaba que la hiciera alcanzar el tan ansiado éxtasis.

"¿Granger, confías en mi?" ¿Que pregunta era esa? En el particularmente no mucho, no en un día común y corriente, pero él no le estaba preguntando eso. Quería saber si confiaba en él en la cama, en la intimidad.

"Si" contestó, sorprendiéndose a ella misma.

"Bien" soltó dándole una media sonrisa. Su cuerpo se colocó en una posición erguida, quedando arrodillado en la cama, con ella entre sus piernas. Las manos de Hermione volaron a cubrirse "No seas ridícula, Granger" murmuró él dándole un gesto de reproche al verla querer taparse. "Yo que tu pondría un hechizo silenciador" dicho esto bajo de la cama , sus manos la tomaron por detrás de las rodillas y en un movimiento ágil la atrajeron contra él. "Arriba" pidió incitándola a que despegue la cola del colchón, ella lo complació, encontrándose con la pollera toda arrugada a la altura de su ombligo.

Tanto las manos como la boca de Draco se tomaron un momento para acariciar y besar sus piernas. Era casi romántico. Le sorprendió ver que él podía ser delicado y suave con ella, pero en especial la paciencia que le tenía. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, apuntando al cielo raso blanco. Dicen que quitar un sentido, intensifica el resto, y era verdad, porque su piel estaba diez veces mas sensible al contacto. Sintió los dedos de Malfoy avanzar por sus piernas, cada vez mas cerca al punto ese que tanto ansiaba ser tocado. No lo hicieron, sin embargo, sino que tomaron el borde de su ropa interior y comenzaron a tirar hacia abajo. Hermione tenía las piernas tan pegadas, la una con la otra, que era imposible.

"Granger, ayuda" susurró él, besando el hueso prominente de la cadera derecha. Ella negó pero se dio cuenta que no la estaba viendo.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" preguntó nerviosamente.

"Déjame que te muestre" respondió él antes de seguir repartiendo suaves besos en la franja de piel arriba de la última prenda que le quedaba correctamente ubicada. "Dijiste que confías" era verdad, había dicho eso. Sus piernas se abrieron lentamente. Draco sonrió con satisfacción antes de quitar el fino pedazo de tela, dejando que pasara más allá de sus tobillos y cayera al suelo. Su boca mordió suavemente el espacio de piel al lado de su rodilla izquierda y después empezó a avanzar más y más arriba.

"¡Draco, no!" exclamó ella horrorizada. ¿Estaba loco? No lo iba a dejar hacer eso, era un papelón. Nunca se había visto allí abajo pero no podía ser un lindo lugar.

"Shh... déjame que te muestre Granger, no te vas a arrepentir. Tuviste un día de mierda, necesitas liberar" quería protestar, de verdad, pero cuando le hablaba así, en ese tono suave y confiado, la hipnotizaba. "No sabia que te ponía así" susurró antes de deslizar el pulgar por la húmeda intimidad de Hermione. Una vez mas esa electricidad acompañada de calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciéndola gemir "Si te hace sentir mejor, a mi también me pones así" quería contestarle, decirle algo, pero enseguida el pulgar fue reemplazado por su lengua.

Ella estaba segura que nunca había experimentado algo así, todo su cuerpo estaba invadido por una necesidad desesperada. Su abdomen estaba tensionado y parecía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. El movimiento de su boca era suave pero decidido. Las manos de ella volaron a su pelo tomándolo con fuerza. Algo le decía que podía estar lastimándolo, pero sus extremidades no le respondían.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho antes de entrar a Hogwarts que iba a tener a Draco Malfoy arrodillado entre sus piernas haciéndola acabar con la lengua, hubiera pensado que esa persona necesitaba ser medicada y privada de volver a tener contacto con la sociedad, sin embargo, ahí estaban.

"Más, por favor, más" se escuchó rogando. A medida que los movimientos de él aceleraban, sus manos se cerraban más y más en su cabello, su respiración se agitaba y sus gemidos salían ruidosamente y cargados de una necesidad creciente. Su abdomen estaba en llamas, sentía que estaba por estallar, se sentía como si le doliera, pero era un dolor lindo, un dolor que terminaba en algo más.

La mano derecha de él paso de sujetar su pierna a investigar junto con su lengua. Fue cuando sintió un digito ingresar en su centro que la cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar.

"Malfoy, por favor, no aguanto" no sabia que decía, estaba fuera de si, desesperada. La presión en su abdomen parecía aumentar y aumentar pero nunca dejar ir. Su voz sonaba al borde del llanto "Draco, por favor, necesito..." su frase fue interrumpida por otro dedo sumándose y en segundos algo en su interior estalló por completo. Su cabeza se tiro hacia atrás, su espalda se despego del colchón y sus manos se tensionaron aun más en el cabello de él. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero la vista en negro. Sus oídos escuchaban a alguien gritar en la distancia y no dudaba que era ella.

"Granger mas bajo, hasta en el gran comedor nos van a escuchar" ella asintió, pero no entendía que le estaba diciendo. Su cuerpo bajó del éxtasis cayendo en una fatiga absoluta. Los brazos le pesaban, las piernas también, y los párpados parecían poder ser abiertos meros centímetros.

"Estoy- ven que yo-" no estaba siendo capaz de terminar la frase. Quería decirle que le iba a retornar el favor, aunque no sabía como, cuando apenas se podía mover. Draco le dio una media sonrisa desde el pie de la cama donde estaba de vuelta parado.

"Igualmente me tengo que duchar" aseguró negando con la cabeza. Se agachó a tomar su remera que estaba en el piso.

"Pero no, déjame yo..." ¿Ella qué? ¿Le iba a hacer lo mismo? No se sentía particularmente cómoda con la idea.

"Ya vas a tener ocasión, Granger" las palabras salieron cargadas de una especie de promesa que la ilusionó. Intentó asentir, pero no pudo mover el cuello demasiado. "Métete dentro de la cama, esta helando afuera" quería, pero no podía moverse. Todos sus músculos le dolían, de una buena manera. Lo escuchó murmurar algo de '_necia_' y luego sintió su cuerpo ser cubierto con algo grueso y pesado como una frazada. Después de eso se quedó dormida. No había sido un día tan de mierda después de todo.

Definitivamente terminó mejor de lo que empezó.


	11. Capitulo Once (Editado)

**N/A:** _¡Buenas! Un poco mas tarde de lo prometido, pero acá está el capitulo nuevo. El próximo lo posteare el Domingo que viene y el siguiente el Domingo que viene después... ¿Se entiende, no? Muchas gracias por su apoyo y buena onda y sin mas que decir espero que les guste y si tienen un ratito escríbanme sus pensamientos en lo sucedido. _

**Capitulo 11**

_Querido Harry,_

_Se que tuve la ocasión de decir que lo sentía antes de irme de tu hogar, pero siento la necesidad de volver a repetirlo. _

_Lo siento._

_Eres más que mi mejor amigo, eres familia y una de las razones por las cuales hoy soy quien soy. Jamás podría pelearme contigo y se que las palabras que solté el otro día son más que justificativo suficiente para que decidas alejarte de mí. _

_Espero que no sea el caso, pues te quiero demasiado como para perderte._

_Con mucho cariño,_

_Hermione_

_000_

"El nivel de los exámenes ha sido significativamente mejor que el anterior, así que esta en orden decirles felicitaciones" habló Hermione el lunes a la mañana a sus alumnos de séptimo año de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. "Hay, sin embargo, mucho trabajo por delante pues a este nivel no van a pasar sus _N.E.W.T.s_" siendo realista probablemente Draco Malfoy fuera el único que los aprobara si los tenían que rendir en ese mismo momento. Otros, como Crisselda, Victor y Arsenio, estaban cerca pero les faltaba el ultimo empujón. Aún así, no dudaba que todos tenían la capacidad de aprobar si le dedicaban las horas que les hacía falta.

"¿Alguien salió mal?" pregunto una voz anónima en el fondo.

"La nota es de cada alumno para saber y es su decisión compartirla con el resto de sus compañeros si desean o de reservársela si es así como prefieren. Quiero recordarles que para cualquiera que sepa, o crea, que necesita elevar su nota y tiene dudas o ganas de acceder a tareas extras la puerta de mi despacho está siempre abierta. Son mas que bienvenidos a llamar a esta." Había no más de tres alumnos que aún continuaban sacando _'T' _en sus exámenes, pero Hermione podía notar que se debía más a una falta de estudio que a la imposibilidad de comprender el contenido.

Un golpe en la puerta sacó a la clase de la conversación en la que estaban sumergidos. La puerta se abrió revelando a un serio director Flitwick del otro lado. El instinto de supervivencia que seguía en estado de alerta en Hermione enseguida se puso en acción. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y las palmas de sus manos fueron recubiertas por una fina capa de sudor. Hizo todo su esfuerzo para que no se notara el cambio en su respiración, pero no funcionó del todo, sabía que cuando deseaba meterse en el medio de esta y la oxigenación de su cuerpo las piernas le comenzaban a temblar y la visión se le volvía borrosa. Nada la ponía en estado de pánico automático como perder la visión, por mas que fuera parcialmente, gran parte de su entereza mental dependía de esta.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco antes de poder escuchar lo que Filius tenía para decir. Estaba en el mismo estado que ella, preocupación en las lineas marcadas de su rostro lo hacían ver más grande de lo que en realidad era, incluso lo hacía parecerse demasiado a su padre. Tal vez estaba así por una reacción natural, lo veía en todos los que habían batallado en Hogwarts cuatro años atrás, el estado de alerta permanente que se ubicaba debajo de la superficie, o tal vez se debía a que creía que las claras malas noticias que traía consigo Flitwick iban dirigidas a él.

"Buenos días Hermione, ¿podré pedirte que salgas con el alumno Nott fuera del aula un momento?" sus ojos volaron a donde se encontraba Arsenio. Su postura usualmente desprolija y su expresión de desinterés habían sido reemplazadas por un notorio grado de preocupación. Vio los ojos celestes de este recorrer el aula hasta posarse en los de ella. Parecía estar buscando algún tipo de confirmación, tal vez que le transmitiera calma, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, pero Hermione no creía que todo fuera a estar bien. Por el rostro de Flitwick nada parecía estar ni cerca de bien.

"Por supuesto director, ven Arsenio, acompáñanos" su alumno se puso de pie y lentamente comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la puerta donde lo estaba esperando Filius.

Un murmullo colectivo interrumpió el silencio en el que todos se habían sumergido. Los alumnos hablaban en suaves voces con quien fuera que tuvieran al lado, sus rostros inundados de preguntas y especulaciones.

"¡Alumnos!" exclamó Hermione molesta. No era momento para ese tipo de trivialidades. Todos los estudiantes hicieron silencio inmediatamente "Continúen estudiando por favor, todos lo necesitan si desean aprobar los exámenes que se vienen." dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió del aula cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

"Siento haber interrumpido tu clase Hermione, pero no tuve otra alternativa"

"Por favor director Flitwick, no se disculpe, no hay ninguna necesidad" aclaró Hermione enseguida pasando una mano por detrás de la espalda de Arsenio antes de darle un leve apretón en su hombro izquierdo. No era necesario que tuviera el dudoso poder de '_visión_' que tenia la profesora Trelawnie para saber que las próximas palabras que iban a abandonar la boca de Filius iban a ser malas noticias.

"Alumno Nott, tengo que informarle de algo que ha sucedido hace unas horas en el callejón Diagon" Arsenio sólo asintió mientras se acercó un poco mas a donde estaba Hermione. Podía ver el pánico inundando el rostro de su estudiante. Era el líder nato del aula, todos lo escuchaban y compartían lo que el tenía que decir. Tal vez estaba vinculado a la seguridad que abandonaba sus poros con cada exhalación, o a la arrogancia que indudablemente acompañaba a todos aquellos que se sentían cómodos tomando una posición de liderazgo frente a un grupo grande de personas, lo mas probable era, sin embargo, que se debiera al carisma que aparecía cada vez que sonreía o con cada comentario desinteresado que soltaba.

Ni bien lo había conocido Hermione lo había asociado con Draco Malfoy, tenían un color de cabello similar, los dos eran de Slytherin y ambos parecían niños pomposos dispuestos a llamar a sus padres cada vez que las cosas no salían como ellos querían. Había descubierto con el tiempo, que mas allá del aspecto físico, poco tenía de parecido con su ex compañero de clases. A diferencia de Draco el disfrutaba ser un líder, le preocupaba lo que el resto tuviera que decir y lo que le sucediera a cualquiera, mientras que la posición de cabecilla de las serpientes a Malfoy le había sido impuesta tanto por su apellido, como por las insistencias de su padre e incluso la de sus compañeros, pero Draco era mas bien solitario, retraído e increíblemente desinteresado en los demás. El ver a Arsenio tan vulnerable y solo en ese momento era un cruel recuerdo de que no importaba quien fueras, ni como fueras, las desgracias alcanzan a cualquiera.

"Su padre se encontró envuelto en un incidente y ha perdido su vida. Lo intentaron llevar a St. Mungo's pero lamentablemente no hubo nada que se pudiera hacer." El rostro de Arsenio volteo hasta dar con el de ella. La miraban fijo demandando que por favor hiciera algo, que dijera algo, que lo ayudara. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer mas que acompañarlo durante el momento que estaba atravesando.

"¿Qué clase de incidente?" por fin lo escuchó susurrar. El brazo de Hermione dejó de rodearlo por la espalda y se dispuso a buscar la mano de su estudiante para sostener con fuerza. No estaba segura si la iba a dejar, fue por eso que se sorprendió cuando el ejerció mas fuerza en el agarre rogándole que no lo suelte.

"Eso se lo explicaran en el ministerio de magia. El incidente ocurrió en un lugar publico y su padre no es la única victima, por lo cual hay varios enviados del ministro que se encuentran investigando." explicó el director seriamente "Necesitan hablar con usted cuanto antes, pero les exigí que le dejen tomarse el resto del día así lo desea y alguien de la escuela lo acompañara en la mañana"

"Profesora Granger, sea usted la que venga conmigo" no era tanto un pedido como una orden, una demanda. No le estaba dando opción y ella no tenía ninguna intención de negarle su presencia.

"Por supuesto Arsenio" aseguró ella dándole un leve apretón a la mano que seguía sosteniendo la de ella. "¿Filius, se encuentra Harry involucrado?" tal vez le habían asignado el caso a su amigo, pues imaginaba que los '_enviados del ministro'_ no eran ni mas ni menos que _aurores_, en especial si habían habido múltiples victimas y había ocurrido en el callejón Diagon.

"No Hermione, el que si está es Ron" las palabras se sintieron como una corriente de agua helada descendiendo por su columna vertebral. Logro asentir acompañando el gesto con una leve sonrisa. Era momento de que lo volviera a ver, tal vez ya la había perdonado, Harry había dicho que Ron la extrañaba. Ella también lo hacía, inmensamente.

_000_

_"_¿Dijeron exactamente que fue lo que sucedió?" ella negó con la cabeza mientras estiraba su mano esperando poder quitarle a Malfoy la botella que estaba sosteniendo. Este sin siquiera mirarla la alejo de su alcance antes de que pudiera lanzar su plan de ataque.

"Mañana nos dirán en el ministerio de la magia. Tengo que estar con Arsenio allí a las ocho." un leve tiriteo acompañando cada palabra. Era la madrugada y se encontraba en la torre de astronomía solo que esta vez se había olvidado de llevar un abrigo consigo. Estaba vestida con un pantalón de pijama y una remera manga larga de las _Holyhead Harpies_ que le había dado Ginny para cuando la fuera a alentar.

"¿Por que tu? ¿No podía ir alguien más?" Hermione sabía que a Draco no le caía del todo bien Arsenio, pero esperaba que no fuera tan insensible en un momento así.

"Si, podía, pero él me pidió a mi y encima yo quiero estar presente" respondió ella mirándolo fijamente. Los ojos grises de Draco parecían mercurio líquido cuando eran invadidos por la luz de la luna y lo hacía parecer peligroso, el resto de su rostro, sin embargo, estaba agarrotado con extenuación y hasta un dejo de vulnerabilidad lo cual le causaba a Hermione ganas de acurrucarse a su lado. Probablemente la mirara de manera rara, le preguntara que creía que estaba haciendo y después se pusiera de pie causando que ella quedara desparramada en el piso.

"Granger, profesora de encantamientos en Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería, ganadora seis años consecutivos del peor pelo en Bruja Semanal y acompañante emocional de los pobres e inocentes" las palabras salieron plagadas de un notorio aburrimiento.

"Cinco años" fue lo único que ella respondió antes de concentrarse en un hilo que sobresalía en el puño derecho de su remera.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Draco confundido

"Cinco años consecutivos. Seis en total, pero sólo cinco de manera consecutiva. Un año se lo dieron a Millicent Bulstrode, aunque estoy casi segura que Ginny le pagó a Lavender para que no me pusiera a mi" Esperaba algún comentario sobre como únicamente sobornando a la '_hueca_' de Lavender Brown podía salvarse de recibir el honor que era tener el peor cabello en todo el mundo mágico, pero en vez de eso sólo escuchó silencio. Ni el líquido en el interior de la botella emitió un sonido, haciéndole saber que no estaba tomando.

Levantó los ojos para verlo mirándola fijo, una mueca de entretenimiento acechándole las líneas de la cara a la par que sus cejas se elevaban cuestionándola. Ella sonrió tímidamente y volvió a concentrarse en el hilo suelto en su remera.

"Ven" lo escuchó susurrar a su lado. Volteó a verlo una vez más pero no se movió. Al darse cuenta que no tenía pensado hacer nada notó como la mano de el se estiro hasta cerrarse al rededor de su muñeca suavemente. "Bruja testaruda" murmuró más para él que para ella y prosiguió a indicarle que se moviera a donde estaba él.

Confusión enseguida inundo su rostro. ¿A donde esperaba que fuera? No sabía si acercarse más a su lado, si sentarse sobre sus piernas, si quería que se parara y se quedara estática. Dudaba que la última opción fuera lo que él esperaba, pero una vez más se encontraba tan insegura en su propio cuerpo, con sus propias acciones, que tranquilamente podría ser lo que terminara haciendo. "Deja de pensar por un segundo Granger, te va a explotar la cabeza en cualquier momento y si me encuentran al lado de una _sin cabeza Granger_ es más que seguro que terminaré una vez mas en Azkaban." _'no quiero volver a Azkaban'_ no tenía que decirlo pero sabía que eso era lo que quería agregar.

"¿A donde voy?" preguntó ella incómodamente mientras se arrodillaba en la dura superficie de piedra gris. La mano de Draco que sostenía la botella la depositó a su lado antes de extenderse hacia delante y tomarla de la cintura. En un ágil movimiento la estaba guiando para que pusiera una pierna a cada lado de las de él. Sintió la suela de las botas de combate que él solía llevar puestas cuando no vestía el uniforme, deslizarse sobre el suelo de la torre de astronomía y cuando la soltó se encontró cómodamente asegurada entre sus piernas flexionadas y su torso.

"Sabes..." comenzó el enredando sus dedos en el revuelto cabello de ella que enmarcaban las cansadas líneas de su rostro a cada lado "fui elegido el mago más guapo en Bruja Semanal en cinco ocasiones consecutivas" finalizó destellando una enorme sonrisa de auto-satisfacción a Hermione quien por enésima vez en su presencia en esa sola noche se encontró rodando los ojos.

"Lavender siempre estuvo obsesionada contigo, claro que te iba a dar ese tan increíble honor..." comentó Hermione con sarcasmo.

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Draco con notoria sorpresa "¿Quién mas en Gryffindor estaba _'obsesionada'_ conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que nadie más, Malfoy"

"Tal vez le mande una lechuza a Brown, ya sabes, para juntarnos y cumplirle sus fantasías" una vez más Hermione se encontró rodando los ojos antes de intentar ponerse de pie. Draco la tomó mas fuerte de la cintura dejándola quieta en el lugar.

"¿Quieres levantarte todas las mañanas con un agudo _'Draqui'_?" la ultima palabra la emitió en un chillido que esperaba no hubiera levantado a todos los habitantes del castillo. Para su sorpresa de la garganta de Draco nació una carcajada y muy a su pesar ella se encontró sonriendo.

"¿Qué sugieres, que alguien me levante a las seis de la mañana demandando que nos pongamos a idear un plan para liberar a los elfos del mundo?" sabía que era su manera de preguntarle si sugería que la que se debía despertar a su lado era ella. No tenía una respuesta a ello, pero si esperaba que si iba a cambiar lo que fuera que tuvieran por la compañía de alguien nuevo, no fuera por la de Lavender Brown. De todas las personas que pertenecían a Gryffindor siempre había sido quien peor le caía. Era irritante, ruidosa y segura de si misma. Lo último no era un defecto, todo lo contrario, y ella odiaba no tener la misma virtud.

"Tendría que meditarlo, es decir, eso vendría acompañado de un _'Granger, haz silencio que estoy durmiendo y despiértame a las diez luego de haberme hecho el desayuno'_." intentó imitarlo ella bajando el sonido de su voz hasta que saliera grave y en nada parecida a la de Draco.

"No tendrías que hacerlo tu si aún tuviéramos elfos domésticos" comentó el antes de llevar su rostro al ángulo que formaban su cuello con su hombro y morder suavemente.

"¡Nunca!" exclamó Hermione antes de darle un leve tirón al cabello platino de el que con el reflejo de la luz de la luna parecía mas bien gris. El la mordió una vez mas haciéndole soltar un suave chillido. Los dedos de Malfoy se clavaron aún más en su cadera antes de atraerla un poco más contra su pecho. No imaginaba que fuera un gesto cariñoso de su parte, pero eso no evitaba que una corriente cálida se expandiera por su estomago y una sonrisa naciera en su rostro.

Lo de ellos no era romance, ambos lo tenían claro, había nacido desde la bronca y había ido mutando hasta convertirse en un comportamiento terapéutico. Una manera de liberar tensiones. Hermione sabía, sin embargo, que en el fondo ella aún tenia la necesidad de relacionarlo al romance, de lo contrario iba a tener que terminarlo enseguida. Todas esas experiencias, todos esos sentimientos, eran nuevos. No podía convencerse que quería vivir todas esas cosas basadas en la lujuria y en la terapia de dos combatientes de guerra. No lograba concebir porque había elegido a Draco Malfoy, tenía que ser una secuela de la batalla de Hogwarts, no había otra explicación. Ella era la bruja mas inteligente de su edad, no podía ser que tuviera tan mal gusto. No, no era mal gusto, para nada. Era un gusto complicado, una leve inclinación al masoquismo emocional.

Una risita se escapó de su garganta llenando el silencio que era ocasionalmente interrumpido por los besos y lamidos que el le estaba propiciando a la piel de su cuello y rostro.

"Tienes que hacerlo apropósito" lo escuchó susurrar antes de que el comentario fuera sucedido por un gruñido gutural. Era grave y demandante y a Hermione le provocaba cosquillas entre sus piernas. Una expresión de confusión plagó su rostro. ¿A que se refería? ¿El que estaba haciendo apropósito?

Los finos y largos dedos de él descendieron de su cadera hasta tomarla por la cola, una mano debajo de cada lado de esta, antes de levantarla de donde se encontraba sentada y moverla hasta rozar la parte en su pantalón que parecía encontrarse mas ajustada que cuando ella había llegado esa noche. La dureza de su erección chocando contra el punto entre sus piernas que pedía a gritos por fricción la hizo soltar un largo gemido. Era todo lo que necesitaba, a él entre sus piernas llevándola hasta el orgasmo, una vez más. Cuando había atendido al colegio como alumna sus compañeras de habitación en Gryffindor habían hablado de provocarse un orgasmo ellas mismas. Como era cuestión de tocar las partes adecuadas con la _necesaria _fuerza y la _necesaria_ velocidad, pero nunca lo había conseguido. Usualmente se aburría mucho antes de siquiera comenzar a sentir el particular cosquilleo que nacía en la parte baja de su estomago y se expandía por el resto del cuerpo haciéndola sentir en llamas, hirviendo, a un paso de derretirse de absoluto placer y satisfacción. El, sin embargo, parecía que tenía el manual de como hacerle perder la cabeza en segundos. Su aroma, sus besos, el movimiento de su cuerpo, cada línea marcada de su rostro, la intensidad de sus ojos, Draco Malfoy era todo lo que ella necesitaba para explotar una vez detrás de otra.

"Draco" gimió suavemente antes de tomar la iniciativa y ser ella la que descendía su cuerpo hasta sentirlo contra su centro una vez mas. La ropa interior y los pantalones de ambos era lo único que los separaba. No parecía mucho, pero sabía que para quien estaba acostumbrado a tener sexo era demasiado. Su caso era particular, todavía no había descubierto lo que era tener sexo, y esperaba que cuando perdiera su virginidad no fuera en el frío y sucio piso de la torre de astronomía. El ni siquiera intentó quitarle la ropa lo cual le demostraba una vez mas que el innato egoísmo de Draco Malfoy acababa cuando se trataba de la intimidad. Era todo lo contrario y ella estaba en iguales cantidades agradecida y aliviada.

"Mas rápido Granger" pidió el antes de tomarla por detrás del cuello y atraer su boca contra la suya. Era todo desprolijo y desesperado. Jamás se había dado un beso con tantos dientes involucrados ni con su lengua invadiendo su boca de manera tan agresiva. Hermione podía sentir como le estaba clavando las uñas en los hombros con cada rose de sus cuerpos, pero no podía evitarlo, con cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir la presión en su abdomen crecer, su respiración era jadeante y sus gemidos inundaban el ambiente de manera tan incesante que esperaba que toda la escuela se acercara a ver que estaba sucediendo. "Así, así, no pares Granger, ¿De acuerdo?" comentó Malfoy cuando ella abrió aun más sus piernas y aceleró el movimiento de su cadera. Las palabras que abandonaban la garganta de Draco sonaban estranguladas y ella no podía creer que tenía ese efecto en otra persona. No solo eso, no podía creer que tuviera ese efecto en Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, necesito… necesito..." a él, acabar, que no la soltara… necesitaba una infinita cantidad de cosas. Pero todas involucraban a Malfoy.

"Granger, ¡Mierda!" exclamó antes de atraerla contra él una vez mas y besarla con más fuerza que antes. Esperaba que no quedara una marca, esperaba que cuando se levantara a la mañana no tuviera los actos de esa noche esparcidos por todo su cuerpo como pistas de un mapa del tesoro.

El calor en su abdomen comenzó a incrementarse a cada segundo y sabía que estaba cerca. No faltaba mucho para sentir la explosión de placer que la invadía cada vez que él tenía acceso a su cuerpo, a su libido y a su lujuria. Entre tantas cosas invadiendo su mente se le cruzo la idea de que iba a ver a Draco Malfoy de esa manera, completamente rendido al sentimiento recorriendo su cuerpo, vulnerable, expuesto y todo por ella. Gracias a ella. Gracias a su cuerpo y al movimiento de ambos. Quería decirle que quería verlo, que quería recordar cada línea de su rostro cuando acabara, cada sonido que liberara, el color de sus ojos y la posición de sus labios. Quería memorizar la rigidez de su cuerpo debajo de ella y el calor que los unía. Quería anclar para siempre en su mente esa imagen, quería que nunca la abandonara, porque sabía que iba a ser parte de quien era ella como persona hasta el día que no habitara más este mundo. Las sensaciones desesperadas que se expandían por sus venas se apoderaron de ella mucho antes de siquiera intentar frenarlo. Un largo y desesperado gemido nació desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo expandiéndose por los pasillos del castillo y resonando con furia en la torre de astronomía. Sus ojos se cerraron y las uñas de sus manos se enterraron aún mas profundamente en la piel de los hombros de él. Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba sufriendo una sobrecarga de éxtasis como para darse cuenta si lo estaba lastimando, pero cuando pudo escuchar el grave gruñido acompañando sus propias liberaciones de placer supo que no importaba. No en ese momento, tal vez tampoco en el siguiente, incluso podía ser que nunca.

En el momento en que sus ojos se abrieron para concentrarse en él lo encontró jadeando con sus parpados pensándole y apenas revelando el gris de sus ojos. Se extendió hacia delante para depositarle un suave beso en el cuello antes de sentir los brazos de el rodeándola por la espalda de una manera que podía pasar por posesiva. Tal vez cerrando el círculo que había dado inicio a todo eso se encontró riendo una vez más antes de susurrarle al oído.

"Te hice sentir bien" era una manera tan simple de ponerlo que la sorprendió hasta ella misma. Para su sorpresa Draco Malfoy se río. Una genuina y estruendosa carcajada. En su rostro se extendía la más satisfechas de las sonrisas.

"Si Granger, eso es exactamente lo que haz hecho" confesó él antes de robarle un beso y dejarse caer con fatiga contra la pared ubicada detrás de su espalda. "Tengo que irme a mi dormitorio"

"¿Por?" preguntó sintiendo la sonrisa abandonarle el rostro.

"Una situación pegajosa y húmeda se encuentra en mi pantalón en este momento y tengo que solucionarla" la sonrisa retornó inmediatamente y una parecida apareció en los labios de él. Ver reír o siquiera sonreír a Draco era un evento poco ocurrente por lo cual cada vez que sucedía ella podía sentir su corazón saltándose un latido, en especial si ella era la causante. "Mirate Granger, toda satisfecha por haberme hecho acabar en mis pantalones como cuando tenia quince" no quería pensar quien era la que le había causado eso años atrás, ahora era ella y eso era lo que le importaba.

"Tu también me haz hecho acabar en mis pantalones" le recordó ella comenzando a sentir la empapada tela de su ropa interior pegada contra su piel.

"Y sin tus pantalones" le recordó él. No hacía falta. Recordaba perfectamente el acontecimiento de la última vez que habían estado solos en su dormitorio.

"¡No conozco donde duermes!" recordó ella. "¿Es en las mazmorras?" preguntó aunque no imaginaba que fuera en los dormitorios de Slytherin, después de todo si no lo dejaban asistir a un partido de Quidditch para proteger a los alumnos, menos creía que lo dejaran dormir con estos.

"Que poco ético, la profesora Granger intentando meterse en el cuarto del pobre e inocente alumno. ¿Cuantas reglas estarías rompiendo Granger?"

"El alumno puede ser muchas cosas pero pobre e inocente definitivamente no es."

"Y la profesora está levemente abandonando la inocencia" rápidamente Hermione se sintió sonrojándose. "No del todo" concluyó el antes de darle un beso y ayudarla a ponerse de pie con el imitándola enseguida. Los ojos de Hermione volaron a sus pantalones donde una oscura mancha se notaba al lado del cierre. Sus dientes tomaron su labio inferior para evitar que riera. No era gracioso, sino que la hacía sentir increíblemente satisfecha consigo mismo. Ella le provocaba las mismas cosas que el le provocaba a ella.

"¿Me lo vas a mostrar, entonces?" una falsa expresión de sorpresa inundo la cara de Draco.

"Si me lo pides tan directamente, de acuerdo" los delicados y delgados dedos de Malfoy volaron a su pantalón y comenzaron a trabajar en desabrochar el botón y bajar el cierre.

"¡Draco, no!" chilló Hermione con indignación al notar que había interpretado sus palabras equivocadamente apropósito.

"Tienes razón, ya tendrás ocasión" concluyó con una mueca de picardía "No es gran cosa, el tuyo es significativamente más cómodo"

"No importa" susurró notando el hilo suelto de su remera que parecía ser la perfecta escapatoria para los nervios que sentía antes y después de estar con Draco.

"De acuerdo, la próxima vez entonces" aceptó él, aunque ella podía notar la poca predisposición que en realidad tenía. "Ahora déjame ir a duchar Granger, antes de que sea de día y tenga que asistir a clases con una muy peculiar mancha en la ropa. La mayoría se dará cuenta de que tipo de mancha es y tendré que contarles que una profesora se aprovechó de mi a la noche y me hizo cosas que no puedo siquiera mencionar" Hermione se encontró rodando los ojos una vez mas.

"¿Donde te duchas a esta hora? Si quieres puedes venir a mi cuarto" la invitación no tenía ninguna intención sexual. Ella era en gran parte la causante de esa mancha y no quería que el se metiera en problemas intentando tomar una ducha cerca de las cinco de la madrugada. Para cualquier otro estudiante involucraba detención, nada grave, pero para él podía significar algo totalmente diferente.

"La insaciable Granger" habló Draco "tendrías que haberme agarrado en mis años de adolescencia, en esa época te hubiera seguido el ritmo perfectamente"

"¡No me refería a eso!" chilló Hermione indignada de que sugiriera que lo estaba invitando para tener una segunda ronda.

"Otro día" concluyó el antes de agacharse a tomar la botella que había quedado en el piso. Ella pensó que se iba a detener a besarla antes de retirarse pero cuando comenzó a avanzar hacia la escalera para abandonar la torre de astronomía se dio cuenta que no era su intención.

"Malfoy" llamó ella. El volteo para verla fijamente. Las piernas de Hermione avanzaron en su dirección antes de quedar frente a él. Deposito su peso en las puntas de los pies y se extendió hasta alcanzar los labios de él con los suyos. Cuando se separaron Draco sólo asintió hasta encarar la escalera y desaparecer del lugar. Hermione se imaginó imitando su accionar pero para su sorpresa se quedó sentada en el frío piso de piedra hasta que los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por entre las nubes.


	12. Capitulo Doce (Editado)

**N/A:** _¡Buenas! Les traigo capi un día atrasado pero estaba de viaje y sin wifi asi que el Lunes tuvo que ser. Quiero tomarme un momento para darles las mil ochocientas gracias a todos los nuevos follow/favorites y a todos los que se tomaron un momento para comentar. Sus apoyo hace que me den aún más ganas de subir y de escribir cosas que estén buenas. Ahora si, sin mas que decir ¡a leer se ha dicho!_

**Capitulo 12**

El ministerio estaba funcionando a máxima velocidad a pesar de que el reloj todavía no marcaba las ocho. Tanto Arsenio como ella se encontraban sentados en una pequeña habitación que contenía cuatro sillas sorpresivamente incómodas, una pequeña mesa negra de patas tan cortas que alguien se había tomado la molestia de encantar para que levite a una altura donde fuera cómodo apoyar los codos y por último lo que parecía ser una maquina de escribir como la que tenía su padre en el escritorio de su casa, sólo que esta tipeaba mágicamente cada palabra que cualquier persona en la habitación dijera. A Hermione le pareció de mal gusto que estuviera funcionando cuando estaban únicamente ellos dos presentes.

"¿Crees que tardaran mucho tiempo más?" le preguntó Arsenio concentrándose en las mal pintadas paredes de color arena que los rodeaban. Ella se pregunto quien había elegido el color, ya que no podía contrastar más con el gastado piso gris que seguía incluso en el pasillo por el que habían venido.

"No lo creo. Nos dijeron a las ocho y estamos a meros minutos de que sean las ocho. Me gusta asumir que el ministerio es un lugar serio por lo tanto espero puntualidad" esperaba que la irritante maquina de escribir tipeara eso en mayúscula. No era un secreto en el mundo mágico que la gran heroína de guerra Hermione Granger tenía ideas muy disidentes con respecto a aquellas que inundaban los pasillos del ministerio de la magia. Recordaba haber llamado a algún que otro personaje importante '_cerdo fascista'_ en una gala de beneficencia. Claro que terminó siendo más importante quien había diseñado el vestido que estaba usando que el hecho de que nadie supiera lo que significaba la palabra _fascista_.

"Gracias por acompañarme profesora Granger. De verdad lo aprecio." Los ojos azules de Arsenio voltearon hasta dar con los de ella. Se lo veía cansado y al borde de las lágrimas. Hermione estiro su mano hacia el costado hasta rodear la de su alumno con determinación por sobre la mesa.

"Buenos días, muchas gracias por venir" habló un voz grave y atolondrada detrás de ellos. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar como cada cosa que soltaba sonaba opuesto a lo que en realidad estaba diciendo.

"¿Quién es usted? Esperábamos que pudiéramos hablar con Ronald Weasley. Es un amigo cercano y-" ella podía notar lo repelente que estaba sonando pero francamente no le importaba.

"Se perfectamente quien es usted señorita Granger y cual es su relación con Weasley, sin embargo, no depende de usted elegir con quien va a tener que lidiar en esta reunión." Hermione podía sentir veneno naciendo de la punta de sus dientes y si hubiera sido posible se hubiera abalanzado hacia delante y hubiera mordido al auror en el cuello hasta escucharlo gritar de dolor.

"Interrumpir a alguien que esta hablando es de mala educación. Continuar hablando sin siquiera presentarse es también de mala educación. Supongo que el nivel de está institución sigue siendo tan decadente como antes de la guerra." El auror que se había sentado del otro lado de la mesa río ruidosamente. Era alto como la puerta y probablemente pesara cerca de los ciento cincuenta kilos. Su estomago era tan prominente que ella se preguntó si sus gordos dedos llegarían a tocar la mesa si no se inclinaba hacia delante.

"¡Subraya eso Pirpy!" exclamó con humor el mago consiguiendo que saliva volara de su boca y parte cayera sobre la mesa y la otra sobre la gruesa barba negra que nacía de su barbilla. La maquina de escribir hizo un movimiento agitado y Hermione se dio cuenta que el irritante aparato incluso tenía nombre.

"Ya que no quiere presentarse, supongo que deberíamos empezar" habló Hermione deseando terminar con esa reunión lo antes posible.

"Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, señorita Granger" coincidió el auror antes de concentrar su vista en Arsenio "¿Usted sería Arsenio Nott, verdad?" Hermione vio a su alumno asentir lentamente antes de tragar con dificultad. "Primero déjeme decirle que siento mucho lo de su padre"

"¿Qué sucedió?" lo escuchó volver a hablar al joven mago que aún le sostenía la mano.

"En la mañana de ayer, aproximadamente a las diez A.M. su padre se encontraba en el callejón Diagon. Acorde a los testigos que se encontraban presentes en el lugar su padre comenzó a alterarse sin ningún tipo de provocación. Se lo escuchó gritar cosas como '¡Aléjense!' '¡No permitiré que me atrapen!' y '¡No pude evitar lo que le sucedió al señor de las tinieblas!'. Posteriormente a estos exabruptos comenzó a lanzar maldiciones de manera azarosa alrededor suyo en el centro del callejón. Afuera de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch." El auror hizo una pausa e intento recuperar el aire. Hermione volteó a ver a Arsenio encontrándolo más pálido de lo que jamás lo había visto. "Dos personas fueron alcanzadas por el encantamiento seccionador causando que una de ellas pierda dos dedos de la mano y la otra reciba solo un corte que ya fue tratado en Saint Mungo's." ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta la cantidad de personas que habían sido afectadas por lo ocurrido. Le sorprendía que no hubiera tenido más repercusión.

"Y alguien murió" recordó Arsenio mencionando lo que le había dicho el directo Flitwick el día anterior "aparte de mi padre"

"Así es. Una niña de seis años fue alcanzada por la maldición asesina." Hermione se encontró inhalando de manera tan violenta que causo una fuerte exclamación en toda la habitación. A su lado el rostro de Arsenio se dejo caer hacia delante antes de que el suave sonido de sus lágrimas comenzara a rebotar contra la superficie de la mesa.

"¿Y a mi padre quien lo mató?" eso era lo que faltaba contestar.

"Acorde a los testigos que se encontraban en el lugar, su padre reaccionó eventualmente. Aparentemente en el momento que vio lo que había causado tomo una de las escobas que se encontraban a la venta en la tienda de quidditch, voló hasta la parte más alta de la cúpula de Gringotts y se dejó caer. Intentaron ayudarlo, pero no hubo mucho que se pudiera hacer."

"Tomó la solución fácil, como lo hizo toda su vida." Las palabras sorprendieron a Hermione. No recordaba mucho del padre de Arsenio y no había sabido de sus acciones durante la guerra. Imaginaba que era mas probable que hubiera apoyado al señor tenebroso antes que al lado de la luz, pero su apoyo no había sido lo suficientemente notorio para que el mundo mágico lo recordara por ello. "Era un cobarde"

"Arsenio, porque no te tomas un momento para ti. Para procesar bien las ideas y lo que te acaban de contar" susurró Hermione a su lado.

"Lamento decirle que eso no será posible, señorita Granger. No hay tiempo. También debo pedirle que se retire de la habitación, lo que tengo que discutir con el señor Nott es confidencial y usted no se encuentra autorizada." El rostro de Hermione fue invadido por una furia que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

"¡El señor Nott es un menor y no pienso dejarlo en las garras de un mal educado, impresentable e insensible auror anónimo como es usted!" la voz naciendo de su garganta se volvía mas elevada con cada palabra que soltaba. "¡Quiero hablar con Kingsley Shacklebolt en este mismo momento!" ella era Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, la bruja mas malditamente brillante de su edad, no iba a permitir que la poca excusa de auror ubicado enfrente de ella la tratara de esa manera y mucho menos iba a permitir que se quedara solo con Arsenio. Su alumno había confiado en que ella lo acompañara y no lo iba a defraudar.

"No se preocupe, el representante legal de la familia Nott estará presente" habló el auror de mala manera también levantando la voz. "¡Ahora, afuera!"

"No pienso levantarme de esta silla hasta que esta persona que usted esta mencionando se encuentre presente" lo desafió ella cruzándose de brazos y recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos hasta que un hombre alto y delgado de cabello gris y ojos cansinos llamo a la puerta. Arsenio le aseguró que lo conocía y que agradecía su apoyo pero que fuera. Hermione asintió y prosiguió a abandonar el lugar no sin antes hacerle saber al auror que iban a haber quejas de su desempeño y que no dudara que iban a ser oídas. El enorme hombre le grito que se fuera y ella pegó un portazo detrás suyo cuando lo hizo.

"¿Hermione?" por fin estaba en el pasillo que daba a la sala donde estaban reteniendo a Arsenio cuando escuchó una voz preguntar. Sus ojos se elevaron para revelar frente a ella a Ron en toda su presencia. Su alta figura levemente inclinada hacia delante debido a la mala postura que tenía desde que eran niños, su cabello naranja eléctrico, sus ojos azules invitándole a sonreír y esa mueca en su rostro que se sentía como volver a casa.

"¿Ron?" preguntó Hermione notando lo tonto que ello era. Por supuesto que era él. "¡Ron!" exclamó con alegría antes de sentir sus piernas avanzando a toda velocidad hasta donde el se encontraba. Sus brazos lo rodearon con fuerza y su mejilla derecha se apoyo contra su pecho escuchando el acelerado latido de su corazón darle la bienvenida una vez más.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" lo escuchó preguntar confundido antes de devolverle el abrazo de esa manera que sólo el sabe como.

"Estoy con Arsenio Nott, por el caso de su padre, es mi alumno" explicó ella separándose y mirando a uno de sus mejores amigos con alegría.

"No me avisaron que vendrías tu" aseguró el confundido elevando la vista para posarla en la puerta de madera que daba a la sala donde había estado hacía minutos.

"Pedí por ti, porque Flitwick nos dijo que tu estabas en el caso, pero el horrible y mal educado auror que esta ahora con Arsenio no dejo que cambiáramos" el asintió.

"Croc es bastante desagradable. Nadie aquí lo tolera."

"¡¿Encima se llama Croc?! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín está institución es una broma!" chilló Hermione indignada. Esperaba que Ron dijera algo más pero solo se quedo quieto frente a ella mirándola fijamente. "Lo siento" se encontró susurrando.

"¡No!" exclamó el enseguida. Esperaba que le gritara o que le dijera que no quería verla de vuelta. "No te atrevas a disculparte Hermione. La culpa es totalmente mía. Lo siento. Siento todo por lo que te he hecho pasar en este último tiempo."

"Ron no, no te disculpes" el elevó una mano en un gesto que le pedía que por favor hiciera silencio.

"Supongo que cuando decidiste que no querías seguir adelante con lo nuestro… es complicado de explicar, ¿Sabes?" quería interrumpirlo pero sabía que lo correcto era dejarle decir lo que fuera que quisiera y después acotar "cuando empezamos nuestra relación nunca pensé que terminaría. En mi mente estaba claro que seríamos viejos y estaríamos juntos y yo le diría al mundo que mi mejor amiga era también mi mujer y el amor de mi vida y todas esas cosas que la gente enamorada dice, ¿verdad?" ella asintió lentamente "pero, no dependía únicamente de mi la relación y tu tenías tanto derecho en seguir adelante como en terminarla cuando lo decidieras. Pero, me agarró por sorpresa Hermione y pues… ¡me destrozó!" exclamó Ron abriendo sus manos en un gesto que denotaba sorpresa.

"A mi también me dolió" susurró ella

"Lo sé. No lo dudo por un segundo. Mi futuro entero, Hermione, pasó de estar claro como el agua a ser una gran masa de bruma. No había nada allí y supongo que descifrar como seguir adelante era más difícil que simplemente culparte a ti por todo, ¿entiendes?" ella asintió una vez mas. Podía sentir sus ojos ser recubiertos por una fina capa de lagrimas que no dudaba iban a derramarse en cualquier instante. "¿Sabes que es lo irónico? Creo que hiciste lo correcto. Eres mi mejor amiga y te amo tanto como a mi familia, pero no estamos hechos para estar juntos. ¡Tú eres Hermione Granger! Eres brillante y hermosa y francamente creo que mas de la mitad del tiempo estás un poco loca" ella no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa antes de que la primer lagrima cayera "Y yo no soy para ti, soy mas sencillo y perezoso y no puedo seguirte el ritmo. No, no solo eso, no _quiero_ seguirte el ritmo porque eso me haría tan infeliz como a ti tranquilizarte para estar a la par mía. Así que, lo siento Hermione, lo siento mucho" Ron dio un paso hacia delante hasta pasar una mano por las húmedas mejillas de ella y limpiar las lágrimas.

"Sólo… no me dejes de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?" el asintió antes de regalarle otro abrazo.

_000_

**PANSY PARKINSON INSTITUCIONALIZADA**

Pansy Parkinson, la joven de 23 años heredera de la fortuna Parkinson ha sido institucionalizada en la clínica St. Mungo's por tiempo indeterminado_. 'La trajeron durante la madrugada después de que su padre evitara otro intento de suicidio. Ya ha sucedido varias veces, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, esta vez decidieron dejarla internada'_ comentó una de nuestras fuentes en la clínica mágica más importante del Reino Unido.

La bella bruja atendió a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería donde se encontró presente durante la batalla que lleva el mismo nombre de la institución. De acuerdo a lo investigado todo el suceso la ha llevado a intentar quitarse la vida en numerosas ocasiones.

A partir del día de ayer se encuentra compartiendo sala común con nombres como Gilderoy Lockhart y el Sr. Y la Sra. Longbottom.

_-Rita Skeeter_

_000_

Las manos de Draco la sujetaban fuertemente por la cintura mientras su cuerpo la aplastaba contra la dura pared de piedra del salón de encantamientos. Afuera el cielo encandilaba con un intenso naranja en lo que el sol lentamente desaparecía por la línea del horizonte. El había llegado hacía minutos y la había interrumpido en su intento de diseñar el próximo examen que les iba a tomar. Sin decir nada la había ayudado a bajar del escritorio donde se encontraba sentada y en un rápido movimiento su boca estaba reclamando la de ella con desesperación.

"Ven esta noche" lo escuchó murmurar entre el camino de húmedos besos que le estaba trazando desde su clavícula izquierda hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Hermione confundida intentando no gemir por tercera vez esa tarde. Se podía escuchar a los alumnos pasar caminando por el pasillo de afuera del aula de camino al gran comedor. Lo peor que podía suceder era que alguien la escuchara y terminara descubriendo lo que estaba haciendo.

"Dijiste que querías conocer mi dormitorio" le recordó él con cierto aburrimiento en la voz. Le parecía irónico que ese fuera el sentimiento que le transmitiera cuando una de sus manos estaba haciéndose camino por debajo de su blusa blanca y la otra trabajaba con el botón de su pantalón.

"Si, eso dije, pero hoy no puedo" recordó ella felicitándose por poder pensar bajo tanta excitación. Una de sus manos se movió del pelo de él a detener la que estaba determinada a quitarle la prenda que le recubría la parte baja de su cuerpo. No era el momento, ni el lugar, para que terminara sin su pantalón y su ropa interior. En otro momento, preferiblemente en la mitad de la noche, pero a la tarde con sólo una puerta separándola de sus alumnos _no_.

"¿Por?" preguntó Draco dándole un apretón en la mano que había detenido sus acciones antes de soltarse y moverla a tomarla por debajo de la cola haciendo que una de sus piernas se levante hasta rodearlo por la cintura. Su erección chocando contra su estomago. Una vez más requirió un esfuerzo sobrehumano en Hermione para no gemir a todo volumen.

"Te odio" susurró ella antes de mover su cadera hasta rozar su centro, que pulsaba de necesidad, contra la dureza de él. Pudo sentir la sonrisa que inundaba el rostro de Draco antes de tomarla por el cabello con delicadeza y besarla. "Tengo una cena con Elizabetta. Me invitó a la inauguración de un nuevo restaurante en Londres" explicó Hermione antes de apoyar ambas manos sobre el pecho de el y empujarlo para que retroceda. La situación estaba escalando y cada vez le era más difícil pensar.

"Ven cuando termines" soltó Draco mientras pasaba ambas manos por su cabello que se había vuelto un gran desorden color platino.

"No se a que hora será" probablemente fuera tarde y no quería molestarlo.

"No importa, si no estoy despierto, despiértame tu" eso significaba que ella, una profesora del colegio, iba a tener que ir al dormitorio de un alumno sola en la mitad de la noche. Sabía que las _chances_ de ser encontrada eran muy limitadas pero existían. Lo peor, sin embargo, no era que la encontraran yendo al cuarto de un alumno, era que la encontraran yendo al cuarto de Draco Malfoy.

"No creo que sea una buena idea" murmuró Hermione mientras sus manos trabajaban en volver a prenderse el pantalón negro que lucía.

"¿Qué parte de la idea es la _no buena_?" no hacía falta conocer a Draco para saber que estaba de mal humor por la situación. No porque ella lo hubiera alejado, sino porque estaba interfiriendo con los planes que él había hecho.

"Es simplemente que será tarde y no puedo ir al cuarto de un alumno a esa hora cruzando los dedos que nadie me descubra" intentó explicar sus miedos. Por la mueca de fastidio en la cara de él no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

"¿Quién te puede descubrir, Granger? Si no quieres ir simplemente dilo, en vez de poner excusas que incluso para ti, son verdaderamente tontas" Hermione quería sacarle la lengua pero en vez de eso rodó los ojos como era habitual en su presencia.

"Ya te dije que quiero ir, Draco. Me parece más cómodo cuando no tenga planes" debajo de la mueca de molestia que inundaba la angulosas líneas del rostro de él, Hermione sintió que estaba atacando contra algo más. No era de manera intencional, pero no había trabajo más complicado, que intentar cambiarle la mente a Malfoy. Era más testarudo que ella y eso era mucho decir.

"¡Haz como prefieras, Granger!" antes de poder decir nada más lo vio dar media vuelta y encarar la puerta, cerrándola detrás de el con más fuerza de la que era necesaria.

"¡Maldito mago terco!" chilló Hermione molesta por más que no quedaba nadie en el salón de clases para escucharla.

_000_

"¡Estas enchiladas están deliciosas!" exclamó Elizabetta comiendo con entusiasmo el cuarto plato de comida mexicana que les servían. Se encontraban en pleno centro de Londres mágico donde un nuevo restaurante de comida latina estaba abriendo. El dueño era un mago italiano amigo de la bruja que se sentaba frente a ella en la pequeña mesa pintada de varios colores vibrantes. Hermione jamás se había imaginado que la bruja italiana comiera así, pero ella se había llenado con los tacos de pescado que les habían servido primero que todo mientras que Elizabetta iba por el cuarto y no demostraba ninguna señal de detenerse. Por alguna razón la hizo sonreír y se reprimió a ella misma por haberla juzgado después de haber intercambiado unas pocas palabras.

"Así parece" coincidió Hermione antes de tomar un sorbo del vaso con mojito que sostenía en su mano derecha.

"Que alegría que haz decidido venir conmigo, Hermione. No conozco a nadie aquí en Londres y McGonagall es una excelente persona pero pertenecemos a generaciones diferentes, ¿no crees?" ella asintió riendo suavemente.

"Ser profesor en Hogwarts puede ser bastante solitario. El castillo está alejado de todo y si bien al principio uno insiste que va a continuar viéndose con sus amigos cotidianamente la vida termina interponiéndose y los días pasan viendo únicamente a otros profesores y a menores de edad con ningún tipo de incentivo en aprender lo que les estás diciendo"

"¡Verdad!" exclamó ella riendo "En Italia los profesores son más estrictos que aquí. Ha pasado poco tiempo desde que llegué y creo que todos los alumnos no me puede ni ver."

"No te lo tomes personal" sugirió Hermione "A todos nos pasa lo mismo"

"No a ti" A ella también. En especial con los de quinto. Lo malditos adolescentes en su plenitud eran los peores para manejar "Todos los estudiantes en la escuela siempre están hablando de cuan _genial_ es la profesora Granger y cuan _entretenidas_ son sus clases hasta cuan _bonita_ eres" Hermione se encontró sonrojándose. "¡Tonterías, no te sonrojes! Es verdad y tienes que aceptarlo" eso sólo la hizo sonrojarse más. "¿Tienes un novio, Hermione?" sus ojos volaron hasta posarse en los de Elizabetta. No dudaba que había pánico recorriéndolos de punta a punta. No quería responder esa pregunta. No le molestaba decir que no tenía novio, sino, lo que venía luego. Generalmente expresaban como eso era inaceptable y que los dejaran presentarle a alguien. Tiempo atrás no se hubiera negado a que le presenten a alguien, pero ahora había alguien en su vida, una persona que no era su novio, ni su amigo, ni su nada significativo, pero estaba en su vida y ocupaba un papel que no era compatible con ella consiguiéndose un novio.

"Es complicado" murmuró Hermione tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

"¿Qué parte?"

"No, no tengo novio" eso era más fácil de contestar que la pregunta que le acababa de hacer.

"Debes dejarme que te presente a un amigo, Hermione. Tengo al indicado para ti" que bello que sonaba eso, que hubiera un '_indicado_' para ella.

"En otro momento tal vez"

000

Dos semanas transcurrieron en las que Hermione vio a Draco únicamente en clase y entrando y saliendo del gran comedor en las horas de almuerzo y cena. No apareció mas por la torre, ni la fue a buscar después de clase, ni siquiera durante los partidos de quidditch cuando ambos sabían que el castillo estaba desierto y era el momento ideal para hacer lo que quisieran hacer.

No le molestaba tanto que decidiera quitarla de su vida sin ninguna explicación, si hubiera sucedido por una decisión racional, pero Hermione sabía que se debía a una especie de _'castigo'_ por haberle dicho que no quería ir todos esos días atrás. Draco Malfoy era aparentemente sensible o por lo menos, sumamente susceptible, a la palabra _'no'_.

El jueves a la tarde luego de la jornada educativa lo vio entrar a la biblioteca y se negaba a dejarlo salirse con la suya. Iba a hablarle quisiera o no. Espero quince minutos en la puerta hasta que él por fin salió con dos libros entre sus manos.

"¡Tu!" exclamó indignada notando como de todas las cosas que pudiera haberle dicho había arrancado con la menos acusatoria. El también lo noto, porque los marcados rasgos de su rostro estaban inundados con aburrimiento.

"Yo" repitió burlándose.

"No te hagas el inteligente, Malfoy" ahora estaba yendo a algún lado con las palabras "¡Ven!" demandó con una confianza con la que no se había escuchado hablar en mucho años. Aparentemente había sonado lo suficientemente demandante para conseguir que el comenzara a avanzar a su lado.

"¿Qué quieres, Granger?" preguntó Draco de manera cansina cuando terminaron de entrar en el salón de clases de encantamientos.

"No te atrevas a insinuar que no hay algo que puedo querer. ¡Sabes perfectamente que esta sucediendo, Malfoy!" chilló ella molesta "¡Tu eres el que lo está causando!"

"¿De que hablas?" Hermione nunca había sentido tantas ganas de gritar en toda su vida. El dejo los libros sobre uno de los pupitres y prosiguió a pasar sus manos por su cabello volviéndolo aún mas desprolijo de lo que ya estaba.

"Me estás evitando"

"¿Deja de darte tanto crédito, quieres?" si hubiera sido civilizado ella hubiera llevado su puño hacia atrás y con toda la fuerza que pudiera juntar lo hubiera estrellado contra su fina nariz. Por segunda ocasión.

"Entonces deja de hacerlo, Draco" sus pies avanzaron hacia delante y los de él dieron un paso hacia atrás "¡Ves a lo que me refiero!" exclamó ella señalándolo con ambas manos. La respuesta estaba ahí, justo frente a sus ojos, él no podía hacerle creer que se lo estaba inventando.

"Me aburrí de estar contigo, Granger" si fuera verdad ella hubiera sentido que le arrancaban todo el progreso que había hecho como persona en el último medio año desde el centro de su pecho, pero no lo era. _No lo era._

"Mentira" sentenció ella avanzando aún más hacia donde él se encontraba.

"Se que eres nueva en todo esto de estar con otra persona, Granger, pero suele suceder que una de las partes no quiera seguir con lo que se estaba dando y la otra lo tiene que aceptar" habló él por fin frenando en sus avances hacia atrás. Los brazos de Hermione volaron hasta rodearlo por el cuello y no llegó a tocar sus labios contra los de él cuando ya había posado ambas manos detrás de sus piernas y la estaba levantando del suelo para asegurarla alrededor de su cintura.

"Esta noche" logró soltar ella entre los desmedidos besos que se estaban dando. Su respiración estaba agitada y podía sentir su corazón latiendo con tarta fuerza que esperaba que se le quebrara una costilla en cualquier momento. El no respondió y solo le mordió el cuello con fuerza haciéndole soltar un chillido. Enseguida sintió su lengua pasando por el lugar en un gesto que parecía primitivo, como si así lo fuera a curar.

"Esta noche" coincidió el.

"Draco tengo que-" una vez más su boca voló a la de ella interrumpiéndola por un par más de minutos "Ven conmigo. Tengo que ir a mi casa." Tenía que ir a lo de Harry al día siguiente e iba a estar Teddy por lo que había planeado hornearle galletitas. Ese era el único momento que tenía si no quería tener que decirle que no a Draco una vez mas. Si era honesta con ella misma, no sólo no quería decirle que no por la reacción infantil que pudiera tener una vez mas, no quería decirle que no porque quería estar con él de vuelta. Quería sentirlo en todos lados volviéndola loca como únicamente él sabía.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó separándose a mirarla confundido.

"Si, Malfoy" asintió ella intentando arreglarse la ropa "¿Quieres venir?" los ojos grises de Draco la miraban confundidos. Con cada semana que pasaba lo veía un poco menos flaco, pero imaginaba que no se vería totalmente saludable hasta fin de año. Su cabello estaba más corto y sintió la necesidad de llevárselo atrás de su cuello para ver si llegaba a atárselo en una coleta, pero se contuvo. Si tenía que adivinar diría que ya no, en especial porque de a poco comenzaba a verse lustroso y brillante como siempre había sido, no tan pajoso y seco como lo tenía cuando recién había abandonado Azkaban, eso tenía que ver con que se lo había cortado para que comenzara a crecer de manera correcta. "Vamos, te invito galletitas recién horneadas y un chocolate caliente" el asintió suavemente, pero Hermione estaba segura que la promesa de comida no había hecho la diferencia, sino su insistencia.

Avanzaron en silencio por el tercer piso que se encontraba más bien desierto, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, y era lo suficientemente temprano para que la excusa de estar haciendo cosas de estudiante alumno fuera viable. Hermione lo llevó a un viejo salón que tenía una chimenea que aún funcionaba. Era su lugar preferido para irse a su casa, ya que nadie la molestaba y nunca había cola, como en la sala en común de los profesores.

"Dame un minuto que te quite los guardias y después ven" los ojos marrones de ella se concentraron fijamente en los de él. Quería que fuera. Quería estar con Draco Malfoy, tal vez porque estaba comenzando a sentirse sola, o tal vez porque simplemente le gustaba su compañía, no importaba cuan rudo, testarudo o mal humorado pudiera ser.

"Tengo la sensación de que estoy caminando a mi muerte, Granger" soltó él con desinterés causando que ella sonría levemente.

"Te espero" susurró antes de tirar un puñado de polvo _Flu_ en la chimenea y anunciar su departamento.

El lugar estaba más desordenado de lo que recordaba. Había libros desparramados sobre el sofá blanco y la mesa ratona de la sala principal. La televisión estaba encendida pero en silencio y ovillos de lana decoraban grandes partes del suelo de madera. Su pequeña cocina, la cual era separada de la sala principal por una larga barra de mármol gris y banquetas altas de color blanco tenía libros de cocina abiertos y desparramados por todo el lugar, al igual que algunas alacenas abiertas y dos tazas blancas descansando en el fregadero. Se retó a si misma por no pensar mejor las cosas antes de quitar los guardias para Draco con un par de movimientos de su varita. Minutos después él estaba entrando lentamente en su departamento.

"Lo siento por el desorden, no recuerdo que fue lo que pensé la última vez, para que terminara luciendo así" el no dijo nada y solo se concentró en mirar a su alrededor. Sus ojos se posaron en la bola de pelos naranja que dormía hecha un bollo sobre un colorido almohadón al lado de la estufa. "Es Crookshanks. Solía ser activo y estar de un lado para el otro, ahora esta viejo y le gusta dormir y causar caos en ese pequeño rincón" explicó ella concentrándose en el ovillo de lana roja desparramado en el suelo alrededor del gato.

"¿Vienes seguido?" preguntó él antes de avanzar al sector de la cocina donde Hermione ya estaba tomando los ingredientes que necesitaba.

"Día por medio, aunque puede ser que venga en días consecutivos. Es más que nada por Crook, no puedo dejarlo sólo por mucho tiempo y no le gusta más estar en el castillo. Creo que sabe lo que allí sucedió" explicó ella tomando una taza para medir los ingredientes.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó al verla medir la harina.

"Tengo que hornear galletitas para mañana" explicó ella tirando el fino polvo blanco en el reluciente _bowl_ plateado de su batidora.

"¿Por qué no le pides a los elfos del colegio? Probablemente lloren de la emoción y te besen los pies por acordarte de ellos y necesitarlos" comentó Draco mientras pasaba a tomar asiento en una de las banquetas altas que daban a la barra.

"Me gusta hacerlas a mi y no me gusta pedirle cosas a los elfos como si fuera mi derecho obligarlos a hacer algo" el ya sabía cual era su postura respecto a las pequeñas criaturas mágicas que durante siglos habían servido a los magos en las tareas domesticas de la casa. No pudo, sin embargo, evitar rodar los ojos. Era sangre pura, y si bien había algunos pensamientos que habían cambiado en su mente, no iba a pasar a ser el mago más progresista del mundo en un par de años.

"¿Las haces con magia, verdad?" la expresión de horror de Draco al verla iniciar la batidora le causo a Hermione ganas de reír, pero se contuvo y le dio una expresión de reproche a cambio.

"No y deja de hacer preguntas como un niño de tres años" demandó ella mientras se dedicaba a poner un jarro con leche a hervir.

"¿Así es como los muggles tratan a sus invitados?" preguntó y antes de que ella pudiera acotar algo se respondió "muy rudo de tu parte, Granger" ella rodó los ojos antes de frenar la batidora y mirar la mezcla dentro. Parecía estar lista. Metió su dedo índice y del medio dentro sacando un poco de la pasta dorada en cada uno. Llevó uno de ellos a su boca y probó. Estaba deliciosa.

"Prueba" pidió ella bordeando la barra y parándose al lado de él, extendiéndole su mano. Los ojos de Draco miraron la mezcla antes de mirarla a ella.

"¿No tiene canela, verdad?" preguntó antes de agregar "soy alérgico" en el rostro de Hermione apareció una sonrisa sombría antes de mirarlo a los ojos y elevar sus cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Para su sorpresa Malfoy río estruendosamente.

"¿Contenta que haz encontrado una manera de eliminarme, Granger? ¿Sabe alguien más de este lado oscuro tuyo?" ella río suavemente negando con la cabeza. Sintió sus dedos rodearla la muñeca y tirar hacia delante hasta que sus boca se cerro alrededor de la mezcla la cual saboreo con un decidido movimiento de su lengua. "Esta aceptable" en lenguaje Draco Malfoy significaba que estaba más que bien.

Mientras se tomaba el tiempo de separar el contenido del bowl en pequeñas bolitas sobre una bandeja de silicona él se dedicó a revisar mas en profundidad las cosas esparcidas por su sala de estar y cocina. No sabía porque, pero no imaginaba a Draco demasiado curioso, sin embargo parecía que se había equivocado.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto cuando ella ya había puesto las galletitas en el horno y estaba terminando de servir dos tazas de chocolate caliente "parecen dulces" sus ojos se elevaron hasta ver la larga plancha de acuarelas que él estaba señalando.

"Te tendría que decir que si y ver tu cara cuando descubras que no son para comer" comentó ella posando ambas tazas sobre la barra "tráelas y la caja esa de madera también" pidió antes de hacer un gesto con su cabeza hacia pequeña caja sobre su televisión que contenía sus suministros de arte.

"No soy un elfo, Granger" refunfuñó el antes de hacer exactamente lo que se le había pedido. Ella llenó un vaso con agua y tomó dos hojas blancas de arriba de la heladera donde las tenía para escribir las listas del supermercado o recordatorios que quedaban pegados con imanes delante de la superficie blanca del freezer.

"Son acuarelas" explicó ella sentándose en la banqueta al lado de donde él se encontraba "son para pintar" mojó un pincel, luego lo paso por el pequeño circulo de color rojo y luego hizo una especie de ameba en su papel. Los ojos de Draco la miraban entretenidos.

"¿Qué se supone que es eso?" preguntó al ver las diferentes manchas que ella hacía de manera alegre en su hoja ya no blanca.

"Es abstracto, ya verás cuando lo termine" soltó ella confiadamente mientras continuaba pintando. El tomó un pincel y se puso a hacer lo mismo.

Por más de media hora fue lo único que hicieron. Ambos en silencio, coloreando, tomando chocolate caliente y esperando que las galletitas terminaran de hornearse. Hermione se preguntó si así era como se sentía estar en una relación. Tener alguien con quien hacer cosas no importaba lo básicas y mundanas que pudieran ser, pero luego se recordó que ella no estaba en una relación con Draco y que probablemente eso nunca cambiaría.

Cuando por fin ambos terminaron él le comento que era realmente mala pintando y ella no pudo decir lo mismo. Para su sorpresa había hecho con detalle la escena de un partido de quidditch en pleno procedimiento. Jugadores de dos equipos aparecían volando cada uno concentrando en su rol. El hombre dibujado más pequeño a la distancia parecía estar en plena cacería de la _snitch dorada_ y no le sorprendió el ver que tenía el cabello de un particular color platino. Los ojos marrones de Hermione se elevaron hasta dar con el concentrado perfil de Malfoy que miraba con cierto grado de melancolía el dibujo que tenía delante.

Por supuesto que lo extrañaba. Era lo único que él tenía en común con sus amigos, Harry y Ron, los tres amaban el deporte más popular del mundo mágico. No se imaginaba que harían ellos dos si alguien le prohibiera no solo jugar, sino asistir a cualquier encuentro. Ronald tal vez pudiera manejarlo, pero sabía que Harry perdería por completo la cabeza.

"Deberías enseñarme alguna vez, ya sabes, si tienes ganas y tiempo" comentó ella sacándolo de su pensamiento "Tal vez deberíamos comenzar con volar porque ya eso es todo un desafío para mi" agregó "pero luego quidditch, aunque no creo que sea muy buena, ya te doy aviso de ante mano" claro que no iba a ser buena, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ese maldito juego. Tampoco le gustaba volar. Todo lo que acababa de decir era exactamente opuesto a lo que ella quería, pensaba y sentía.

Esa tarde se dio cuenta que no le gustaba ver a Draco Malfoy melancólico y esa tarde también se dio cuenta que si estaba en su poder ella haría cualquier cosa por evitarlo.

**N/A:** _¡Nos leemos el domingo que viene! Y ya saben, si tienen un ratito déjenme sus pensamiento. ¡Saludos!_


	13. Capitulo Trece (Editado)

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! Nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por su constante apoyo y ya saben, si tienen un momento dejenme sus pensamientos. Saludos!

**Capitulo 13**

"¡Esto parece un armario de escobas!" exclamó Hermione horrorizada al ver el tamaño del dormitorio de Draco. Quedaba en las mazmorras, como el resto de los aposentos de Slytherin, sólo que en vez de doblar en el túnel de entrada a la izquierda había que doblar a la derecha.

"Eso es exactamente lo que era hasta que llegué yo" explicó con cierto humor. La habitación era minúscula. En el centro, contra la pared norte, se ubicaba una cama como las que había en los dormitorios de todas las casas, al costado de esta una pequeña mesa de luz con una lámpara que se encontraba encendida y a los pies un baúl que Hermione podía leer tenía las iniciales _D.L.M._ grabadas en la robusta madera. Eso era todo. _Ni siquiera una ventana. _

"Esto es inaceptable, Draco. Hay que hablar con alguien y pedir que te cambien a un lugar que corresponda" habló Hermione molesta.

"No me importa, a penas si paso tiempo aquí" sonaba desinteresado en toda la cuestión. Antes de que ella pudiera acotar algo las manos de Draco la tomaron de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento la estaba tirando sobre el colchón. Rebotó sobre este soltando una risa tan infantil que enseguida se sintió enrojecer de la vergüenza.

"Pon un hechizo silenciador" pidió ella al darse cuenta que su varita se había caído de su pantalón y rodado por el piso hasta quedar contra la pared. El obedeció y pasó a dejar la suya sobre la pequeña mesa de noche.

En un ágil movimiento Draco se quitó la remera blanca que llevaba puesta y la dejó caer al lado de la cama. Los ojos de Hermione lo miraban de manera hipnotizada, había algo en él, en su manera de moverse, que la hechizaba por completo. Su mirada se encargó de trazar cada una de las líneas de su torso, desde las largas y finas costillas presionando contra su piel hasta el fino camino de pelo platino que nacía justo debajo de su ombligo y se perdía dentro de su pantalón.

"Ven" pidió él parado en el pequeño espacio que se ubicaba entre la cama y la pared. Hermione se arrodilló tímidamente sobre el colchón antes de avanzar a donde Draco se encontraba. Sus ojos quedaban perfectamente a la altura de los de él y por primera vez notó el verde que se mezclaba con el dominante gris. Creía recordar que ese era el color de los ojos de Narcissa y le maravilló descubrir cuantas partes de ambos de sus padres se podían descubrir en Draco.

"Estás muy flaco" susurró ella trazando con su dedo índice el perfecto contorno de sus costillas. No lo dijo como una crítica y esperaba que el no lo tomara de esa manera. Para su tranquilidad lo vio asentir antes de sentir como tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y se inclinaba hacia delante para besarla. Hermione se quedó estática por un momento. Sabía donde estaba yendo todo y no era una noche más. No iba a ser un encuentro donde él le diera una pequeña lección de algo que se asimilaba a estar con otra persona. Iba a ser la realidad. La muestra completa. Todo dependía de que ella aceptara. Quería, verdaderamente lo hacía, pero temía que fuera a desmayarse de los nervios antes de que cualquiera de los dos terminara de sacarse la ropa.

Una de las manos de Draco pasó de tomarla del rostro a rodearla por la cintura y con decisión y una sorpresiva cantidad de cuidado la estaba guiando hasta quedar acostada en la cama. Esta vez no era la única, él estaba perfectamente alineado sobre ella, todo el peso de su cuerpo descansando sobre sus brazos uno a cada lado de su rostro.

Los labios de Draco pasaron de saborear sus labios a trazar un marcado camino por su cuello. Esperaba que la mordiera en cualquier momento, a él le gustaba hacer eso, pero esta vez eran solo besos. Suaves, húmedos y cálidos, como pequeñas gotas de lluvia en una noche de verano. Hermione cerró los ojos y volteó el rostro intentando recordarse en su mente que tenía que dejarse ir, que tenía que dejar de pensar todos y cada unos de sus sentimientos, era Draco Malfoy y por más increíble que pudiera sonar para ella misma, no se imaginaba estando en esa posición con nadie más.

"Estas pensando demasiado, Granger. _No es el momento de pensar_" ella abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz, únicamente para quedar cara a cara con una marca negra de una calavera y una serpiente descansando en su antebrazo. Por supuesto que iba a seguir ahí. No importaba que Draco no fuera más esa persona, esa marca siempre iba a estar ahí. Hermione llevó su dedo índice hasta el lugar y trazó el contorno con una concentración que no tenía nada que hacer esa noche. Cuando volteó el rostro para concentrarse en el de él una vez más lo vio confundido y un tanto distante.

"¿Va a suceder esta noche, verdad?" preguntó ella en un susurro que ni siquiera imaginaba él iba a lograr escuchar. Igualmente lo hizo, por supuesto que lo iba a hacer, estaba sintonizado con ella en un grado que le causaba tanto pánico que quería correr a esconderse dentro de su baúl y no salir hasta que el año escolar terminara.

"No depende sólo de mi" respondió Draco antes de comenzar a besar con delicadeza las finas líneas blancuzcas que se ubicaban en su pecho y de las que él era responsable. Los dedos de Hermione recorrieron su pelo antes de bajar a su propia blusa y comenzar a tirar hacia arriba. Ella quería que sucediera. El enseguida entendió y la ayudo a quitarla con tanta efectividad que la obligó a pensar con cuantas personas ya había hecho eso, pero cuando le volvió a rodear la boca con la suya con una voracidad que le hizo perder la cabeza, se recordó que en realidad no le importaba porque esa noche, en ese lugar, estaba con ella.

Las manos de Hermione recorrieron su espalda minuciosamente, identificando cada línea, cada curva y hasta las pequeñas cicatrices que imaginaba no se correspondían con los buenos tiempos. Cuando estaba terminando de memorizar cada recoveco lo sintió tomarla por la espalda y sin ningún tipo de advertencia los hizo girar hasta que ella se encontró sentada sobre el abdomen de él y el descansando sobre el grueso colchón.

"Quítate esto" pidió Draco tomando una de las finas tiras de seda del corpiño blanco que ella llevaba puesto. Los ojos marrones de Hermione lo miraron con cierto pánico. "Ya te vi sin el una vez, Granger, y recuerdo cada detalle de ello" le aseguró clavando sus dedos en los prominentes huesos que se perdían debajo de la línea del pantalón negro que ella lucía. "No hay nada que deba darte vergüenza" lo sabía. Era su cuerpo después de todo, un cuerpo como el de cualquier otra mujer, pero el quitárselo la dejaba levemente vulnerable. Era difícil mostrarse vulnerable. Aún así asintió decididamente antes de desabrochar el pequeño gancho en la espalda y bajar suavemente las tiras por sus brazos hasta que la prenda cayó sobre el abdomen de él.

Las manos de Draco volvieron a rodearla por la espalda inmediatamente y la atrajeron contra él. La sensibilidad de la piel que acaba de quedar expuesta contra la calidez de su cuerpo la hicieron soltar un delicado sonido de apreciación. Los labios de Hermione volaron a su cuello y se encontró besándolo con más desesperación de lo que se creía posible. Tal vez sintiera vergüenza más tarde pero en ese momento no encontraba los medios para detenerse. A Draco parecía no molestarle mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de ella con fuerza.

"Por todos lados, Hermione" pidió. Ella intentó no inmutarse al escucharlo decir su nombre, pero cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de cuerpo se encendieron con furia, dándole ganas de llorar de la sobrecarga emocional. Pasó sus labios del cuello de él a su pecho y luego a su torso, dejando cada rincón de su cuerpo cubierto de sus besos. Fue cuando llegó al inicio de su pantalón que no lo pensó demasiado y comenzó a desabotonarlo y bajar el cierre de este. Las piernas de Draco se sacudieron dos veces rápidamente y fueron sucedidas por dos golpes contra el piso. _Sus zapatos_. "perfecto" reconoció antes de volver a voltearlos para ubicarse sobre ella. Los labios de Hermione se elevaron dándole una sonrisa perezosa.

La boca de Draco se encargó de rodear cada uno de los lugares donde había estado el corpiño, consiguiendo que Hermione suelte los primeros gemidos de la noche. Cada vez que un sonido de placer abandonaba su garganta era seguido por uno de él. Y con cada sonido que abandonaba su garganta la dureza de su erección que chocaba contra su estomago se volvía aún mas notoria.

No contó cuanto tiempo tardó hasta que ambos estuvieron sin nada que los cubriera, pero sucedió tan rápido que cuando reaccionó ya no podía echarse atrás. Por primera vez Hermione lo vio totalmente desvestido. Nunca había estado con otro hombre así, por lo que no sabía si el tamaño era grande o pequeño, tal vez era promedio, pero por más que sabía que su cuerpo estaba listo para ello no podía imaginarse como iba a ubicarse dentro de ella.

El rostro de Draco junto con su cuerpo comenzó a descender por el largo del de ella hasta que lo encontró pulsando su lengua justo contra el punto que estaba latiendo de desesperación, reclamándole que alguien ejerza fricción hasta hacerle perder la cabeza.

"Draco" gimió ella tomando su cabello entre sus manos. Era suave y grueso y podía sentir el olor que siempre tenía incluso en la almohada que se ubicaba detrás de su cabeza. Toda la habitación olía a él. Sándalo, lima y él. Era intoxicante y le parecía increíble como había llegado a asociarlo con intimidad y vértigo. Dos de sus dígitos recorrieron la humedad de su entrada antes de llenarla por completo. Quería gritar de desesperación. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo estaba alerta de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. Podía sentir su abdomen en llamas y una presión en este que estaba segura no iba a poder soportar. Era demasiado, necesitaba pedirle que frenara y necesitaba que no la escuchara y la terminara de empujar sobre el acantilado para que cayera a la más increíble sensación que podía imaginarse sintiendo en toda su vida. "Draco me duele todo" murmuró notando cuan preocupante eso podía sonar. Para su sorpresa él no la escucho y a cambio sumo un tercer dedo para moverlos dentro y fuera. Antes de sentir la explosión en su abdomen un profundo gemido nació de su garganta hasta envolverlos en la habitación. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus manos tomaron con desesperación el suave acolchado gris que se ubicaba debajo de ella. Nunca se había sentido así, tan liviana y tan pesada a la vez. Imaginaba que volar podía ser que se sintiese así, pero también sabía que era por él, todo por él, no por sus alas, no por una escoba, por sus roces, sus besos, incluso su aroma. Esa explosión, cada segundo de ella, era por Draco Malfoy y por primera vez en toda la noche sintió pánico de nunca más volver a experimentar algo así.

"¿Bien?" preguntó él antes de besarla fuertemente. No tenía aire en los pulmones y con cada segundo que continuaba su boca dominando la suya se sentía un paso mas cerca de perder la consciencia. Quería gritarle que por favor _no se detuviera._

"Si quiero" murmuró ella tomándolo por los hombros y volviéndolo a atraer para besarlo. Su nariz estaba colorada y su cabello revuelto. Parecía más joven e inocente de lo que ella sabía que era. Estaba hermoso, Draco Malfoy en la intimidad, en esa noche, con ella, era una visión que nunca quería que la abandonara porque era una de las cosas mas hermosas que había visto en su vida.

"Cualquier cosa me dices" demandó él antes de rodearle el lóbulo de la oreja con sus dientes y tirar suavemente. "No se sentirá bien" le recordó. Lo sabía, no le cabía duda que iba a doler, pero no le importaba.

La mano derecha de Draco descendió desde su cadera, por su pierna y hasta tomarla detrás de su rodilla con una suavidad y perfección que le recordó a una serpiente deslizándose por su piel. Lo vio ubicarse entre sus piernas con agilidad y logró cerrar los ojos antes de sentir el agudo pinchazo mientras la tomaba por completo. Era incómodo, dolía y le daban ciertas ganas de llorar. Pero también sabía que eso no iba a durar mucho y así fue. En segundos la sensación que se volvió dominante fue la extrañeza de tenerlo dentro. La emoción en su estomagó regresó una vez más, pero no era de placer, era de calidez y ternura. Como si millones de hormigas viajaran de un lado a otro con decisión provocándole cosquillas y cierta inquietud.

"No te muevas, Draco" pidió ella rodeándolo más fuerte por detrás del cuello. El hizo caso depositando un beso en cada uno de los parpados cerrados que recubrían sus ojos.

"No había una sola oportunidad de que no fueras mandona aquí también, Granger" susurró al lado de su oreja haciéndola reír suavemente, antes de que una mueca de dolor regresara a dominarle las líneas de su rostro.

"De acuerdo, ahora si, pero despacio" cada palabra era un susurro tan delicado que a penas si se sentía "por favor" agregó como si hiciera falta. En el momento en que se movió un sonido grave y primitivo nació de la garganta de él y resonó con fuerza alrededor de la habitación. Hermione notó que aún dolía bastante, pero el rostro de completo y absoluto placer inundando los angulosos rasgos del rostro de Draco fue causa más que suficiente para que no le importara.

"Granger" gruñó mientras aceleraba los movimientos de su cadera "no creo que aguante demasiado" no le importaba a ella. Que le tomara el tiempo que le tomara. "Tan increíble" fue lo único que Hermione consiguió captar de una larga frase que parecía estar colándose por entre sus dientes apretados. Los labios de Hermione volaron a su cuello y lo besaron incesantemente.

Tal como había declarado, sólo unos movimientos más y el sonido más desesperado que lo había escuchado soltar en toda su vida le llenó lo oídos por completo, seguido por la jadeante respiración de él chocando contra su cuello. Una sensación calida y húmeda la abrazó por dentro y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que la dimensión de lo que acababan de hacer no se transformara en gruesas gotas rodando por sus mejillas. Lo vio intentar ejercer mas fuerza sobre sus brazos para levantarse, pero terminó cayendo sobre ella con un torpe movimiento. Hermione sonrió suavemente antes de rodearlo por la espalda por unos segundos y atraerlo contra su cuerpo. Con cada momento que pasaba podía sentir una especie de incomodidad inundar el ambiente. La realidad de la situación comenzaba a ponerse al día en su cabeza y sus sentimientos le daban paso al hecho de que no acababa de perder su virginidad con su novio y ahora acabarían abrazados toda la noche dándose suaves besos hasta que el sol apareciera por el horizonte, acababa de estar con Draco Malfoy en un ex armario de escobas y no iba a haber besos hasta el amanecer.

Su mente voló a las veces anteriores que habían compartido algo juntos de ese estilo, nunca como esa noche, nada en toda su vida había sido como esa noche, pero las que habían sido más parecidas a ella, siempre habían encontrado a él retirándose inmediatamente. Nunca se quedaba acurrucándose a su lado ni nada semejante. No quería ser una incomodidad y forzarlo a tener que hacerlo. Esta vez ella estaba en su dormitorio y ella sería la que se tenía que ir.

"¿Granger?" preguntó con interés al levantar su peso del cuerpo de ella y dejarse caer a su costado. Los ojos grises de él la miraban cuestionándole su estado, le preguntaban si estaba bien, si no había nada mal. Hermione le dio una leve sonrisa antes de llevar su dedo índice a su fino tabique y trazar el recorrido desde la parte más alta hasta donde acababa su nariz. El la sorprendió dándole un beso en la yema del dedo cuando terminó. Era un gesto íntimo que en verdad no pertenecía entre ellos. Cada delicado beso, los roces como plumas, las dulces y profundas palabras, todo era un espejismo de una relación que no tenían. Al final del día había sido sexo entre dos conocidos que estaban más solos y necesitados de lo que les gustaba admitirse.

"Todo bien" le aseguró ella antes de intentar ponerse en una posición sentada y fallar en el intento. Se sonrojó rápidamente pero trató una vez más antes de que él amagara a ayudarla. Una vez que lo consiguió tomo dos amplias bocanadas de aire porque sabía que al moverse el punto entre sus piernas le iba a doler. Le dolía estando quieta, no dudaba que eso se iba a intensificar ni bien se corriera de donde se encontraba. Logró deslizarse al borde la cama y se agachó hasta tomar su blusa blanca poniéndosela en un movimiento relativamente rápido. Luego se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba su pantalón y ropa interior poniéndose ambas cosas de la manera más veloz que consiguió. Tomó su corpiño y sus zapatos con las dos manos antes de voltear a ver a Draco. Estaba sentado en la cama y la miraba con un gesto de confusión que la hizo poner aún más incómoda.

"¿Te vas?" la pregunta salió empapada de un tono tan neutral que le hizo sentir envidia a Hermione de no poder sonar de la misma manera en una situación así. Ella asintió antes de caminar alrededor de la cama hasta el lugar donde había caído su varita. La tomo entre sus manos y se paró erguida al lado de él. No sabía si darle un beso e irse o si simplemente irse sin decir, ni hacer, algo más. Draco la tomó de la muñeca obligándola a inclinarse hasta depositarle un beso en los labios rápido y un tanto desprolijo. Ella sonrió incómodamente una vez más antes de asentir y desaparecer por la puerta del dormitorio.

000

"¡Hermione!" exclamó Harry al verla en la puerta de su hogar. Se lo veía cansado, con grandes medialunas rojizas debajo de sus ojos y el cabello revuelto. No llevaba los lentes puestos y ella se puso a pensar cuando había sido la última vez que lo había visto así

"¿Todo bien, Harry?" preguntó ella con cierta preocupación.

"Lo siento mucho, olvidé que venías y llevé a Teddy a lo de Andromeda" Hermione movió su mano dándole a entender que no importaba. No había que prestar demasiada atención para darse cuenta que su mejor amigo tenías otras cosas en la cabeza además de visitas ocasionales y galletitas caseras.

"Traje estas para Teddy" mencionó ella extendiéndole un plato con las masitas que había hecho el día anterior. "Te vez cansado, Harry. ¿Quieres que me vaya así puedes dormir?" el negó suavemente. En los grandes ojos verdes se podía ver más a un niño pequeño asustado que al mago que había liberado al mundo mágico de la mas terrible tiranía en su historia.

"¿Si no tienes nada que hacer, puedes quedarte conmigo mientras intento descansar? No quiero estar solo."

"¡Por supuesto, Harry!" exclamó ella adentrándose en su residencia y aferrándose a él en un fuerte abrazo. Ron daba los mejores, pero Hermione esperaba que el suyo fuera aunque sea lo suficientemente parecido.

000

"Buenas tardes, profesora. ¿Puedo pasar?" Hermione se encontraba sentada en su escritorio en el aula de encantamientos cuando Crisselda apareció del otro lado de la puerta.

"Por supuesto, Crisselda. ¡Adelante!" dejó el plan que estaba diseñando para la próxima clase a un lado y concentró su total atención en su alumna.

"Disculpe que la moleste, pero quería contarle que voy a pasar el descanso de pascuas en el castillo" él receso de una semana por dicha celebración estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y una vez más los alumnos podían irse a sus casas o quedarse en Hogwarts.

"Nos estaremos viendo entonces" comentó Hermione intentando quitar del ambiente la sensación de pesadumbrés que invadía la noticia. "Podemos compartir un chocolate caliente una tarde si deseas" para su sorpresa su alumna asintió sonriendo.

"Me gustaría" aceptó comenzando a mover sus dedos de manera nerviosa. Algo más estaba sucediendo.

"¿Qué más me quieres decir, Crisselda?" preguntó Hermione intentando sacar a la joven bruja de su miseria.

"Necesito pedirle un favor" confesó la menor de las dos "temo que es probable que me esté excediendo"

"No me enojaré ni mucho menos. Lo prometo" no creía que pudiera ser tan terrible lo que tuviera para pedirle. Los enormes ojos marrones de Crisselda la miraban con pánico mientras una fina capa de lágrimas los recubría haciéndolos brillar más de lo normal.

"No se si se ha enterado que mi hermana, Pansy, está en St. Mungo's de manera permanente" Hermione asintió recordando el horrible articulo que Rita Skeeter había escrito. Esa mujer era una _completa basura_ y no podía creer que nadie la detuviera "Ella no se encuentra bien. La guerra ha causado un impacto muy fuerte en su salud mental y en consecuencia ha intentado quitarse la vida en numerosas ocasiones" el labio inferior de Crisselda comenzó a temblar y Hermione sintió la necesidad de tomarla en un fuerte abrazo. En cambio se conformó con apoyarle una mano en el hombro y darle un apretón.

"La guerra, Crisselda, ha causado grandes horrores. Te puedo asegurar que Pansy no es la única que tiene que lidiar con ello diariamente" su alumna asintió suavemente "también se que tu hermana es de las brujas mas fuertes que conozco y que puede tomarle un tiempo pero eventualmente logrará ponerse bien"

"Lo sé, yo también creo que Pansy se pondrá bien. Toda mi familia la está apoyando" aseguró Crisselda con entusiasmo sonriendo tímidamente.

"Eso es bueno, uno no sale de una situación así sin el apoyo de la familia y los amigos"

"Mis padres no quieren que la vaya a visitar. No quieren que la vea así" explicó su alumna con congoja mientras la voz se le quebraba una vez mas "¿Me puede llevar algún día de la semana de pascuas?" Hermione quería decirle que si, pero lo cierto era que no tenía permitido hacerlo. No podía llevar a una alumna menor de edad a ningún lado sin el consentimiento explicito de sus padres.

"Crisselda, me gustaría pe-"

"Antes de que diga que no, mi hermana le mandó esta nota" confesó sacando un pedazo de pergamino prolijamente doblado y extendiéndoselo. Nunca se imaginó que Pansy le escribiera a ella directamente y mientras desdoblaba el grueso papel se preguntó que sería lo que invadía la mente de su ex compañera de clase cada vez que intentaba terminar su vida.

Cuando reveló el contenido de la nota, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la impecable caligrafía. Parecía ser un patrón común que tenían los estudiantes de Slytherin. Lo siguiente que le llamó la atención fue lo corto del mensaje y lo tercero fue cuanto la sorprendió el hecho de que le generara una genuina carcajada.

_Granger,_

_¡Trae a mi hermana!_

_Pansy Parkinson_

Se metería en problemas. Lo sabía.

_Aún asi aceptó._

_000_

Habían pasado cinco días desde la noche en que había perdido su virginidad en manos de Draco Malfoy. Tanto las clases, como sus visitas a Harry y Ginny, entres otras cosas, habían evitado que volvieran a pasar aunque fuera un momento a solas.

Cuando la puerta de su salón de clases se abrió dejándolo a la vista no se sorprendió. Había un partido de quidditch demandando la atención de toda la escuela y el solía hacerse presente cuando eventos de ese estilo estaban en funcionamiento.

"Hola tu" saludó Hermione al verlo avanzar por el pasillo entre los bancos de los alumnos hasta el frente donde ella se encontraba. Imaginaba que iba a besarla, incluso antes de decir nada, como usualmente hacía. En cambio, se sentó sobre uno de los pupitres de delante del todo imitándola a ella. "¿Ya se encuentra Gryffindor al frente?" ese día competía su ex casa contra la de los que vestían verde y plata.

"No tienen ni una oportunidad de ganar hoy, Granger" el tono de su voz era molesto y ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cuanto le importaba todavía esa vieja rivalidad.

"Procuraré no _auto alabarme_ demasiado cuando veas que los derrotamos" Malfoy se cruzó de brazos en los que una expresión de molestia inundaba su rostro.

"Me voy en el receso de pascuas" habló después de varios segundos en los que un silencio incomodo flotaba en el ambiente. Durante ese tiempo los ojos de Hermione se encargaron de memorizar cada detalle en él. Su ropa casual, las botas negras de combate que no dudaba eran sus favoritas, el cabello brillante y los penetrantes ojos grises que eran hogar de una tormenta esa tarde. Estaba molesto, había aprendido a leerlo lo suficiente para darse cuenta de ello, pero no creía que estuviera dirigido a ella, de lo contrario no hubiera aparecido.

"¿A Wiltshire?" preguntó sin estar segura si era una buena idea invadir su privacidad. Había notado que Draco la cuidaba con una enfermiza pasión. Para su sorpresa el negó, pero no acotó nada más. "Que tengas un buen viaje" soltó ella sonriendo tímidamente.

"Gracias" aceptó él comenzando a ponerse de pie.

"Luego ya queda el último tirón, ¿verdad?" ni siquiera esperó a que contestara antes de volver a insistir en sacarle información personal "¿Sabes que quieres hacer cuando termines tu educación?"

"_Desaparecer_ si es posible" la respuesta salió tan rápido que la tomó por sorpresa. En su mente cada palabra demoró más de normal en ser comprendida, pero una vez que lo logró, un nudo se hizo hogar en su garganta. _'Desaparecer'_. ¿Eso no la involucraba a ella, verdad? Intentó sonreír, pero salió más bien como una mueca.

"Hasta cierto grado supongo que lo es" se encontró Hermione intentando animarlo. Draco asintió antes de quedar parado frente a ella. "Hola" repitió antes de inclinarse hacia delante y robarle un beso. Las manos de él la tomaron por la cintura antes de atraerla contra si un poco más.

"Antes de que termine este año Granger, te voy a hacer acabar en este escritorio más fuerte de lo que lo haz hecho en toda tu vida" un ruido salió de la nariz de Hermione acompañado de una carcajada.

"Tengo una idea, ¿Por que no te encargas de hacer eso durante la hora de clase?" susurró ella rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

"Excelente idea" el hecho de sonara como que en verdad lo creía la hizo reír a Hermione una vez más antes de darle un leve empujón en el hombro.

"Exhibicionista" se burló ella antes de sentirlo darle un mordisco en el cuello que la hizo chillar suavemente.

"Por lo menos les mandará a todos estos adolescentes en celo la idea de que tienen que dejar de tenerte como imagen mental cuando usan su mano para tener un polvo" el tono de voz de Draco sonaba molesto una vez más, pero ella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante lo absurdo de su declaración.

"Eso no sucede"

"Granger, estás mas ciega de lo que creí si enserio no te das cuenta como te miran el trasero cada vez que pasas caminando a su lado" Hermione se encontraba genuinamente confundida.

"¿Mi trasero?" exclamó con falso horror "Ni siquiera es mi mejor característica. Esperaba que me miraran estos" comentó ella bajando la vista hasta el lugar de su remera que recubría sus pechos.

"Ninguna de las dos partes tiene desperdicio" murmuró él presionándole la cadera más fuertemente con sus finos dedos en reprimenda por la burla que le estaba haciendo.

"¿Y tu que puedes saber?" preguntó fingiendo incredulidad "¡No me vayas a decir que me haz visto sin ropa!" para su sorpresa Draco soltó una corta carcajada mientras sonreía torcidamente.

"Si Granger, y en estos pocos meses que nos quedan planeo hacerlo muchas veces más" en un impulso Hermione lo atrajo contra ella envolviéndolo en un abrazo. La situación era distendida y le gustaba bromear con Draco, por lo que en su rostro habitaba una sonrisa. Lo que le dolía era una fuerte pelota en su garganta al comenzar a darse cuenta que lo que veía tan claramente no tan lejos en el futuro era el final de lo que fuera que tuvieran.


	14. Capitulo Catorce (Editado)

**N/A:** _¡Buenas! ¿Como les va? Acá traigo un capitulo nuevo. Algo muy extraño sucedió ayer y es que repentinamente esta historia tuvo varios follows y favoritos. Incluso nuevos comentario (llegué a 50 EAEA!). Asumo que alguien hablo de esta historia en algun lado por eso más personas vinieron. Si alguien sabe quien fue, donde fue, o algo por estilo, por favor diganle gracias de mi parte. Lo aprecio inmesamente. Ahora si, me voy a comer galletitas que acabo de adquirir via las compré en la panadería, lo que aún no compré son los derechos, no creo que me alcance el dinero y no creo que JK los tenga a la venta. Así que sigo pidiendole prestado todo a ella. ¡Beso Grande!_

**Capitulo 14**

Saint Mungo's estaba particularmente tranquilo esa mañana. Hermione lo sabía, pues había intentado iniciar una carrera como curandera luego de la guerra y todavía podía sentir en el cuerpo el cansancio de todas las incansables noches y días que había pasado ahí dentro. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que no era para ella, su principal señal fue como acababa llorando luego de atender a cualquier paciente y su final revelación vino de la mano de los sucesivos ataques de pánico que comenzaron a producirse cada vez que veía la más mínima gota de sangre. Aún así, después de todo, _Hermione era capaz de reconocer que Saint Mungo's estaba particularmente tranquilo esa mañana. _

Crisselda avanzaba a su lado por el largo pasillo plagado de amplios ventanales que hacían ver a las paredes blancas de un fuerte color anaranjado. Estaban en semana de Pascuas y por más que sabía que no debía, había accedido a llevar a su alumna a visitar a Pansy Parkinson.

"Profesora Granger" llamó Crisselda a su lado, evitando que Hermione pueda concentrarse en recordar cual era el procedimiento de visitas. No había planeado las cosas con tanto tiempo previo como ella estaba acostumbrada y de la manera que era partidaria, pero sabía que Agatha, la medimaga que la había ayudado con la maldición que le había lanzado Draco todos esos meses atrás, le haría el favor de dejarla pasar si se lo pedía. Esperaba que no llegara a eso, no le gustaba pedirle cosas a la gente, le hacía sentir que les debía algo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Hermione dándole una cálida sonrisa a la joven bruja de enorme ojos marrones y pelo tan oscuro como una noche de luna nueva.

"¿Puede entrar conmigo, por favor?" quería decirle que si una vez mas. Había descubierto que tenía debilidad por sus alumnos, pero sabía que no correspondía y tenía que aprender a ponerse firme.

"Tienes que entrar sola, Crisselda. Tu hermana es quien te espera del otro lado, y tal vez no se siente cómoda encontrándose conmigo. _Hay que respetarla_"

"Tiene razón, profesora" asintió con decisión su alumna antes de que alcanzaran el final del pasillo donde una doble puerta blanca las esperaba. Del otro lado de donde ellas se ubicaban había una sala de estar donde tanto pacientes como familiares y amigos podían socializar. En el caso de que los internados no se encontraran lo suficientemente bien como para estar entre personas te hacían visitarlos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Ve, yo te estaré esperando aquí. Cualquier cosa me vienes a buscar, ¿De acuerdo?" Crisselda asintió con vehemencia antes de tomar un hondo suspiro y cruzar el umbral para ir al lugar en el que se encontraba su hermana. Hermione avanzó hacia la pared donde se dejó caer hasta que su espalda chocó con esta.

No pudo evitar pensar cuanta distancia había entre su estado actual y el de Pansy. Si tenía que tirar un estimativo diría que no demasiada. Una fecha en particular se estaba acercando y si el año anterior no hubiera estado Harry para sujetarla con fuerza en un abrazo que duró la noche entera estaba segura que el prospecto de seguir los pasos de Pansy era mas que una simple viabilidad.

_Lo hubiera hecho. Sé que lo hubiera hecho. Ya había planeado como. _

"¿Hermione, eres tú?" preguntó una voz bonachona cerca suyo. Su rostro giró hasta encontrarse con el de Agatha. Una vieja bruja de tez tan oscura como el café, ojos verdes que ella no dudaba habían hipnotizado a más de un pretendiente y una sonrisa que iluminaba el día más tormentoso.

"¡Agatha, estaba pensando en ti!" exclamó Hermione sonriendo antes de caminar a recibir a la medimaga con un abrazo. "¿Cómo estás?" preguntó con cariño

"Muy bien, pudiendo tomarme un recreo para hacerme un te. En estas fechas todo el mundo se va de viaje y hay más tiempo para estirar las piernas y cerrar los ojos" explicó con entusiasmo en la voz.

"¿Cómo sigues de la audición? ¿Te dejé muy sorda?" preguntó Hermione de manera jocosa rememorando todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntas en la pequeña habitación donde recibía su tratamiento. Habían sido largas sesiones donde lo único que ella recordaba sentir era dolor y donde la única manera de hacerle frente era gritar hasta que le dijeran que el día había terminado.

"Estoy bien, no estás ni entre los veinte pacientes más ruidosos" le aseguró Agatha sonriéndole "¿Cómo estas tú de la maldición? ¿No te ha vuelto a doler, verdad?" Hermione negó enseguida.

"Por momentos me olvido que las cicatrices están ahí. Es cuando me miro al espejo que todo me vuelve"

"Esa es una buena señal. No dejes que te persigan como oscuros monstruos todos los días de tu vida, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Lo sé. Lo intento" aseguró ella con un suave susurro.

"Eres toda una inspiración Hermione. Para gente de todas las edades. _No lo dudes_" ella quería decirle que no era cierto. No estaba bien. Por momentos sentía que no podía confiar en su propia mente, había noches que no podía dormir porque los demonios habitaban todas y cada una de sus pesadillas y si tuviera que enumerar todas las cosas que había hecho en su pasado no dudaba que en papel quedaría más como una villana que como una inspiración. En cambio no dijo nada, la voz se le iba a quebrar y ya estaba demasiado harta de llorar.

"¡Profesora!" exclamó Crisselda apareciendo por las dobles puertas blancas.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Hermione alterada.

"Nada, lo siento mucho si la asusté" la había asustado, pero no tenía sentido hacerla sentir mal diciendo eso en voz alta.

"No pasa nada, Crisselda" intentó restarle importancia a la situación.

"Pansy quiere verla. Me pidió que le diga que entre ahora" internada en Saint Mungo's y Pansy Parkinson seguía siendo un dolor en su trasero.

"Fue un gusto volver a verte, Agatha" aseguró Hermione antes de acercarse a envolverla en un abrazo que enseguida fue reciprocado. No pudo evitar contemplar con cuanta gente se sentía segura de la manera que lo hacía con esa medimaga. Con McGonagall, tal vez. Con Harry podía ser. No dudaba que eso explicaba mucho de porque parecía una lucha imposible de ganar todos sus días y todas sus noches. ¿Cómo uno puede empezar a sentirse bien de vuelta si vive sintiendo terror de todo? No se podía. Esperaba que estuviera equivocada, pero sabía que no era el caso.

"Lo mismo digo, Hermione" ella se encontró sonriendo y asintiendo antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse al interior de la sala donde una cara que hacía muchos años no veía la estaba esperando.

El ambiente era amplio, con redondas mesas de madera esparcidas en el centro del lugar y sillas arrimadas a cada una de estas. En un rincón había un sector con sofás que le recordaban a los que estaban en _la madriguera_. Eran de terciopelo anaranjado y parecía que alguien había viajado en el tiempo para traerlos a la actualidad. _Por lo menos combinan con las paredes,_ pensó Hermione concentrándose en el empapelado color crema y amarillo maíz que presentaba lo que parecían ser ramas de olivo que viajaban del techo al suelo.

"¡Granger!" exclamó una voz ronca y molesta cerca suyo. Los ojos de Hermione volaron hasta una de las mesas de madera donde una sola silla se encontraba ocupada. Pansy Parkinson lucía tal cual ella la recordaba. Eso la sorprendió. No sabía a que se debía, tal vez en el fondo imaginaba encontrarse con alguien demacrado, total y completamente vapuleado por los fantasmas que claramente acechaban la intimidad de sus pensamientos de manera constante. No era el caso, _Pansy Parkinson lucía tal cual ella la recordaba. _

"Buenos días, Pansy" saludó Hermione en lo que terminaba de cruzar el espacio que las separaba y tomaba asiento en la silla de enfrente a ella. Los grandes ojos negros de su ex compañera de escuela la miraban con reproche y un vestigio de malestar. Le sentaba bien. Junto con el cabello negro lustroso que tenía recogido en una coleta alta, los prominentes pómulos que Hermione no dudaba podían cortar como hielo y los labios rellenos que se estiraban en una mueca de arrogancia, Pansy Parkinson seguía siendo la niña modelo de las familias de clase alta del mundo mágico. "Me dijo Crisselda que me querías ver" agregó intentando sonar poco afectada por el momento. No estaba del todo segura si había triunfado.

"¡No te atrevas a sentir pena por mi, Granger!" la exclamación la tomó por sorpresa. No tenía nada que ver con la situación que se estaba presentando entre ambas y Hermione pensó que tal vez esa era una de las grandes molestias en Pansy. El temer que la gente la mire y piense _'__pobrecita'_. Hermione tenía ese miedo, todos y cada uno de los días de su vida. Y no dudaba que quien estaba sentada enfrente de ella hubiera dicho eso no importaba cuales fueran las primeras palabras que hubiera soltado.

"Si sintiera pena por ti, significaría que siento pena por mi misma Pansy y verdaderamente no lo hago" le aseguró intentando dejar el tema detrás. Los enormes ojos negros la tenían bajo escrutinio, imaginaba que estaban haciendo todo lo posible por extraer la mayor información de cualquier gesto que pudiera hacer. Intentó hacerle las cosas mas fáciles y dejo que las lineas de su rostro se mostraran molestas y exasperadas. Esto pareció conformar a Pansy ya que volvió a hablar.

"¿Haz conversado con Draco?" Hermione intentó no alterarse al escucharla decir el nombre de quien ocupaba un lugar en su vida tan caótico y aún así tan increíblemente simple. Al costado de donde se encontraban sentadas un hombre decidió ponerse de pie y comenzar a cantar ópera. Era alto y delgado y se podía notar que él estaba en completa seguridad de que esa era su vocación. Tal vez enserio había sido su profesión en el pasado. Hermione desvío la vista hasta ver a las dos personas ubicadas a su lado y la expresión de ambos le hizo saber que ese no era caso. No lo estaban interrumpiendo, todo lo contrario. Debía ser difícil tener que lidiar con ver a una persona que uno solía conocer convertirse en alguien totalmente diferente, alguien que no _es_, pero aún así es todas y cada una de las partes que lo _hacen ser. _

"Es mi alumno" acabó contestando volviendo a mirarla.

"Esa no fue mi pregunta" soltó Pansy con brusquedad.

"Es Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?" un momento de silencio las atravesó a ambas. Lo único que hacían era mirarse con detenimiento, intentando leerse mutuamente.

"Cuando lo veas, dile que lo siento, ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Qué sientes el qué?" preguntó Hermione. Era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien y no dudaba que eso irritaba a mucha gente. La mayoría probablemente lo considerara un defecto. Si ella no hubiera sido de esa manera desde toda la vida, todavía estarían intentando averiguar que era lo que Fluffy estaba cuidando debajo de la trampilla en el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No era un defecto, era una de sus mayores virtudes.

"El sabrá" malditos Slytherin. ¿Por qué debían ser tan cerrados? Muy a su pesar se encontró asintiendo sin intentar buscar más información.

"¿Es eso todo?" sabía que por más que la absurda rivalidad de cuando eran niñas había quedado atrás, no estaban para juntarse a tomar el te y jugar a las cartas. Pansy asintió. "Que estés bien, Pansy" saludó Hermione mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

"Granger" llamó su antigua compañera de escuela. Ella volteó para encontrarse con una expresión contrariada bailando dentro de sus ojos oscuros. "Gracias por cuidar de Crisselda. Antes de que viajara para Hogwarts, cuando supimos que ibas a ser su nueva profesora, intenté contarle la mayor cantidad de cosas para que le caigas mal" Hermione se encontró rodando los ojos. Eso sonaba exactamente como algo que la otra bruja haría "Me alegra que no haya funcionado"

"Me alegra que tu hermana no sea como tú" para su sorpresa escuchó una carcajada un tanto macabra nacer de la garganta de Pansy. Ella sonrió una vez mas. "Que estés bien, Pansy" repitió. Esa vez si logró salir del lugar hasta donde Crisselda la esperaba ubicada en el espacio contra la pared donde ella había estado un rato antes.

"¿Todo bien?" la escuchó preguntar un tanto emocionada. Si pensaba que alguna vez su hermana mayor y ella se iban a llevar bien, no iba a ser el caso. Pero si alguna vez Pansy necesitaba de su ayuda, esperaba que supiera que podía pedírsela.

"Si. ¿Lista para volver al colegio?" Crisselda asintió mientras una amplia sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.

"Gracias por traerme, profesora" Hermione asintió antes de pasar un brazo por detrás de la espalda de la menor de las dos con afecto y darle un fuerte apretón en el brazo.

000

"Pero no estoy segura de que sea para mi" habló Crisselda mientras ambas cruzaban las puertas principales del castillo de Hogwarts hacia el hall de bienvenida.

"Eres buena en hechizos" le aseguró Hermione "¿Cómo vienes en defensa contra las artes oscuras?" preguntó concentrándose en su alumna mientras la enorme escalera de mármol gris aparecía delante de ellas. En todo el camino de vuelta habían acordado ir al gran comedor y tomar un chocolate caliente. El castillo se encontraba mayormente desierto y por momentos podía ser agobiante sentir que no había nadie más en todo ese enorme lugar.

"Bien. Tengo que rendir los _N.E.W.T.s_ ahora den-" las palabras de Crisselda fueron interrumpidas en el momento en que una estruendosa explosión sonó cerca de ambas. No llegó a pasar un segundo antes de que Hermione se encontrara totalmente alerta. Varita en mano y posición de batalla lista. Uno de los relojes conteniendo los puntos de las casas había estallado. Siguió el trayecto con su vista hacia el lugar de donde el hechizo debería haber venido y enseguida lo divisó. Del lado izquierdo de la escalera se encontraba el atacante. Imponentemente alto, cubierto de pies a cabeza con una brillante túnica roja y su varita posicionada en dirección a donde ella se encontraba.

"¡Crucio!" quien fuera que estuviera debajo de la capucha colorada no llegó a terminar de pronunciar la palabra cuando Hermione ya había elevado un escudo protector al rededor de ella. La maldición rebotó hasta dar con una vieja armadura decorando el costado del pasillo. Ruidos de desesperación comenzaron a nacer de los personajes habitando los cuadros y ella no pudo evitar sentir como sólo causaba que una nueva ola de adrenalina la invadiera. Temía que se volviera demasiada, al punto en que pensar con coherencia dejara de ser una opción.

"¡Desmaius!" exclamó Hermione dando un paso hacia delante en un intento de acercarse al agresor y tener mas seguridad de que su hechizo llegue al destino esperado.

"Profesora" sintió la voz de Crisselda detrás suyo a la par que veía que quien había encontrado una manera de entrar a Hogwarts también sabía como los escudos protectores funcionaban. El resplandeciente rayo rojo rebotó y le pasó más cerca de lo que era capaz de razonar sin perder la cordura.

"¡Crisselda, vé!" exclamó Hermione con desesperación "¡Busca a algún profesor o al director!" ¿Por qué tenía que estar sucediendo eso? Ella se podía cuidar de ella misma. Era buena en hechizos, siempre lo había sido. Era rápida y dudaba que hubiera uno que ella no supiera hacer. Pero con alguien más en la escena, su mente luchaba contra si misma para intentar dividirse en dos partes. Eso no era bueno, no en un duelo, no contra alguien que claramente tenía el suficiente conocimiento como para infiltrarse en Hogwarts en pleno día.

"¡Avada Kedavra!" llegó a correrse antes de que el furioso rayo verde le diera y lo escuchó chocar contra las robustas puertas de entrada al castillo. En su mente comenzaron a aparecer pequeños destellos de la noche en que Draco había lanzado esa maldición directamente contra ella. Parecía ocuparle la vista, los pulmones y la sangre que corría por sus venas. Su respiración sonaba tan jadeante al escapar de su garganta que la llegaba a escuchar por sobre los gritos de las mujeres en los cuadros posados en las paredes de piedra gris, sus palmas le sudaban al punto que temía que su varita se cayera de su mano y su corazón latía tan aceleradamente que llegó a preguntarse si era físicamente posible que se saliera de su pecho y continuara latiendo una vez cubierto por la gruesa capa de polvo que se extendía a lo largo del frío piso.

"¡Expelliarmus!" gritó dándose cuenta enseguida que ni siquiera lo había lanzado en dirección a su atacante. Volteó para ver si Crisselda seguía ahí y muy a su pesar si lo hacía. Una visible capa de lagrimas recubría sus ojos y su rostro gritaba '_¡Pánico!'_ a todo pulmón. "¡Maldita sea!" las palabras abandonaron su garganta esperando conseguir algo a cambio. No tenía sentido. Lo único que hacía era demostrar cuan frustrada y vulnerable se sentía.

"Atácame" escuchó hablar a quien fuera que estuviera delante de ella. Su esbelta y alta figura avanzando con decisión en dirección suya. Era un hombre, eso fue lo primero que notó. Tenía intención de discernir si era adulto, o tal vez un joven o _lo que fuera que fuese._ Nada. Su mente estaba en blanco. Sólo era una voz y no iba acompañada de una imagen que le diera cierta calma de saber contra que o quien se estaba enfrentando.

"¡¿Cómo entraste?!" preguntó Hermione con cierta desesperación moviéndose hasta dejar a Crisselda detrás de ella y a ambas lo más cerca posible de la puerta.

"Magia" hubiera rodado los ojos por lo cursi de la respuesta si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que quien fuera que estuviera delante no tenía ningún tipo de reparo a la hora de usar las imperdonables. "¡Crucio! ¡Avada Kedravra!" las maldiciones comenzaron a llegar una detrás de la otra. Hermione se encontró teniendo que canalizar toda su magia en mantener su escudo lo mas solido posible. Si hubiera estado sola hubiera corrido, le hubiera dado cierta movilidad a la batalla, pero no lo estaba. Su alumna contaba con ella, contaba con que la defendiera, con que su profesora estuviera a la altura de lo que significaba dentro de esa institución.

"¡Avada Kedravra!" su rostro giró rápidamente hasta quedar con dos figuras más que habían aparecido al costado derecho de la enorme escalera de piedra gris. Se encontraban vestidos de igual manera, con gruesas túnicas del color rojo de la sangre que los cubrían de pies a cabeza. Uno era alto como el que ya había estado atacándola y el otro era mas bien bajo y un tanto rechoncho. Eso le daba el carácter de personas. Eran personas, no cosas, no algo. _No un Voldemort. _

De la garganta de Hermione nació el más estruendoso grito antes de sacar toda la magia que tenía dentro y levantar un escudo lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlas a ambas. Necesitaba que alguien viniera, necesitaba que la ayudaran, no iba a poder sola con los tres mientras cuidaba de Crisselda. Si terminaba sucediendo algo, que le sucediera a ella, que no le sucediera a su alumna. Que no le sucediera a la nueva generación.

Las maldiciones continuaron llegando de ambos lados de la escalera. No le iban a dar, se negaba a dejarlos que le dieran. De todas las personas que podían haber elegido para atacar habían dado con la más terca y brillante de todas. Hermione Granger no caía en un duelo contra no importaba cuantos cobardes que se dignaban a seguir con toda la mierda que se suponía que había quedado atrás.

"¡Malditos cobardes, muéstrense!" chilló con bronca. Le pareció que la respuesta fueron carcajadas pero había tanto ruido al rededor de todos que era imposible escuchar. El ambiente se había vuelto caldeado, olía a magia oscura mezclada con polvo y ruinas. Y tenía un tenor bastante similar a la miseria. Sabía que si podía tomarse un segundo lo primero que haría iba a ser vomitar. O llorar. O ambas cosas a la vez.

"¡Expelliarmus!" gritó una vieja voz conocida. Era adulta y segura y Hermione no dudaba que podía tener enfrente a un millón de esos malditos parásitos y les patearía el trasero a todos. Minerva McGonagall podía hacer eso. Enseguida notó las gruesas y brillantes capuchas voltear hacia la escalera, de donde se encontraba descendiendo su antigua profesora de transformaciones. Varita en mano y una expresión despiadada en el rostro.

El hechizo no llegó a darle a ninguno y antes de que por fin ella pudiera atacar los vio convertirse en algo que nunca había visto. Parecían dementores de la manera en que flotaban, sus túnicas color sangre ondeando a su alrededor con violencia. Hermione sentía que todo estaba sucediendo en cámara lenta, como estas personas eran la viva representación de un ejercito que ella había derrotado. Ella y tres generaciones combinadas. Los movimientos, el sentimiento que destilaban, la rabia que le causaban, eran mortífagos. Eran asquerosas excusas de seres vivos que habían tenido un cambio de uniforme. Lo que más terror le daba, sin embargo, era no saber nada de ellos. Por que luchaban, a quien odiaban, hasta donde se sentían capaces de llegar. Nada causa tanto terror como lo desconocido.

"¡Expelliarmus!" escuchó gritar detrás suyo. Consiguió ver el rayo rojo avanzar con furia hacia el primer atacante que había aparecido, quien había tomado la forma de una violenta nube de tela colorada. El impacto fue concreto, pero aún así los tres lograron avanzar hasta donde ellas se encontraban, únicamente para chocar con la puerta de entrada, abriéndola de par en par y dándoles camino libre para volver al agujero del que habían salido. Hermione volteó el rostro hacia el espacio donde hacía segundos había estado la esbelta figura y logró divisar en el piso un largo palo de madera.

_Había perdido su varita. _

000

"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre no alertarnos de esto, Harry?!" exclamó Hermione con una rabia que jamás se imaginó sintiendo dirigida a quien era más que su mejor amigo. Era como su hermano.

"Nos estamos ocupando, Hermione" respondió por tercera vez. Estaban ellos dos junto con McGonagall y Filius Flitwick en la oficina del director. Había pasado menos de una hora desde el incidente. Crisselda estaba en la enfermería con un ataque de nervios y ella ya había vomitado más veces de las que podía contar.

"¡Una mierda que se están ocupando, una reverenda mierda que se están ocupando!" las palabras que salían de la garganta de ella se volvían más hostiles con cada segundo que transcurría. Estaba fuera de sí. Se sentía traicionada, se sentía total y completamente abandonada. Por el ministerio, por el sistema, por Harry Potter. _Por su mejor amigo._ "¡Entraron a Hogwarts, Harry! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Quién es esta gente que consigue sortear los guardias de uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo mágico?!"

"Nosotros… es complicado" las palabras eran un susurro. A Harry se lo notaba cansado, tenía gruesas medialunas rojas debajo de sus ojos, su cabello estaban tan desordenado que mechones caían delante de sus anteojos haciendo que Hermione se pregunte si siquiera podía ver.

"¿Qué parte es la complicada, señor Potter?" preguntó McGonagall detrás suyo quien como siempre era la viva imagen de la calma y la cordura.

"Es- Nosotros-" ninguna palabra acababa en nada y Hermione comenzó a preguntarse si complicado no era el equivalente a desesperados "No sabemos. No podemos obtener información de ellos. No podemos… _no sabemos nada_" acabó soltando rendido.

"Hay que cerrar Hogwarts" murmuró Flitwick detrás de ambos. Los antiguos directores ubicados en los cuadros que engalanaban la circular habitación parecían estar asintiendo con aprobación.

"No" negó Hermione.

"No creo que haya otra solución, señorita Granger. No podemos tener semejante cantidad de alumnos, cuando hay un grupo violento ahí fuera que sabe como entrar. No podemos garantizar su seguridad"

"No. Hogwarts es más que una escuela. Este castillo se supone que es un santuario. No podemos sentar a todos los alumnos y decirles que tienen que volver a sus hogares porque hay un grupo de psicóticos ahí fuera y nosotros no podemos protegerlos" habló Hermione calmándose por primera vez desde que se habían congregado todos en ese lugar "Las heridas están demasiado frescas, si hacemos eso les estamos dando una invitación a estos cobardes para que empiecen un nuevo reinado de caos en el mundo mágico" para su sorpresa McGonagall asintió a su lado.

"Coincido con la señorita Granger, Filius" explicó Minerva "Renovemos los guardias. Hagamos una vez más Hogwarts un lugar seguro. No podremos detener el terror que está ahí fuera, pero aquí dentro no tendrá lugar"

000

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el receso de Pascuas había acabado y Draco Malfoy no estaba en ningún lado. Ella sentía que se iba a volver total y completamente loca si no daba señales de vida. _¿Donde estaba?_ No tenía idea. Y no podía preguntarle a nadie, porque nadie entendería porque eso le importaba a ella. Intentó convencerse que podía hacerlo como una cuestión profesional. Era su alumno y a diferencia del resto no estaba presente. Faltaba una sola semana para que tenga que rendir los N.E.W.T.s junto con los demás y no estaba presente. Muy a su pesar sabía que era demasiado transparente. Se le iba a notar que no era profesional. Se le iba a notar que estaba preocupada. No podía mostrarle a nadie ese secreto. No podía salir a la luz. ¿Por qué no estaba presente? ¡Maldita Sea! ¿Por qué no estaba presente?

Quería evitar pensar que algo le había sucedido. Durante el día lo conseguía. Se concentraba en sus alumnos, en sus clases, en las cosas que tenía que hacer. Pero era a la noche, como esa, donde toda la incertidumbre y el malestar la invadían de pies a cabeza. Se metían debajo de su piel y le hacían doler los huesos, amenazaban con tirar abajo la poca estabilidad mental que le quedaba. No podía permitirse volverse loca antes de saber si algo le había pasado.

_¿Por qué no estaba presente?_

Dos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta de entrada de su oficina. Ella se encontraba en el dormitorio, lo cual era una habitación adyacente al despacho. Tenía que abrir la fina puerta de madera, caminar hasta la entrada principal y revelar quien fuera que se encontrara en el pasillo del séptimo piso a las dos de la madrugada de un miércoles. Esa parte del castillo estaba específicamente reservada para los profesores. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba la oficina y habitación de McGonagall y en el derecho estaba la profesora Sprout.

Los nervios comenzaron a invadirla aún mas. No podían ser buenas noticias. ¿Por qué alguien iría hasta allí a las dos de la madrugada si no era para traer malas noticias? Respiró profundamente antes de levantarse de su cama y caminar todo el trayecto hasta la puerta de entrada. Estaba descalza y los pies le dolían de lo fría que estaba la piedra debajo de estos, causando que todo su cuerpo se sacuda en violentos espasmos que se solucionarían con sus pantuflas.

Extendió su mano con decisión hasta tomar el picaporte y revelar quien estaba del otro lado. Brillante pelo platino, penetrantes ojos grises y marcados rasgos angulosos. Draco Malfoy estaba delante de ella después de dos semanas. No sabía cual esperaba que fuera su reacción. Tal vez había imaginado que cuando volviera a verlo se abalanzaría hasta rodearlo en un abrazo, tal vez le robaría un beso o lo único que haría sería decirle _'__Hola'._ No hizo ninguna de las tres cosas, sólo se quedo estática mirándolo. Sintiendo como con cada segundo que transcurría una irrefrenable sensación de enojo era lo que la estaba poseyendo.

"Deberías dejarme entrar, Granger. Se que eres bastante paranoica con esto de que alguien te vea, o me vea, _o nos vea"_ seguía sonando como si hubiera sido condenado a sentir aburrimiento por todo lo que lo rodeaba, de manera perpetua. Ella se corrió a un costado haciéndole un gesto de que entre. "¿Estabas durmiendo?" la pregunta salió como que en verdad creía que no había una sola oportunidad de que eso era lo que ella había estado haciendo.

"Pon un hechizo silenciador" le pidió. Se imaginaba lo que estaba por venir y deseaba que nadie los escuchara.

"Eso no contesta mi pregunta" soltó él antes de hacer exactamente lo que le había pedido. Los ojos de Hermione se concentraron en sus propios pies. Lo único que llevaba puesto era un pantalón de pijama y una fina remera de algodón blanca. Quería dejar de temblar, para parecer más entera, pero no podía hacerlo. No le importó. Tenía cosas que decirle.

"¿Donde estabas?" preguntó ignorándolo una vez más. El rostro de Draco se volvió cauto inmediatamente. Hermione lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que su instinto reservado estaba diciendo presente.

"Eso no te incumbe, Granger" ella se concentró en él por un momento. Tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama gris y una remera manga larga negra. Sus pies, a diferencia de los de ella, tenían puesto calzado. Sus botas de combate.

"¿Donde estabas?" volvió a preguntar, como si nunca hubiera escuchado su respuesta. Los ojos grises de Draco destilaban bronca y la mueca en su rostro lo hacía parecer peligroso. Ella ya no le tenía miedo. Draco Malfoy no le iba a hacer nada, no después de lo que habían pasado juntos. _Confiaba en él._

"No se que te sucedió en estás dos semanas, Granger, pero si tu mente cambió hasta creer que tienes algún tipo de derecho a demandar que te cuente mis cosas te confirmo que ese no es el caso. Y si es una vez más tu increíblemente irritante necesidad de meter las narices donde no pertenecen te vuelvo a repetir que no e-"

"¡¿Donde mierda estuviste?!" gritó Hermione. Exactamente para eso necesitaba un hechizo silenciador.

"¡¿Qué mierda te está sucediendo, Granger?!" preguntó él en el mismo tono elevado. El gris de sus ojos era hogar de una tormenta y ella no dudaba que el enojo, esta vez, si estaba dirigido para su lado.

"¿Te enteraste lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts?" Draco asintió mientras pasaba ambas manos por su cabello. Estaba parado delante de ella. Ambos en el espacio que había entre su escritorio y la pared. "Entonces sabes. Leíste lo que sucedió en Hogwarts y aún así al decidir que no ibas a volver por dos semanas más luego de que el receso acabara no pudiste enviar una lechuza" que no se confundiera. No era una escena de celos. Que hiciera lo que quisiera, si quería tomarse tres semanas, cuatro semanas, cinco malditos años, que lo hiciera. Lo único que pedía era la decencia de que se lo hiciera saber.

"No somos nada" dijo él con firmeza.

"No se trata de ser algo, o no. Se trata de sentido común Malfoy" soltó ella con igual rigidez en la voz "No me importa donde estés, con quien estés, haciendo lo que sea que tengas ganas de hacer. ¡Lo único que estoy pidiendo, es que me digas que estás vivo!" Draco negó con la cabeza.

"No se trata de eso, Granger. Si querías saber si estaba vivo o si me había ocurrido algo hubieras agarrado _El Profeta_. Le hubieras preguntado a Flitwick. Te las hubieras ingeniado. Lo que tu quieres es que actúe como si fueras mi pareja o algo por el estilo y te tenga que contar de mi vida o que mierda hago. No va a suceder, Granger. Olvídalo" Hermione no sabía si tenía mas ganas de gritar a todo pulmón o si quería golpearlo tan fuerte como fuera posible.

"Eres un imbécil" ni siquiera se molestó en elevar la voz "No desearía ser tu novia ni aunque fueras el último maldito mago en este muy terrible mundo de mierda" con cada palabra podía sentir como se alteraba una vez más. "Sabes… me importaba que ocurriera contigo. Ya sabes, lo básico, si estabas muerto o no. Ahora debo decir que me importas tanto como esa planta de ahí" su dedo señaló a una pequeña maceta donde una planta que le había regalado la profesora Sprout lucía marrón y sin vida.

"Por fin estamos en la misma página, entonces" comentó él antes de dar un paso hacia delante y tomarla por detrás del cuello. Ambas manos de Hermione volaron a su muñeca y la sacaron antes de que llegara a inclinarse para lo que ella sabía iba a ser un beso.

"No, no lo estamos" murmuró Hermione antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hasta su dormitorio "Cierra la puerta cuando salgas" pidió viéndolo a los ojos. Estaba en iguales partes confundido y molesto. No dudaba que lo que acababa de suceder, ella diciéndole que no al beso, iba a cambiar muchas cosas. Tal vez era final. Definitivamente sonaba como que era el final. Una pelota comenzó a formarse en su garganta y llegó a cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio antes de sentir unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar hacerse hogar en ella. A Hermione le gustaba la rutina. A Hermione le gustaban las constantes. _A Hermione no le gustaba cuando las cosas acababan. _


	15. Capitulo Quince (Editado)

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! se supone que postee los domingos, asi que hoy les traigo cap nuevo. El prox domingo posteo el siguiente! Para todos los nuevos lectores, mil gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios y su buena onda. Espero que les guste este capi. Me contaron que una chica llamada Anna fue quien recomendo esta historia, a vos Anna entonces te mando un saludo enorme! Ahora si, nos leemos en una semana! Besillos.

**Capitulo 15**

"Están preparados, lo sé. Simplemente concéntrense. Tómense el tiempo que necesiten antes de responder, ¿De Acuerdo?" Habló Hermione mirando a sus estudiantes que estaban por rendir los N.E.W.T.s. Draco también estaba presente y ella lo incluyó en su pequeño discurso al concentrarse en sus ojos en numerosas ocasiones.

"De acuerdo" repitieron todos a la vez asintiendo con decisión.

"Déjenme darles un abrazo. Estoy orgullosa" murmuró ella un tanto emocional. Era su primer año como profesora después de todo, y ellos eran el primer grupo de estudiantes que se graduaban bajo su enseñanza.

Cuando abrazó a Draco Malfoy fue invadida por su usual aroma. Sándalo, lima y él. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y se tuvo que aceptar a sí misma que extrañaba que la besara.

000

Los pasillos del castillo estaban sumergidos completamente en la negrura, exceptuando por la brillante luz que nacía de la punta de su varita. No estaba segura que hora era mientras avanzaba desesperadamente en dirección a las mazmorras. No había pensado demasiado las cosas. Ese era el día, el aniversario, la fecha en el calendario donde sus pesadillas se volvían más una realidad que un recuerdo recurrente en su inconsciente. El año anterior lo había pasado con Harry. Habían estado juntos todo el día y a la noche él se había quedado con ella abrazándola mientras lloraba hasta que el sol había vuelto a aparecer por el horizonte.

No creía que alguien entendiera lo que le sucedía a su mente y a su cuerpo en esa particular noche, año tras año. Tal vez se debía a que nadie había estado ahí, en la torre de astronomía, todo ese tiempo atrás. Había sido muy chica y la había agarrado en un momento que estaba muy dañada. La había marcado más que la maldición que había recibido en manos de Draco. Era una marca grande e invasiva y tenía más control sobre ella del que era capaz de comprender.

_Esa noche, cada año, era cuando los demonios ganaban._

Sus pies descalzos comenzaron a avanzar más rápidamente por el frío piso de piedra. No estaba del todo segura si era una buena idea buscarlo a él. No habían hablado solos desde la última vez, la cual había acabado en una pelea. No sabía si él querría verla, si la recibiría, si la ayudaría a perderse en algo más que en su propia cabeza, pero no le importaba. Tenía que intentarlo. Incluso le rogaría que la ayudara si tenía que llegar a eso.

_No somos nada._

No había habido necesidad de decir eso como si ella debiera escucharlo en voz alta. Nunca había pensado que eran algo y nunca había querido que fueran algo. Pero ninguno de los dos podía negar que el otro era lo más parecido a una cura. Un bálsamo para la mente y el cuerpo. _Eso era lo que ella necesitaba esa noche. _

Su cuerpo se sacudía del frío a la par que sus avances pasaban desapercibidos a causa de los ronquidos de los cuadros en las paredes. Dobló a la derecha en el túnel que también llevaba a la sala común de Slytherin y caminó hasta la pequeña puerta de madera oscura que solía tener un armario de escobas dentro, ahora tenía el dormitorio en el que había perdido su virginidad.

Frenó un momento, mientras sentía las gruesas gotas que nacían de sus ojos comenzar a caer con más violencia. Su respiración se agitaba con cada segundo que transcurría. Parecía que se había vuelto una misión imposible conseguir que el aire llegara hasta sus pulmones. La angustia que nacía de su garganta, y se extendía a todo su cuerpo, estaba haciendo un trabajo brillante de volverse más y más notoria. No estaba segura como proseguir, si debía golpear y esperar a que abriera, si entrar así como así dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de la ira que eso iba a despertar en él o si lo mejor era quedarse de ese lado de la puerta, tal vez ir a él había sido una terrible idea después de todo.

Todas y cada una de las opciones se repetían en la mente de Hermione como el barril de un arma siendo sacudido antes de comenzar a jugar el sórdido juego que es ruleta rusa. ¿Cual le tocaría? ¿Era paz y tranquilidad o era caos y destrucción?

Elevó su puño a la altura de su rostro y golpeó la vieja madera con decisión dos veces. Ni siquiera esperó a que la atendiera y abrió la puerta revelando lo que había del otro lado. Estaba sentado en la cama con su espalda descansando contra el cabezal, en sus manos tenía un grueso libro que seguramente había estado leyendo hasta que su intrusión lo había interrumpido. La lampara en la mesa de noche estaba encendida y no sabía si la lectura tenía algún propósito más que el simplemente hacer algo para pasar la noche. Su rostro volteó a verla. En sus ojos había cierta confusión que se fue disipando con cada segundo que pasaba estudiándola. Podía imaginar lo que estaba viendo. Rostro empapado, ojos hinchados y un alto grado de pánico. Afuera estaba helando y aún así lo único que ella llevaba puesto era un viejo camisón de seda que le quedaba más bien chico. Era lo primero que había encontrado y la ropa no supo estar ni cerca de ser una prioridad cuando decidió abandonar su dormitorio en buscar del de él.

Las manos de Hermione volaron debajo de la fina tela de seda negra que se pegaba contra su cuerpo hasta tomar la banda de su ropa interior. Con vehemencia tiraron hacia abajo hasta notar que caía al suelo. Seguida por su varita, la cual simplemente soltó. Sintió sus piernas avanzar a donde estaba él mucho antes de tomar la decisión de manera consciente. Draco llegó a dejar el libro a un costado antes de que Hermione pasara una pierna a cada lado de la suyas e hiciera su misión sacarle la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. El la dejó y cuando estaba completamente desnudo los giró a ambos hasta quedar sobre ella, ubicado entre sus piernas separadas.

Hermione elevó su cadera dándole a entender que se apurara, que estuviera dentro de ella cuanto antes, porque eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Lo necesitaba sentir a él, necesitaba sentir calor y a su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Necesitaba sentir las incesantes olas de los orgasmos que sólo él era capaz de hacerle alcanzar.

Los finos dedos de la mano izquierda de Draco se movieron hasta el punto entre sus piernas, antes de recorrer el largo de su entrada de manera exploradora.

"Apúrate" llegó a murmurar, imaginándose que cada palabra que pudiera decirle que no le gustara acabaría con lo que se estaba dando.

"No estás lista, Granger" susurró él. Sabía que tenía razón. Necesitaba un poco de juego previo hasta que su cuerpo estuviera preparado para tenerlo dentro, pero en ese instante, esa noche, no le importaba si le dolía, si era el momento o no. _¡Ayúdame ahora! _Quería gritar. _¡Ahora! _

Los ojos de Hermione estaban cerrados, mientras su rostro apuntaba al costado, a donde la mesa de noche tenía la lampara encendida. No importaba si sus parpados estaban abiertos o no, las lagrimas igual se hacían camino descendiendo por sus mejillas con agobiante constancia. No quería que la viera llorar. Lo que ellos tenían no involucraba sentimientos, no involucraba la vulnerabilidad que ella sabía que estaba abandonando cada uno de sus poros en ese momento, por eso no quería tener su rostro alineado con el de él.

Sintió el pulgar de Draco comenzar a masajear el punto entre sus piernas y para su alivio en pocos segundos ya estaba lista para él. No sabía por que, pero imaginaba que le iba a avisar cuando fuera a invadirla por completo. No lo hizo. Sin ningún tipo de anuncio previo lo sintió dentro de ella, llenándola en su totalidad, causando que la tensión en su abdomen regresara y la sangre en sus venas se elevara varios grados centígrados. Un gemido escapó su garganta, antes de ser seguido por un sollozo agudo. Necesitaba parar de llorar y eso, tal vez, lo podía lograr Draco si se movía, si activaba todos y cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo, pero estaba totalmente quieto. Sintió dos de sus dedos tomarle el mentón con decisión y girarle el rostro para que se aliñe con el de él. No lo iba a dejar y como una adolescente caprichosa volvió a girarlo hasta que esté en dirección a la mesa de noche, a la pared, a nada que la juzgue por estar así. Draco volvió a repetir sus acciones, pero esa vez la obligó a mantenerse exactamente donde él quería.

"Abre los ojos" no era un pedido, era una orden. Quería negar y decir que no, pero si abría la boca un sollozo más escaparía y eso era peor que revelar la gruesa capa de lagrimas que solo parecía volverse más abundante con cada minuto que transcurría. Enseguida se encontró con su rostro. Sus angulosas lineas estaban serias y determinadas, sus ojos parecían molestos, pero una vez más, no con ella, tal vez con la situación, pero no con ella. "Cuando estoy adentro tuyo me miras a los ojos, ¿Entendido?" Hermione asintió acompañando el gesto con un agudo sonido de congoja. Los finos dedos de Draco que aún la sostenían del mentón se movieron por el largo de su cuerpo hasta tomarla por detrás de la rodilla y llevarla a que le rodee la cintura. El siguiente movimiento de él meciéndose dentro y fuera de ella hizo que lo sintiera en todas partes.

La vez anterior que habían estado juntos, lo único que recordaba era dolor e incomodidad. Esa vez, sin embargo, entendía porque todo el mundo estaba obsesionado con el sexo. Se sentía encendida, todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo estaban en llamas y por primera vez en toda la noche cambió un sollozo por un fuerte gemido de placer. Recordó que no habían puesto un hechizo silenciador, pero lejos estaba de importarle. Draco Malfoy volviéndola loca con los movimientos de su cuerpo se había vuelto el paraíso y si alguien quería entrar a ver estaba más que invitado. Que descubrieran lo que eso era.

"Más rápido, Draco" pidió Hermione mientras lo sentía gruñir con cada embestida de su cadera. Antes de que ese año empezara, antes de imaginarse lo que era estar con otra persona de esa manera, hubiera rodado los ojos si alguien le decía que un sólo sonido naciendo de la garganta de otro ser humano podía causar tantas cosas en tus sentidos. Escuchándolo a él, a su respiración, a su piel chocando contra la de ella, a los murmullos ininteligibles que se parecían bastante a sus pensamientos podía asegurar con cada fibra de su cuerpo que era cierto.

"Mierda, Granger. Lo bien que se siente" lo escuchó decir causando que el calor de su cuerpo se elevara aún más y la tensión en su abdomen estuviera al borde de ceder. Ya había aprendido lo que eso significaba. Cuando estaba por desaparecer enseguida volvía con la más violenta ola de placer, agobiándola de una manera que si le daban a elegir era como quería morir. Por sobrecarga de éxtasis, a manos de Draco Malfoy y que por favor nadie lo castigara por ello, porque nunca se había sentido mejor y era la mejor manera de irse de este mundo.

"Draco" gimió mientras pasaba los brazos por detrás de su cuello. Esta vez eran los ojos de él los que se habían cerrado y ella quería decirle que entendía porque le había pedido que lo mire, y que quería que él hiciera lo mismo. No lo hizo, no podía pedirle nada más esa noche. Los labios de él se despegaron antes de que un gruñido casi primitivo escapara de su garganta y eso fue suficiente para sentir los músculos de su cuerpo tensionarse antes de soltarse en violentas olas de éxtasis. Un largo gemido surgió del centro de su pecho y segundos después el de él le estaba haciendo eco antes de que lo único que quede fuera una melodía de respiraciones agitadas que estaban demasiado sincronizadas para ser únicamente la segunda vez que habían hecho eso.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron hasta dar con los de ella. La miraban de manera cautelosa, estudiándole los gestos, intentando conseguir respuestas. Tal vez no era cierto que Draco Malfoy no era curioso respecto a sus sentimientos, tal vez intentaba descubrirlos de otra manera, sin palabras. Quería besarlo, pero no estaba segura que la dejara. No después de que ella no se lo había permitido.

"Te daría un beso, Granger, pero ya entendí que eso no es de tu agrado" sonaba ofendido como un niño pequeño al que le habían dicho que no le iban a dar postre una noche y a propósito lo repetía al final de cada cena causando que sus padres se sientan mal por esa sola vez que se animaron a decirle que no. Tal vez era el complejo de hijo único, o tal vez era Draco Malfoy en su mínima expresión.

Para su sorpresa una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de hacer toda la fuerza posible para girarlos y quedar sentada en el abdomen de él. Estaba húmeda y transpirada y todavía podía sentir lo que habían hecho dentro de ella, de manera cálida e intoxicante. Era él, una parte de él y no se iba cuando él dejaba de llenarla por completo. Se inclinó hacia delante para rodearle la boca con la suya, y muy a su pesar no la dejó, quedando en su lugar uno de sus prominentes pómulos. Quería rodar los ojos pero se contuvo y a cambio comenzó a besarlo. Su mejilla, su cuello, detrás de su oreja hasta morderle el lóbulo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Los finos y largos dedos de Draco le presionaron los huesos de la cadera en protesta.

"No es de caballero acabar dentro de una chica y después no dejarla que te bese" murmuró ella sintiendo como una lagrima más nacía de su ojo derecho y rodaba por su mejilla hasta caer sobre la de él. No supo si fue eso o fueron sus palabras, pero antes de poder reaccionar le estaba dominando la boca con desesperación causando que un largo gemido vuelva a surgir de su garganta.

"¿Cuando te di la impresión de que era un caballero?" preguntó él luego de separarse para respirar. Quería contestarle que cuando había sido tan cauto y gentil la primera vez que habían estado juntos, o cuando no se enojaba cuando ella marcaba un límite, incluso aquella vez que le había recordado en él día de San Valentín que no había apuro. En vez de eso no dijo nada y lo besó una vez más antes de comenzar a ponerse de pie.

Había conseguido lo que había ido a buscar. Ya no sentía angustia en todo su cuerpo, sentía calor e intimidad y todavía lo sentía a él. Esos sentimientos eran más que antídoto suficiente para que los demonios estuvieran cerca, acechando, pero no la pudieran alcanzar. No por un año más.

Caminó hasta el lugar donde había dejado su ropa interior y se la puso en un movimiento rápido justo antes de tomar su varita. Draco estaba sentado en la cama, mirándola con cierta curiosidad. No estaba segura de poder precisar de que tipo de curiosidad se trataba. O cuales eran las preguntas que le rondaban la mente.

"¿Te puedo dejar ir, Granger?" preguntó cuando vio como terminaba de acomodarse el camisón y comenzaba a encarar hacia la puerta. Enseguida entendió. Le estaba preguntando si ella abandonando esa habitación en ese momento no iba a acabar con su cuerpo sin vida siendo transportado a St. Mungo's a la mañana. Quería decirle que gracias a él si podía, pero eso sonaba demasiado intimo y un tanto empapado de un romanticismo que no era bienvenido.

"Si" fue su única respuesta mientras le daba una leve sonrisa "Hablé con Pansy" recordó mientras comenzaba a girar en dirección a la salida "Me dijo que te diga que lo siente" el rostro de Draco se transformo en rechazo puro. No sabía que había sucedido entre ellos, pero claramente no era algo bueno. El asintió lentamente antes de tomar el libro que se encontraba a su costado y ponerse a leer una vez más. Ella salió por la puerta dejando esa noche detrás.

000

"¡Harry!" exclamó Hermione al ver a su mejor amigo entrando al salón de clase minutos luego de que terminara su lección del jueves.

"Lo siento tanto, Hermione" soltó con agobio "Olvidé que era ayer"

"Harry, no es tu deber recordarlo. Ninguna de todas las partes de ello" él negó con la cabeza antes de terminar de caminar a donde se encontraba y tomarla en un fuerte abrazo. Hermione enseguida se lo devolvió deduciendo que probablemente él lo necesitaba tanto como ella.

"Cuando desperté esta mañana y lo recordé… Hermione, estaba tan preocupado. Pensé… ya sabes lo que pensé" ella asintió dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo sé, Harry. Lo sé" él había estado el año anterior presente y había visto con claridad en lo que ella se transformaba. Cuan cerca se encontraba de hacer lo que no dudaba al día siguiente se arrepentiría, pero que no tiene solución. Después de todo así dice el refrán.

Los ojos de Hermione por fin se concentraron en estudiarlo con detenimiento. Se lo veía cansado y un tanto apagado, pero su cabello seguía mojado, probablemente por la ducha que hacía poco había tomado y se encontraba bien vestido y presentable. Ese tipo de detalles son los que te demuestran que a pesar de todo alguien lo sigue intentando. Ella se encontró estirando la mano hacia delante y corriéndole el cabello que le caía delante de los ojos. El le dio una cálida sonrisa que la hizo sentir feliz desde la punta de su cabeza hasta los dedos del pie.

"¿Sucedió algo más o era para eso?" preguntó notando que podía sonar un tanto ruda, a pesar de que había hablado con un tono distendido y alegre "¿Quieres que vayamos al gran comedor a tomar y comer algo? Podemos colarnos en la mesa de Gryffindor, nadie lo notará" Harry la miró con un gesto que daba a entender que eso era totalmente imposible. ¿Qué importaba si los descubrían o no? _Que los dejaran ser. _

"Se viene el juicio de Malfoy" la alegría que estaba sintiendo Hermione se disipó tan rápido como Harry tardó en decir esas palabras.

"Pensé que ya había cumplido con su sentencia en Azkaban" murmuró ella sin atreverse a pensar lo que podía significar para Draco si lo hacían volver allí.

"En parte lo hizo" explicó Harry "Ahora viene la otra parte. Donde se decide si se le termina de dar la libertad por completo, si le dan la libertad parcial o en caso de que no haya cumplido el arreglo, si tiene que volver a pasar más tiempo" Hermione tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que le costaba recordar que tenía que respirar.

"De acuerdo" fue lo único que terminó soltando.

"Tengo que declarar" insistió Harry con el tema.

"¿Por qué tú?" su mejor amigo no quería a Draco. Era entendible, pero a veces le causaba cierto rechazo que no sólo no le cayera bien de ninguna manera o forma, sino que tampoco se molestara en intentar entenderlo. Si a ella le preguntaban, diría que eran mucho más parecidos de lo que ambos querían aceptar.

"Soy uno de los _aurors_ en su causa" los ojos verde de Harry la miraban con detenimiento, la estaban estudiando, esperando que diera un paso en falso. Estaba bastante segura que sospechaba más de lo que ella se animaba a considerar.

"¿Desde cuando?"

"Dos años" Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

"No me contaste" murmuró intentando no sonar ofendida porque le había retenido información de su trabajo. No tenía ningún derecho a estarlo.

"No imaginé que quisieras saber nada de Malfoy todo ese tiempo atrás. Siempre se llevaron particularmente mal ustedes dos. Te hizo la vida imposible por años, Hermione. ¿Recuerdas eso?" ella dio un saltó hasta quedar sentada sobre su escritorio y se cruzo de brazos. La pregunta tenía un trasfondo, no necesitaba el titulo de bruja más brillante de su edad para darse cuenta de ello. Harry dio varios pasos más hacia delante hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella.

"Si, y luego hubo una guerra" soltó de manera petulante.

"Fue él quien te hizo los cortes" no era una pregunta. En la mente de Harry era un certeza y muy a su pesar cada vez que Hermione decía que no, estaba mintiendo.

"No"

"Me es imposible de entender por que lo defiendes. ¿Es por que es tu alumno? ¿Te tiene bajo amenaza? ¿Qué es Hermione? Verdaderamente no lo comprendo" a Harry se lo escuchaba frustrado mientras pasaba ambas manos por su cabello arruinando lo prolijo que había estado cuando había cruzado el umbral de la puerta.

"No fue Draco Malfoy" esas había sido sus exactas palabras todos esos meses atrás y seguían siendo tan poco verídicas como lo había sido _todos esos meses atrás._

"Voy a declarar en contra de él" terminó revelando Harry "se que fue él y tiene que pagar por ello. Pertenece en Azkaban, Hermione" no tenía que mirarse en el espejo para saber que su rostro estaba siendo invadido por una notoria expresión de pánico.

"No lo hagas" terminó pidiendo. Si su mejor amigo tenía la más mínima duda que entre ella y Draco Malfoy había algo esas palabras acabaron de confirmar esa idea. Cuando Hermione vio la expresión de decepción en todo el rostro de Harry sintió ganas de llorar de la bronca. No era vergüenza, no sentía vergüenza, pero si sentía bronca de no poder explicarlo. De no poder contarle y decir las cosas que sentía y pensaba con palabras.

"¿Cómo, Hermione?" ella sólo pudo levantar los hombros en un gesto que daba a entender que verdaderamente no lo sabía. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para conseguir que la capa de lagrimas que recubría sus ojos desapareciera hasta nuevo aviso. "De acuerdo. No lo haré" enseguida se abalanzó hacia delante hasta rodearlo en un abrazo. Tantos sentimientos estaban siendo canalizados en ese gesto que agradeció que así no le pudiera ver el rostro, porque este le iba a terminar contando más de lo que quería.

000

Las manos de Draco la tomaron de la cintura antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Tal cual como le había dicho semanas atrás había encontrado el momento para que estuvieran sobre su escritorio. Segundos después de que había finalizado con su lección por el día lo vio cruzar la puerta y caminar con decisión hacia el frente del aula poniendo un hechizo silenciador en el trayecto.

"Creo que tengo astillas clavadas en la espalda" murmuró ella mientras lo veía tomar la camisa blanca que era parte del uniforme del colegio y pasaba los brazos hasta colocársela sin prenderla.

"Eso es señal de un trabajo bien hecho, Granger. No tienes derecho a quejarte" Hermione rodó los ojos antes de ponerse a divisar donde había quedado su ropa. Su blusa parecía estar cerca de la puerta de entrada y su pantalón descansaba colgado de uno de los pizarrones del fondo que se ubicaban peligrosamente cerca de los ventanales. Intentó buscar su ropa interior, pero claramente no estaba en ningún lugar cerca como para que la encuentre desde allí.

"¿Qué estuviste haciendo con mi ropa, Draco? Parece que te anotaste en un concurso a ver cuan lejos la podías lanzar" sonaba molesta y en parte lo estaba. A él le causo el efecto contrario ya que una ronca carcajada nació de su garganta. "No es gracioso. No pienso caminar desnuda por todo este salón. Tú ve a buscarla" la mueca de entretenimiento en el rostro de él le daban ganas a Hermione de golpearlo.

"No voy a ir a buscar tu ropa por ti, Granger" le aseguró sin dejar lugar a que intente cambiarle de idea "No me digas que todavía sientes vergüenza al andar así delante mio, porque juro Granger que compite por el primer lugar de cosas más estúpidas que he escuchado en mi vida" ella no pudo evitar pensar que Draco Malfoy no tenía ni idea de lo exagerado que siempre sonaba.

"No se trata de vergüenza. Simplemente no me gusta la idea de andar como he llegado al mundo por todo el aula mientras sé que tú estarás mirando como un halcón pervertido" él rió una vez más ignorándola "Dame tu camisa" ordenó extendiéndole la mano para que se la entregue.

"¿Y dejarme a mi sin ropa, Granger?" preguntó fingiendo horror.

"Como si eso fuera un problema para ti" respondió ella enseguida antes de verlo quitarse la camisa y entregársela. Hermione pasó sus brazos por las mangas descubriendo enseguida que tranquilamente podía salir sin pantalón ya que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cola. Por momentos olvidaba cuan alto Draco en realidad era.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por todo el lugar hasta que recolectó lo que había estado vistiendo media hora atrás. Su varita apareció pegada a la pared de al lado de la puerta de entrada y se preguntó en que momento la había soltado de su mano y como había hecho para llegar hasta allí. Draco estaba terminando de juntar sus prendas, las cuales habían caído al lado del escritorio, como era de esperar.

"Ven Granger" pidió con una mueca de entretenimiento en el rostro. Muy a su pesar Hermione le hizo caso y caminó a donde estaba. "Déjame ver como hubieras quedado" comentó antes de pasarle la corbata de Slytherin por su cabeza hasta que quedó colgando de manera desaliñada de su cuello. Definitivamente no eran sus colores el verde y el plateado.

"Voy a organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños en mi mansión numero seis, ya hay tres millones de invitados. El ministro de la magia nos escribió pidiendo asistir pero le tuve que responder que lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerlo en la lista de espera" intentó sonar como recordaba Pansy o Daphne Greengrass lo habían hecho todos esos años atrás "Mi padre por fin me compró una nueva pitón, la otra ya había cumplido un año y fue como… _ya es vieja._ No me gustan las cosas viejas, generalmente significa que pasaron de moda y yo soy demasiado rica para que haya algo pasado de moda asociado con mi nombre" de la garganta de Draco sonó una estruendosa carcajada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza levemente tirada hacia atrás mientras sus manos le rodeaban el estomago en un gesto de que encontraba todo demasiado entretenido. Parecía más chico e inocente de lo que era y ella sintió unas enormes ganas de besarlo, pero en vez de eso sólo le sonrió de manera amplia.

"Toda una sangre pura" comentó él antes de inclinarse hacia delante y tomarla de la cintura con fuerza. Instantes después la estaba besando con voracidad. Que irónico era escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de él y dirigidas a ella. Si tan solo siempre se hubiera podido bromear de ello el mundo mágico se hubiera ahorrado bastantes miserias. Hermione soltó su ropa antes de pasar las manos por detrás del cuello de él y atraerlo más contra su cuerpo. Un sonido de apreciación escapó su garganta mientras los guiaba al escritorio una vez más. Esperaba que volviera a acostarla sobre este, pero en vez de eso él se sentó sobre la superficie de madera antes de ayudarla a que suba ella también. Encontrándose arrodillada con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas.

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó entre besos mientras soltaba su boca y comenzaba a descender por su cuello, después de todo lo único que había logrado ponerse era una camisa y la corbata de la casa equivocada.

"Pensé que nunca lo sugerirías, Granger" murmuró antes de morderle el cuello haciéndole soltar un pequeño chillido.

"Gíranos" pidió. Con cada momento que pasaban juntos Hermione se sentía más cómoda con decir lo que sentía o pensaba en la intimidad. Ella tenía tanto derecho a pedir cosas como las tenía él. Esas habían sido las exactas palabras de Draco y cuando se trataba de hacer cosas sin ropa, lo que él le dijera, generalmente lo tomaba en consideración.

"No Granger. Esta vez te quedas tú arriba" _¿Ella?_ Pero, era él siempre el que tomaba el control en ese aspecto. El marcaba el ritmo y él era el que más se movía. No sabía si se sentía lo suficientemente confiada para que quede a su libre albedrío. Una de las manos de Draco dejó su cintura hasta perderse debajo de ella. En instantes la estaba guiando hacia abajo para sentir como la llenaba una vez más. Había una razón por la cual tantos años atrás gente se había tomado la molestia de escribir libros que ilustraban diferentes posiciones para tener relaciones sexuales. Cada una de ellas hacía que todo se sienta diferente y cada una de ellas la hacía sentir como que estaba viviendo todo por primera vez. "Toma la iniciativa" susurró al lado de su oreja antes de morderle el lóbulo haciendo que un agudo gemido escape la garganta de Hermione.

Tardó un momento en alentarse en su propia mente antes de ejercer fuerza sobre sus piernas y elevarse lo suficiente para sentir la fricción despertando todas las células de su cuerpo. Menos de un segundo después estaba haciendo el mismo movimiento pero de manera descendiente. _Se sentía bien, se sentía muy bien._ Repitió la acción una vez más antes de animarse a mirar a Draco, en vez de a la pared que estaba detrás de él. La expresión en su rostro era una mezcla de completo placer y un tanto de entretenimiento. Sus manos volaron al cabello de ella, que no dudaba parecía el nido de algún ave, antes de atraerla contra él y besarla fuertemente.

"¿Así está bien?" preguntó cuando soltó sus labios. Le parecía irónico que sonara como que estaba en medio de una lección cuando lo estaban haciendo en su salón de clases. Draco le sonrió antes de tomarle el labio inferior entre sus dientes y tirar levemente.

"Perfecto, Granger. Deja de dudar" ella asintió antes de concentrarse en el sentimiento una vez más. Esta vez era no solo el calor en su abdomen, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y su respiración tan jadeante que le hacía preguntarse si no se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Esa vez también estaba el extraño sentimiento de estar en control y tenía que admitirse que le gustaba. Le gustaba y mucho. Apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de Draco antes de acelerar sus movimientos. En instantes estaba gimiendo de manera incesante. Quería detenerse, pero los sonidos la abandonaban antes de saber que estaban por aparecer.

"Draco" su nombre salió de manera estrangulada y fue recibido con un fuerte gruñido de parte de él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por lo que no pudo ver cuando ambas manos de él la rodearon por la cintura y comenzaron a guiarla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, aumentando la velocidad de los movimientos con cada choque de sus cuerpos.

"Granger, no se te ocurra detenerte porque te ju- ¿Cuanto?" ¿Cuanto le faltaba? Segundos, instantes, no sabía precisarlo. Tal vez podía usar un método de medida más exacto y decir que tres embestidas. Y así fue, el calor de su cuerpo se elevó de manera meteórica en el instante en que todos sus músculos se tensionaron en la más increíble sensación de placer. El grito grave y ronco que salió de Draco ni bien sintió como ella había estallado en un millón de pedazos fue estimulante más que suficiente para que todo en el interior de su cuerpo se moviera con aún más fiereza.

"Acabé" susurró ella cuando ambos habían terminado de gemir y gritar para darle paso a la ardua tarea de intentar controlar sus respiraciones.

"Me dio esa sensación" bromeó él con cierto sarcasmo antes de dejarse caer por completo sobre el escritorio de ella. Era maravilloso ver el subir y bajar de su pecho tan acelerado y pensar que ella lo había causado. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta tomar sus labios con los de ella. Los brazos de Draco la rodearon por la espalda y la apretaron con demasiada fuerza contra él. Sabía que lo había hecho apropósito y cuando chilló él le respondió con una carcajada.

"Tengo hambre" murmuró Hermione mientras amagaba a ponerse de pie. El la imitó quedando a su lado.

"Yo también" coincidió antes de tomarla de la mano y comenzar a prácticamente arrastrarla hasta la puerta de entrada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Draco?" preguntó Hermione un tanto horrorizada.

"Tenemos hambre, vamos a buscar algo para comer" respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. El estaba totalmente desnudo y ella tenía puesta una camisa blanca arrugada y desprendida y la maldita corbata de Slytherin. En segundos habían alcanzado la puerta y él estaba estirando su mano para tomar el picaporte. En el segundo en el que esta se cerró al rededor de resplandeciente metal dorado Hermione estaba segura que se iba a desmayar.

"¡Draco, no!" chilló de manera aguda consiguiendo que él suelte una carcajada. No tardó ni un segundo en darse vuelta y tomarla por detrás del cuello antes de besarla con cierto grado de desesperación. Las manos de Hermione se posaron en su pecho y le parecía increíble cuan claramente podía sentir el latido de su corazón.

"¿Tercera ronda?" ¿Estaba loco? ¡No daba más! Definitivamente no. Cuando él la aplastó contra la pared obligándole a que le rodee la cintura con sus piernas ya había cambiado de opinión. Y cuando el levantarse del piso para ir a buscar comida se había vuelto una misión casi imposible de como le dolían todos y cada uno de sus músculos, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

000

Faltaban diez días para el final del año educativo. Estaba sentada sobre su cama y todavía le dolía cada célula de su cuerpo de lo que había hecho con Draco el día anterior.

Un suave repiqueteo sonó en su ventana. En el momento que levantó la vista se encontró con una imponente lechuza color marrón de penetrantes ojos amarillos. Nunca había visto ese ave, por lo que temía que pudieran ser malas noticias.

Abrió el vidrio antes de agarrar el pedazo de pergamino que sujetaba con fuerza entre su largo y filoso pico. El animal la dejó hacerlo sin problema antes de soltar un pitido que, si Hermione tenía que describir, hubiera dicho que sonaba respetuoso. Momentos después estaba tomando vuelo alejándose del castillo.

Lo que decía dentro era corto y si bien no eran malas noticias, tampoco eran buenas.

_Me fui. Estaré bien._

_No te preocupes__,_

_D.M._

Las palabras subrayadas eran un claro mensaje a la pelea que habían tenido más de una semana atrás, donde ella le había reclamado que simplemente le dijera si estaba bien. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto. De una manera un tanto melancólica era dulce.

La memoria que se terminó repitiendo en su mente, sin embargo, fue la de aquella vez donde se había animado a preguntarle que quería hacer cuando terminara el año y él le había contestado _'__desaparecer'._ En su momento se había preguntado si eso la incluía a ella también.

_Ahora tenía su respuesta._


	16. Capitulo Dieciséis (Editado)

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! Bueno, aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Hoy voy a subir DOS porque el finde pasado no subi. Dejenme agradecerles por todos los comentarios, follows y favoritos. Muchas gracias, enserio! Si tienen un ratito les pido que me dejen su opinion en ambos capitulos. Si no les es posible, no importa, igual agradezco que simplemente lean. Un beso enorme!

**Capitulo 16**

"¡Hermione!"sintió exclamar a alguien detrás de ella. Iba caminando por la planta baja del castillo, en dirección al gran comedor. El clima por fin había cambiado y una brisa cálida flotaba en el ambiente. Las altas temperaturas siempre le abrían el apetito y hacía horas que no podía dejar de pensar en buscar alguna delicia horneada que hubiera sobre la larga mesa de los profesores.

"Buenas tardes, director" saludó al encontrarse con Filius Flitwick avanzando hacia ella.

"¿Cómo está? Se ve bien, señorita Granger" los ojos de Hermione se concentraron en el liviano vestido rojo que llevaba puesto. Era la primera vez que se había puesto uno desde que había regresado al castillo, sin contar el del día de su cumpleaños.

"¡Gracias!" exclamó con tanto animo que se asimilaba a una niña pequeña en la mañana de Navidad "¿En que puedo ayudarlo director?" preguntó imaginando que no la había detenido únicamente para comentar sobre su apariencia.

"Quería informarte del señor Malfoy" ella asintió invitándolo a que continúe "me imagino que haz notado que no está en tu clase" si bien todavía le costaba procesar el hecho de que se había ido, se encontraba recordando todo lo que habían vivido juntos como una linda experiencia en su vida. Tuvo sus altos y sus bajos, pero fue buena y ella había crecido a partir de ello. También podía ser que una de las razones de que lo estuviera llevando tan bien, se debiera a que siempre había sabido que iba a terminar. Le agradaba saber que no se había tratado de uno de esos casos donde después de las cosas bellas lo único que queda es odio flotando en la superficie. Lo que se había interpuesto entre ellos era la vida y el tiempo. Ninguna persona puede contra eso.

"Si, Harry me contó algo del juicio. Imaginé que se debía a ello que se retirara antes" Flitwick asintió

"Así es" coincidió "No se si te interesa saber, pero dejando de lado unas pequeñas restricciones a la hora de usar magia, el señor Malfoy consiguió volver a hacer uso de su libre albedrío las veinticuatro horas del día"

"Es bueno saber" francamente ya no le importaba que pensara la gente. No creía que esas simples palabras llevaran a Flitwick a imaginarse que habían tenido una sucesión de encuentros íntimos a lo largo de todo el año educativo, pero si ese era el caso, que así fuera.

"Lo es. El señor Malfoy ha demostrado un gran cambio, es decir, siempre de mal humor ese muchacho, pero nunca perteneció entre los criminales" Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Definitivamente Draco nunca iba a ser reconocido por su algarabía "Lo último que me enteré es que se fue a Francia por un tiempo. Imagino que necesitaba alejarse de todo" _está intentando desaparecer_, quería explicarle ella. Esa, sin embargo, si era una confesión demasiado intima, así que lo único que hizo fue sonreír y asentir.

"¡Profesora!" sintió a dos chicas exclamar detrás de ella. Al voltear se encontró con las gemelas Luna y Lima avanzando a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba parada.

"¿Te encargas de esto?" le preguntó el director antes de que sus estudiantes terminaran de alcanzarla.

"Si, director. Cualquier cosa lo busco" Filius le dio dos _palmaditas_ en el brazo antes de continuar con su camino.

"¡Profesora!" volvieron a exclamar una vez que habían frenado.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Hermione intentando no sonar preocupada.

"Es Crisselda. No sabemos donde está" explicaron las dos con tono de pánico "la buscamos por todos lados y no la encontramos. Estamos preocupadas, profesora Granger" con cada palabra que salía de la boca de las gemelas ella sentía que la respiración se le aceleraba notoriamente. No quería que su mente viajara a ese lugar, pero indudablemente lo único que hizo fue visualizar que su alumna había seguido los pasos de su hermana mayor. En especial luego de lo que había vivido al regresar de St. Mungo's.

"No se preocupen, yo me encargo" sentenció antes de dar media vuelta y emprender el camino hacia su dormitorio. Quería correr a toda velocidad, no le importaba si tenía que empujar a un alumno de primer año del camino, simplemente necesitaba ir al baúl que se ubicaba al pie de su cama. Luego del ataque en Hogwarts, Harry le había dado el mapa del merodeador, lo único que tenía que hacer era abrirlo y fijarse donde estaba Crisselda.

Tardó más de lo que hubiera querido, ya que muy a su pesar subió hasta el séptimo piso caminando. Segundos después de pronunciar las palabras que le revelaran el contenido del mapa vio el nombre que estaba buscando flotando dentro del baño donde siempre pasaba el tiempo Myrtle la llorona. Sus pies avanzaron con la mayor velocidad posible, sin levantar sospechas, hasta descender al segundo piso del castillo donde se ubicaba el viejo lavatorio que había sabido tener la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos. Luego de las remodelaciones al castillo la habían destruido por completo, sellando los túneles y removiendo el esqueleto del enorme basilisco. No estaba segura cuanta gente lo sabía, pero Harry se había quedado con dos de los colmillos. Imaginaba que era necesario para su tranquilidad mental, el saber que estaba preparado, en caso de que el universo se volviera loco y resultara que en realidad había ocho _horrocruxes_ en vez de siete.

Cuando cruzó las viejas y crujientes puertas de madera se encontró con una escena que le recordaba a su infancia. En ese baño, cuando estaba en segundo año, ella había pasado horas intentando preparar la poción _multijugos_. Solía sentarse en el suelo con todos los ingrediente a su alrededor y el libro abierto, leyendo y releyendo las instrucciones hasta el hartazgo. En ese momento, delante de ella, se encontraba sentada en el piso Crisselda Parkinson. Decenas de pequeños frascos de todas formas y colores esparcidos a su alrededor y un grueso libro delante de ella. Por un momento su mente se volvió oscura y pensó que esas eran algún tipo de poción y que las había tomado todas. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no era el caso. Su alumna parecía estar concentrada en alguna tarea que se había impuesto a ella misma. Con sus manos tomaba alguno de todos los frascos y lo llevaba a su nariz, olfateaba con detenimiento y volvía a depositarlo sobre la gastada piedra gris, antes de repetir la acción una vez más con un recipiente diferente.

"Crisselda" murmuró Hermione no queriendo interrumpirla, pero sabiendo que no tenía otra opción.

"Buenas tardes, profesora. Disculpe, no la vi" habló la joven bruja de enormes ojos negros que la miraban con calidez.

"Luna y Lima están preocupadas por ti. Vinieron a contarme que no te podían encontrar" ambas cejas de Crisselda se juntaron en confusión.

"No imaginé que alguien se fuera a preocupar. Terminé de armar mi equipaje y pensé que podía empezar mi pequeño proyecto" explicó. Era el último día antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones hasta el próximo año escolar y todos los alumnos estaban de un lado para el otro juntando sus pertenencias y preparándose para el festín de despedida "Se cumplen dos meses desde que Pansy comenzó con su tratamiento y decidí hacerle un perfume. Es un regalo por lo bien que está haciendo las cosas" ¿Cómo había quedado esa chica en Slytherin? De lo que había podido conocerla hubiera jurado que era Hufflepuff de punta a punta. Buena, leal y completamente desinteresada.

"Es un muy lindo gesto" aseguró Hermione "¿Qué dices si subimos a mi oficina y lo terminamos de hacer allí? Tal vez puedas enseñarme como se hace" en el rostro de Crisselda apareció una amplia sonrisa antes de comenzar a asentir con vehemencia.

"De acuerdo"

Entre las dos ordenaron todas las pertenencias antes de emprender camino hasta el séptimo piso. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar si su alumna no sentía vergüenza de ser vista con ella. No parecía ser el caso, ya que tranquilamente le podría haber dicho que prefería continuar con la tarea en solitario y se hubiera ahorrado cualquier tipo de incomodidad que, que las vieran juntas les pudiera causar. Había algo en Crisselda, no estaba segura que, pero se parecía bastante a una especie de soledad que es difícil de explicar. Es ese tipo de sentimiento que encuentras cuando estás rodeado de gente pero sientes que nadie de todos ellos te comprende. A ella le había sucedido toda la vida. El estudiar demasiado, el amar asistir a clases y aprender, el ser hija de muggles, el ser la única chica en su grupo de tres... Siempre imaginaba que quien la hubiera entendido hubiera sido la mamá de Harry. Ella también era hija de muggles y había sabido pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo entre chicos. Cualquier persona que la había conocido mencionaba lo brillante que era como bruja y como había habido pocas cosas que no pudiera conseguir. Lily Evans la hubiera entendido. Y ella pensaba que tal vez Crisselda necesitaba a su Lily Evans y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo el esfuerzo que fuera necesario para ser esa persona en su vida.

"¿Y cómo decides cuales esencias conviene combinar?" preguntó Hermione una vez que estaban sentadas cada una a un lado de su escritorio. Decenas de frascos esparcidos por la superficie de madera y una taza con té bien caliente para cada una.

"Eso es lo que más me cuesta. Este libro explica que tipo de olores combinan con que tipo de olores, pero he intentado algunas mezclas y simplemente huelen fatal" explicó Crisselda arrugando la nariz como si estuviera oliendo en ese momento alguno de sus intentos previos.

"¿Dices que si mezclo los que me gustan puedo llegar a obtener un buen resultado?" preguntó Hermione una vez más mientras sentía lo que parecía ser vainilla en un pequeño recipiente de vidrio de color rosado.

"Inténtelo profesora y hágame saber si funciona" sugirió Crisselda dándole una sonrisa un tanto tímida. Hermione le sonrió antes de que comenzaran a trabajar en silencio por un tiempo. En el momento en que destapó un pequeño frasco de color marrón y el fuerte olor a sándalo le inundó los sentidos no pudo evitar pensar en él. Estaba en Francia aparentemente. Esperaba que pudiera desaparecer. Esperaba que encontrara lo que estaba buscando para su vida, y que si el tiempo pasaba y algún día decidía volver, que se tomara un rato para pasar a decirle _'hola'_. No le importaba si lo de ellos había acabado para siempre. Con cada minuto que transcurría lo que estaba descubriendo era que si pudiera elegir, decidiría que Draco Malfoy esté en su vida para siempre. El la entendía y la ayudaba a crecer como persona. Ese tipo de gente viene en pequeñas dosis a la largo de la vida y cuando uno las encuentra se tiene que sujetar a ellas con toda la fuerza del mundo. "Profesora Granger" susurró Crisselda después de un rato.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Hermione concentrándose en el aceite con un fuerte olor a peonia que estaba derramando dentro del recipiente mezclador delante de ella.

"¿Qué quería mi hermana?" la pregunta la descolocó por un instante mientras intentaba entender de que estaba hablando "Cuando le pidió que entrara a verla en St. Mungo's" toda la conversación con Pansy le volvió inmediatamente.

"Me pidió que le dijera a Draco Malfoy que lo sentía" respondió ella. Aun le molestaba que no le hubiera contado a que se refería.

"Por supuesto que eso le sigue pesando..." murmuró su alumna para ella misma.

"No elaboró" aclaró Hermione. No quería que Crisselda asumiera que ella ya sabía de que se trataba y luego Pansy enviara a alguien para asesinarla por haberse metido en sus asuntos. Ya había demasiada gente intentando asesinarla como para tener que lidiar con eso otro.

"Le da vergüenza" explicó la menor de las dos "¿Sabe usted lo que ocurrió entre ella y Draco?" Hermione negó mientras dejaba los frascos que estaba sosteniendo en cada mano y se concentraba en su taza de té. "Pansy y Draco son, o bueno, a esta altura creo que es más correcto decir _eran_, mejores amigos desde primer año" ella sabía que solían pasar tiempo juntos, pero no sabía cuan profundamente llegaba la relación de ambos.

"Recuerdo verlos juntos" fue lo único que consiguió acotar Hermione.

"Pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, tanto en Hogwarts, como fuera de este" explicó Crisselda "en esa época cuando ambos tenía once, doce, trece años mi hermana vivía más en la mansión Malfoy de lo que lo hacía en nuestra casa" en la mente de Hermione apareció la viva imagen de un Draco y una Pansy de doce años riendo juntos mientras hacían desastres en Wiltshire "cuando se hicieron más grandes las cosas en lo de él se complicaron. En especial después de cuarto año. Ni mi madre ni mi padre querían que Pansy fuera para allá así que Draco solía estar en casa la mayoría del tiempo. Vale aclarar que mis padres tampoco quería que viniera a nuestro hogar, pero sabían que iba a ser imposible separarlos, así que eventualmente lo aceptaron"

"En cuarto año fue la muerte de Cedric Diggory. Fue el año en que Voldemort se volvió lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar forma en cuerpo propio una vez más" explicó ella recordando lo terrible que había sido el evento en el cementerio para Harry. En especial porque por un largo tiempo nadie le había creído que Voldermort había regresado.

"A partir de ese entonces todo fue de mal en peor para Draco. Solía aparecer por casa temblando o llorando" las palabras salían de una manera que a Hermione le hizo preguntarse si Crisselda le estaba contando esa historia a ella o estaba rememorando para sí misma en voz alta "el día en que recibió la marca tenebrosa recuerdo que apareció llorando y totalmente fuera de sí. Estuvo encerrado en el cuarto de Pansy por varios días donde lo único que lo escuchábamos hacer era gritar de dolor. Mis padres querían ayudar pero por alguna razón mi hermana no quería que entre nadie"

"Dieciséis años…" susurró Hermione indignada, incapaz de creer lo que les había tocado vivir.

"Cuando las cosas se volvieron lo suficientemente feas para todos, Pansy y Draco dejaron de verse por un tiempo. Ella aún así recibía cartas y sabía todo lo que le estaba sucediendo" Crisselda parecía estar angustiada y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si no se iba a largar a llorar en cualquier momento "Luego de que la guerra acabó y comenzaron a hacerse los juicios a todos los mortífagos y a todos los que habían peleado para el lado del señor tenebroso, el representante legal de la familia Malfoy se comunicó con nosotros"

"¿Creían que el testimonio de Pansy podía ayudar?" preguntó adelantándose en la historia.

"Nos explicó que si mi hermana declaraba a favor de Draco, contando todo lo que había vivido él, podían llegar a conseguir que se le dicte una sentencia leve, incluso que ni tenga que poner un pie en Azkaban" _pero él terminó pasando cuatro años allí_ pensó Hermione para sí misma "recuerdo que el hombre este pasó horas con Pansy, preparándola para todas las preguntas que le podían llegar a hacer, poniendo en orden todos los acontecimientos y demás"

"Pero algo ocurrió" volvió a interrumpirla Hermione. Los enormes ojos negros de Crisselda se concentraron en los suyos. Parecían precavidos, como si hubieran alcanzado un momento en el relato que no sabía si continuar o no.

"La noche anterior a que Pansy fuera a declarar cometió su primer intento de suicidio" de la garganta de Hermione salió un suave sonido de sorpresa que se mezclaba con la congoja de lo terrible de la revelación. Tanto para Pansy como para Draco "el representante legal pidió que se pospusiera la cita hasta que mi hermana se pusiera bien de vuelta y lo consiguió sin problema. Lo que ocurrió es que al momento siguiente en que fue a declarar sus palabras no tenían demasiado valor. La tomaron como que estaba mentalmente inestable y su testimonio no era muy confiable. Draco pasó de tener la esperanza de no cumplir tiempo en Azkaban a que lo sentencien a cuatro años encerrado" con razón su rostro se había transformado en rechazo absoluto a la mención de Pansy. Todavía no la había perdonado por ello "Desde ese día que no han vuelto a hablar. Mi hermana intentó escribirle pidiéndole disculpas, pero las lechuzas siempre regresaban con las cartas sin abrir"

"Es terrible lo que ocurrió. Para ambos, me refiero" Crisselda asintió.

"Cuando vi que Draco iba a compartir casa y clases conmigo este año pensé que me iba a hablar, que se iba a acordar de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos" Hermione no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez que la había escuchado hablar con sus amigas en la biblioteca. Había mencionado cuanto le gustaba Malfoy. No dudaba que ese sentimiento no había aparecido cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta del aula en el primer día de clase, probablemente venía de muchos años atrás "no creo que me haya dirigido la palabra en todos estos meses"

"Draco Malfoy es especial" soltó Hermione intentando consolarla. Ella lo sabía bien. El podía ser el sol mas brillante por momentos y una nube negra al siguiente. Había que aceptarlo así. También había que saber que si no hacías nada para hacer que pierda la confianza en ti, Draco era una de las personas más leales que podías llegar a conocer.

"Lo sé" rió Crisselda aunque en su rostro había una expresión de tristeza "nunca fue su alumno, profesora" soltó la menor de las dos antes de que una mueca de arrepentimiento le cruzara las lineas del rostro.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Hermione antes de tomar un sorbo más de su taza con té.

"No lo tome a mal, pero todos en el aula siempre vimos que la relación entre ustedes no era de profesora y alumno" ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Sabían de lo que hacían cuando estaban solos? No podía ser, siempre habían sido cuidadosos "se notaba enseguida que eran mas bien pares. Es comprensible, son de la misma edad, vivieron muchas cosas juntos, no es nada extraño de entender"

"Lamento si eso les molestó. Yo nunca hice ningún tipo de diferencia a la hora de evaluarlos" se sentía vulnerable ante las palabras que había escuchado decir a su alumna. No quería que nadie creyera que había habido diferencia a la hora de ejercer su profesión porque eso jamas había sucedido. No se atrevería a hacerle eso a sus alumnos. Ella les debía más que proveerles conocimiento. Les debía respeto e integridad.

"Nadie duda de eso, profesora" le aseguró Crisselda sonriéndole suavemente "mi hermana siempre dijo que Draco tiene debilidad por usted. O por lo menos la tenía. No se cual es su opinión ahora" Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"O Pansy vivía en un universo paralelo o está totalmente loca. No es que tengas que saber esto, Crisselda, pero Draco Malfoy y yo fuimos enemigos declarados durante los seis años que asistimos juntos a este colegio. No se si la palabra odio es adecuada para describir lo que sentíamos por el otro, pero está bastante cerca" su alumna elevó ambos hombros, dando a entender que no tenía más información al respecto.

"Yo sólo le cuento lo que siempre decía mi hermana" Hermione le sonrió.

"Gracias por confiar en mi" por confiar en ella no sólo con respecto a la historia de Pansy, sino por confiar en ella en general.

"Gracias a usted profesora. _Por todo_" Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y rodear el escritorio antes de tomar a su alumna en un abrazo fuerte. No coleccionaría personas como _Slughorn_ disfrutaba hacer, pero estaba dispuesta a coleccionar momentos. Y ese era uno que le gustaría poner en la repisa.

_000_

"¿A ti te parece coherente que mi madre gaste dinero en está revista del muy demonio?" preguntó Ginny. Las dos estaban en la madriguera tomando un té y conversando. Su amiga parecía estar sumamente entretenida en las paginas de Bruja Semanal como para atreverse a hacer esa pregunta.

"Si le gusta se la envío yo. Me llega un ejemplar cada semana" respondió Hermione "Lavender me la envía gratis. Aparentemente cree que somos amigas o algo por el estilo y simplemente me la regala" Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"No cree que son amigas, cree que te está refregando en el rostro lo bien que está haciendo las cosas" soltó la menor de las dos antes de morder un _biscotti_ con fuerza. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que un diente se le iba a partir en cualquier instante.

"¿Escribir ese pedazo de basura es hacer bien las cosas? Agradezco estar haciéndolas mal" comentó ella.

"Exacto" coincidió Ginny "¿De cuándo es esta revista?" preguntó como si Hermione pudiera llegar a saber "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco Malfoy!" su rostro volteó hasta posar los ojos en las coloridas paginas de la revista mágica más popular de todo el Reino Unido. Era fin de Agosto y habían transcurrido casi dos meses desde que lo había visto por última vez, o había sabido de él. "Fue el 5 de Junio" había sido el día en que habían rendido los N.E.W.T.s. Ella le había dado un abrazo. "De Géminis tenía que ser" acotó Ginny.

_¿Desde cuando sabía el horóscopo muggle?_

000

"¿Por qué te tengo que llevar?" preguntó Ron a Hermione mientras la sujetaba por debajo de las rodillas a la vez que ella iba acomodada en su espalda.

"Me torcí el pie" soltó de manera tan falsa que tanto Harry como Ginny rieron.

"Siempre dices lo mismo, Hermione, y aun así nunca veo que te suceda nada" ella no tenía ni la más mínima duda que Ron sabía que la única razón que ella le pedía que la lleve así era porque se había cansado de caminar. El era fuerte y mucho más bueno que el normal de la gente, por lo cual siempre accedía a su pedido.

000

La madriguera estaba más tranquila de lo que Hermione la había visto en toda su vida. Todos los Weasley estaban visitando a Charlie en Rumania, exceptuando por Ron y Ginny quienes no habían podido viajar por tener compromisos previos.

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y Hermione había notado como él hacía contacto con ella en cada oportunidad disponible. La estaba perdonando, si ya no la había perdonado del todo.

"¿Puedes creer el mal gusto de _el Profeta_?" preguntó Ron quien se ubicaba a su lado sujetando el diario con una mano y una pata de pollo con la otra. "en la misma pagina aparece _'Lucius Malfoy recibió la confirmación del día del beso'_ y _'Draco Malfoy y su nueva novia'._ No es ninguna novedad que me parecen una lacra todos ellos, pero esto es verdaderamente espantoso" Hermione quería acotar algo, pero lo único que rondaba en su mente era el segundo titulo que había escuchado. Estaban a mitad de septiembre, lo cual significaba que ya habían transcurrido casi tres meses de la última vez que había sabido algo de él.

"¿Qué fecha le dieron?" escuchó preguntar a Harry antes de verlo llevarse un bocado de ensalada de papa a la boca.

"28 de Diciembre" respondió enseguida Ron. "Fea fecha, entre navidad y año nuevo tienes que ir a ver como a tu padre le absorbe la vida directamente del cuerpo una criatura espantosa. Felices fiestas para los Malfoy, ¿eh?" Harry negó dándole a entender a Ron que no era motivo de broma.

"¿A quien le importa Lucius Malfoy y el estúpido beso del dementor? Quiero saber quien tiene el estomago suficiente para estar con Malfoy junior" demandó Ginny apuntando a su hermano con el tenedor.

"Astoria Greengrass" respondió una vez mas "me suena"

"Era compañera mía" acotó Ginny mientras masticaba con entusiasmo un ala de pollo "de Slytherin, rubia, alta y divina. Tiene sentido que esté con Malfoy, creeme" Hermione quería hablar, decir algo, tener una opinión. Pero no lo hacía. Sabía que era lógico que él hubiera seguido con su vida, pero francamente no contaba con que se sintiera tan mal.

Ron dejo el periódico a un costado causando que quede frente a Hermione la primera imagen de él en demasiados días. Se lo veía bien, no parecía tan flaco, su cabello estaba peinado de manera impecable y vestía un traje que no dudaba le había costado una fortuna. Estaba entrando a una cafetería que por el nombre de esta en francés asumió que significaba que seguía todavía allí. ¿Astoria habían dicho que se llamaba? Ella le sonreía ampliamente mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo urgía a seguirla dentro del lugar. Eran solo unos segundos donde esa acción se repetía de manera interminable. Quería apartar la vista, concentrarse en algo más, pero parecía serle imposible. No fue hasta que Ron se dirigió a ella que logro formar una sonrisa en su rostro y contarle como había sido el inicio de clase.


	17. Capitulo Diecisiete (Editado)

**N/A**: Segundo capitulo prometido para hoy. Espero que lo disfruten. Beso grande y gracias!

**Capitulo 17**

"No puedo creer que hayan logrado organizar todo esto sin que me entere" habló Hermione por sobre la fuerte música que sonaba dentro de la casa de Harry. El lugar estaba colmado con sus amigos y conocidos. Era su cumpleaños y Ron junto con Ginny y Harry le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa.

"Esa es la definición de sorpresa, Hermione" rió su mejor amigo mientras le pasaba un brazo por detrás de los hombros y la atraía un poco más contra él en un gesto cariñoso.

"¡Hermi, Hermi, ahí estás!" la única persona que tenía permitido en el universo llamarla así era Elizabetta. Había alegado que ese hubiera sido su apodo si hubiera crecido en Italia, pero cuando notó que a Ginny le decía GinGin y a Ron lo llamaba Ronster supo que en realidad tenía debilidad por ponerle a la gente pésimos sobrenombres.

"¡Betty!" saludó ella a la bruja años mayores. Era alta y su delicada figura lucía despampanante en un corto vestido anaranjado que contrastaba con el color oliva de su piel.

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" exclamó rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo, antes de hacerle lo mismo a Harry. "Quiero presentarles a alguien, Piero Paggiaro ellos son Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, chicos él es Piero" delante de ambos estaba parado un mago igual de atractivo que Elizabetta, pero en versión masculina. No tenía ni idea que clase de genes circulaban en Italia, pero si ellos dos eran una muestra del total de la población era inminente que se tomara unas vacaciones allí.

Su físico era fornido pero de una manera delicada, su rostro eran todas lineas angulosas que quedaban pronunciadas en una muy definida mandíbula. Lo más llamativo, sin embargo, eran dos increíblemente verdes ojos que resplandecían aún más al contrastar con el color moreno de su piel y el negro del perfectamente peinado cabello en la cima de su cabeza. Cuando Hermione se concentró en su ropa y vio que lucía un caro traje hecho perfectamente a medida no tardó en asumir que debía ser importante en la industria en la que fuera que estuviera involucrado.

"Un gusto" saludó extendiéndole la mano. El se la tomó únicamente para depositar un beso en esta. Ella no pudo evitar pensar en todas las películas de época que tanto disfrutaba ver y como parecía un gesto sacado de estas. Una aguda risita se le coló por entre los labios y esperaba que no pensaran que quedaba absurdamente infantil.

"El gusto es mío" respondió con una voz grave que por más que no lo intentaba, sonaba altamente seductora.

"Harry, acompáñame a servirme un trago" pidió Elizabetta arrastrando a su mejor amigo de la escena. Enseguida le vino a la mente una cena que habían tenido mucho tiempo atrás. Ella le había contado que tenía al hombre ideal para presentarle y su sentido común le estaba diciendo a gritos que se refería exactamente a quien estaba parado delante de ella.

000

_Estimada Profesora Granger,_

_Disculpe mi atrevimiento por escribirle, pero quería compartir las buenas nuevas con usted: ¡Pasé el examen para convertirme en auror!_

_Gran parte de que esto haya sido posible se debe a su enseñanza y su apoyo. Una vez mas, lamento si es un atrevimiento de mi parte escribirle directamente._

_Le mando un cándido saludo y mi eterno agradecimiento,_

_Crisselda Parkinson._

_P.d. El frasco en la pata de Antoinette es un perfume. Lo hice yo y le prometo que conseguí que huela bien._

_000_

Las fiestas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y le parecía un tanto increíble que Piero hubiera accedido a pasarlas con ella y con sus amigos. Hacía un par de meses que se habían conocido en su cumpleaños y habían continuado en contacto. Enseguida había descubierto que era más grande que ella, al inicio del año había cumplido treinta. Manejaba la compañía familiar que hacía una de las cervezas de manteca más populares de Europa. Lo que más quedaba a la vista, sin embargo, era que a pesar de su edad tenía el espíritu de un adolescente. Desde tontos chistes hasta bromas que a veces le sacaban una sonrisa y a veces le daban ganas de matarlo. Lo importante al final del día era que Elizabetta tenía razón. Que era perfecto para ella estaba por verse, pero si valía la pena tomarse el tiempo de descubrirlo.

"¿Compramos algodón de azúcar?" preguntó con el entusiasmo digno de un niño pequeño. Hermione rió antes de asentir con vehemencia.

"Yo quiero rosa" pidió mientras él le tomaba de manera aun más fuerte la mano y la arrastraba hasta el vendedor ambulante en una de las calles más pobladas del Londres muggle.

"¡Rosa es mi color favorito, Hermione!" exclamó como una niña de trece años altamente emocionada. Muy a su pesar Hermione soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que temió que la gente se frenara a verla como si estuviera totalmente loca.

000

"¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó suavemente Hermione en la noche de navidad mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Harry en la cama que aun ocupaba Ron cada vez que se quedaba en la madriguera.

"Lo siento tanto, Hermione. No esperaba que nadie me viera así. Que compañía que soy para las fiestas" ella quería golpearlo por lo absurdo del comentario.

"No me importa que fecha en el calendario sea, Harry. Cuando tú estás mal y no quieres estar sólo me buscas a mi. Siempre, escuchame bien, siempre estoy para ti" él asintió.

"Seguimos sin respuestas respecto al grupo violento que se ha formado. El de las túnicas rojas" Hermione asintió. Sabía perfectamente a quienes se refería "menos de una semana atrás mataron a cinco personas y no pude evitar pensar en las familias que hoy están pasando la Navidad llenos de rabia y dolor y todo por mi culpa. Los meses se siguen apilando y yo sigo siendo terrible en mi trabajo" ese era Harry en su mínima expresión y ella sabía que no había mucho que pudiera decirle para quitarle el sentimiento que lo estaba invadiendo.

"Harry, entiendo tu bronca pero decir que eres malo en tu trabajo es de las cosas más absurdas que te he oído decir" susurró ella atrayéndolo en un abrazo. Harry se dejó caer hasta apoyar su cabeza sobre la falda de Hermione. No podía hacer mucho más que pasar sus dedos por el revuelto cabello negro de él. Tal vez así se calmara aunque fuera un poco. "¿Quieres que te ayude?" preguntó sorprendiéndose a ella misma.

"¿A qué te refieres?" lo escuchó hablar.

"Si quieres dejo Hogwarts y me sumo a la investigación contigo. Podemos pedirle a Kingsley que también lo incluya a Ron. Destruimos a Voldemort, Harry. Estoy bastante segura que si nos juntamos nosotros tres podemos aniquilar a quien sea que se nos ponga enfrente" estaba harta de ver a la gente a su alrededor sufriendo tanto como ella sufría a veces. Supongo que siempre es másfácil lidiar con el dolor cuando es personal que cuando lo ve atacando a la gente que uno ama.

"No te voy a decir que si, pero tampoco te voy a decir que no" ella asintió por más que Harry no la podía ver. "Lo siento, Hermione" ella lo calló mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos entre su cabello rogando que lo hiciera sentir mejor.

000

"¡Todavía me cuesta moverme!" exclamó Hermione entre risas. Hacía cerca de una hora que había terminado de cenar en un bello restaurante en el distrito de Camden con Piero. En un comienzo tuvo sus dudas de invitarlo a su departamento por una taza de té. No sería la mujer mas experimentada en las relaciones de pareja, pero era conocimiento publico que eso suele ser tomado como una sugerencia para que suceda algo más. Y si bien el mago tenía muchas de las cualidades que ella buscaba en una pareja, no sabía si ya estaba lista para llegar a la parte de la intimidad. Estaba cómoda con llevar las cosas lentamente.

"Hasta hoy a la tarde podía jurar que odiaba las ostras. Luego de la cena es apropiado anunciar que soy un converso" Hermione rió fuertemente mientras se hundía un poco más en los mullidos almohadones de su sillón blanco. Piero estaba ubicado al lado de ella, con un brazo extendido sobre el respaldo y su mano jugando con el perfectamente alisado cabello de Hermione. "¿Qué tienes pensado hacer dentro de dos semanas?" preguntó tomándola por sorpresa. Estaban en el descanso por las fiestas, por lo cual dentro de dos semanas significaba que iba a estar dando clases.

"En Hogwarts" respondió ella eventualmente.

"¿No te dejarán tomarte unos días libres?" Hermione lo miró confundido. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes brillaban con cierta picardía, recordándole a un niño pequeño que está tramando algo. Muy a su pesar se encontró sonriéndole. Su energía y carisma eran altamente contagiosos.

"¿A qué se debe tanto interrogante?" preguntó intentando llegar al punto de la cuestión.

"Tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios a Nueva Zelanda y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Durante el día es probable que no me veas demasiado porque estaré de reunión en reunión, pero te prometo que a la noche podemos hacer el plan que tú gustes" la oferta era más tentadora de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitirse. Era una excelente oportunidad para conocerse en profundidad, pero eso involucraba volver a abrirse a otra persona, en todos los aspectos que uno pueda imaginar. Una relación más allá de la parte bella, dulce y cariñosa, es tanto psicológica como emocionalmente demandante y no estaba segura que estuviera listo para ello.

"Es toda una cuestión para pensar" murmuró antes de darle un tímida sonrisa.

"No me tienes que responder ahora, como dije, es en dos semanas. Tienes tiempo" Hermione asintió antes de verlo extenderse hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada. En instantes sus labios le estaban rodeando los suyos. Era cálido y dulce. Movió su pulgar por la linea de su mandíbula, sintiendo la barba perfectamente estilizada que le acentuaba los rasgos al punto de que parecía aun mas grande de lo que era. Las manos de él la tomaron por detrás del cuello, invitándola a que se acerque más a su cuerpo. No quería compararlo con quien había sido la única persona que verdaderamente la había conocido en la intimidad, pero si hubiera estado con _él_ ya tendría una pierna a cada lado suyo y él hubiera flexionado las suyas para que quede perfectamente asegurada contra su torso. Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento, dejando a ambos un tanto confundidos.

Sus ojos volaron al reloj colgado en la pared que marcaba que habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde la medianoche. Su respiración enseguida se aceleró, mientras que la sangre que le corría por el cuerpo comenzó a hacerlo de manera más veloz, elevándole el pulso y poniéndola en estado de alerta. Se extendió hacia delante a tomar su varita que descansaba en la mesa ratona y luego la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantaló puso de pie y caminó a atender.

No estaba segura a quien había estado esperando del otro lado. A Harry, tal vez, que venía a traerle algún tipo de noticias, aunque si la apuraban hubiera apostado que no de las buenas. Ginny era otra opción, cada vez que su mejor amiga estaba en estado de crisis era a las altas horas de la madrugada. Dejando a ellos dos su mente ya hubiera tenido problema poniéndole un nombre al responsable de los golpes en la puerta. De algo, sin embargo, si tenía completa certeza y era que ni en sus más ilógicos pensamientos hubiera unido esos golpes al nombre _Draco Malfoy._ Pero ahí estaba. Era él.

Los ojos de Hermione se concentraron en él por un momento. No estaba segura como reaccionar, si quería correr a abrazarlo, si quería besarlo hasta que ninguno de los dos aguantara otro segundo sin aire en los pulmones, tal vez si podía tomarse un momento para meditarlo pudiera llegar a pedirle que se vaya. No estaba del todo preparada para enfrentarlo. Para enfrentar lo que significaba para ella y para su vida. La decisión, extrañamente, la tomó mucho antes de saber que había tomado una decisión. Su brazo se movió hasta dejar la puerta cerrada una vez más. El aun del otro lado.

"Piero" habló con calma "lamento ser tan increíblemente mal educada, pero ¿Podré pedirte que continuemos esto en otro momento?" con cada palabra que la abandonaba sentía un _poquito_ más de odio por ella misma.

"¿Sucedió algo?" preguntó el mago con notoria preocupación mientras se ponía de pie.

"Nada grave, pero si tengo que atender" explicó señalando a la puerta. Por que por más que no había tomado la decisión en ese momento, la había tomado todos esos meses atrás, cuando le dio una posición tan importante en su vida a Draco Malfoy. Cuando le abrió la puerta sin tener ni la más mínima sospecha de que nunca más iba a poder cerrársela.

"¿Te puedo ayudar con algo? Sabes que puedes pedirme, Hermione" se odiaba tanto a ella misma. Tenía ganas de gritar de la bronca y reventar la lampara contra la pared. Con la fuerza de su brazo, no con la varita, no genera la misma satisfacción.

"Lo sé y lo aprecio inmensamente, pero es algo personal" Piero asintió antes de avanzar a donde ella se encontraba. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante y Hermione sintió como presionaba sus labios contra la frente de ella. No pudo evitar sonreírle suavemente antes de verlo caminar hasta la chimenea y anunciar su casa. Cuando el destello del polvo _flu_ cumpliendo su función cesó, se encontró inhalando profundamente varias veces hasta volver a abrir la puerta.

_El seguía ahí._

Se corrió a un costado, dándole a entender que era bienvenido a ingresar a su hogar. El tardó un momento en hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento. Hermione, sin embargo, logró notar un pequeño bambaleo en toda su figura revelándole que había estado tomando. No sabía cuanto y ese era un gran detalle.

Al momento en que terminó de entrar lo vio frenar cerca de ella. Su brazo se encargó de cerrar la puerta mientras sus ojos se concentraban en examinarlo. Estaba bien vestido, con un traje negro que olía a dinero y una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada. Todo su vestuario estaba, sin embargo, desaliñado. Desde algunos botones desprendidos, hasta las mangas de su saco empujadas hacia arriba quedando arrugadas a la altura de sus codos. Su cabello parecía que había sido victima de un fuerte ventilador en la cercanía, haciendo que varios mechones color platino cayeran sobre sus ojos mientras los otros nacían de su cuero cabelludo y se esparcían en todo tipo de direcciones. No fue hasta que se concentró en sus ojos que la respuesta de por que estaba allí la golpeó como una pila de ladrillos cayéndole directamente sobre su cabeza. El usual gris era de un tono más bien negro con decenas de pequeñas lineas rojas como rayos en una tormenta eléctrica surgiendo de estos y expandiéndose sobre el vidrioso blanco. Era veintiocho de diciembre, era la cita que le habían fijado a Lucius Malfoy para recibir el beso y considerando que eran pasadas la medianoche significaba que ya lo había recibido.

"Draco" susurró ella mientras daba un paso hacia delante. No sabía como enfrentarlo. No estaba segura que esperaba de ella, cuales eran sus esperanzas con respecto a su visita.

"Te cambiaste el cabello" lo escuchó murmurar. La voz sonaba ronca y ella no pudo evitar visualizarlo gritando a todo pulmón mientras veía a su padre enfrentar un destino muy similar a la muerte. Tal vez peor.

"Mañana a la mañana será el mismo desastre de siempre. No aguantan demasiado los hechizos" explicó ella dándole una tímida sonrisa. El asintió pasando ambas manos por el ya desastroso estado de su pelo platino y volviéndolo aun peor. "¿Quieres que te prepare un té?" preguntó sin estar segura que era lo que estaba haciendo. Los ojos de él recorrieron su departamento, frenando en lugares específicos que ella no sabía que tipo de pensamiento le podían estar generando.

"Estabas con alguien" soltó al ver las dos tazas sobre la mesa ratona.

"Si" aceptó ella con una voz tan suave que no estaba segura si la había escuchado. El asintió una vez más antes de continuar inspeccionando su departamento. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba buscando algo en especifico, pero no parecía ser el caso. No tendría sentido. "Draco" volvió a repetir cuando el tiempo transcurría y él simplemente seguía ahí parado, ignorándola.

"Lamento haberte interrumpido" habló tiempo después, como si recién ahí hubiera recordado que ella había aceptado que no estaba sola. Hermione asintió antes de dar un paso hacia delante. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca que si extendía su mano podía tocarlo y eso fue lo que hizo. Elevó su brazo hasta que su mano logró rodear la de él.

"¿Quieres algo para tomar?" volvió a repetir cuando notó que no la iba a alejar. Los ojos de Draco la miraron fijo por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza. Hermione estaba comenzando a cuestionarse que más podía preguntarle cuando su mano le tomó la de ella con fuerza atrayéndola contra él.

En el instante en que sintió su cuerpo hacer contacto con el de él ya sabía que su sano juicio había quedado comprometido. Su aroma, su presencia, la calidez de su cuerpo, todo la invitaba a gritar que por favor la besara. Que la tocara en todos los lugares que él sabía que le gustaba. Que se quedara esa noche y la siguiente y así hasta que el tiempo se les acabara en esa tierra, porque francamente él invocaba una seguridad y una comodidad que no conseguía en nadie más. Era Draco Malfoy. No, esa ya no era la verdad. _Era Draco Malfoy y ella._ Un conjunto. Juntos. Y eso tenía un significado y eso tenía un valor.

Su mente voló a todo ese tiempo atrás donde el Profeta había ilustrado una foto de él con alguien más. No estaba segura como se sentía al respecto. Siempre se había prometido que no iba a ser una de esas mujeres que está con un hombre que ya está tomado. Odiaba a esas personas. La actitud, el acto de hacer eso, era tan egoísta que le daba ganas de correr al baño y vomitar. Le daba ganas de pararse frente al espejo e insultarse de la manera más horrenda que pudiera conseguir conjurar. Aun así, no había tomado una decisión respecto a que quería hacer y esa era una revelación tan profunda y desequilibrante que sintió ganas de hacerse un ovillo en el suelo y llorar.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó él mientras la miraba fijamente. Claramente había notado que algo rondaba en su cabeza. Cuando habían comenzado lo que fuera que tuvieran, cuando sólo eran besos y alguna que otra caricia por sobre la ropa, ella recordaba sentir cuan increíble era el acuerdo que acababa de conseguir. No había muchas palabras involucradas, lo cual significaba que no se iban a conocer demasiado y todo iba a ser superficial. Parada en el _living_ de su casa, con su cuerpo pegado al de Draco y él leyéndole la mente en segundos causaba que quisiera echarse a reír de la ironía.

"Estás con alguien más" susurró Hermione antes de trazarle las lineas de sus pómulos con las yemas de sus dedos. Los ojos de Draco se cerraron al contacto.

"Estoy en tu casa, Granger" murmuró con la voz ronca. ¿Eso que significaba? Tal vez le quería decir que si, que estaba con alguien más, pero esa noche, cuando estaba así, la elegía a ella. También podía ser que fuera su manera de decirle que estaba en su hogar porque no había nadie más. No podía llegar a una conclusión concreta a partir de esa sola afirmación.

"No me hagas hacerle esto" pidió Hermione sintiendo que iba a largarse a llorar en cualquier segundo. Las manos de Draco volaron a tomarla detrás del cuello antes de rodearle la boca con la suya en un gesto desesperado. No estaba con alguien más. Esa tenía que ser la respuesta. El no la obligaría a hacerle eso a otra persona luego de que le había pedido que no la dejara. Muy a su pesar Hermione se encontró sonriendo contra sus labios. No era un gesto que fuera con el momento, él estaba totalmente destruido, pero no lo pudo evitar. El alivio de saber que no era de nadie más que de ella, porque en mayor o menor medida lo era, la llenaba de un tipo de felicidad que no estaba segura alguna vez antes haber sentido.

La boca de Hermione se abrió dándole paso a que él tuviera lugar para dominarla por completo. Extrañaba tanto sus besos que llegó a preguntarse si no sería una adicta en recuperación. Sus manos volaron a tomarlo por detrás del cuello mientras las de él pasaron a sujetarla por la cintura en un intento de atraerla aún más contra él. No era posible, tendrían que lograr fusionarse en una sola persona si querían estar aun más pegados al otro. Ya lo harían esa noche, en un rato y de una manera totalmente diferente.

Hermione se separó lo suficiente para volver a tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a avanzar hacia su dormitorio. Se sentía como la noche en la que ella había aparecido llorando, buscando que él la ayude a controlar el pánico y el dolor dominante que la aterrorizaba una vez al año. A pesar de que habían estado peleados él la había ayudado. Esa noche le correspondía a ella.

No estaba segura si transcurrieron segundos o minutos, pero en el momento en que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta hicieron una misión inmediata el liberar al otro de lo que fueran que tuvieran puesto, antes de dejarse caer sobre el suave colchón de su cuarto. Ella tenía razón, no estaba para nada flaco, se lo veía saludable al punto que podía notar las delineadas lineas de los abdominales que habían aparecido sobre su abdomen. Dejando eso de lado, seguía siendo él, su cuerpo y ella sabía cada rincón de este. Donde estaba cada una de sus cicatrices, los pequeños lunares esparcidos como constelaciones, los lugares exactos que le hacían soltar los mas maravillosos sonidos. Ella lo conocía tanto como él la conocía a ella.

"Tu aroma está en todos lados" lo escuchó murmurar y le pareció un tanto gracioso que dijera eso, cuando lo único que ella podía sentir era el de él en cada centímetro del ambiente. El rostro de Draco se hizo camino por su cuello, besándolo con delicadeza antes de concentrarse en su pecho. Besos tan suaves como el aleteo de una mariposa se encargaron de trazarle el largo de las tres lineas que eran las cicatrices de tiempos muy distintos entre ellos. "Lo siento... Lo siento..." tardó en reaccionar si lo había escuchado decirle eso o si lo había imaginado. Cuando notó algo húmedo y cálido chocar contra ella supo que era cierto, él lo había dicho. Draco no estaba bien y no dudaba que el que se estuviera tomando tanto trabajo en recorrerle cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus besos se debía a que no quería mirarla a los ojos. Era mas sutil que el intento que había hecho ella de cerrarlos y enfrentar la pared del viejo armario de escobas en el que él solía dormir.

"Draco" habló con la voz ronca, costándole identificarse a sí misma. El no dijo nada y sólo siguió besándole el pecho. "Draco" volvió a llamarlo con más decisión en la voz. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que no le iba a responder. Sus dedos volaron a tomarlo del mentón y en un movimiento brusco lo estaba obligando a mirarla. Los ojos grises estaban aún mas irritados mientras una gruesa capa de lagrimas los recubría con insistencia. Gruesas gotas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras dolor le inundaba cada una de las angulosas lineas de su rostro. Se encontró queriendo llorar ella también, pero en ese instante él no necesitaba verla quebrada, necesitaba a alguien que estuviera entero por los dos. "Mírame a los ojos" él no dijo nada, solo se quedó estático concentrado en ella "ya me viste llorar varias veces" le recordó antes de soltarle el mentón y pasar ambas manos por sus mejillas eliminando la humedad de estas. Draco asintió antes de inclinarse hacia delante y besarla con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho antes.

"Te compré un llavero" murmuró él en el instante en que se separaron. Los ojos de Hermione lo miraron confundido. "En París, te compré un llavero. Tiene la torre Eiffel y me salió un euro" ella no pudo evitar reírse ante lo absurdo de la confesión "se que fue tu cumpleaños y ese día lo compré. No estaba seguro que podría gustarte. Imaginé que no me podía equivocar si elegía un _souvenir_ clásico" Hermione le sonrió ampliamente, alegrándose al ver que él le devolvió el gesto. No había que conocerlo para darse cuenta que lo que lo invadía por completo era dolor, pero tal vez con esa conversación podía comenzar a cambiar eso. Hermione no dudaba que iban a pasar muchas lunas hasta que el dolor se volviera casi imperceptible, pero lo importante era aspirar a llegar allí.

"¿De qué color es?" le preguntó mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello. El tenía su cuerpo perfectamente alineado sobre el de ella y su rostro la miraba con cierto humor.

"Rojo" Hermione asintió antes de depositarle un suave beso en los labios.

"Un hombre de detalles" comentó antes de pasarle una mano por el cabello, intentando correrle las mechas de color platino que le tapaban los ojos.

"No había verde" Hermione rió ruidosamente antes de atraerlo contra ella para besarlo con tanta fuerza que temió dejarle alguna marca. "¿lista?" preguntó cuando ambos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

"¿Crees que hay alguna oportunidad que la respuesta sea no?" por supuesto que no la había. No creía haber extrañado nada en su vida de la manera que extrañaba sentirlo dentro de ella. En el instante en que ese sentimiento regresó un largo gemido nació de su garganta. Era una mezcla de alivio, de completo éxtasis y de una muy terrorífica alegría.

"Hermione… tan bien..." habló él entre suaves gruñidos que lo único que hacían era volarle un poco más la cabeza con cada segundo. Ella sólo consiguió asentir mientras los movimientos de su cadera se volvían más y más veloces. Enseguida notó que no iba a durar demasiado. Lo podía ver en la manera que las lineas de su rostro se contraían de placer y su respiración se agitaba al punto de que parecía que acababa de finalizar una muy larga maratón. No dudaba por un segundo que iba a acabar mucho antes de que ella estuviera siquiera cerca. Esa no era su noche, era la de él. Si así era, que así fuera. Y así fue. Unos pocos minutos más y un grave gruñido estaba escapándole por entre los labios llenando la totalidad de la habitación y retumbando en el pasillo.

Quería abrazarlo, sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos, pero él se dejó caer a su lado antes de conseguirlo. Los ojos grises de Draco la miraban de una manera que se asimilaba bastante a pedir perdón.

"Granger, dejame que te ayude a aca-" no pensaba dejarle terminar esa frase.

"Esta noche no" lo interrumpió dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Por la expresión de contrariedad en el rostro de él supo que no era lo que quería escuchar. No le importaba, ya había tomado su decisión.

No estaba segura por que sintió la necesidad, pero llevó su dedo índice al fino tabique de Draco antes de trazar el recorrido de este hasta la punta de su nariz. No esperaba que lo recordara, sin embargo, su rostro se elevó hacia arriba y deposito un suave beso en la yema de su dedo. Lo vio concentrado en ella por un instante antes de sentirlo tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire y moverse hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la cama. Sus largas piernas descendiendo por el costado hasta que sus pies se apoyaron sobre el piso de _parquet. _

"No me fui para dejarte atrás" lo escuchó decir mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre sus piernas y enterraba su rostro en las palmas de sus manos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Hermione sin estar segura de haberle entendido.

"No me fui para dejarte atrás" volvió a repetir volteando su cuello hasta que sus ojos se concentraron en los de ella, quien se estaba arrodillando sobre el colchón y acercándose a él despacio.

"Necesitabas desaparecer" ya lo había entendido cuando se lo había dicho todos esos meses atrás.

"Si, pero lo que quiero decir es, cuando estaba intentando desaparecer no te estaba dejando detrás. Estaba intentando ponerme al día" explicó. Creía entender a lo que se refería, así que solamente asintió antes de terminar de acercarse a donde él se encontraba. Pasó una mano por su espalda, sintiendo el detalle de cada vertebra presionándole contra la piel. Se tomó un instante para trazar el camino con una alta concentración.

"¿Por qué no te quedas?" preguntó Hermione sabiendo que era un paso demasiado grande para ellos. Se estaba abriendo a él y le causaba completo y absoluto pánico.

"No" susurró antes de ponerse de pie y agacharse a tomar su ropa. Se inclinó hasta rodearle la boca a Hermione con la suya y besarla por un tanto más de lo que comúnmente solían hacerlo cuando se despedían. Luego desapareció por la puerta del dormitorio. Ella se acurrucó entre las sábanas notando como su olor seguía llenando cada lugar de la habitación y si hubiera sabido un hechizo para ello, hubiera hecho que quedara ahí de manera permanente.

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente y caminó hasta su sala no esperaba encontrarse con él desparramado sobre su sillón durmiendo con la boca abierta. Parecía un niño con su cabello revuelto y el suave sonido que salía de su nariz. Era un muy maldito mago terco, en vez de aceptar quedarse en la cama con ella había pretendido irse para acabar durmiendo en su sala de estar. Tenía planes todo el día y ya estaba llegando tarde a encontrarse con Ginny. Se preparó una taza de té la cual tomó a toda velocidad, le puso alimento a Crookshanks antes de servir una taza más y depositarla sobre la mesa ratona. No estaba segura como despertarlo, imaginó que pasándole la mano por el suave cabello platino era una manera segura y eso fue lo que hizo. Lentamente quedó a la vista el gris de sus ojos que tardaron en darse cuenta donde estaban.

"Me voy todo el día. Quedate el tiempo que necesites. Te hice un té y hay toallas limpias en el mueble del baño" Draco asintió suavemente antes de estirar su brazo hasta tomarla de la cadera y apretar fuertemente haciéndola chillar y sacándole una sonrisa. No fue hasta que Hermione no estaba cerrando la puerta con llave a la salida que notó una nueva adición a su usual llavero en forma de libro.

_Este era rojo y tenía la forma de la torre Eiffel. _


	18. Capitulo Dieciocho (Editado)

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! Aca les traigo un capi nuevo! Voy a dejar de pretender que tengo una organizacion a la hora de subir, porque claramente no es el caso. Soy un caos y siempre lo seré en lo que a agendas se refiere. Dejenmé tomarme un momento para agradecerles por sus comentarios y apoyo. Siempre tiran buena onda y dicen cosas interesantes y que me ayudan a volverme un poquito mejor en toda esta cuestion de escribir. Les mando un beso grande. Disfruten el cap.

**Capitulo 18**

La brisa de la noche era cálida y agradable. Hermione encontraba extraño estar rodeada de una temperatura tan agradable cuando en Inglaterra el termómetro día a día seguía rozando los grados negativos. Estaba en el hemisferio sur y ahí las cosas parecían ser muy diferentes. No sólo en el clima, sino en todo lo que correspondía a su vida.

Habían transcurrido cerca de veinte noches desde que Draco había aparecido por su departamento en la mitad de la madrugada. Luego de ese encuentro ella había asumido que iba a escribirle, que iban a retomar su antigua rutina de pasar tiempo juntos, aunque fuera únicamente para tener sexo. Se había equivocado, Draco Malfoy no le había mandado ni siquiera una lechuza pequeña como la que aún tenía Ron. Nada. Podía intentar engañarse a sí misma y decir que la razón por la que había decidido ir a Nueva Zelanda con Piero era porque ella quería, porque lo que había vuelto a suceder con Draco había sido una cosa de una sola noche y que ella en realidad quería apostar a una persona con la que las palabras _relación amorosa_ fuera una posibilidad. No lo hacía, igualmente, no lograba engañarse. Había aceptado viajar a Nueva Zelanda porque estaba molesta y un tanto dolida y porque se odiaba a sí misma por comenzar a darse cuenta que tal vez lo que tenía con su antiguo compañero de escuela había dejado de ser libre de sentimientos para pasar a ser algo mucho más peligroso.

"¿Todo bien?" le preguntó el mago italiano que descansaba al lado de la ella en la cama. Ninguno tenía puesta ropa y ella acababa de descubrir lo que era tener relaciones con un hombre que no fuera Draco Malfoy.

"Si, todo bien" respondió dándole una cálida sonrisa. Piero había sido dulce y delicado y ella no había podido evitar notar todas y cada una de las cosas que hacía diferentes a quien ella le había entregado su primera vez. Lo terrible era saber que lo que hacía diferente era algo que no iba a poder cambiar: _simplemente no era Draco._

000

"Me alegra que pudieras venir" le confesó Ginny. Ambas estaban sentadas en la sala de estar de la madriguera. El señor y la señora Weasley estaban visitando a Fleur y a Bill y el lugar estaba particularmente tranquilo.

"A mi también me alegra haber podido venir" aseguró Hermione extendiendo su mano y dándole un apretón a la de su amiga. Cada una estaba sujetando un vaso que correspondía a servir_martinis_, pero que ellas habían llenado con un trago de un dudoso color anaranjado que era tan dulce que Hermione temía tener que pegarle una visita a sus padres. Ni siquiera para publicar buenas recetas de tragos servía Bruja Semanal "me he dado cuenta que no podría irme a vivir a otro país. Estuve en Nueva Zelanda una sola semana y juro que extrañé a todo el mundo horriblemente" comentó ella antes de tomar un nuevo sorbo sintiendo como su rostro se contraía en una extraña mueca de rechazo.

"¡Pero estabas con esa belleza de mago, Hermione!" exclamó Ginny mientras elevaba ambas cejas en una expresión que intentaba ser sugestiva "¿Estuviste con él?" preguntó. Por más que sabía a que se refería decidió actuar como si no fuera el caso.

"¡Por supuesto, Ginny!" chilló Hermione "viajamos juntos, desde ya que pasamos tiempo juntos"

"No me refería a eso y lo sabes" en vez de responderle llevó la copa a su boca una vez más antes de sentir el asqueroso y dulce líquido descenderle por la garganta.

"Dime que tienes Whisky de fuego, porque juro que no puedo tomar ni un sorbo más de esta asquerosidad" Ginny sonrió antes de asentir y caminar a un pequeño mueble marrón que debería tener más años que la formación del mundo como era conocido en la actualidad. Estaba desgastado, le faltaba una puerta y alguien había apilado varios libros en el lugar donde una pata debería existir. Su amiga abrió la puerta que aun era parte del mueble antes de tomar una botella sin abrir de su bebida de preferencia y volver al largo sillón color terracota en el que ambas habían estado desparramadas segundos atrás.

"Supongo que no quieres responderme" murmuró Ginny antes de desenroscar la tapa, llevarse la botella a los labios y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, tomando una buena cantidad de tragos "entiendo que eres así, pero a veces se siente mal que tu mejor amiga elija no contarte nada" agregó antes de limpiarse la boca con la parte de atrás de su mano y extenderle la botella a Hermione.

"Debes saber que no le cuento a nadie, Ginny. No es que elijo específicamente aislarte a ti de mis secretos, es simplemente que nunca se me ha dado bien compartir mis sentimientos. No los de ese estilo por lo menos" su amiga asintió antes de que Hermione tome una buena cantidad de whisky de fuego.

"¿Te molesta escuchar los de alguien más?" preguntó recibiendo la botella una vez más "porque me gustaría contarte los míos" ella pensó en ofenderse al escuchar esa pregunta, pero Ginny siempre había sido un tanto renegada y bastante rápida con la lengua. No estaba siendo cruel, simplemente estaba siendo Ginny.

"No pienso dignificar esa pregunta con una respuesta" la menor de las dos sonrió antes de proseguir a contarle su situación amorosa. Desde su relación con Harry y como lentamente estaba sanando, hasta como se había peleado con Dean Thomas por haber tenido sexo con ella. Hermione le quería decir que no era culpa del mago nada más. Relaciones se tiene entre dos. No dudaba que había sido una actitud bastante baja de parte de su antiguo compañero de escuela. Todo el mundo sabía del romance de Harry con Ginny, incluso Dean. Pero aún así, no había sido solo su culpa. Prefirió, sin embargo, no acotar nada. Su mejor amiga se iba a ofender y esa noche no tenía ganas de discutir.

El resto de la velada transcurrió con más conversación y más alcohol. Para el momento que el reloj estaba marcando la una de la madrugada, las dos estaban bastante alcoholizadas y ya les costaba concentrarse tanto en escuchar como en hablar.

"Me voy a dormir" sentenció Ginny poniéndose de pie con un leve tambaleo. Le entregó la botella de whisky a Hermione antes de emprender su camino a la escalera que llevaba a su dormitorio "¿Quieres quedarte?" preguntó antes de alcanzar el peldaño inferior.

"No, tengo que ir a mi departamento. Mañana temprano tengo que volver a Hogwarts" Ginny asintió antes de saludar y desaparecer dejando un coro de crujidos de la madera detrás de ella.

Hermione se concentró en la botella que aún sostenía. Le quedaba apenas un poco en el fondo y ella no pudo evitar pensar en las noches que había pasado en la torre de astronomía con Draco. Como el frío y sucio piso, junto con el whisky de fuego, había sido la manera en que habían comenzado a conectar. Solía haber mucho sarcasmo y siempre uno se levantaba y se iba molesto, pero aún así, el dialogo fluía y ella dejó de odiarlo para pasar a comprenderlo.

No podía entender como había transcurrido cerca de un mes desde que él había aparecido en su departamento únicamente para volver a desaparecer. Cualquiera diría que esa noche la había usado, para sacarse la bronca y la congoja de lo que había vivido su padre, pero ella sabía que no era así. Lo que ellos tenían podía ser muchas cosas negativas, podía ser una estructura torcida, podía existir un paredón emocional entre ambos, podía ser que quisieran matarse mucho más de lo que querían besarse, pero siempre había reinado la honestidad, incluso cuando lo que tenían para decir no era lo que el otro quería escuchar. Tal vez resultaba que él necesitaba aun más tiempo, o tal vez esa noche se había dado cuenta que lo que ellos tenían no era algo que él quisiera continuar. No quería pensar que había vuelto con la hermosa bruja rubia con la que había estado en París porque iba a encontrarse verdaderamente molesta. Aún así, ya era demasiado tarde, estaba molesta y era más que nada porque odiaba no saber que estaba sucediendo.

Llevó la botella a su boca una vez más antes de tomar el resto del contenido. La depositó sobre la vieja mesa ratona que tenía delante y se puso de pie hasta caminar a la chimenea. En vez de mencionar su departamento decidió ir a la oficina de Harry en el ministerio. Su mejor amigo era un auror en el caso de Draco, no había ninguna duda que tendría la conexión flu con la mansión Malfoy establecida.

Todo el viaje fue un tanto borroso. Apareció en la oficina y enseguida tomó más polvo antes de mencionar el hogar de Draco, encontrándose con que tenía razón. _Tenía la conexión establecida._ Delante de ella se extendía una sala de estar tan inmensa que Hermione no pudo evitar pensar como podían organizar un baile con la mitad de la sociedad mágica del Reino Unido y sin duda entrarían cómodamente. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta de amplios ventanales que dejaban ver un jardín tan extenso que le era imposible precisar donde acababa. Blancas luces iluminaban la combinación de cientos de flores de todos colores y tamaños. En su mente pensó que le gustaría salir allí por un momento, porque no dudaba que debía oler como en los cuentos de hadas probablemente huele. La sala estaba levemente iluminada por dos lamparas de aceite que colgaban de las paredes y ella solo pudo divisar que tanto los sillones como los muebles parecían ser de una imponente madera oscura y que cada uno de ellos debería valer más de lo que podía hacer trabajando en Hogwarts por un lustro.

"¿Granger?" preguntó una voz un tanto ronca cerca de ella. Los ojos de Hermione volaron a la figura que descendía una angosta escalera de mármol blanco. Tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama y una remera blanca y en su mano sostenía la varita con tanta fuerza que ella no pudo evitar pensar que en cualquier instante la iba a escuchar quebrarse. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Draco bajando del ultimo escalón al piso de relucientes paneles de madera. Estaba descalzo.

"Hace unos días volví de Nueva Zelanda" respondió ella sintiendo que iba a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. El tenerlo ahí enfrente hacía todo tan real. Era cruel como se había vuelto tan familiar para ella que cada vez que desaparecía todo su cuerpo le decía que algo le faltaba. Era una especie de dependencia que le daba ganas de gritar a todo pulmón y de encerrarse en su hogar hasta que recordara que ella era mejor que eso. Que era independiente y que no necesitaba de nadie para sentirse bien.

"¿Vacaciones?" preguntó él con aburrimiento. No hacía falta conocerlo para saber que no le interesaba mucho lo que le estaba contando. Aun así, Hermione negó antes de sentir la ira apoderarse de ella una vez más.

"El tiempo que tú desapareciste, Elizabetta decidió usarlo para presentarme a alguien" luego de decir eso pudo ver en los rasgos de Draco que tal vez no era tan indiferente como él mismo quería creer "es una gran persona, es inteligente, maduro y francamente me hace sentir bien aquí dentro" explicó ella apoyando una mano sobre su pecho, recubriendo las cicatrices que quedaban a la vista en el vestido negro largo que llevaba puesto "me invitó a viajar con él una semana y decidí aceptar" no le pensaba confesar que él, o más bien la ausencia de él, había jugado un factor en esa decisión.

"¿La pasaste bien?" la pregunta sonó tan neutral que no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez el escuchar la respuesta no era algo que Draco quisiera hacer. Esa era su estrategia cuando entraban en territorio complicado respecto a los sentimientos de ambos, él simplemente actuaba como si no tuviera ninguno. Ni bueno, ni malo.

"Dejé que me tocara aquí" explicó Hermione llevando una mano dentro de su vestido a la altura de su escote sintiendo la cálida piel que normalmente recubría una fina capa de encaje "Y aquí" agregó llevando la otra al punto entre sus piernas, esta vez por sobre la gruesa tela negra que llegaba hasta sus tobillos "fue dulce y educado y me tuvo demasiada paciencia para conocerme hace sólo unos meses. Fue todo lo que podía pedir que fuera ¿Y sabes que era lo único que inundaba mi mente? Como no se sentía como tú lo haces" sonaba altamente molesta y lo estaba.

"No lo olvides, Granger. No importa con cuantos hombres elijas estar ninguno nunca se va a sentir como yo" habló él mientras seguía estático parado al lado de la escalera. Aun sostenía su varita pero ambos brazos colgaban a cada lado.

"¡Deja de actuar como un maldito perro alfa, tú irritante y desconsiderado mago del demonio!" chilló Hermione con bronca antes de señalarlo con el dedo indice de manera acusatoria "¿Te crees que no lo sé? Es todo tu culpa, por no avisarme" su tono era feroz y le daba bronca que Draco no pareciera ni siquiera un poco asustado.

"¿Que no te avisé el qué, Granger?" preguntó un tanto confundido.

"Que si te dejaba ser el primero siempre ibas a ser parte de mi" respondió bajando el tono de voz y sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer. Se odiaba por mostrarse vulnerable frente a él una vez más. Estaba claro que habían alcanzado un punto en su relación donde no querían lo mismo y que continuarla se volvía una tarea poco recomendable "no es justo" agregó.

"Tal vez no tienes que comparar a nadie, Granger. Tal vez ni este mago tan agradable que te presentaron ni el próximo idiota que venga después de él sea el que corresponda" si no hubiera sido por su visión un tanto borrosa y el leve balanceo de su figura hubiera intentado golpearlo. ¿Qué le quería decir? Ahora resultaba que porque él no estaba más en su vida ella simplemente iba a ser infeliz para siempre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar eso?

"Tú eres el que es un idiota. Desaparece todo lo que quieras Draco, puede ser que me cueste sacarte de mi sistema, pero te prometo que algún día sucederá" aseguró ella sintiendo que lloraba un poco más fuerte.

"¿Quién desapareció?" preguntó él sonando igual de molesto que ella. Hermione lo vio dar un paso hacia delante y por más que le hubiera gustado retroceder estaba demasiado concentrada en la figura de él como para pensar que hacer con su propio cuerpo.

"¡Tú! ¡De nuevo!" chilló ella con indignación "No puede ser que cada vez que decidas que quieres pasar una noche conmigo tenga que abrirte la puerta y luego tú te vas por otro mes hasta que golpeas una vez más" Draco la miró confundido antes de avanzar un paso más.

"No desaparecí, Granger. Tuve asuntos que atender. Asumí que cuando aparecí por tu casa esa noche quedaba claro que estaba de vuelta y que si tú querías podían seguir las cosas como estaban. O yo no fui lo suficientemente claro o tú tienes ganas de seguir tu vida con quien sea que sea esta persona con la que te vas de viaje, tienes sexo y luego me culpas a mi de que no se sintió bien" por más que él no estaba gritando sonaba igual de molesto que ella "Ya sabes lo que te gusta que te hagan, Granger. Si es tan malo en la cama simplemente enséñale" dicho eso dio media vuelta en dirección a la escalera una vez más.

"¡No te atrevas a irte!" exclamó Hermione señalándolo con su dedo indice de manera acusadora una vez más.

"Si me quiero ir me voy. No sólo eso, tú estás en mi hogar, o sea que si quiero echarte también puedo hacerlo" no sonaba amenazante. Hermione incluso llegó a pensar que él encontraba su comentario levemente cómico.

"Intenta echarme y verás como te va, Malfoy. Te paso el trapo en hechizos en cualquier día de la semana" por primera vez en toda esa noche lo escuchó reírse. El gesto la hizo enojarse aun más, aunque también sintió la comisura de sus labios elevarse milímetros.

"Me encantaría ver tu destreza en hechizos, Granger, pero el ministerio controla esta varita y si hago alguno que no sea simplemente para la funcionalidad de mi existencia o defensivo entonces vuelvo a Azkaban. Más allá de que me gustaría demostrarte que estás equivocada, no vales una visita a mi antigua residencia"

"No es gracioso" se quejó soltando su varita y sintiendo como caía al lado de ella. No pensaba pelear con él. Si quería echarla que la echara, magia no iba a usar. Aunque si iba a defender su postura.

"Tú eres la que aparece en mi casa en la mitad de la noche acusándome de que tuviste sexo con otro pero que no te gustó porque no soy yo. Te digo que entonces me elijas a mi y aun así sólo me gritas sin llegar a ningún punto. Yo tampoco lo encuentro gracioso, Granger" la manera en que Draco avanzó hacia ella fue tan rápida que no se dio cuenta que podía sentir su respiración chocándole contra la piel hasta que terminó de hablar. Sus ojos grises estaban cansados y su cabello era un completo desastre, pero se lo veía más entero de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Tal vez estaba terminando de reponerse de toda la mierda que continuaba azotándole la vida.

"Tú no me dijiste que te elija a ti" respondió Hermione dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Estaba loco? Jamas había puesto esa opción en la mesa. Todo lo contrario, con cada día que transcurría ella estaba más y más segura que le estaba transmitiendo a gritos que no se le acercara, que lo de ellos había finalizado.

"Claro que te lo dije, si tú no quieres escucharme es otra historia" habló acercándose aun más a ella.

"¿Lo que teníamos? ¿El te veo un momento y luego desaparezco?" preguntó Hermione odiándose por transmitirle enseguida que por supuesto que quería elegirlo a él.

"Arranquemos por ahí" murmuró Draco dando un paso hacia atrás. ¿Por qué se alejaba de ella? Le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

"¿Arranquemos? ¿Quieres decir que podemos llegar a otro lado?" era extraño que estuvieran hablando de planes y de sentimientos. Era extraño que fueran tan vulnerables con el otro y que el futuro, lo que fuera que eso terminara siendo, pudiera existir con Hermione y Draco siendo una sola unidad después de tanto tiempo ya transcurrido entre ambos.

"No lo sé, Granger. Deja de pensar tanto, aunque sea por un segundo, el cerebro te va a explotar y vas a morir con todos estos interrogantes sin resolver" ella asintió limpiándose las mejillas por las cuales ya no caían lagrimas. Ya no estaba más molesta, ni tampoco dolida, ahora se encontraba ampliamente confundida y sobre todo muy asustada.

"No me dijiste que te elija a ti" insistió ella recordando lo que él le había dicho.

"Te dije que no tenías que comparar a nadie, Granger. Está implícito" Hermione se encontró rodando los ojos. Extrañaba hacer eso frente a él ya que era básicamente su gesto más común cada vez que Draco abría la boca para decir algo.

"Claro que no está implícito" una mueca de fastidio apareció en el rostro de él.

"¿La bruja más inteligente de nuestra edad? No estaría tan seguro..." ¿Por qué él conseguía generarle tantas ganas de golpearlo de manera tan rápida?

"Cállate de una vez, Draco" se quejó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Me puedo ir a dormir entonces?" preguntó señalando la escalera detrás suyo por la que había aparecido y por la que ella asumía se iba a su dormitorio.

"No" respondió enseguida. Quería decirle que le gustaría que la besara pero no estaba segura que se fuera a animar. Se había mostrado increíblemente vulnerable esa noche y le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, pero en especial temía por su estabilidad emocional. Ya no quedaba duda que Draco Malfoy tenía todas las armas para causar caos en esta.

"¿Quieres que te bese, Granger?" ella asintió antes de verlo dar un paso hacia delante y tomarla detrás del cuello. En el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él sintió que iba a largarse a llorar una vez más. El roce de su piel contra la de ella, su aroma, su respiración chocando contra su mejilla, los suaves y graves sonidos que le abandonaban la garganta, cada una de esas cosas la envolvía en una sensación de pertenencia que jamas había sentido con otra persona. La aterrorizaba al punto que si pensaba en ello todo su cuerpo temblaba del completo y absoluto pánico recorriéndolo.

Antes de poder tener una mínima idea de como continuar lo que estaba sucediendo lo sintió tomarla por detrás de las piernas y en un par de fluidos pasos su espalda chocó con lo que parecía ser una pared recubierta de paneles de madera. No podía verla pero podía sentir el distintivo crujir de esta. Los brazos de Hermione pasaron a rodearle el cuello, mientras que sus piernas se cernían a cada lado de su cintura. Resultó ser una ventaja que se aferrara a él como si fuera el único chaleco salvavidas en el medio del mar, ya que él pudo ocuparse en quitarse su pantalón y luego levantarle el largo vestido. Sin siquiera saber que estaba por suceder todo su cuerpo se encendió ante la increíble sensación que era cada vez que la llenaba por completo.

"Sabes Granger…" comenzó él, pero la frase quedó interrumpida por un grave gemido rompiendo el silencio del ambiente. Hermione negó intentando animarlo a que continuara, mientras los ojos grises de él se entrecerraban con cada embestida de su cuerpo "tú no fuiste la primera"

"Lo sé" susurró ella escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que formaba el cuello junto con el hombro de él. Draco se extendió hacia delante hasta morderle la piel cubriendo su clavícula con dulzura, pero igual causando que un leve chillido la abandone.

"Sé que lo sabes" volvió a hablar "lo que quiero decir es que no fuiste la primera, pero eso no significa que no seas la más difícil de olvidar" sabía que no importaba cuanto lo intentara las lagrimas la iban a invadir una vez más y eso fue lo que sucedió. Quería acotar algo, tal vez hacer algún comentario inteligente o gracioso, pero no dijo nada, sólo lo beso una vez más mientras su cuerpo seguía meciéndose hacia afuera y hacia adentro causando que olas de absoluto placer le dominaran los sentidos.

Continuaron así, besándose, acariciándose, ocasionalmente mordiéndose hasta que la increíble sensación que era la tensión en su abdomen cediendo se hiciera presente. La más maravillosa ola expansiva de completo éxtasis se adueñó de cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras un largo y agónico gemido le nacía de la garganta. Segundos pasaron hasta que lo sintió a él gruñir de satisfacción y una cálida y húmeda sensación la invadió por dentro. Era extraño como se sentía todo tan familiar.

"Te quedas esta noche" murmuró Draco antes de robarle un beso brusco y corto que Hermione no dudaba iba a dejar alguna marca. No era como que le importara.

"No" se negó. Cada fibra de su cuerpo quería decirle que sí, pero estaba en postura _nena renegada_ y quería hacerse la que bajo ningún punto de vista él iba a decirle que hacer.

"No te estaba preguntando" comentó él tomándola por debajo de las piernas con un poco más de fuerza causando que ella chille antes de que una expresión de mal humor le inunde las lineas del rostro.

"Cada vez que abres la boca queda más claro que eres hijo único, Draco" habló ella pellizcándole el hombro y ganándose un mordiscó en el cuello a cambio "me voy a ir" sentenció con la mayor decisión que logró conjurar.

"De acuerdo" aceptó el depositándola en el piso una vez más y separándose de ella. Hermione pasó sus manos por sobre su vestido en un intento de hacerlo lucir bien nuevamente. Era imposible, las arrugas estaban en todos lados y parecía que acababa de sobrevivir un tornado.

"Muy maduro de tu parte" comentó con apreciación antes de caminar a tomar su varita del suelo y pararse de manera erguida. Draco ya estaba bien vestido y envidiaba que su pijama pareciera tan regio cuando ella parecía que había aparecido de las alcantarillas minutos atrás. En el instante en que Hermione dio un paso hacia la chimenea la mano de Draco tomó la de ella y comenzó a arrastrarla en dirección a la escalera "¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que podías ser maduro, tu maldito niño pomposo?" para su sorpresa lo escuchó reír y ella terminó haciendo lo mismo. Para el momento en que estaban en el primer escalón ya había dejado de resistirse y caminaba más pegada a él de lo que era socialmente aceptable para alguien en estado de negación.

"Eres increíblemente irritante cuando tomas, Granger. ¿Sabías eso?" Hermione asintió.

"Es bueno que sólo sea cuando tomo, considerando que tu eres irritante no importa cuanto alcohol recorre tu sangre" las lineas del rostro de Draco se llenaron de una molestia que sólo aparecía cuando Hermione ganaba una de sus pequeñas batallas verbales.

"¿Qué haces de vestido? Está helando" el que cambiara de tema la llenaba del dulce sabor de la victoria. Sonrió de manera amplia, destilando auto satisfacción antes de disponerse a responder.

"Es largo" estaba más que claro que eso era justificativo suficiente para ponérselo aun cuando el clima marcaba grados de un sólo dígito día y noche.

"Por supuesto..." murmuró él con sarcasmo mientras alcanzaban la planta alta. Delante de ellos quedo a la vista un largo pasillo levemente iluminado. El piso era de madera al igual que las paredes. De estas colgaban los más bellos cuadros que había tenido el placer de ver y no dudaba que todos y cada uno de ellos era original. En la otra punta del largo trayecto se encontraba una puerta doble con ornamentados picaportes dorados que si a ella le preguntaban parecían un tanto excesivos, incluso para la mansión de los Malfoy.

Draco continuó avanzando y ella lo siguió. En la mitad del pasillo frenó para abrir una simple puerta de madera que no decía demasiado. Dentro se encontraba un clásico dormitorio. Piso de_parquet_, una cama grande con un mullido cobertor gris robándose la escena. Una pared consistía completamente de un placard, en un rincón había un espejo de cuerpo entero y a cada lado del alto cabezal se ubicaba una mesa de noche, cada una con su respectiva lampara. Una también tenía una pila de libros y coincidía con el lado de la cama que estaba desarmado.

"¿Es este tu cuarto?" preguntó ella enseguida regañándose en su propia cabeza por lo absurda de la pregunta. Por supuesto que era su dormitorio.

"Muy observadora, Granger" Hermione quería sacarle la lengua, pero a cambio avanzó dentro de la habitación hasta sentarse en el lado de la cama que estaba aun perfectamente tendido. Draco caminó hasta el ropero, el cual abrió antes de lanzarle a ella un prenda que le dio en la frente y calló al piso.

"Recuerdo que un día te quejaste de que era ruda con mis invitados" murmuró tomando lo que resultó ser una remera blanca de algodón parecida a la que él llevaba puesta.

"Lo eres" aseguró él pasando a su lado antes de rodear la cama y disponerse a acostarse en el lugar en el que había estado hasta que ella había aparecido por su chimenea.

"Te hice galletitas y un chocolate caliente" habló Hermione indignada mientras pasaba a quitarse su vestido y se ponía la suave prenda que acababa de ofrecerle "tú me revoleaste algo directamente a mi cabeza" agregó antes de correr las mantas y comenzar a ubicarse a su lado sobre el colchón.

"Te di un orgasmo, Granger. Deja de quejarte" ella rodó los ojos antes de taparse hasta los hombros y pasar a darle la espalda.

"Tu la pasaste horrible" murmuró esperando que él no dijera nada más luego de apagar la luz de su mesa de noche dejando la habitación completamente a oscuras.

"¡Horrible!" exclamó en su oreja antes de rodearla por la cintura y atraerla contra él. Su espalda descansando contra su pecho y abdomen. Quería acotar algo más, demostrarle que ella tenía razón, pero estaba demasiado cansada y el aroma de él la envolvía en una calma que le causaba que sus ojos se cerraran aun cuando quería mantenerlos abiertos "Buenas noches, Granger" ella logró asentir antes de quedarse totalmente dormida.

000

Hermione sintió algo húmedo caerle contra la frente antes de que alguien le apoyara algo en su lugar. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero lo primero que notó era cuan helada se sentía y cuanto le dolía todo el cuerpo. Inhaló profundamente un par de veces antes de por fin ejercer el esfuerzo suficiente para revelar lo que tenía delante y tal vez así descubrir que estaba sucediendo.

"Granger" lo escuchó hablar antes de verlo. Delante de ella estaba parado Draco Malfoy. Toda su figura estaba inclinada delante de ella que aun seguía acostada en la cama.

"¿Draco?" preguntó enseguida notando el ardor en su garganta y cuan similar a alguien que llevaba varias décadas consumiendo tabaco sonaba su voz.

"Tienes fiebre" comentó él antes de separarse y dirigirse a su ropero. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir nada más y ella asumió que estaba buscando una camisa. Su cabello estaba empapado y una incontable cantidad de gotas caían a su lado no importaba a donde fuera que se dirigiera.

"Tengo que ir a Hogwarts" recordó en voz alta Hermione antes de amagar ponerse de pie. Deseaba quedarse durmiendo. Sin duda tenía una gripe o algo semejante y el reposo le vendría bien, pero odiaría causarle un inconveniente al director Flitwick avisándole de su ausencia con tan poca antelación.

"No vas a ir a ningún lado, Granger. Luces fatal, no dudo que te sientes fatal y por más que intentes ponerte de pie no va a pasar demasiado hasta que vuelvas a una cama o caigas al suelo causando todo un espectáculo entre tus alumnos" por más que se sentía mal logró darle a Draco una expresión de fastidio en respuesta al tono condescendiente que estaba usando.

"No pienso causarle un problema al colegio porque tengo una simple gripe" esta vez fue él quien rodó los ojos.

"Ese colegio tiene problemas más serios con los que lidiar que tú tomándote veinticuatro horas. Pondrán a McGonagall en tu lugar o simplemente les darán la hora libre a los alumnos. Nada que no tenga solución" ¿En qué universo paralelo estaba que Draco Malfoy era el que sonaba más racional de los dos? Asintió levemente antes de intentar ponerse de pie de todos modos "eres increíblemente terca" sentenció con aburrimiento mientras comenzaba a abotonarse una camisa blanca que emanaba el más delicioso olor a ropa limpia.

"No voy a ir al colegio, se que necesito un día libre para hacer reposo, simplemente estoy intentando ir a la chimenea para volver a mi departamento. Necesitas levantar los guardias" acotó recordando que su hogar con el de él aun no estaban conectados.

"Ya estás aquí" murmuró él con determinación "¿Sabe alguien?" preguntó concentrándose en ella. Se lo veía descansado y a Hermione le causó alegría el saber que lo no había molestado en la noche.

"¿El qué?" preguntó recordando su interrogante.

"¿Qué estás aquí? ¿De mi? ¿Algo?"

"Harry tiene una idea" respondió ella recordando que nunca se había tomado la molestia de decirle a su mejor amigo gracias por no declarar en contra de Draco. Tendría que hacerlo la próxima vez que lo viera.

"En el cajón tienes pergamino y pluma, escríbele a Flitwick. Yo tengo que irme" ella asintió antes de extenderse a buscar lo necesario para informar de su ausencia. Un par de oraciones y ya estaba el mensaje listo. Se lo extendió a Draco que lo tomó antes de salir por la puerta del dormitorio demandándole que siguiera durmiendo.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que alguien le estaba haciendo una caricia en el cabello para despertarla. En el momento en que sus ojos se abrieron dos perfectamente redondos vidrios y un montón de cabello negro revuelto quedó a la vista.

"¡Harry!" exclamó ella con el mayor entusiasmo que pudo conseguir. Le dolía todo y estaba segura que necesitaba tomar alguna medicina de lo contrario la recuperación iba a ser considerablemente más lenta de lo normal "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó al notar que aun seguía en lo de Draco.

"Malfoy pasó por el ministerio. Me dijo que no te sentías bien y me pidió que te trajera esto" respondió extendiéndole una bolsa de papel madera que parecía tener una buena cantidad de cosas dentro. Su mejor amigo la ayudó a quedar en posición sentada con su espalda descansando contra el cabezal antes de ver que lo que le había enviado Draco era literalmente todo el contenido de su baño. Cada uno de los remedios que allí tenía guardados estaban en esa bolsa. Divisó un pequeño papel que tomó para leer lo que decía '_¡Toma algo de esto!_' no pudo evitar rodar los ojos antes de volver a tirarla dentro y estirarse a dejar la bolsa sobre la mesa de noche.

"Gracias por venir" soltó ella concentrándose en Harry. Le hizo señas para que se siente a su lado en la cama.

"No hay una sola oportunidad que me siente ahí" aseguró con una expresión de asco que hizo reír a Hermione de manera estruendosa.

"No te preocupes, no sucedió nada aquí" su mejor amigo no parecía muy seguro pero aun así se ubicó al lado de ella.

"¿Así que tú y Malfoy?" preguntó luego de que hicieran varios minutos de silencio.

"Algo así" respondió Hermione dándole una tímida sonrisa.

"Es tan… _bizarro_" murmuró un tanto confundido antes de extender una mano y tomar la de Hermione de manera contenedora.

"Ni me lo digas" si alguien sabía lo extraña que era la relación de ellos era ella.

"¿Te trata bien, Hermione?" sus ojos se concentraron en los verdes de Harry que la miraban con cierta aprehensión. Era una pregunta lógica suponía y no podía enojarse porque se la había hecho.

"Es Draco Malfoy" respondió ella antes de reír "es arrogante, es muy probable que esté de mal humor, le encanta el sarcasmo por más que se jacta que no lo usa nunca, puede ser altamente infantil y caprichoso y la mayoría del tiempo tengo ganas de matarlo o de golpearlo, pero sí, me trata bien, Harry"

"Me alegro" fue lo único que dijo antes de darle una leve sonrisa "Hermione" volvió a hablar cuando ambos hicieron silencio de nuevo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó ella viendo como un vaso aparecía en su mesa de noche y se llenaba solo con agua. Tenía que tomar su medicación, ya lo haría, en un momento.

"¿Cuando te sientas bien, podré responderte que si?" los ojos de Hermione lo miraron confundida. No estaba segura de entender de que estaba hablando.

"¿Responderme que si?"

"Si, deja Hogwarts y ayúdame" su propuesta de la noche de Navidad. Por su puesto que podía pedirle eso. Era Harry Potter, era su mejor amigo y la necesitaba. Ella haría cualquier cosa por él sin dudarlo.

"Claro que si, Harry" susurró ella antes de dejar caer su cabeza contra el hombro de él. No escuchó que más tenía para decirle cuando volvió a quedarse dormida.


	19. Capitulo Diecinueve (Editado)

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! ¿Como les va? Espero que todo de diez. Acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Dejenme decirles gracias por todo su apoyo y buena onda. ¡Llegué a los 100 comentarios! ¡YAY! gracias por ello. Lo cierto es que nunca imaginé que sucedería. Gracias por demostrarme lo contrario. A quienes vienen leyendo desde hace un tiempo ya mil gracias y a los que recien se suman bienvenidos. Les dejo un beso enorme y espero que el cap les sea de su agrado. Nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**Capitulo 19**

El pasillo estaba a oscuras, exceptuando por una pequeña lampara encendida y por el tímido resplandor colándose por debajo de una de las puertas más cercanas al fondo. Hermione estaba acostumbrada a caminar los pasillos de Hogwarts en las noches sin sentir el más mínimo vestigio de temor, pero ahí parada, minutos pasada la medianoche en la mansión de la familia Malfoy se sentía un tanto asustada.

Draco había arribado a la hora de la cena, cansado y con un muy familiar mal humor. Le había ofrecido comer algo, pero ella seguía sin sentirse lo suficientemente bien como para tomar un bocado de nada. La situación se había vuelto un tanto incómoda cuando Hermione se encontró prácticamente echándolo a él de su propio dormitorio. Había alegado que era para su bien, para que no corriera riesgo de contagiarse, pero la realidad era que estaba echa un asco y la daba cierta vergüenza compartir cama únicamente por segunda vez en semejante estado. Cuando Draco le informó que iba a estar unas puertas más lejos en el pasillo se encontró festejando, pero acababan de pasar un par de horas y todo en su cuerpo le decía que no quería estar sola. No sabía si era el lugar, la gripe o si simplemente quería estar con él, pero las ganas habían sido lo suficientemente notorias como para que se aventure en la oscuridad hasta su puerta.

Elevó su puño un par de veces, pero no se encontraba capaz de llamar. Toda la escena le recordaba a una noche en particular en la que había aparecido por el cuarto que él solía ocupar en Hogwarts. Aquella vez había tenido mucho más para perder, habían estado peleados y ella era una desastre emocional, sin embargo esa noche parecía aún más difícil animarse a llamar a la puerta. Decidió no hacerlo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto donde había pasado todo el día haciendo reposo, antes de cambiar su mente una vez más y dirigirse a donde se encontraba él.

"Granger, abre la puerta de una vez o serás victima de una maldición en tu dirección" sabía que no era cierto, no podía usar ese tipo de hechizos si quería seguir lejos de Azkaban.

"¿Cómo sabés que estoy aquí?" preguntó ella con curiosidad luego de abrir la puerta y quedarse parada de manera estática en el umbral.

"Tu sombra debajo de la puerta" no pudo evitar pensar lo paranoico que era Draco como para notar esos detalles, pero también era cierto que ella no tenía demasiado respaldo como para juzgarlo. A cambio sólo asintió prosiguiendo a quedarse ahí parada por varios segundos. El tenía puesto el pijama y sostenía un grueso libro en sus manos que claramente había estado leyendo hasta que ella lo había interrumpido. El dormitorio era muy parecido al que había compartido la noche anterior sólo que este tenía un acolchado azul y las mesas de noche eran más pequeñas y delicadas.

"¿Puedo entrar?" preguntó eventualmente. Quería agregar '_puedo entrar y quedarme toda la noche_' pero esperaba que él se diera cuenta que estaba apuntando a ello. Draco asintió lentamente. Sus piernas avanzaron a toda velocidad sobre el frio piso de madera antes de meterse dentro de la cama y taparse hasta la barbilla. Esperaba quedarse dormida enseguida, eso había estado haciendo en las últimas veinticuatro horas, pero simplemente no podía. Tal vez ya había alcanzado su límite "¿Draco, crees que la luna nos afecta?" acabó preguntando luego de varios minutos de silencio.

"¿Es tu manera de decirme que eres un licántropo?" las palabras salieron con cierto tono de aburrimiento y ni siquiera se molestó en dejar de leer su libro.

"No, no lo soy" respondió Hermione antes de ponerse de costado y concentrarse en él. Su rostro parecía extenuado, pero algo en su mirada le decía que su mente estaba completamente encendida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía de su edad y ella no pudo evitar pensar que lo hacía aun más atractivo que antes "pero piensa, la luna controla las mareas y el cuerpo humano está compuesto de setenta por ciento de agua, ¿No debería al menos afectar nuestro estado de animo?" Draco movió la vista de su libro a Hermione, revelando que encontraba toda la pregunta un tanto cómica.

"Granger, intenta dormir un poco más, claramente te hace falta" ella volteó su cuerpo hasta darle la espalda. A veces la hacía enojar y otra veces, como esa, la frustraba. Si, podía ser que fuera una pregunta un tanto tonta, lo que la irritaba era que le fuera tan fácil demostrarle eso sin siquiera decírselo en voz alta.

"Sigue leyendo" murmuró tan suave que sabía que no la iba a escuchar. La hacía comportar como una criatura petulante y lo resentía por ello. Lo escuchó soltar una suave risa antes de sentir sus dedos enredarse en su cabello. Era un gesto dulce y delicado y ella no pensó demasiado cuando volvió a voltearse y se acurrucó a su lado. El no le dijo nada y ella sintió la satisfacción de por fin poder hacer eso. Su oído apoyado sobre el ruidoso eco de los latidos de su corazón y la cima de su cabeza recibiendo las cálidas exhalaciones cada vez que respiraba.

"Espero que no me llenes de mocos la remera, Granger. Está recién lavada" quería decirle que estaba siendo ridículo, pero era muy probable que lo hiciera. A cambio decidió disculparse de ante mano.

"Lo siento" Draco volvió a reír suavemente antes de rodearla con el brazo. No supo si se quedó haciendo eso por un tiempo, o si fue sólo un momento, porque segundos después se había quedado dormida una vez más.

Había transcurrido cierto tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido pesadillas y ya no utilizaba su propio hechizo para bloquear la puerta. No sabía si se debía a que estaba sanando o a una falsa tranquilidad que iba de la mano de crecer como persona. Esa noche, sin embargo, sintió el cimbronazo de saber que por mas que la guerra había acabado los peligros seguían acechando. Siempre había tenido un sueño liviano y se podía decir que su mente podía entrar en estado de alerta en meros segundos, pero había sido todo ese tiempo que había vivido con Harry y con Ron en una carpa en la mitad de la nada mientras cazaban horrocruxes que su instinto de supervivencia había alcanzado proporciones superlativas. Esa noche, cada fibra de su cuerpo se encendió con violencia, mientras aun seguía acurrucada al lado de Draco.

Paso demasiado rápido y para cuando por fin pudo volver a respirar no estaba segura si había sido una pesadilla o si en realidad había ocurrido. Fue un cambio en la temperatura del ambiente, o tal vez el leve crujido de una de las tablas en el suelo, pero la mano de Hermione se cerro con decisión sobre la varita que descansaba debajo de su almohada antes de apuntar con desesperación y lanzar un hechizo aturdidor. Quien estaba debajo de la túnica que ondulaba al pie de la cama no lo vio venir y todo su cuerpo voló por el aire antes de chocar contra la pared del otro lado del pasillo y caer con un estruendo sobre el suelo. La lampara ubicada en la mesa de noche del lado de Draco aun seguía encendida y le permitió a Hermione ver a una persona más cubierta de un brillante color rojo sangre apuntando con su varita a quien dormía al lado de ella, sólo que no estaba descansando, sino que se estaba retorciendo del dolor. La esbelta figura había logrado conjurar la maldición Cruciatus antes de que Draco se pudiera defender.

"¡Desmaius!" exclamó Hermione mientras apuntaba en dirección a quien estaba parado del otro lado de la cama. El hechizo fue fácilmente bloqueado antes de que volviera a hablar.

"¡Expeliarmus!" ella no supo si fue que aun estaba dormida, si era que la gripe le había reducido los reflejos o, tal vez, que no esperaba justamente que utilizara ese contra hechizo, pero el rayo rojo le dio de lleno sintiendo enseguida como su varita volaba de su mano y caía en el suelo con un leve repiqueteo. En su mente el siguiente movimiento acababa con su muerte. Ya se había enfrentado a ellos en otra ocasión y no habían podido destruirla. En ese momento, esa noche, no tenía manera de detener la maldición asesina sin su varita. A su lado Draco a penas si respiraba y no le quedaba ninguna duda que una vez que acabaran con ella, él seguía. En su mente resonaba la esperanza de que alguien los atrapara y los detuviera. Que recibieran aunque fuera esa justicia.

En el instante en que cerró los ojos sintió los largos y finos dedos de Draco chocar contra los suyos, seguidos de la conocida superficie de madera lustrada de todas las varitas. No tendría la suya, pero si tenía una y eso era más que suficiente.

"¡Avada Kedravra!" el grito de la maldición asesina en su dirección retumbó en todo el ambiente un instante antes de sentir el rayo verde rebotar contra el escudo que había levantado y romper el espejo de cuerpo entero que se ubicaba en el rincón. Acto seguido estaba haciendo algo que nunca había hecho en su vida. Si hubiera tenido que precisar que fue lo que la llevó a hacerlo no hubiera podido. _No lo sabía._ Tal vez era hastío o miedo, o tal vez ya estaba tan cansada que era su manera de explotar. Cerró la mano con aun más fuerza al rededor de la madera de espino y levantó la varita apuntándole justo al corazón de quien se ubicara debajo de esa brillante túnica roja. Podía sentir cada latido retumbándole en los oídos, su respiración ardiendo en todo el trayecto a sus pulmones y como gruesas y cálidas gotas nacían de su nuca y rodaban por su espalda. Abrió su boca y las palabras salieron mucho antes de poder pensar si era lo que quería hacer o no.

"¡Avada Kedavra!" un brillante rayo verde nació de la punta de la varita y dio justo en el centro de quien fuera que los estaba atacando esa noche. Uno de los sentimientos más terribles era saber que para que las maldiciones imperdonables funcionen uno tiene que sentirlas verdaderamente. Esa noche, en la mansión Malfoy, con la varita de Draco, ella había querido matar a otra persona y lo había conseguido. El sonido del cuerpo inerte cayendo al suelo fue lo último que se escuchó por un buen tiempo. Hermione no estaba siquiera segura que recordaba como respirar y Draco estaba inmóvil con una expresión de dolor inundando cada linea de su rostro.

La habitación permaneció así, en completo silencio, hasta que una sucesión de pasos comenzaron a resonar por el pasillo. Se sentía como un pequeño ejercito dirigido en su dirección y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez esa noche era el final después de todo. Para su sorpresa no aparecieron más túnicas rojas, sino un grupo de más de seis personas lideradas por quien había estado a la tarde con ella haciéndole compañía. Cabello negro revuelto, redondos lentes pasados de moda y la determinación y confianza de alguien que había tenido que aprender a luchar mucho antes de lo que correspondía.

"¡Hermione!" exclamó al verla sentada en la cama, varita elevada en dirección a todos ellos. Aparte de Harry se encontraba un hombre en sus sesenta, tan delgado que parecía que no había tomado un bocado en semanas, con nariz prominente y el cabello del color de la nieve, dos mujeres en sus cuarenta vestidas en coloridas túnicas violetas y ambas con cabello rojo fuego y el resto eran bajitos hombres que Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que parecía que se habían escapado del elenco de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. Podrían ser pequeños, pero si estaban en el grupo de Harry no cabía duda que deberían ser letales en batalla.

"Fui yo" susurró Hermione antes de que un agudo sollozo se le cuele entre los labios. Su mano sosteniendo la varita la dejó caer sobre la cama antes de ser envuelta en un fuerte abrazo por parte de su mejor amigo.

"Potter, necesitamos un traslador a Mungo's" ¿Quién necesitaba ir a la clínica mágica? ¿Era el que ella había aturdido en el pasillo?

"Hay otro ahí fuera" recordó Hermione mientras se separaba de Harry y señalaba al lugar donde había quedado el primero que ella había logrado alcanzar con un hechizo.

"No hay nadie ahí fuera, Hermione" le informó su mejor amigo mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba puesto.

"Si, yo aturdí a uno. Tiene que estar ahí"

"No hay nadie ahí fuera, señorita. Se debe haber recuperado y huido" quería discutir, pero no estaba segura cuanto tiempo había transcurrido ni que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Quién va a Mungo's, entonces?" preguntó Hermione instantes antes de darse cuenta. Sus ojos se movieron a su costado. Draco seguía inmóvil mientras una expresión que denotaba completo y absoluto dolor lo invadía por completo "Draco" susurró antes de apoyarle una mano sobre el brazo. No obtuvo respuesta, ni lo vio moverse. Hubiera creído que estaba muerto si no fuera por el claro movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su pecho con cada respiración.

"Apúrense" demandó Harry extendiéndole una pequeña bolsa marrón al auror delgado y narigón. Este rodeo un brazo de Draco con su mano antes de tomar lo que parecía ser una moneda de la bolsa y en segundos habían desaparecido. Hermione sentía bronca de que no le hubieran ofrecido ir con ellos, pero sobre todo sentía pánico de que esa noche acabara con dos personas muertas en vez de una.

"Harry, ahí" señaló ella en dirección donde había quedado el cuerpo. Su amigo dio la vuelta a la cama antes de agacharse al lado de quien hubiera estado vistiendo una gruesa túnica color rojo. Hermione se movió por encima de la cama hasta ver que sucedía. No había que conocer demasiado a su mejor amigo para saber que él también estaba experimentando cierta aprehensión a la hora de revelar que había sido el atacante. Ella sabía que no tenía ninguna pista y ahora, tal vez, iban a poder ponerle nombre a aunque fuera uno de los miembros de la macabra organización que se había elevado.

Lo primero que Hermione notó fue el pálido color de la piel. Los labios rosas eran ahora de un color cetrino y los ojos de un gris vacío que hacían eco a la falta de vida en lo que solía ser un sano ser humano. El rostro estaba enmarcado por un delicado cabello castaño que le llegaba pasando los hombros y eso fue lo segundo que Hermione notó: era una mujer. El pánico absoluto se apoderó de ella cuando no sólo desmembró los detalles que saltaban a la vista, sino cuando se dio cuenta que quien yacía ahí muerta era alguien que ella conocía, alguien que había sido su compañera en la escuela y que por más que estaba en la casa con la que tenía menos afinidad, el impacto seguía siendo desgarrador.

"Es Daphne Greengrass"

000

"Lamento mucho escuchar la decisión que ha tomado, señorita Granger, pero también debo decirle que estoy muy orgulloso y que no esperaba menos de usted" proclamó Filius Flitwick sentado en la delicada silla de cuero color borgoña del otro lado del escritorio, en la oficina del director.

"La oportunidad que usted me ha dado director, no tengo palabras para expresarle lo agradecida que estoy" aseguró Hermione. A su lado se encontraba parada Minerva McGonagall, se la notaba cansada y un tanto preocupada, pero tan entera como siempre "lamento que tenga que dejar Hogwarts en mitad del año, pero es imperativo que tratemos con el caos que se está produciendo en la sociedad mágica. Y aun mas importante, Harry me necesita"

"Espero que sepas, Hermione, que estoy a disposición de ustedes. Todos en Hogwarts lo estamos" aseguró la vieja profesora de transformaciones.

"Por supuesto, Minerva. Muchas gracias" la mujer asintió con calidez.

"Señorita Granger, en el momento en que consigan acabar con ellos, la estaremos esperando para que retome su puesto" Hermione sintió que iba a largarse a llorar. No esperaba que tuviera la oportunidad de continuar enseñando cuando todo acabara, pero escucharlo de la boca del profesor fue una confirmación que le trajo una paz que no esperaba sentir.

000

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Hermione a su mejor amigo en uno de los pasillos mas recónditos de Saint Mungo's. Estaban afuera de la habitación donde descansaba Draco Malfoy. No le habían permitido asistir en todo el día anterior. Harry le había explicado que lo estaban tratando y que ella sólo iba a molestar. Hubiera querido gritar, patalear y causar un escándalo hasta que la dejaran verlo, pero no quería mostrar hasta que punto le importaba Draco. Por ella y por los demás. Incluso por él.

"Fue una maldición poco conocida. Ya está todo controlado. Mañana le darán el alta"

"¿Puedo entrar a verlo?" Harry asintió.

"Despertó hace un rato y no ha hecho más que quejarse y hablarle mal a todo el mundo" no quedaba duda que su amigo jamas iba a sentir nada positivo por Draco Malfoy. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo en sentirse así.

"Suena como que está bien entonces" intentó bromear Hermione. Harry sólo asintió antes de darle un abrazo y alejarse por el pasillo.

Ella se encontró inhalando profundamente un par de veces antes de dirigirse hacia la gruesa puerta blanca y golpear dos veces. No esperó respuesta antes de abrirla y asomar la cabeza para encontrarse con los enfadados rasgos de Draco Malfoy en dirección a ella. Estaba acostado en la cama y con su cabello revuelto y la nariz colorada parecía un niño pequeño luego de tener un berrinche.

"Permiso" habló Hermione dándole una tímida sonrisa antes de adentrarse en la habitación. Lo primero que notó era cuan estéril parecía. El mobiliario blanco, junto con las paredes blancas y las cortinas blancas hacían parecer que una cirugía estaba por realizarse en la brevedad. El lugar era amplio, en especial porque lo único ahí dentro era una cama, una pequeña mesa y una silla un tanto enclenque.

"Granger, consigue que me dejen ir" demandó con tanta altanería que Hermione se encontró rodando los ojos. Podía contestarle e iniciar una discusión que iba a dirección a ningún lado o podía ignorarlo e intentar conversar sobre algo diferente.

"Te traje tu varita" habló ella depositando el fino palo de madera de espino sobre la blanca mesa antes de tomar asiento en la silla "gracias por prestármela" no quería hablar del tema e imaginaba que él tampoco. La realidad era que si bien estaba claro que el préstamo iba de la mano de evitar que ambos murieran, aun seguía siendo un gesto intimo y de confianza. No le cabía ninguna duda que tal vez jamas tuviera una relación tradicional con Draco como la que podía tener con cualquier otro hombre, como podía tener con Piero, pero también ya había decidido aceptar que no le importaba. Lo había elegido a él. Cerca de un año atrás cuando la había besado de sopetón y ella había decidido devolvérselo había iniciado algo que no sabía si alguna vez iba a querer que terminara. Ya no le causaba tanto pánico como antes, tal vez se debía a que habían vivido lo suficiente juntos como para saber que lo que fuera que acabara sucediendo era lo que se suponía que sucediera.

"Intentemos que no sea necesario de vuelta" murmuró el de mala gana. Hermione rodó los ojos una vez más antes de sacar su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y mostrársela.

"Me compré una nueva" sentenció con un entusiasmo que era más falso que verdadero.

"¿Se rompió la anterior?" preguntó Draco con un tono que denotaba el poco interés que tenía en la conversación.

"La rompí yo" respondió antes de elaborar "me desarmó… quien nos atacó. No quería correr el riesgo que en pleno duelo no me respondiera más" explicó. Se dio cuenta que no le había dicho que quien había sido era nadie más ni nadie menos que Daphne Greengrass. Tal vez no habían sido los mejores amigos cuando estaban en Hogwarts, pero sabía que compartían el mismo grupo de amigos y a Hermione no le cabía duda que Draco no se iba a sentir muy bien de que hubiera querido matarlo.

"Me quiero ir" habló ignorando por completo el tópico de conversación que Hermione estaba intentando explotar.

"Los medimagos te darán el alta cuando lo crean conveniente, Draco" terminó hablando ella con poca paciencia.

"No estás cooperando, Granger" ella asintió ignorándolo por completo.

"¿Por qué no intentas dormir?" lo animó mientras dejaba caer su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

"Porque me quiero ir" la respuesta salio un tanto agresiva y como si estuviera dirigida a alguien con problemas de comprensión.

"La que se va soy yo. Eres increíblemente irritante cuando te comportas como una criatura, Draco. En vez de quejarte que quieres irte del lugar, deberías agradecer que estás vivo" demandó ella poniéndose de pie y volviendo a guardar su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"¿A quién debería agradecerle? ¿A ti?" si no hubiera sido porque estaba internado y porque era ampliamente poco civilizado lo hubiera golpeado con toda la fuerza que hubiera logrado acumular.

"A quien desees, Draco. Me es irrelevante" respondió comenzando a dirigirse hacia la puerta una vez más.

"No te atrevas a irte, Granger" habló de manera acusadora mientras la señalaba con el dedo indice. Los ojos grises destilaban un tipo de ira que parecía recubrir algo más.

"¿Quién me va a detener? ¿Tú?" se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a sonar igual de petulante que él y ella era mejor que eso "Tengo sueño, Draco. Mañana vengo"

"Granger" llamó con más calma y un tanto de calidez. Ella volteó a verlo una vez más. Para su sorpresa lo vio moverse a un costado, dejando un espacio a su lado en la cama.

"No se si es una buena idea, la última vez que hicimos eso casi nos matan" bromeó ella sin siquiera detenerse a pretender que no iba a aceptar su oferta.

"Gracias" lo escuchó decir cuando alcanzó la cama. Podría haberle dicho que no hacía falta que le dijera, o tal vez bromear y disipar la tensión del ambiente, pero a cambio decidió inclinarse hasta robarle un beso. Se dio cuenta que hacía días que no lo besaba y no pudo evitar preguntarse como había logrado siquiera existir veinticuatro horas sin sentir sus labios rodeándole los suyos. Cuando se separaron le dio una cálida sonrisa antes de correrle los mechones platinos que le caían sobre los ojos. Su cabello estaba un tanto largo de vuelta y ella pensaba que debería cortárselo pronto. Si la dejaba, incluso, se ofrecía para hacer el trabajo.

"No te preocupes que no tengo más mocos" bromeó antes de inhalar profundamente varias veces para que sintiera como su nariz estaba totalmente limpia.

"¡Menos mal! Tus ronquidos son ensordecedores, Granger" Hermione pretendió ofenderse antes de acostarse a su lado.

"¡Yo no ronco!" exclamó horrorizada.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú estás durmiendo" lo sabía. Había pasado incontables cantidades de noches con Harry y Ron y jamás habían mencionado que roncara "Yo en cambio estoy desvelado por los sonidos de manatí que emanas" no le importaba cuan infantil quedara, le sacó la lengua antes de darle la espalda. Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente irritada por sus comentarios lo escuchó reír "muy madura, Granger"

"Muy maduro, tú. Inventando mentiras..." Draco rió una vez más.

"No roncas, Granger" aceptó él "Pero si hablas. Mencionas constantemente a Longbottom" por un instante Hermione sintió que no podía respirar. Se podía decir que no tenía problema de conversar de cualquier cosa, exceptuando ese tópico. Ese era su único verdadero secreto. La única cruz que cargaba en soledad. No podía hablar de ello, no podía compartirlo, era tan inherente a su ser que sentía que no podía soltarlo al viento.

"Lamento si te molestan los ruidos" acabó diciendo con poco ánimo. Agradeció estar dándole la espalda porque no dudaba que cientos de emociones que eran demasiado privadas le estaban recorriendo las lineas del rostro.

"La noche que apareciste llorando en Hogwarts… ¿Tiene que ver con él?" tal vez si le daba un poco de información iba a dejar el tema de lado. Después de todo, si alguien entendía el no querer compartir sus secretos era Draco. Hermione no tenía ninguna duda que era la persona más privada que conocía.

"Si, esa fecha es el aniversario de su muerte" respondió de manera cortante "Deberías dormir, Draco. Yo tengo sueño" tal como esperaba no lo escuchó decir nada más y minutos después ya se había quedado dormida.


	20. Capitulo Veinte (Editado)

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! ¿Como les va? Yo vengo a dejarles un capitulo nuevo. La idea era subirlo hace unos dias pero fanfiction estaba de cabeza asi que tuve que esperar. Quiero tomarme un segundito para agradecerles por sus comentario y toda su buena onda. Me dejan comentario diciendo cosas lindas, dandome consejos para mejorar, cuestionandome puntos que son mas que cuestionables. Por todo... GRACIAS! Espero que este tambien les sea de su agrado. No puedo creer que llegue a 20! Y tambien contarles que a la historia no le queda demasiado... unos 5-7 capitulos (no se aun y soy super indecisa pero no queda demasiado eso seguro). Beso enorme y gracias. Si pueden dejenme sus opiniones una vez mas. Beso de vuelta.

**Capitulo 20**

"He dejado Hogwarts" mencionó Hermione mientras sumergía la cuchara una vez más en el _bowl_ que había llenado con granola y yogur.

"¿A qué se debe?" preguntó Draco que se ubicaba acostado en el sillón. Ella le veía unicamente las piernas desde la banqueta alta en la cual se encontraba sentada. Estaban en su departamento. Ella había ido a alimentar a Crookshanks y lo había convencido para que la acompañe. Hermione no quería decirle nada, pero no se trataba tanto de querer estar con él como se trataba de que tenía cierto temor de estar sola.

"Harry me lo pidió" respondió enseguida antes de llevarse otra cucharada a la boca "no estaba consiguiendo un gran progreso en la investigación y estaba comenzando a frustrarse" continuó explicando "temo que no estuviera del todo bien"

"Entonces tú decidiste dejar todo para correr a ayudarlo" comentó Draco con cierto tono condescendiente "suena como una decisión altamente inteligente, Granger. Todos sabemos cuan inteligente puedes ser" si no hubiera sido porque aun tenía hambre le hubiera revoleado el bowl con su granola y su yogur. No le molestaba que Draco pudiera opinar diferente a ella o que le hiciera notar cuando no estaba siendo del todo inteligente, lo que la volvía completamente loca, era cuando la trataba de tonta. Tenía una gran costumbre de usar su particular tono de voz que sonaba como si le estuviera hablando a una criatura con poca habilidad de comprender lo que le estaba comunicando.

"No se trata de ser inteligente, Draco. Mi mejor amigo me pidió un favor y por supuesto que lo voy a ayudar" soltó ella con cierto veneno en la voz mientras caminaba a dejar el recipiente de porcelana en la pileta de la cocina. No tenía ganas de lavarlo así que lo llenó con agua y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el sillón. Si algo le molestaba aun más que discutir con Malfoy, era discutir con él sin verle la cara.

"Por supuesto, san Potter necesita tu ayuda y tú corres desesperada a él" ahí estaba ese tono de voz una vez más.

"No se a que quieres llegar" confesó ella de mala manera mientras se paraba al lado del sillón. El también cambió de posición, pasando de quedar acostado a quedar sentado. Su cabello estaba revuelto y sus ojos grises un tanto rojizos por la falta de sueño.

"Potter es un auror, Granger. El eligió tener que lidiar con toda esta mierda, tú, en cambio, eres una profesora en Hogwarts" no estaba segura que acotar, así que sólo continuo mirándolo "¿Me vas a hacer decírtelo?" Hermione ni siquiera respiró mientras lo miraba fijamente "Cuando te volví a ver luego de Azkaban eras un desastre, Granger. Aun lo eres, pero no tanto. Métete a hacer el trabajo de un auror y veras como te queda la cabeza. No va a pasar demasiado hasta que termines sentada en el piso de tu habitación tomando toda la noche para intentar callar todos los demonios que te habitan en la cabeza" quería gritarle que estaba equivocado, _pero no lo estaba._ Ella estaba aterrorizada y no se debía a enfrentar a este grupo de asesinos que había surgido. Era mas que capaz de enfrentarse a cada uno de ellos. Pero su cabeza, su estabilidad mental, no estaba para nada bien. Había mejorado a medida que transcurría el tiempo y se podía decir que hasta el ataque en lo de Draco había estado mejor de lo que recordaba desde que había acabado la guerra. A partir de esa noche las pesadillas habían vuelto de manera constante y por momentos se encontraba rompiendo en llanto sin razón alguna.

"No voy a decirle que no" sentenció ella comenzando a darle la espalda.

"Ese es tu maldito problema, Granger" lo escuchó decir inmediatamente mientras se ponía de pie. Su ropa estaba arrugada y le daba la imagen de un estudiante universitario que olvidó hacer la colada "cuando se trata de Potter nunca sabes decirle que no. Es cuestión de tiempo hasta que tu amistad con él te termine matando"

"¡Cállate!" exclamó ella elevando su dedo al aire con tanta autoridad que lo vio enderezar toda su postura en un gesto de precaución "No me importa lo que tienes para decir. Mis amigos podrán acabar con mi vida, pero por lo menos yo no los abandono cuando cometen un error" sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en ese tema. No tenía toda la historia y ni siquiera se la había contado uno de los protagonistas, pero era como un animal acorralado y la única salida era atacar a matar.

"¿Y eso que significa?" preguntó él de manera enojada mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"Pansy recién salió de Mungo's donde pasó meses enteros intentando ponerse mejor y tú ni siquiera pudiste tomarte una tarde para pasar a conversar con ella" los angulosos rasgos de Draco le advertían que comenzara a retirarse de ese tópico "¿Te crees que tu actitud hacia ella le ayudo en lo más mínimo a la hora de ponerse mejor?" era una pregunta retórica y no esperó a que le respondiera "mis amigos me mataran Draco, pero yo no les doy la espalda cuando me necesitan" lo vio tomar un vaso limpio que descansaba dentro de una de las alacenas antes de llenarlo con agua.

"No te metas a hablar de algo que no tienes ni idea, Granger" terminó diciendo con tono cauto "quedas ridícula y no te ayuda a defender tu causa" Hermione sintió ganas de llorar mientras volteaba su cuerpo y comenzaba a emprender su camino al baño "no es tanto tu problema por decirle que si a Potter, es el suyo por ponerte en una posición donde decirle que si es lo que espera de ti" no se tomó el trabajo de detenerse a contestarle, continuó avanzando hasta el baño donde cerró la puerta detrás de suyo antes de largarse a llorar.

Todo su cuerpo estaba funcionando por inercia. No fue del todo consciente cuando abrió la canilla y puso el tapón en la bañera, viendo el agua comenzar a acumularse. Su figura se sacudía levemente por los suaves sollozos que la abandonaban mientras una a una sus prendas quedaban esparcidas por el suelo del baño. Cuando el agua cristalina ya llenaba más de la mitad de la suave superficie de porcelana blanca decidió cerrar el grifo y meterse. La calidez la invadió por completo y fue como un bálsamo instantáneo para ayudarla a calmarse. Lo que sucedía era que no sólo quería dejar de llorar, quería dejar de sentirse así. El constante terror, el dudar de cada uno de sus pensamientos, el sentirse impotente y débil… ¿Como había hecho para comenzar a sanar? No lo recordaba y esta vez se sentía imposible de conseguir.

Con sus brazos rodeó sus piernas hasta aplastarlas contra su pecho, escondiendo su rostro en sus huesudas rodillas. No estaba molesta con Draco, con lo que le había dicho, estaba molesta porque sabía que tenía razón. Cuando uno es pequeño siempre imagina que al alcanzar cierta edad tendrá la mayoría de las respuestas a la vida, será fuerte y seguro de sí mismo. Ella, en cambio, sentía que con cada día que transcurría se volvía más y más vulnerable. Lo más terrible de todo era saber que por más que acabaran con las amenazas que acechaban al mundo mágico, ella no iba a ponerse bien inmediatamente. Era un proceso largo y arduo y era la pregunta constante en su mente si iba a poder encararlo una vez más.

Hermione no levantó el rostro de sus rodillas cuando sintió la puerta del baño abrirse. No quería que la viera llorando y tampoco quería darle la oportunidad de continuar con la discusión. Los segundos transcurrían y él seguía sin decir nada, no fue hasta que no sintió el ruido de algo introduciéndose en el agua que se molestó en verlo. Se había quitado toda la ropa y se estaba ubicando en el lugar opuesto a ella, quedando frente a frente. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez no iba a entrar, sus piernas eran largas y ella estaba ahí sentada. Acabó apoyando un pie a cada lado de ella y aún así sus rodillas estaban un tanto flexionadas.

"No quiero discutir, Draco" susurró ella con tanta vulnerabilidad en la voz que sintió ganas de llorar una vez más. No lo hizo y en cambio se concentró en limpiar los restos de las lagrimas que ya habían sido derramadas.

"Hace mucho tiempo mi madre me dijo una cosa" los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de manera más amplia ante la mención de Narcissa. Luego de la guerra había sido la única que no habían condenado a Azkaban de la familia Malfoy. Antes de que pudieran decir 'inocente' ya había desaparecido de Inglaterra. Nadie sabía donde estaba, aunque a Hermione no le quedaba ninguna duda que Draco era la excepción a ello "la vida es como ser buscador en un partido de Quidditch" esperaba que elaborara porque ella no podía decir que comprendía la metáfora en su totalidad "todos buscamos la hipotética _snitch dorada_. Para cada uno es diferente, pero todos la buscamos y esa búsqueda a veces nos hace ir hacia arriba, otras hacia abajo, a veces nos sacude o nos pone de cabeza, lo importante es aferrarse bien a la escoba y no dejar ir" si ella tenía que describir como se sentía diría que estaba en plena persecución con sus manos al viento y no dudaba que iba a caerse en cualquier momento.

"No puedo decirle que no, Draco. No es porque es Harry, no podría decirle que no a Ron o a Ginny" la lista era un tanto más amplia pero ella sintió la necesidad de agregar un sólo nombre más "no te diría que no a ti tampoco" lo vio asentir antes de sumergir sus manos en el agua caliente y moverlas hacia delante y hacia atrás.

"Lo sé, Granger"

"Tienes razón" confesó ella "no estoy bien" se sentía bien decirlo en voz alta "no lo estoy hace muchos años, pero lo sigo intentando y creo que eso es lo que importa" lo era, lo era, lo era "¿Tú crees que alguno de todos los que estuvimos ahí está bien?" enseguida lo vio negar.

"Pásame" pidió señalando el pote de shampoo. Hermione lo miró confundido antes de tomarlo y alcanzárselo. Abrió la pequeña tapa de plástico antes de echarse el espeso líquido lila con olor a lavanda en la palma de su mano "Ven, Granger" prácticamente demandó. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemente antes de deslizarse hacia delante, apoyando sus pies a cada lado de donde él se encontraba sentado. Con la mano libre lo observó tomar la varita que había dejado descansando en el borde de la bañera y con un leve movimiento de su muñeca Hermione sintió todo su cabello volverse empapado.

"No dejes que me entre en los ojos" pidió con cierta advertencia en la voz. El le dio una sonrisa un tanto torcida antes de comenzar a mover sus dedos entre su cabello provocando que este se vuelva blanco de toda la espuma. Sus ojos grises estaban focalizados en la tarea y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la punta de su lengua apretada entre sus dientes en un gesto de concentración. En sólo unos minutos estaba moviendo su varita una vez más y la sensación de su cabello empapado enmarcándole los rasgos de su rostro había regresado "Gracias" habló ella con apreciación antes de tomar la botella de shampoo y echarse un tanto en su propia mano "ahora tú" sentenció con determinación.

"Eres como una criatura, Granger. Lo ves, lo quieres" ella procuró ignorarlo antes de entrelazar sus dedos en su cabello. Era increíblemente suave y le pareció maravilloso ver como la espuma a penas si se discernía de lo blanco que era el rubio platino de él. Una enorme sonrisa se expandió en el rostro de Hermione mientras comenzaba a juntar todos los mechones en una cresta similar a la de los miembros de esas bandas de punk que habían empezado a ponerse de moda en el mundo muggle.

"¡Tiburón!" exclamó riéndose al ver a Draco Malfoy con el cabello así. La expresión de mal humor en el rostro de él la hizo reír aun más fuerte.

"Eres tan irritante, Granger. No deja de sorprenderme como alcanzas nuevos niveles cada vez que me junto contigo" ella le dio una amplia sonrisa antes de verlo mover su varita y disipar toda la espuma de su cabello, este volviendo a caer como normalmente lo tenía. Hermione hizo fuerza sobre sus rodillas antes de deslizarse y quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

"Tu cabello se vuelve aun más blanco cuando está mojado" comentó mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Sintió los de él rodearla por la cintura antes de inclinarse a besarla. No dejaba de sorprenderse al darse cuenta cuanto le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que le rodeaba la boca con la de él. Sus labios moviéndose de manera sincronizada con los de ella, su lengua dominándole la boca y sus cálidas respiraciones mezclándose. Por primera vez no olía a sándalo y lima, sino a lavanda. Todo el ambiente olía a lavanda y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar como de pronto era uno de sus olores favoritos.

"Tu cabello parece una mofeta muerta cuando está mojado" susurró él pretendiendo sonar seductor antes de morderla con delicadeza en el cuello. Hermione soltó una suave risita antes de aferrarse aun más a él. Draco Malfoy era complicado, tan complicado que debería venir con un manual de instrucciones, pero era hogar de una familiaridad para ella que no podía describir con palabras. A veces se encontraba preguntándose cuanto más fácil sería si fuera una persona más tradicional, más maleable, más fácil de manejar, pero enseguida se daba cuenta que entonces no sería lo mismo. _Draco era… Draco_ y eso era exactamente lo que ella quería.

"Draco" susurró antes comenzar a unir con la yema de su dedo los pequeños lunares esparcidos por los hombros de él "si algún día me caigo de la escoba, ¿Me ayudarás a volver a subirme?" los ojos grises de él estaban fijos en los de ella. Parecían cautos o tal vez estaban contemplativos. No pudo llegar a precisarlo porque tuvo que apartar la mirada. Si continuaba viéndolo así iba a romper en llanto, así que, en cambio, desvío su rostro hasta depositarle una colección de suaves besos en el cuello y en los delineados ángulos de su mandíbula.

"Por momentos me entretiene pasar tiempo contigo, Granger. Supongo que es un pequeño precio a pagar" no. No iba a dejarlo usar una broma luego de que le había hecho esa pregunta. Tenía que aprender a lidiar con ambos volviéndose vulnerables. Al final del día ambos habían ayudado, y aun lo hacían, a que el otro se pusiera mejor. El la había visto en sus momentos más bajos y ella quería creer que lo había visto a él así. Era hora de empezar a crecer en lo que fuera exactamente la relación que tenían y dejar que no hubiera sólo bromas y roces y las ocasionales discusiones, sino que hubiera sentimientos también. Profundos, complicados, delicados sentimientos. Volvió a mirarlo casi retándolo a que agregue algo más "Por supuesto, Granger" aceptó con la voz tan suave que sonó más como un susurro.

Las palabras dejaron de usarse mientras volvía a sentirlo donde a ella más le gustaba. Donde volvía a llenarla por completo y le encendía los sentidos al punto de hacerla sentir viva como pocas cosas lo conseguían. La diferencia fue que esta vez era todo lento, profundo y con una carga emocional que nunca había experimentado. Siempre había escuchado, en especial en las comedias románticas o las novelas esas que a su madre tanto le gustaban, que no era lo mismo tener sexo que hacer el amor. Hermione creía que lo que estaban haciendo era lo segundo y no pudo evitar pensar que tenía mucho sentido, después de todo ya no tenía ningún argumento para negarse que estaba total y completamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

000

**Hermione Granger vuelve al mercado**

_Heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger, está disponible una vez más. Fuentes revelan que vieron a la joven bruja terminando su relación de meses con el atractivo mago italiano, Piero Paggiaro. […] Testigos aseguran que fue una ruptura amigable al punto de que se dieron un abrazo antes de partir cada uno por su cuenta […] La única previa pareja de Hermione Granger es su amigo cercano y tercera parte del trío dorado, Ronald Weasley._

_-Rita Skeeter_

000

"¡No lo olvides, Harry!" exclamó Hermione señalándolo con el dedo mientras avanzaban por el _lobby_ del ministerio de la magia. Ella se estaba dirigiendo a una de las conexiones flu para regresar a su casa después de pasar horas conversando con todos los _aurors_ de la causa de las túnicas rojas.

"¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo, Hermione? Te pedí específicamente que te me unieras, no va a ser para no recordar enviarte los informes que tenemos hasta ahora" ella hizo una mueca que daba a entender que no era la primera vez que su amigo decía algo así y luego igualmente lo olvidaba.

"¡Profesora! ¡Profesora!" escuchó exclamaciones detrás suyo. No estaba segura que estuvieran dirigidas a ella, considerando que ya no era más su trabajo "¡Profesora!" exclamaron una vez más aun más cerca. Hermione volteó para encontrarse con una emocionada Crisselda avanzando a toda velocidad en su dirección. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su antigua alumna.

"Crisselda, que gusto verte" reconoció tomándola en un rápido abrazo.

"A usted también, profesora" aseguró la joven bruja de enormes ojos y lustroso cabello negro.

"Ya puedes llamarme Hermione. No sólo no eres más mi alumna, sino que ya no estoy más en Hogwarts" confesó dándose cuenta que acababa de revelar un enorme secreto. No le había contado a nadie de ello más de a su circulo cercano. No dudaba que si le pedía a Crisselda que no dijera nada no lo haría.

"¿Es verdad entonces?" preguntó con cierto entusiasmo en la voz.

"¿El qué?" Hermione se encontraba confundida.

"Dejó Hogwarts para volverse un auror. Es el rumor por los pasillos del ministerio" por supuesto que no era un secreto. Maldita sociedad mágica, los rumores volaban más rápido que la escoba último modelo que acababa de comprarse Harry.

"No es tan así" intentó explicar "ya que estoy necesitaría conversar contigo un momento, Crisselda. ¿Crees que estarás libre pronto?" preguntó Hermione.

"Recién terminé con mi entrenamiento, si quiere estoy libre ahora" esa era una excelente noticia.

"Tengo que ir a alimentar a mi gato, ¿Quieres venir conmigo y podemos conversar con una tetera de por medio?" los ojos de Crisselda se iluminaron antes de asentir. Siempre había demostrado un particular entusiasmo para pasar tiempo con Hermione y ella se sentía un tanto mal por no haber puesto mucho ímpetu en continuar la relación una vez que su alumna se había graduado.

"¡Encantada!" aceptó. Hermione le dio una sonrisa antes de informarle que ella iría por la conexión flu primero y que la esperaba del otro lado. Se despidió de Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla y recordándole una vez más que debía enviarle todo lo que tenían en el caso así podía ponerse al día y comenzar a cooperar.

Draco se había quedado durmiendo hasta tarde y ella no había podido despedirse. Esperaba que el departamento hubiera quedado en buenas condiciones y se alegró al ver que ese era el caso. Comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la cocina para poner la pava al fuego. Algo en su refrigerador le llamó la atención. Sujetado por un imán con forma de ananá se encontraba una foto muggle. Lo primero que se notaba era una gorda bola de pelos naranja cómodamente descansando y cuando se miraba de manera más clara se podía ver que lo hacía sobre el abdomen de alguien usando una impecable camisa blanca. Muy a su pesar Hermione se encontró soltando una carcajada. Crookshanks no era muy agradable con la gente, pero había desarrollado una especie de amistad con Draco al punto que se aparecía por el dormitorio en la mitad de la noche y se acurrucaba a su lado.

"Es muy lindo su departamento, profesora" escuchó una voz detrás suyo y no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño _saltito._ Crisselda movía el rostro en todas las direcciones nutriéndose de cada detalle de su hogar.

"Gracias, Crisselda" aceptó Hermione con una sonrisa "toma asiento" la animó señalando una de las banquetas altas que daban a una reluciente barra donde ella disfrutaba su desayuno todas las mañanas que pasaba allí.

"¿De que necesitaba conversar, profesora?" preguntó mientras se ubicaba con un leve salto en el alto asiento. Estaba claro que iba a continuar llamándola profesora y Hermione concluyó que no podía decirle nada, ya que ella todavía le decía de esa manera a Minerva McGonagall.

"Primero cuéntame como viene tu entrenamiento" prácticamente demandó Hermione con entusiasmo mientras encendía la hornalla y se disponía a tomar dos tazas de la alacena.

"¡Excelente!" aseguró Crisselda con emoción "definitivamente tomé la decisión correcta al elegir auror como carrera" eso la alegraba inmensamente. Su antigua alumna no sólo era excelente en hechizos, sino que emanaba tanta bondad que uno no podía desear que todo le saliera de la mejor manera posible.

"Que buena noticia" le sonrió Hermione mientras terminaba de preparar la infusión con hebras de té negro, naranja y cardamomo. Era su favorito "Me enteré que a Pansy le dieron el alta" mencionó al pasar. La realidad era que tenía más importancia de la que ella estaba intentando darle. Necesitaba conversar con su antigua compañera de escuela porque si alguien podía saber que estaba sucediendo con Daphne Greengrass era ella. Lo que ocurría era que no quería hacerlo si iba a resultar en detrimento de su salud.

"Si, ya está excelente" aseguró Crisselda con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba amablemente la taza que le extendía Hermione "se la nota con mas buenos espíritus y mi madre me ha contado que ya no está tan agresiva como solía estarlo antes de la internación" esas eran buenas noticias, no sólo para la investigación sino por Pansy en sí.

"¿Crees que acepte conversar conmigo? Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas respecto a una investigación que se está llevando a cabo en el ministerio. No se trata de ella en particular, sino de alguien que ella puede conocer bien" confesó Hermione soplando suavemente el cálido líquido que llenaba la taza verde que sostenía entre sus manos.

"¿De quién se trata?" preguntó Crisselda con curiosidad, mientras sus ojos se abrían aun más.

"Daphne Greengrass" respondió ella enseguida. Consideraba a su alumna de confianza y le parecía de mal gusto el pedirle ayuda y sacarle constantemente información sin tener la decencia de tratarla con el respeto que merecía.

"Es probable que Pansy sepa algo" aseguró de manera pensativa "no es tan amiga de Daphne como lo era con Draco, pero sin lugar a dudas son cercanas" agregó antes de tomar un sorbo de té "fue a visitarla a Mungo´s en algunas ocasiones, pero no demasiado. Perdieron cierto contacto una vez que ella comenzó a salir con Theodore Nott" de pronto algo en su mente se encendió. Toda la escena en Hogwarts que había vivido con Crisselda luego de visitar a Pansy durante el receso de pascuas. Una de las figuras debajo de las túnicas rojas le había hablado y ella podía jurar que esa voz estaba comenzando a sonar como Theo Nott. Tal vez era su mente jugándole un truco. Estaba desesperada por llegar al fondo de toda la cuestión y era probable que inventara cosas para sentirse que estaba cerca, pero también sabía que podía ser verdad. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa tarde la había atacado Theodore Nott. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual Daphne estaba involucrada. La revelación que continuó en la mente de Hermione era que por más que ese fuera el caso, aun no tenía ni idea de por que era que los estaban atacando. Hubiera entendido que fueran contra ella, pero no contra Draco. Y todas esas noches atrás donde habían aparecido en la mitad de la noche en la mansión Malfoy habían estado verdaderamente cerca de matarlos a ambos.

"¿Recuerdas el día que nos atacaron en Hogwarts?" Crisselda asintió enseguida "¿Recuerdas uno de ellos hablándome?" Crisselda asintió una vez mas "¿No sonaba como Theodore Nott?" Su alumna la miró confundida.

"No sabría decirle, profesora" respondió de manera rendida "¿Tiene que ver la investigación con aquellos en túnicas rojas?" esta vez fue Hermione la que asintió "Déjeme ayudarla, profesora" ¿Estaba loca? Eran peligrosos y si bien había iniciado su entrenamiento para convertirse en auror todavía le faltaba mucho.

"No estás lista, Crisselda. Esta gente es seria respecto a querer hacerle daño a quien sea que tengan enfrente" los ojos de su antigua alumna se abrieron de manera tan amplia que parecía que se habían adueñado de más de la mitad de su rostro.

"Esa tarde, profesora, usted no sólo tuvo que protegerse a usted misma, sino que también tuvo que hacerlo conmigo. Estoy lista para estar a su lado, para ayudarla, sólo necesita dejarme" Hermione suspiró profundamente. Estaba claro que era casi patológica la incapacidad de decirle que no a la gente.

"Déjame pensarlo, Crisselda" su alumna sonrió con entusiasmo.

000

**¿Daphne Greengrass muerta?**

_Fuentes confidenciales han informado que la antigua alumna de Hogwarts fue llevada a la morgue luego de ser victima de la maldición asesina. Tanto los motivos de su asesinato como los detalles de la investigación aun no son conocidos. […] El ministro de la magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, se rehusó a comentar luego de ser abordado por los reporteros de El Profeta. _

-Rita Skeeter


	21. Capitulo Veintiuno (Editado)

**N/A:** Buenas! ¿Como les va? Espero que todo de maravilla. Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de EyA. Perdón por la demora en general. Estuve con ciertos problemas de inspiración. Ya todo solucionado. Espero que el cap les sea de su agrado. También quiero tomarme un momento para agradecerles por todo el apoyo. No ando por las redes sociales ni conozco mucha gente acá en FF, pero aun así varias personas han encontrado la historia y la leen y me dejan su opinion, la ponen en sus favoritos, etc y eso enserio que significa mucho. Así que GRACIAS. Les dejo un beso enorme. Que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 2****1**

Si bien Hermione se había encontrado más tiempo en la mansión Malfoy de lo que hubiera imaginado años atrás, tampoco se podía decir que la conocía de punta a punta. La realidad era que tampoco quería. La edificación era enorme, tenía ciertos sectores que le recordaban más a la inquisición española que a la vivienda de una familia y temía doblar en el rincón equivocado y encontrarse con algo que no correspondía. No le cabía ninguna duda que en algún lugar de esa mansión estaban archivados una buena cantidad de artefactos de magia oscura. El ministerio podía asegurar que habían confiscado todos, pero Hermione sabía que los Malfoy eran demasiado inteligentes para eso.

Lo que si había descubierto Hermione era que el ventanal que daba al más hermoso jardín en todo el Reino Unido iba de una punta de la mansión a la otra. Draco le había comentado al pasar que era Narcissa la que tenía debilidad por las flores, la botánica y el cuidar del jardín en general, por lo tanto se había asegurado que se lo pudiera ver desde todas las habitaciones del lugar. A medida que uno avanzaba podía descubrir nuevas variedades de plantas, algunas pequeñas y otras grandes, con flores de todos los colores y olores. Era toda una visión y ella a veces deseaba ponerse un vestido de princesa y salir a tararear alguna canción mientras caminaba por el lugar. Sentirse que estaba en un cuento de hadas en vez de uno de terror, como era el sentimiento más común.

Draco avanzaba a su lado mientras se dirigían al dormitorio. Acababan de terminar de almorzar y los dos habían aceptado que una siesta estaba en orden. Esperaba que eso les redujera el mal humor a ambos.

"Pero quiero la blanca" insistió Hermione mientras se arremangaba la blusa negra que llevaba puesta. El sol afuera estaba brillando con vehemencia y al colarse por los enormes ventanales elevaba la temperatura del lugar considerablemente.

"Está para lavar, Granger. Está la azul" respondió Draco con fastidio.

"Deja de pretender que tienes una sola blanca. Tienes muchas blancas y sabes que son mis favoritas y esa es la única razón por la que no me las quieres prestar. Para molestarme" esa vez fue Draco el que rodó los ojos mientras caminaban lado a lado.

"Granger, es una tonta remera y estás sonando como una niña malcriada" no le importaba, a ella le gustaba dormir con la remera blanca. Era su favorita, era la más cómoda y esa era la que quería "si tanto te gusta entonces compraré más y listo. La otra opción es que dejes tu pijama acá y dejes de usarme la ropa" no. Cuando estaba en lo de él prefería usar su ropa. No le respondió pretendiendo que no lo había escuchado.

Estaba lista para subir la escalera cuando por el rabillo de su ojo percibió algo. Fue veloz y la tomó por sorpresa. Un reflejo verde moviéndose rápidamente. Como un rayo en dirección a ellos. La maldición asesina, tal vez. La mano sosteniendo su varita apuntó en dirección a los ventanales y en instantes estaba soltando un hechizo aturdidor. El estruendo de los cristales estallando en miles de pedazos antes de ser seguido por el leve tintineo de estos descendiendo hasta el suelo como si fueran las mas dulces campanas de viento entonando una melodía dejó a Hermione inhalando con desesperación, esperando que el aire le llegara a los pulmones.

"¿Granger?" lo escuchó preguntar a Draco a su lado. Sus ojos se movieron hasta dar con los de él que eran el centro de la expresión de confusión que le inundaba el rostro.

"Una maldición" intentó explicar Hermione antes de voltear a ver el jardín en el que había estado viajando el rayo verde. Sólo que en el jardín había decenas de rayos verdes y no eran maldiciones, sino pequeños colibríes volando a toda velocidad de flor en flor "yo pensé..." no terminó de decir la frase antes de sentir el paralizante pánico apoderarse de ella. Era vergüenza, mezclada con vulnerabilidad y angustia. Era la certeza de saber que estaba peor de lo que ella imaginaba. Sus piernas comenzaron a avanzar a toda velocidad en dirección a la habitación que le seguía. No podía precisar cual era esta y no le importaba, sólo se quería alejar de ahí. Quería estar sola para meditar que acababa de hacer y como podía lidiar con ello.

"Granger" lo escuchó decir con decisión detrás de ella "Granger, frena" quería detenerse a pedirle que la dejara ser, pero también no quería detenerse. Quería pedirle perdón y asegurarle que iba a limpiar todo y a repararle las ventanas. Quería decirle que si no quería verla más que lo entendía "Hermione" y ahí estaba la única palabra que él podía decirle que iba a hacer que lo escuche. A diferencia de ella, Draco jamás se refería por su nombre y las pocas veces que lo hacía era importante. Significaba algo.

"Quiero estar sola" intentó explicarle mientras se pasaba las palmas de las manos por sus mejillas, rogando que las lagrimas dejaran de caer.

"¿A donde estás yendo?" preguntó mientras la miraba con decisión. No parecía molesto, ni preocupado, parecía más bien comprensivo y eso la hizo llorar aún más.

"No lo sé. Esperaba abrir las puertas hasta encontrar un dormitorio o un baño" confesó parada prácticamente en la otra punta de la sala.

"No lo aconsejo, puedes acabar en el dormitorio de Voldemort y si no me equivoco nadie ha cambiado las sábanas" muy a su pesar Hermione soltó una suave risita, encontrándose con una mueca de entretenimiento en el rostro de Draco "ven conmigo, Granger" pidió mientras le extendía el brazo con la mano abierta. Ella avanzó lentamente, mientras terminaba de secarse las lagrimas, hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Su agarre era firme y cálido y ella se imaginó lo que alguna vez sería que ambos anduvieran de esa manera por la mitad del callejón Diagon.

"¿A donde vamos?" preguntó mientras lo seguía por la escalera hasta la planta alta, donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Tal vez quería hacerle olvidar todo de la mejor manera que él sabía. Con sus besos y sus roces, haciéndole soltar todos esos sonidos que iban de la mano de volverla totalmente loca en el mejor sentido posible. Sus largas piernas, sin embargo, continuaron avanzando hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde una puerta doble con enormes picaportes ornamentados se ubicaba. No pudo evitar recordar la primera noche que había visto esa puerta y como había pensado que era absurdamente ostentosa incluso para la mansión Malfoy, pero cuando Draco reveló lo que se ubicaba del otro lado tuvo que aceptar que eso no era correcto para nada.

Enormes estanterías que iban del techo hasta el suelo albergaban la más increíble colección de libros que había visto en toda su vida. La madera rojiza relucía como si alguien la hubiera encerado esa misma mañana mientras que la alfombra rojo oscuro que cubría todo el suelo resaltaba como si estuviera hecha de rubíes. En el instante en que Hermione puso un pie dentro del lugar se encontró descubriendo como olía a las paginas de los libros viejos que ella sacaba de Hogwarts. Sus pies comenzaron a avanzar entre las estanterías, descubriendo que más y más continuaban apareciendo detrás de estas. En la pared opuesta se elevaban dos enormes ventanales de marco blanco que iluminaban la habitación como si hubiera sido hecha dentro del sol, volviéndola cálida y brillante. Delante de estos descansaba un enorme sillón color negro de cuero de tres cuerpos y a su lado un escritorio antiguo con una pluma y un pergamino que cuando Hermione inspeccionó notó que era el registro de los libros que tomaban prestados.

"Temí mostrarte este lugar antes, Granger" lo escuchó decir y fue recién ahí que notó que había avanzado hasta quedar al lado de ella "imaginé que podías comenzar a vibrar tanto de la emoción que acabarías explotando" Hermione le dio una enorme sonrisa antes de recorrer con su vista todo el lugar una vez más.

"Parece más grande que la de Hogwarts" murmuró maravillada.

"Es más grande que la de Hogwarts y tiene títulos que ni allí se encuentran" sonaba orgulloso de una manera que parecía inherentemente Malfoy. Esa parte de él que estaba acostumbrada a tener las mejores cosas todo el tiempo.

"Es increíble" confesó ella complemente hipnotizada por sus alrededores.

"¿Quieres ver un secreto?" los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron mientras le daban una sonrisa enorme "toda una criatura eres, Granger" comentó él mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia una de las estanterías ubicadas contra la pared. Su mano rodeó un grueso libro de tapa roja que parecía más entero que el resto en ese estante y antes de poder entender que estaba sucediendo la estantería entera se había separado de la pared como si fuera una puerta más.

"¿Qué hay ahí?" preguntó Hermione mientras señalaba el interior de la recientemente descubierta habitación.

"La sección prohibida" respondió él haciéndole señas de que entre.

"¿Libros de magia oscura?" preguntó nuevamente mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en la pequeña habitación. Eran sólo cuatro paredes las cuales estaban cubiertas de libros de punta a punta. Todos tenían tapas oscuras y algunos hasta soltaban gruñidos y vibraban en el lugar. No eran demasiados, pero Hermione enseguida notó que no reconocía prácticamente ninguno.

"Todos los que se te ocurran, Granger. Los más extraños, los más retorcidos, los más macabros, cualquier hechizo inventado que involucre magia oscura está en esta habitación" la primera reacción de Hermione fue darse cuenta que quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible "¿Quieres saber otro secreto?" ella se encontró asintiendo sin haber notado que lo estaba haciendo "se todos y cada uno de ellos"

"¿Todos?" preguntó ella horrorizada dándose cuenta que todas las lineas de su rostro gritaban ese horror. Draco parecía un tanto compungido pero igualmente aceptó.

"Era parte de ser un mortífago" respondió mientras Hermione lo veía extender su brazo hasta tomar uno de los libros. Era extremadamente finito y toda la tapa era negra, sin nada escrito ni nada dibujado. Comenzó a pasar las hojas rápidamente hasta dar con la que quería y extendérselo. Hermione lo tomó un tanto confundida. Las hojas estaban escritas con gruesa tinta negra y destilaban olor a humedad. _Manchones_ amarillos del paso del tiempo se esparcían en lugares azarosos haciendo que algunos sectores parecieran resaltados. Sus ojos volaron a una imagen en la esquina sur de la hoja derecha donde una figura con tres rayas negras a la altura de su pecho había sido ilustrada. Tenía la boca abierta como si estuviera en pleno grito y los ojos cerrados como si no lograra aguantar el dolor.

"Esta es mi maldición" entendió ella antes de llevarse la mano que no sostenía el libro al pecho y rozar delicadamente las cicatrices que siempre la iban a acompañar.

"Si" aceptó Draco "lancé esa porque fue la primera que me vino a la mente, pero te podría haber lanzado cualquiera de las que aparecen en estos libros" sonaba dolido y avergonzado a la vez.

"Ya pasó eso" intentó razonar ella. Era parte del pasado, parte de historia antigua.

"Yo no lo olvido, Granger y tampoco deberías hacerlo tú" soltó un tanto molesto "esas cicatrices son una de las muestras que no estaba bien, demonios, aun no lo estoy. Lo que ocurrió allí abajo es una de las muestras que tú tampoco lo estás. Potter pidiéndote ayuda demuestra que él tampoco está en su mejor estado. Nadie lo está, Granger. Por eso, la próxima vez que ocurra algo como lo que ocurrió allí abajo, si quieres disculparte lo haces, si no quieres no lo haces, pero lo principal, mantienes la cabeza en alto y continúas. Debes dejar de sentir que le debes una disculpa al mundo porque no estás bien. Ellos no son tú y ellos no tienen que lidiar con las cosas que tú tienes que lidiar entonces no les debes nada. Sólo te debes cosas a ti" Hermione asintió con vehemencia varias veces antes de elevar la vista para concentrarse en los grises de Draco.

"¿Me lo puedo llevar para leer?" preguntó cerrando el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y sacudiéndolo para demostrarle a que se refería. Draco asintió lentamente.

"Cualquier libro que saques debes anotarlo en el pergamino. Tienes un mes para leerlo y se le hará una revisión de calidad cuando lo regreses" Hermione asintió con ímpetu.

"Por supuesto, comprendo" una expresión de entretenimiento cruzó el rostro de Draco antes de comenzar a avanzar fuera del lugar. Hermione se movió enseguida. Esa pequeña habitación le daba escalofríos y casi que podía sentir la oscuridad naciendo de los libros.

"Es una broma, Granger. Toma los que quieras cuando quieras" soltó antes de pasarse ambas manos por el cabello a la par que un bostezo se le colaba por entre los labios.

"Igual voy a anotar" aseguró ella avanzando hasta el pergamino en el escritorio y tomando la pluma. Se inclinó hacia delante únicamente para notar que el libro no tenía nombre, ni decía quien era el autor. Volteó el rostro para encontrarse con Draco concentrado en su trasero. Ni una pizca de vergüenza por haber sido atrapado en el acto "¿Enserio?" preguntó ella rodando los ojos.

"¿Granger, aun tienes el uniforme del colegio?" preguntó él dándole una sonrisa torcida que lo hacía parecer un adolescente en pleno plan travieso "En especial la pollera" Hermione rodó los ojos una vez más antes de enderezar su figura y dejar la pluma a un lado.

"Eres imposible" murmuró "ahora no anoto nada" soltó antes de caminar al enorme sillón de cuero negro y dejarse caer con pereza.

"De acuerdo" aceptó él sonriéndole mientras avanzaba a donde se encontraba. Antes de poder reaccionar la estaba tomando por detrás del cuello y sus labios le estaban rodando los de ella. Abrió la boca dándole acceso a su lengua para que juegue con la de ella. Un suave sonido de apreciación se coló por entre sus dientes sacándole una sonrisa "me voy a dormir la siesta" sentenció cuando acabó de besarla "recuerda que hay un mundo ahí fuera, Granger. No dejes que tu obsesión por los libros te haga olvidar ese detalle" ella sonrió antes de abrir la tapa negra y comenzar a perderse por completo en el texto.

000

La mansión de los Parkinson era una enorme edificación de la época victoriana decorada en colores pastel con acentos en blanco. Había jarrones en cada rincón y Hermione no dudó que era la madre de Pansy la que los coleccionaba. El lugar olía a dinero y clase alta y ella no pudo evitar pensar cuanto más equitativo sería todo si las familias ricas del mundo mágico le dieran un poco a las familias como las de los Weasley.

"Por aquí, Granger" escuchó hablar a Pansy que avanzaba delante de ella. Tenía puesto un corto vestido cubierto de lentejuelas, su cabello negro y lustroso recogido en una coleta alta y maquillaje oscuro aplicado con tan increíble precisión que Hermione sólo pudo aceptar que parecía una celebridad en vivo y en directo.

"Es muy linda tu casa, Pansy" comentó Hermione de manera educada mientras cruzaba una arcada que daba de una enorme sala con sillones color lavanda y cortinas blancas a lo que parecía ser un salón de té. Una mesa redonda con superficie de mármol blanco tenía servida una bella tetera rosa que había sido pintada a mano junto con tazas acorde. En ambas se podía ver el líquido color caramelo y vapor naciendo de este.

"Lo sé" fue lo único que comentó antes de señalarle una de las sillas. Eran grandes y de terciopelo lila "¿Viniste a conversar de mi hogar o por algo verdaderamente importante?" Hermione quería rodar los ojos, poner las lineas de su rostro de manera que se notara el disgusto que Pansy podía causarle, pero en cambio inhaló hondo antes de responderle.

"¿Qué sabes de Daphne?" preguntó sin dar muchas vueltas.

"¿Por qué quieres saber de Daphne?" eso no era lo que quería escuchar "¿Es lo de su muerte verdad?" por primera vez la notó un tanto preocupada. No quería responderle eso. No quería confesarle lo que había hecho y donde lo había hecho, pero se lo debía, le debía ser honesta a Pansy si esperaba que ella le devolviera la cortesía.

"Si" respondió antes de tomar un sorbo de té "Yo la maté" por un instante sorpresa absoluta inundó los rasgos de Pansy, pero enseguida los reemplazó por una expresión que bordeaba el desinterés.

"¿Por qué?" se suponía que ella había ido ahí para entrevistar a su antigua compañera de escuela, no para que esta la entreviste a ella.

"Hace más de un año apareció un grupo de personas vistiendo túnicas rojas que se dedican a asesinar gente. Han ido mutando sus victimas, pero para este entonces se puede decir que parece que lo hacen más por matar que por otra razón. En la mitad de la noche dos de ellos me atacaron, uno escapó y la otra persona la maté. Cuando vimos quien era resultó ser Daphne" explicó Hermione con lentitud "le pregunté a tu hermana si podías saber algo de ella y me dijo que si bien eran amigas y seguían en contacto, se habían distanciado un poco luego de que empezó a salir con Theodore Nott" Pansy asintió.

"Daphne siempre estuvo enamorada de Theo. Desde primer año en Hogwarts creo y cuando él comenzó a prestarle atención hará dos años ella perdió un poco de su identidad propia para pasar a seguirlo por todos lados" Hermione no había notado cuanto parecía un universo paralelo las historias dentro de los de la casa de Slytherin. Todo eso había estado sucediéndole a sus compañeros de escuela todos esos años atrás y ella no había tenido ni idea de nada. Lo único que recordaba era pensar que eran irritantes y cuanto le hubiera gustado que Dumbledore los hubiera echado a todos de Hogwarts. "¿Crees que Theo está con estás túnicas rojas también?" ella asintió.

"El día que fuimos con Crisselda a visitarte a Mungo's nos atacaron en Hogwarts al regresar. Uno de ellos me habló, un hombre y en ese momento no reconocí la voz, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo siento cada vez más que ese era Nott. También es cierto que pasaron muchos años desde la última vez que lo vi y aun cuando eramos compañeros nunca le presté demasiada atención" Pansy elevó la taza de té con la gracia propia de las mujeres de clase alta antes de tomar un sorbo.

"Es Theo, Granger. Si Daphne estaba metida en eso, Theo también" Hermione asintió lentamente.

"¿Tienes idea por que pueden estar haciendo lo que hacen?" esta vez la pregunta dejó a Pansy inmóvil, absorta en pensamiento.

"No" concluyó al final "Theodore estaba molesto luego de la guerra. Recibió mucho odio a pesar de que en realidad se mantuvo neutral. Tal vez simplemente está enojado" Hermione no pudo evitar pensar como era una reacción un tanto exagerada para estar _simplemente molesto._

"Tal vez" acabó concluyendo antes de hacerle varias preguntas más.

000

"¡Harry!" exclamó Hermione al ver a su amigo salir de su oficina en el ministerio. Estaba en el noveno piso y era donde se encontraban todas las oficinas de los más importantes _aurors._ El ambiente era perfectamente circular, con pulido piso negro y simples puertas una al lado de la otra. Entre cada una colgaba una lampara con forma de gota que cuando comenzaba a oscurecer se encendían por cuenta propia "Que bueno que te encuentro" habló Hermione antes de tomarlo en un abrazo. Al separarse vio que se había cortado el pelo. Estaba más prolijo y lo hacía ver más moderno, aunque en esencia seguía siendo bastante desaliñado de esa manera que sólo el cabello de su mejor amigo lo era "estás guapo" aseguró pasándole una mano por los gruesos mechones azabache. Le vio las mejillas volverse de un delicado color rosado antes de continuar con otro tema.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo ponerse nervioso.

"Fui a visitar a Pansy" respondió "está segura que Theo tiene que estar metido en todo esto" compartió lo principal que había sacado de la charla esa tarde "¿Qué sabemos de él?" preguntó.

"No demasiado. Luego de la guerra vivió en Inglaterra por un par de años antes de viajar a Escocia. Esa es la última ubicación que se tiene de él de manera permanente aunque hay registros de visitas a Londres que han durado sólo unos días" eso quería decir que no tenían ni idea donde se encontraba.

"Solicita a Kingsley que te de permiso para ir a interrogarlo. Detenerlo si hace falta" Harry asintió lentamente.

"De acuerdo" aceptó. Hermione le sonrió antes de estirarse a depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos luego" saludó antes de comenzar a avanzar en dirección a los ascensores.

"Hermione" lo escuchó llamarla. Volteo y regreso hasta quedar frente a él "Estuvo Malfoy hoy" la sonrisa se borró del rostro de ella para darle lugar a una mueca de confusión.

"¿Por?" preguntó con genuino interés.

"Teníamos que terminar de lidiar con las restricciones de su varita. El ministerio accedió a removerlas, en especial luego del ataque que sufrieron" esa era una buena noticia, significaba que Draco por fin podía dejar toda su sentencia detrás. Su etapa de Azkaban y controles y restricciones había acabado. La sonrisa regresó.

"Es una buena noticia"

"Me preguntó por Neville" soltó Harry rápidamente "me preguntó que le ocurrió y si sabía porque te había afectado más que al resto"

"¿Qué le dijiste?" preguntó Hermione lentamente. No estaba segura si estaba nerviosa o completamente enfurecida.

"Que no sabía" respondió enseguida "nadie sabe" agregó de una manera que sonaba como si se lo reprochara. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con Harry. Necesitaba tener una palabra con Draco en ese mismo momento.

"Gracias, Harry" saludó una vez mas antes de dirigirse hacia la mansión Malfoy.

En el instante en que puso un pie en la enorme edificación ubicada en Wiltshire podía sentir su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad en su pecho. Le retumbaba en los oídos y le había acelerado la respiración al punto que estaba inhalando con violencia. Sus piernas avanzaron a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de él. Generalmente a esa hora salía de bañarse y no dudaba que iba a estar ahí.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la imagen de Draco terminando de atarse las botas de combate negras. Su cabello estaba empapado y revuelto y pequeñas gotas caían sobre al suelo y sobre el acolchado. Sus ojos grises se posaron en los de ella y Hermione pudo darse cuenta que él sabía que algo no andaba bien, porque se paró de manera erguida con todas las defensas elevadas. Se venía una tormenta y ambos lo sabían.

"Granger" fue lo único que dijo.

"Así que visitaste a Harry hoy a la tarde" soltó Hermione con bronca "no sabía que se habían vuelto lo suficientemente amigos que les gusta contarse secretos" el rostro de Draco cambió a una expresión de molestia también.

"Claramente no son secretos si va directamente a ventilarte todo a ti"

"Vives pidiéndome que no me meta en tus cosas. Eres la persona más malditamente cerrada que conozco. No se nada de tu vida, Draco. _Nada._ Y las pocas veces que he intentado preguntarte algo cambias el tema o demandas que me meta en mis asuntos" por la manera en que él la miraba sabía que esa era la defensa correcta a su bronca "¿Quién mierda te crees que eres tú para venir a meterte en los míos?" no pudo evitar elevar el tono haciendo que las palabras resuenen por el pasillo y desciendan por la angosta escalera.

"Granger, estaba siendo el que tiene sentido común de los dos. Quería saber si era una cuestión que estabas eligiendo no contarme a mi o si era uno de esos casos donde te gusta ser la mártir que sufre en soledad. Por la expresión de Potter cuando le pedí detalles me di cuenta que era lo segundo" no podía creer que tenía el tupé de voltear la escena al punto en que ella era la que estaba en falta.

"Lo que ocurrió con Neville es cosa mía y de nadie más. No se te ocurra volver a meterte en ese asunto" sonaba amenazante y era en verdad una amenaza. Ese era su único secreto. Lo único de ella que era completamente privado.

"¿De nadie más?" el tonó molesto y acusador de Draco la tomó un tanto por sorpresa "No te atrevas a decir que no es de nadie más, Granger porque el año pasado tuve que ayudarte a lidiar con ello yo y no me cabe duda que años anteriores te han tenido que ayudar tus amigos"

"¡Lamento haberte molestado, Draco!" exclamó con bronca mientras abría ambas manos a los lados como si la situación la excediera "¡No temas, nunca más te pediré nada!"

"Deja de comportarte como una adolescente caprichosa, Granger" no podía creer que justo esas palabras estaban saliendo de él "si no me lo quieres contar a mi, ve y cuéntaselo a Potter o a Weasley o quien tú quieras, pero deja de ser tan absurda de querer lidiar con ello tú sola cuando a penas si puedes con todo el resto. Te está destruyendo y tú estás muy tranquila dejándolo" muy a su pesar Hermione sintió la primer lagrima nacer de su ojo derecho antes de que otra la acompañara.

"¡Ese es mi maldito problema, Malfoy!" exclamó mientras lo señalaba de manera acusadora "¡El mio! No quiero tu ayuda, no la necesito" con cada palabra que le escapaba la boca el llanto se volvía un tanto más intenso "lo que ocurrió ese día es tan… es tan…" ¿Cómo lo definía? "tan retorcido que no puedo hacérselo llevar a alguien y no me importa si tú crees que es de mártir o que es estúpido. La vida me puso en ese lugar en ese momento y me toca a mi lidiar con toda esa mierda. _A nadie más_"

"¿Te crees que a mi me puede hacer mal como a tus amigos?" preguntó él con más calma "no le deseo la muerte a nadie, Granger. Ni siquiera a Longbottom. Pero si tú problema es que saber lo que ocurrió esa noche me va a pesar en la consciencia entonces tienes menos idea de lo que imaginaba" Hermione quería dar media vuelta e irse de esa habitación. Quería pegar un portazo, volver a su departamento y encerrarse en su dormitorio hasta que la vida le hubiera pasado "tengo esta marca desde los dieciséis años, prácticamente maté a Albus Dumbledore y pasé cuatro años en Azkaban. No es por sonar poco sensible, pero lo de Longbottom si llega a quedar archivado en mi mente será bien en el fondo de esta" ¿Qué quería decirle con eso? ¿Qué él podía lidiar con ello mejor de lo que ella lo estaba haciendo? Felicitaciones para él. Lo que le ocurrió a Neville a ella la había marcado de por vida, al punto de que había destrozado una parte de su mente para siempre. Si no era tan dramático para Draco, bien por él, pero a ella que la dejara ser.

"¡Felicitaciones, Draco! Tu vida es una mierda más grande que la mía. Eso no le quita importancia" el rostro de él gritaba mal humor y fastidio.

"Lo que te estoy intentando decir Granger, es que puedes compartirlo conmigo sin sentir que le vas a arruinar la vida a alguien más. Tal vez así puedas sentirte un poco mejor"

"No, no quiero. _No quiero_" no quería y así era.

"¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo? ¿O acaso es que no me lo quieres contar porque si es sólo tuyo puedes justificar que estés para la mierda?" no podía creer que lo había escuchado decir eso "no luzcas tan horrorizada por ese comentario, Granger. ¿Te crees que mantener todos los años que pasé en Azkaban para mi sólo no son lo que me deja dormir de noche haciéndome creer que todo lo que está mal conmigo tiene justificación y que no es mi culpa? ¿Te crees que Potter no rememora toda la gente que murió en la guerra y se aferra a eso para justificar que no quiere levantarse a la mañana? Todos los hacemos, Granger. Deja de mentirte a ti misma"

"No es eso a lo que le tengo miedo" termino soltando en lo que era más un susurro que otra cosa "tengo miedo que si te lo cuento, cada vez que te vea piense en eso. Tengo miedo que si te lo cuento pierda todo esto" explicó señalándolo a él y luego a ella.

"Tal vez es mi impresión, pero me parece que esto ya no se acaba así nomas" eso era lo que ella quería creer, pero el miedo igual decía presente.

"¿Lo prometes?" preguntó limpiándose las mejillas con la palma de la mano.

"¿El qué?" preguntó Draco confundido.

"Que si empiezo a alejarme no me dejarás" el asintió lentamente "de acuerdo, de acuerdo… _te contaré_"


	22. Capitulo Veintidos (Editado)

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! ¿Como les va en este bello domingo? Espero que todo de maravilla. Nuevo capitulo. Espero que les sea de su agrado. Es de los más largos que he escrito. Hablando de números por un momentito: **3 captiulos.** Eso es lo que le falta a Enseñando y Aprendiendo para terminar. Así que hasta el 25 iremos. Estoy super emo al respecto. Como siempre tomarme un momentillo para darles las gracias a todos los que apoyan la historia. En esta ocasión me gustaría mencionar a varias personas que han dicho presente ultimamente. Hay comentarios que no he podido leer porque FF no está andando bien con los reviews así los mencionaré luego. Okay, los nombres son ( .HR, DaniValero, Parejachyca, Danaegh50, Belen, Duhkha, Agus Mellark, Amara SLF, NerakLime, Marce, Shi no hime, redeginori y a algunos 'guest' que no se su nombrecito). Gracias. Y nada, espero que disfruten el capitulo. Beso enorme.

**Capitulo 22**

"¿Por qué mejor no me muestras?" preguntó Draco. Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo confundida. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué actúe lo ocurrido? "En la biblioteca hay un pensadero" agregó causando que la expresión de incertidumbre se desvanezca del rostro de Hermione.

"De acuerdo" aceptó asintiendo con vehemencia, por más que todo su interior gritaba pánico. Había pasado tanto tiempo viviendo con ese secreto. Había sido parte de ella y únicamente de ella por tantas lunas que era un tanto difícil de comprender el que no fuera una carga que tuviera que llevar sola "pero antes debería explicar como acabó sucediendo… _lo que ocurrió_" Draco asintió señalándole a Hermione la cama. Ella avanzó lentamente hasta tomar asiento sobre el colchón. El en cambió se dirigió a donde estaba el enorme ropero dejando caer su espalda contra las puertas cerradas de este y cruzando sus brazos en el proceso. Estaba listo para escuchar y ella tenía que estar lista para contarle. Lo estaba, verdaderamente lo estaba.

"Te escucho, Granger" murmuró él animándola a que comience con la historia.

"Luego de la guerra, deberás recordar que el mundo mágico entró en etapa de euforia. Los que habían estado del lado de Harry, por lo menos" Draco asintió lentamente "resultó ser que a medida que los meses avanzaban la euforia comenzó a disiparse para darle paso a la melancolía. Se lo podía notar en todos lados. La gente estaba empezando a concentrarse más en todo lo que habíamos perdido, todas las victimas, la destrucción y el horror, en vez del simple hecho de que Voldemort había sido derrotado" Hermione imaginaba que para cuando las masas habían comenzando a comportarse de esa manera, Draco ya había estado dentro de Azkaban "en el ministerio se les ocurrió una idea"

"¿Una buena?" preguntó Draco elevando ambas cejas en gesto de expectativa. Lo que ambos compartían era el ideal de que el ministerio era completa basura.

"Más o menos" respondió ella concentrándose en los dedos de su mano que jugaban los unos con los otros "la idea era que Harry, Ron y yo hiciéramos una especie de _tour_ al rededor del Reino Unido hablando de la parte positiva que nos había dejado ganar la guerra. El ministerio creía que si nos veían a nosotros tres, un grupo de adolescentes que habían estado al frente de todo desde pequeños, siendo positivos y pudiendo seguir adelante, el resto de las poblaciones también lo harían" Hermione elevó los ojos hasta posarse en los de Draco que la miraban un tanto confundidos.

"Pero ustedes nunca estuvieron bien" ella lo sabía a eso. Esa había sido la razón principal que había acabado con ella en plena torre de astronomía.

"No, de nosotros el que mejor se encontró siempre fue Ron. A pesar de que perdió a uno de los gemelos en la guerra, los Weasley siempre se mantuvieron unidos y supongo que gracias a ello su espíritu no logró ser doblegado" por momentos Hermione sentía envidia. Tanto ella como Harry eran bienvenidos y hasta se podía decir que eran parte de la familia, pero no verdaderamente. No del todo. A ellos no les llegaba ese sentimiento. Ron tenía a sus padres y a sus hermanos. Ella y Harry eran hijos únicos y para ese entonces ambos se podía decir que eran huérfanos. Ella tuvo la suerte de recuperar a su padres, su mejor amigo no "Harry no estaba demasiado bien pero siempre sintió que le debía a la gente más de lo que en realidad lo hacía. Liberó al mundo mágico de Voldemort ¿Qué más podía deberles?" Draco no le respondió y ella no esperaba que lo hiciera "yo estaba lidiando con la ausencia de mis padres. Estaba investigando constantemente como revertir el hechizo, pero lo cierto era que estaba mal y se me notaba. No importaba cuanto lo intentara no lograba esconderlo" se había vuelto mejor en ello.

"No les eras de mucho uso, Granger" comentó Draco sabiendo que esa debía ser la razón por la que sólo ella había acabado en medio del desastre que la tenía así "te fuiste antes" Hermione asintió.

"Volví antes a casa de mis padres" le confirmó a la par que sentía como se volvía más y más difícil respirar. Draco la miraba fijo con concentración. No podía dilucidar ninguna emoción que pudiera estar sintiendo y eso era tanto un alivio como una preocupación "pasaron unas horas hasta que una lechuza apareció en la ventana de mi dormitorio. La reconocía de Hogwarts he imaginé que era Neville escribiendo" había tenido razón "en ese entonces él estaba trabajando junto a Pomona en la escuela. Se estaba preparando para sucederla en su cargo a la par que hacía un poco de investigación en una planta por la que sentía fascinación. No recuerdo del todo el nombre ahora" no era que tuviera importancia tampoco.

"¿Era Longbottom el que había escrito?" lo escuchó preguntar mientras volvía a concentrarse en sus manos. Intentaba mantenerse ocupada para no comenzar a llorar una ver más. Ya estaba harta de hacerlo. Si hubiera sido posible se hubiera quitado los lagrimales para no sentir nunca más la humedad corriéndole por las mejillas.

"Si, era una carta de Neville" respondió ella tragando con dificultad "se estaba despidiendo. Decía que lamentaba mucho el hacerlo cuando nosotros estábamos lejos, pero quería enviarnos una carta y tenía que asegurarse que no estuviéramos en casa para detenerlo"

"¿Iba a quitarse la vida?" preguntó Draco parándose de manera erguida mientras descruzaba los brazos.

"Si, la carta básicamente era él diciendo adiós. Nos agradecía por nuestra amistad y lo lindo que habíamos hecho sus años cuando estábamos todos en el colegio, aun con la guerra de por medio. Mencionaba la torre de astronomía en varias ocasiones, en especial porque ahí fue donde murió Dumbledore, así que supe que tenía que estar ahí. No sabía si iba a llegar a tiempo, pero si sabía que él había enviado esas cartas estando seguro que no las íbamos a encontrar hasta que regresáramos del tour. Harry y Ron todavía tenían para una semana" explicó comenzando a sentir el pulso acelerarse. Cuanto más avanzaba con la historia, más cerca estaba de mostrarle lo que había ocurrido. Más cerca estaba de mostrarle lo que había _hecho_. Como le había dado la llave de la parte más oscura de su mente a los monstruos y como los tenía siempre acechando. Esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente débil para atacar y ganar.

"Llegaste a tiempo" Hermione sólo asintió.

"¿En la biblioteca dijiste?" preguntó mientras se ponía de pie. En un gesto involuntario le tendió la mano a él. No quería que la soltara. No quería que la dejara sola. Draco la tomo antes de comenzar a avanzar en dirección al final del pasillo. Abrió las puertas dobles revelando la majestuosa habitación en la que ella se había encontrado varias veces desde que él se la había mostrado. Caminaron sin soltarse hasta uno de los rincones donde, efectivamente, un pequeño pensadero se encontraba. Estaba hecho de mármol, con ramas de olivo talladas sobre la superficie. En la cima se encontraba la pequeña vasija con un liquido transparente llenándola casi hasta la cima. Hermione no notó ningún hilo plateado flotando en esta y no supo si se debía a que no lo usaban muy seguido o si los recuerdos que solían visitar los Malfoy estaban guardados en otro lado.

"No necesitas revivirlo tu también, Granger" comentó él con cuidado mientras su dedo pulgar se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo con delicadeza por la palma de la mano de Hermione. No quería soltarlo, pero necesitaba su mano derecha libre. Inhaló hondo antes de liberarse y pasar a tomar la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. La llevó a su sien con determinación mientras se concentraba en esa memoria. Segundos después un delicado hilo plateado estaba naciendo de esta mientras se unía al fino palo de madera. Con cuidado lo direccionó hasta el liquido transparente dejándolo caer. Y ahí estaba. Sumergido, moviéndose de manera etérea, con un brillo que no se correspondía a la oscuridad que contenía, guardando su mayor secreto mientras esperaba que alguien más fuera testigo de este.

"¿Listo?" le preguntó a Draco. Este asintió antes de ponerse cerca de ella, con ambas manos sujetando la superficie de mármol. Los dos inhalaron profundamente antes de dejar caer el rostro hacia delante adentrándose en lo que el pensadero estaba listo para mostrarles. Espeso humo negro apareció frente a sus ojos mientras poco a poco la escena se materializaba. La torre de astronomía, un Neville más grande y cansado de lo que Draco probablemente lo recordaba y ella con varios años menos. El cielo estaba nublado y el aire fresco soplaba con fuerza. Hermione podía jurar que podía sentir la briza golpeándole el rostro. Draco estaba parado a su lado mientras se concentraba en la escena que tenía delante.

"¡Neville!" exclamó la Hermione de diecinueve años con tanta desesperación que ella viéndose todos esos años después podía recordarla a la perfección.

"¿Hermione?" preguntó Neville con genuina confusión. Había hastío en su mirada y en el momento en que se había posado en la versión joven de ella misma había sido combinada con pánico y desesperación "¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No se supone que estés aquí!" a veces deseaba nunca haber regresado antes. A veces deseaba no haber tenido que vivir eso.

"No lo hagas" pidió la Hermione del recuerdo con la voz quebrándosele. Su amigo había quitado las barandas de la torre y las había echado a un costado. Estaba parado cerca del borde y ella aun sabiendo como había acabado todo no podía evitar querer gritar que se alejara de ahí. Que volviera más al centro. Que la tomara de la mano y bajaran juntos hasta la sala común de Gryffindor para poder rememorar los buenos tiempos y reír hasta el amanecer.

"Hermione, vete" había pedido su amigo con determinación mientras le señalaba la escalera por donde ella había llegado corriendo "¡Vete ahora! No quiero que veas esto. No quiero que me veas así" ella tampoco había querido verlo así, pero recordaba como en su mente, en aquel entonces, estaba la certeza de que podía conseguir cambiarle el pensamiento.

"No lo hagas, Neville" volvió a repetir con congoja el recuerdo de ella misma. Su voz era más aguda de lo que recordaba y se podía ver que el llanto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Dejó de mirar la escena delante de ella por un momento para verlo a Draco. Estaba totalmente concentrado, ambas cejas prácticamente chocándose la una con la otra en un profundo gesto de confusión. No dudaba que debía tener una idea de como iba a acabar todo, pero también estaba segura que no era lo que se imaginaba "No lo entiendo" su rostro volvió a concentrarse en ella misma al escucharse hablar "¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? Eres un héroe de guerra, tienes el trabajo que siempre quisiste, tienes a tus amigos… Neville, no lo entiendo"

"¿Héroe de guerra? ¿Enserio, Hermione? ¿Cómo puedes usar esas palabras sabiendo lo que hicimos? No somos héroes, no existen los héroes en una guerra. Todos tenemos las manos manchadas de sangre. El agua está manchada con la sangre de todos los que murieron. Ya no queda nada para nosotros. Nada bueno, lo único que nos queda es levantarnos todos los días intentando lidiar con toda la mierda que nos abunda en la cabeza. Ya no puedo lidiar más con ello, Hermione. Simplemente no puedo, _me rindo_" habló el Neville de su recuerdo de manera agobiada. En ese entonces ella había estado tan ocupada buscando como recuperar a sus padres que no había experimentado el sentimiento que él le estaba expresando. En ese entonces ella no lo entendía, los años habían transcurrido y ahora podía decir que entendía cada una de las silabas que le nacían de la boca. Pero aun así, lo que no compartía era que no se había dado por vencida. Todavía estaba luchando y planeaba hacerlo por mucho tiempo más.

"No digas eso, nosotros te ayudaremos. Harry, Ron y yo. Ginny también. Ginny siempre te ha entendido y siempre se han llevado bien. Ella te ayudará a ponerte bien de vuelta" las palabras naciendo de su boca de diecinueve años sonaban aceleradas y desesperadas "no digas que te has rendido" pidió como una imploración "ven más aquí dentro" insistió viéndose dar un paso hacia su amigo. Este como respuesta dio uno hacia atrás causando que su memoria de ella misma inhale profundamente con pánico.

"No te me acerques, Hermione. No lo hagas. Te prometo que si lo haces me dejo caer" se vio negar con vehemencia, elevando las manos en el aire en un gesto que daba a entender que le prometía que se mantendría alejada "he hecho muchas cosas malas, Hermione. No sólo en la guerra. Hay consecuencias. Hay cosas que tendrán consecuencias y no puedo lidiar con ellas. Ya no puedo más" aun estando ahí parada, viendo el recuerdo de su amigo diciendo eso, no podía creer una sola palabra de ello. No dudaba que Neville estaba tan mal para ese entonces que todo le parecía que estaba mal. Se odiaba a si mismo y ella entendía el sentimiento.

"¿Consecuencias de que? Neville, te prometo que te ayudaré. Te ayudaré con lo que necesites. Sólo no lo hagas, ¿De acuerdo?" su amigo comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro con lo que parecía ser incredulidad.

"Oh, Hermione. Lo único que te pido es que no dejes que te afecte. Ni el mismísimo Harry Potter podría haber evitado que esto suceda" había tenido razón en ello. El recuerdo de ella misma comenzó a llorar. Ningún sonido salía de su interior. Pero gruesas gotas cristalinas caían incansablemente por su rostro. Las mejillas le brillaban por la humedad.

"No lo hagas, Neville" salió como una plegaria frente a una batalla que estaba segura que no iba a ganar.

"Lo siento" lo escuchó decir mientras agachaba la cabeza. Se vio limpiar las mejillas antes de dar un paso hacia delante una vez más. Si tan sólo no hubiera hecho eso.

"De acuerdo" susurró la joven Hermione Granger que había tenido que crecer demasiado rápido y que para ese entonces estaba a punto de envejecer un poco más "sólo… dejame darte un último abrazo. Dejame despedirte, Neville. Luego te prometo que me iré" lo vio dudar. En ese entonces ella recordaba pensar que lo que su amigo estaba dudando era si dejarla abrazarlo o no. Pero no había sido del todo así. No. Luego de unos momentos lo vio asentir delicadamente. Sus piernas en ese entonces más delgadas avanzaron a toda velocidad hacia él, lanzándose a sus brazos. Neville dio un paso hacia atrás y ella cerró los ojos temiendo que se les hubiera acabado la torre y ambos estuvieran por caer al vacío. Sonrió cuando vio que no era el caso.

"Te voy a extrañar, Hermione" lo escuchó decirle. Y aun siendo un recuerdo en su mente, un recuerdo que estaba visitando con alguien más, no pudo evitar sentir unas increíbles ganas de llorar al verlo repetirle esas palabras una vez más.

"Yo también" le aseguró la joven Hermione. Los segundos transcurrían y ambos seguían abrazados. Fue lo siguiente lo que había causando la cicatriz permanente en su memoria. Se vio a si misma dar un paso hacia atrás, lista para dirigirse a la escalera de la torre de astronomía y dejarlo lidiar con lo que él quería hacer. Sólo que su amigo comenzó a dar un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella y su boca se abrió una vez más.

"Lo siento" y en ese instante estaba pisando el vacío. Sintió a Draco a su lado sacudirse levemente ante la imagen de quien una vez había sido su compañero de escuela cayendo al vacío. Lo siguiente fue rápido. La Hermione adolescente dio un paso hacia delante esperando verlo caer, sólo que lo que sintió fue como la tomaba de la pierna cubierta por un jean rosa que ella recordaba amar en aquellos días. Un grito escapó de su garganta mientras perdía el equilibrio y su cuerpo se deslizaba velozmente hasta el borde de la torre de astronomía. El imperdonable vacío esperándola metros más abajo. Sus manos se arrastraron por el suelo mientras sus dedos intentaban clavarse sobre la fría y sucia piedra gris. Había pedido una uña esa tarde y las cicatrices de las manos habían tenido que ser curadas con esencia de díctamo. Fue cuando alcanzó el borde que pudo aferrarse. Por el rabillo de su ojo vio a Draco moverse hasta quedar cerca de donde ella estaba colgando. En sus ojos había una mezcla de enojo e incertidumbre.

Ella no necesitaba caminar hasta ver que estaba ocurriendo. Neville estaba aferrado con vehemencia a su pantalón rosa mientras ella se aferraba con vehemencia al borde de la torre. La brisa soplaba con más violencia que antes causando que los pelos se le enreden frente a sus ojos. Hasta el día de hoy sentía absoluto pánico cuando su visión se veía comprometida.

"¡Neville, me caigo!" exclamó el recuerdo de ella con desesperación. Debajo suyo Neville tomaba su pierna con más fuerza. Hasta recordaba la sensación de las uñas de su amigo clavándosele en la pantorrilla. Un sollozo nació de él con tanta fuerza que aun estando lejos de la acción en el recuerdo lo pudo escuchar "No puedo aguantar mucho" soltó la versión de ella que se aferraba a su vida con la fiereza de alguien que había vivido mil pesadillas en sus cortos años y siempre había salido victoriosa.

Por más que no podía oír lo que había pensado en ese momento lo recordaba con escalofriante detalle. En su mente bailaba la pregunta de por que no la soltaba. El quería saltar, el quería morir, ella no. _Ella no._ Recordaba llegar a la conclusión de que Neville tampoco. De que en el momento en que había saltado se había arrepentido y luego había venido la terrorífica revelación de que ambos no iban a salir vivos, porque ella estaba a segundos de soltarse y no tenía la fuerza para elevarlos a los dos. Podía sentir todas las opciones que se le habían cruzado por la mente. Todas las alternativas para que los dos acabaran respirando de manera agitada sobre la superficie de la torre de astronomía cuando regresaran a su seguridad. Y luego podía sentir la revelación de que así no iba a acabar ese día. Iba a acabar con ambos muertos o sólo con él y ella no quería morir. _Ella nunca había querido morir._

"¡Neville, suéltame!" aun escuchando esas palabras años después la destrozaban desde lo más profundo de su mente hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo. Como respuesta había podido sentir a su amigo aferrarse con más desesperación a su pierna. Era un agarre que iba ligado a la vida. Pero ella no quería morir y lo sentía mucho, pero estaban en esa situación por culpa de él. Y ahí era cuando había tomado la decisión que la había marcado para siempre. Porque no se supone que uno mate a sus mejores amigos. Porque no se supone que uno se elija a si mismo. No después de todo lo que habían vivido. No cuando el dulce de Neville Longbottom era quien estaba aferrándose a la idea de arreglar un error que hacia instantes que había cometido. Lo escuchó soltar un sollozo aun más agudo a la par que ella caminaba por su recuerdo hasta quedar al lado de Draco, viendo la escena con detenimiento.

En el instante en que se paró al borde la torre se vio a ella misma, a la Hermione de diecinueve años que tenía demasiado fuego dentro de ella como para morir, levantar la pierna que Neville no estaba sujetando y bajarla con fuerza contra la cabeza de él. Todavía podía sentirse juntando toda la fuerza que le quedaba antes de bajar la pierna. Su amigo gritó horrorizado, con desesperación y pánico antes de que Hermione repitiera el gesto.

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes y lo sintió liberarle el agarre. Lo sintió gritar, un grito primitivo y horrorizado. Un grito que le hacía eco a lo horrible de la situación. Un grito que le ponía la música a que una de tus mejores amigas te obligue a morirte para salvarse ella. Se vio hacer fuerza con sus manos antes de volver a subir a la torre de astronomía. Su respiración estaba agitada y podía ver como cada hueso de su cuerpo temblaba con violencia. Se arrodilló sobre la fría y sucia superficie de la torre antes de avanzar hasta el borde una vez más. Ahí estaba, allí abajo, contra el piso descansaba el cuerpo inerte de quien ella había llamado su amigo hasta los últimos minutos. Durante meses se había aferrado al hecho de que parecía estar en paz allí abajo. Parecía dormido y las lineas de su rostro estaban relajadas. El recuerdo de ella misma se puso de pie. Se arregló levemente la ropa, inhaló varias veces antes de encarar en dirección a la escalera de la torre.

"¡Profesora McGonagall!" se escuchó gritar mientras comenzaba a descender los peldaños.

Una gruesa nube de humo negra comenzó a materializarse frente a sus ojos señalando el final del recuerdo. Su cuerpo se separó del pensadero revelando la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy una vez más.

"Ese es mi secreto" susurró mientras volteaba el rostro para ver a un Draco confundido "¿Cómo les cuento a mis amigos que maté a Neville Longbottom?" no esperaba una respuesta y comenzó a avanzar a toda velocidad en dirección a la puerta. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Necesitaba estar sola.

No llegó demasiado lejos antes de sentir la mano de Draco rodearle la suya con determinación. En un gesto ágil y veloz la estaba volteando y sin que pudiera protestar la estaba besando con desesperación. Una de sus manos la tomaba de la cintura con tanta fuerza que podía imaginar que luego iba a aparecer un moretón, mientras que la otra la sostenía por detrás del cuello de manera posesiva y protectora. Hermione quiso abrir la boca para soltar un sollozo y cuando él lo tomó como una invitación para devorarla por completo lo que nació de su garganta fue un fuerte gemido.

"Granger" habló casi ahogado cuando se separó de ella. Sólo sus labios, porque sus manos aun la mantenían sujetada con vehemencia "me importa una mierda lo que hiciste. Estás viva y eso es lo que importa. _Eso es lo único que me importa. Tú._"

"Pero maté a alguien" protestó ella con un hilo de voz. De la boca de él salió un murmullo tan suave que no estaba segura si había sido real o si se lo había inventado. Pero podía jurar que había sonado algo así como: _pero me salvaste a mi. _

000

Hermione continuó hablando con Draco por varias horas más. Habían vuelto al dormitorio e incluso habían dormido un rato. La conversación había progresado, en especial al territorio que explicaba con detalle los sentimientos de ella. Había aceptado que compartirlo se había sentido bien. Era como si una presión se hubiera liberado de su pecho y de pronto podía respirar con más tranquilidad.

Cuando la medianoche estaba cerca Hermione le había avisado que se iba a volver a su departamento. Necesitaba sentirse en su casa, envolverse en sus sabanas y en la familiaridad de todo lo que la rodeaba. La mansión de Draco tenía un leve sabor a hogar, pero al final del día era eso, _la mansión de Draco._ No de ellos y no de ella. De él.

Draco había aparecido segundos después que ella, mencionando algo de asegurarse que estuviera todo bien, pero en instantes la había besado y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera pensarlo dos veces estaban respirando de manera jadeante sobre su cama luego de bajar del completo éxtasis que los había invadido.

"Convidame" pidió él. Hermione estaba sentada sobre la mullida superficie del colchón mientras Draco se ubicaba en posición perpendicular a ella. Su cabeza descansaba sobre los muslos de Hermione, mientras sus largas piernas caían por el borde de la cama. Ella se había puesto la remera negra con la que él había ido hasta allí, mientras Draco sólo tenía las sabanas cubriéndole de la cadera hasta las rodillas.

"Tu ya te terminaste tu porción. Si quieres más ve a buscar" habló con decisión Hermione mientras se llevaba una cucharada más de helado de frutilla a la boca. Con una mano sostenía una compotera de porcelana verde en la cual le quedaba más de la mitad de lo que se había servido. La que había tenido la porción de él descansaba vacía con la cuchara sobre la mesa de noche. Resultaba ser que Draco Malfoy tenía debilidad por el helado, en especial si era de frutilla.

"¿Ve a buscarme?" Hermione soltó una carcajada antes de negar con la cabeza.

"Perezoso" murmuró chocando sus dientes contra la superficie de metal de la cuchara para que el escuchara el ruido. Draco gruñó con malestar mientras proseguía a cerrar los ojos. Sus manos descansaban sobre su abdomen y parecía tan tranquilo que no se correspondía con la personalidad tempestiva que Hermione sabía que tenía.

"Pregúntame algo" lo escuchó decir luego de un rato donde ella se había dedicado a comer en silencio.

"¿De qué?" si tenía alguna certeza, era de que hacerle preguntas a Draco Malfoy de lo que fuera era como caminar en un campo minado, un paso en falso y todo volaba por los aires.

"De mi, de lo que quieras. Pregúntame lo que quieras" habló con lentitud sin abrir los ojos. Hermione se quedó en silencio por un momento, intentando pensar una pregunta que verdaderamente quisiera hacerle.

"¿Qué es de tu mamá?" esa era una pregunta que verdaderamente la acosaba. Narcissa era una parte tan importante de la vida de Draco y aun así cualquier información sobre ella parecía estar bajo más seguridad que un tesoro guardado en Gringotts. Draco abrió los ojos levemente antes de que una mueca se extienda por su rostro.

"De mi, Granger. De mi" no había pisado una mina, pero había estado cerca y él le estaba advirtiendo que regrese a donde estaba antes.

"¿Por qué me besaste?" esa era una pregunta que siempre le había rondado la mente y nunca se había animado a hacérsela.

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó él un tanto confundido y no le quedo otra más que aceptar que su confusión era valida. Ya no había un número fijo de cantidad de veces que se habían besado. Era algo cotidiano, eran varios por día, era una costumbre. _Besarse con Draco Malfoy era una costumbre._ Y a ella le encantaba que así fuera. Se agachó hacia delante rodeándole los labios con los de ella de manera dulce por un momento antes de sonreírle.

"La primera vez, en el salón de clases" esta vez una expresión de entretenimiento apareció en el rostro de Draco.

"Porque quería" ella rodó los ojos. Era respuesta era tan Malfoy que sintió que habían regresado en el tiempo una década "porque estaba molesto" agregó al ver la reacción de ella.

"¿Molesto?" preguntó Hermione incrédula. Había sido luego de él la había atacado con la maldición. Ella había estado fuera de Hogwarts por tres meses. ¿Cómo podía ser que él estuviera molesto?

"Luego de que te lancé la maldición estaba listo para tu odio. Tu bronca. No sólo lo esperaba, lo deseaba" Hermione lo miró confundida antes de llevarse otra cucharada a la boca "me iba a aferrar a ese odio para que lo que te había hecho tuviera justificación. Ya sabes, causa consecuencia" no podía decir que lo sabía "pero luego tú me mandaste un regalo de Navidad, me deseaste Feliz Navidad y regresaste al castillo con buenos espíritus y regalando sonrisas" sonaba casi amargado por ello.

"Parte de lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa. Yo te insistí" comentó ella como si ya no tuviera importancia. No la tenía. No tanta. No la que tal vez se merecía. Draco inhaló varias veces antes de hablar una vez más.

"Me quitaste la causa cuando eliminaste la consecuencia. Me quitaste algo sin pedirme permiso. Me lo robaste" Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando "Por lo menos así lo vi en ese entonces" agregó "cuando me dijiste con todas las letras que no me odiabas me enojé tanto que mi reacción fue quitarte algo a ti que no querías que te quitara e imaginé que bajo ninguna circunstancia querías que te besara. Hermione Granger siendo besada por Draco Malfoy" para sorpresa de ambos se encontraron riendo a la par.

"No lo esperaba" comentó ella cuando hicieron silencio.

"Yo no esperaba que lo continuaras" confesó él.

"Me alegra haberlo hecho" sentenció ella antes de darle una sonrisa. Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras una mueca de entretenimiento le inundaba el rostro. Ella enseguida entendió. Esa era su pregunta, no más preguntas. No por un tiempo. Le agradecía haberle dado esa oportunidad, era su manera de devolverle la gentileza por lo que ella había hecho ese mismo día.

000

Hermione estaba aterrada. Estaba por hacer algo que podría tener consecuencias terribles y deseaba poder echarse atrás, pero por más que hubiera podido sabía que no era lo correcto. A su lado caminaba Crisselda con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"Estoy nerviosa" le confesó con cierta timidez mientras se le apegaba un poco más a su lado. Estaban caminando en el noveno piso del ministerio hacia una oficina específica.

"No lo estés" soltó Hermione obligándose a sonreír, como si no hubiera nada en juego. Crisselda asintió con vehemencia a la par que alcanzaban una de las puertas que tenía el número cuatro incrustado sobre la superficie. Golpeó dos veces antes de abrir sin esperar que le dieran permiso.

"¡Hermione, adelante!" la invitó Harry. Estaba sentado en la cómoda silla de cuero negro de su escritorio. Delante de él varios folios de manila abiertos y esparcidos por el enclenque mueble. Se lo veía concentrado y no dudaba que tenía que ver con el caso de los que vestían túnicas rojas.

"Permiso" saludó ella abriendo la puerta más ampliamente revelando a Crisselda a su lado. Su antigua alumna le dio una sonrisa a Harry en lo que sus mejillas se volvían un tanto coloradas "Harry, ella es Crisselda Parkinson. Hermana de Pansy. ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné?" no dudaba que su amigo no rememoraba en lo más mínimo la conversación que habían tenido la semana anterior, pero tuvo la cortesía de pretender que si lo hacía.

"Si, por supuesto, adelante" invitó Harry poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano a la menor de las Parkinson. Hermione cerró la puerta detrás suyo antes de adentrarse en la pequeña oficina. Consistía de dos sillas, una a cada lado del escritorio, una biblioteca que en vez de libros tenía folios apilados de manera desprolija, un cabinete con más documentos y una lampara de pie que permanecía encendida aun cuando estaba de día. No dudaba que se debía a que Harry olvidaba apagarla.

"Toma asiento" la invitó Hermione mientras ella se quedaba parada detrás de la silla donde su antigua alumna se había ubicado. Por más que estaba sonriente la vio jugar con los flecos azules de la pollera que llevaba puesta "Harry, Crisselda terminó con su entrenamiento de auror" su amigo parecía verdaderamente sorprendido y pasó de concentrarse en ella a la joven de enormes ojos que se ubicaba sentada enfrente a él.

"¿Cómo te ha ido?" le preguntó directamente. Crisselda elevó la cabeza con velocidad antes mirar al mago.

"Bien, me fue muy bien. Uno de mis entrenadores dijo que era de las mejores que había visto en mucho tiempo, pero me parece que estaba intentando ser agradable nomás" la voz era alegre y distendida y por millonésima vez Hermione se preguntó como esa chica era hermana de Pansy Parkinson. Harry, por su parte, sonrió con verdadero humor.

"Lo dudo. Ningún auror dice las cosas por ser agradable. Genuinamente eres una de las mejores que ha visto en mucho tiempo. Eso es muy bueno. Felicitaciones" Crisselda sonrió de manera más amplia mientras toda su figura rebotaba levemente sobre la silla, como si estuviera saltando de la emoción.

"¡Gracias!" exclamó "En gran parte es por la profesora Granger. Fue una excelente profesora" aseguró volteando el rostro para posar los enormes ojos en Hermione. Esta no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa antes de apoyarle una mano en la espalda. No podía esperar que todo lo de las túnicas rojas terminara para volver a dar clases. Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba y mucho.

"Es muy agradable de tu parte decir eso, Crisselda" le aseguró.

"Es verdad, así que pues eso… _es verdad_" Harry sonrió de manera aun más amplia.

"Hermione no me ha dado clases, pero no me cabe duda que es una excelente profesora. Hermione Granger hace todo bien" habló su amigo guiñándole un ojo. Siempre la molestaban Harry y Ron por ello. Bromeando que no había nada que ella no hiciera bien. Generalmente acababa con ella mencionando un enorme lista de cosas en las que no era tan buena o simplemente mala.

"Harry" comenzó Hermione ignorándolo "Crisselda quiere unirse a la investigación del grupo de las túnicas rojas. Me parece que es una buena idea" no diría que eso era verdad. No le parecía que era una buena idea, pero si le parecía que era la idea adecuada y que era la idea que tenía que apoyar. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Harry dejando confusión a cambio.

"Son peligrosos, Hermione. Tu sabes lo peligroso que es esto" ella asintió pero fue Crisselda la que habló.

"Yo también lo sé. Me atacaron, a mi y a la profesora Granger. Nos atacaron y ella me tuvo que defender. Quiero demostrarles que ahora no me tiene que defender nadie y quiero ayudar a que sean llevados a la justicia. Déjeme por favor, señor Potter" pidió la joven con determinación mezclada con inocencia.

"Harry, sólo Harry" fue lo primero que su mejor amigo mencionó "No tengo ningún inconveniente de asignarte a cualquier caso en que esté trabajando, Crisselda. No me cabe duda que serás una excelente incorporación, pero justo ese caso es peligroso. Es muy peligroso y no puedo lidiar con ello cuando estaré pensando que te tengo a ti en plena linea de fuego" la típica sonrisa cálida en el rostro de su antigua alumna se desvaneció, dejando cierta decepción a cambio.

"Pansy te necesita" se escuchó decir. Los enormes ojos de Crisselda voltearon para posarse en ella. Se quedaron ahí un momento hasta que la vio asentir. Sabía que tenía razón. Era peligroso y ella no era lo suficientemente experimentada para enfrentarlo. No cuando todo pasa tan rápido y medio segundo puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

"De acuerdo" aceptó la menor de los tres a la par que le regresaba la sonrisa "Pero si me pondrá en otro caso, ¿Verdad, señor Potter?" Harry le sonrió ampliamente.

"Por supuesto, será todo un gusto" su amigo no mencionó que lo llamara Harry una vez más y supo que la joven no lo iba a hacer por más que se lo repitiera incansable cantidad de veces. Tal vez alguna vez dejara de llamarlo así, pero iba a ir de la mano de la confianza y el tiempo compartido.

"¡Gracias!" exclamó la joven bruja poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano a Harry. Este se la estrechó con calidez mientras le sonreía.

"¿Crisselda, me dejarías un momento a solas con Harry?" esta asintió antes de despedirse y salir destilando alegría fuera de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo "Gracias" le agradeció a su mejor amigo que movió la mano en un gesto que daba a entender que no hacía falta ni que lo mencionara.

"Si es tan buena como parece ser entonces deberé darte las gracias yo a ti" esta vez fue ella la que sonrió.

"Harry" habló con cautela. No sabía si hacía falta mencionar lo que iba a decir, pero no quería arrepentirse en caso de que después fuera tarde "es cuatro años más chica. Si piensas hacer lo que sea que pienses hacer… hazlo con cuidado" su amigo lucía una mezcla de horrorizado y sorprendido.

"Hermione-" no lo dejó terminar.

"Lo digo por si acaso" murmuró antes de voltear y comenzar a dirigirse a la puerta.

"Lo que no dices es que estás con Malfoy" esta vez fue ella la que lucía tanto horrorizada como sorprendida.

"Estoy con Draco. Lo sabes"

"Yo si, Hermione. Nadie más. Ni Ginny, ni Ron… no se los amigos de él pero lo dudo. ¿No crees que se los debes?" preguntó con lentitud.

"Lo que pasa en mi vida privada no se lo debo a nadie" respondió con cierta hostilidad en la voz.

"Entiendo si al principio quieres que sea un secreto" le aseguró Harry "pero ya no es al principio. Ya va mucho tiempo. Ya han pasado muchas cosas" muy a su pesar Hermione sintió su convicción flaquear. Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez se los debía.

"No les va a gustar" murmuró cayendo en esa segunda certeza. ¿Cómo les decía a los Weasley que estaba en una relación con un Malfoy?

"Mira que hay hombres en el mundo, Hermione. Tú vas y te elijes a Draco Malfoy" no era un reproche, por primera vez no lo decía con malicia, sino que el comentario estaba cargado de cierto humor. Ella se encontró riendo suavemente a la par que en el rostro de Harry aparecía una enorme sonrisa.


	23. Capitulo Veintitrés (Editado)

**N/A: **¡Buenas! Aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Iba a subir ayer pero mi modem murio asi que tuve que venir a chuparle wifi a unas amigas (gracias pinky y agus). Como dije en el cap anterior vamos hasta el 25 asi que dos más despues de este. Estoy emo al respecto, pero en caso de que les interese saber ya empecé a trabajar en una idea nueva. Planeo avanzar en esa historia bastante y si es de mi agrado como resulta la compartiré con vosotros (no soy de españa, no se pq...) como sea... ¡GRACIAS! por todos sus comentarios y el apoyo. Me lleno de alegría como no tengo palabras que les gustara el 2. Y para los que recién la empezaron a leer ahora y tambien la disfrutan, muchas gracias por pasar su tiempo leyendo EyA! Beso enorme y que estén muy bien. El cap siguiente saldrá prontito. Promesa.

**Capitulo 23**

"¿Les vas a decir?" preguntó Harry con cierta timidez. El contarle a los Weasley que estaba en una relación con Draco Malfoy, cualquiera sea la relación que tenían, había sido su idea. Hermione no dudaba que debería estar teniendo segundos pensamientos por miedo a que todo volara por los aires. Por más que ese fuera el resultado no se iba a enojar con él. Había sido el consejo correcto compartir la noticia, tanto Ginny como Ron se lo merecían.

"Si" susurró Hermione mientras jugaba con los botones del puño de su blusa celeste. La primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y agradecía poder dejar los tapados en el ropero por un tiempo.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" volvió a hablar Harry mientras se ubicaba en el sillón de un cuerpo color amarillo huevo en la sala de la madriguera.

"¡No!" exclamó ella de manera exaltada dispuesta a atar a su amigo a su asiento con tal de que no la abandonara en ese momento.

"¡Tragos!" anunció Ginny con entusiasmo mientras ella y su hermano mayor regresaban de la cocina a la sala de estar. Con ambas manos sostenía una bandeja plateada que parecía tener cuatro jarros con cerveza de manteca hasta el tope. Ron, por su parte, venía concentrado en una pata de pollo que masticaba con entusiasmo. No dudaba que debía ser de las sobras de algún día anterior. Molly cocinaba para un pequeño ejercito siempre con la esperanza de que quede alguna porción de más para entretener a Ron cada vez que le daba un ataque de hambre, los cuales aparecían varias veces al día.

"Gracias" sonrieron Hermione y Harry a la vez mientras tomaban cada uno el suyo. Ella se ubicó en el otro sillón de un sólo cuerpo mientras los hermanos tomaban asiento en el alargado sofá color terracota que engalanaba el centro de la sala.

"Les tengo que contar algo" habló Hermione de golpe cerrando los ojos ante la aceptación de que ya no había vuelta a atrás.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Ron preocupado mientras dejaba de masticar la presa de pollo para concentrarse en ella.

"No es nada grave" aseguró intentando disipar la tensión que se había hecho hogar en el ambiente en cuestión de segundos "me estoy viendo con alguien" Ron no demostró ninguna emoción mientras que Ginny soltó un chillido de entusiasmo mientras aplaudía como una foca en _Sea World_.

"¿Quién es?" escuchó preguntar a Ron. Hermione volteó la vista para mirar a Harry quien estaba muy concentrado en la espuma de su cerveza de manteca. El estaba tan nervioso como ella, porque cuando se dieran cuenta que él sabía hacía tiempo la bronca probablemente alcanzara a ambos.

"¡Quiero adivinar!" exclamó Ginny señalando a Ron con el dedo indice de manera amenazante "Una pista. ¿Lo conocemos?" Hermione asintió lentamente. No podía creer que esto continuara arrastrándose.

"¿Es compañero mio del trabajo? ¿De Harry?" preguntó Ronald comenzando a compenetrarse con el espontaneo juego que había iniciado su hermana.

"No" ¿Por qué simplemente no les decía? "mejor les cu-" Ginny volvió a elevar su dedo mientras le lanzaba a mirada asesina.

"Dije que quiero adivinar" Hermione soltó un suspiro mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza "¿Es amigo mio?" preguntó como nueva pista.

"No" volvió a responder ella.

"¡Es de Hogwarts!" exclamó Harry con cierto fastidio. Hermione se concentró en él una vez más para descubrir que la cautela le había dado paso a la determinación. Estaba _determinado_ a que ese maldito juego acabara de una vez para que las cosas explotaran por los aires o todos acabaran riendo y continuando con sus vidas.

"¿De Hogwarts?" preguntaron los Weasley con curiosidad a la vez "¿Compañero nuestro?" agregó Ron.

"Si" confirmó Hermione lentamente.

"¡Seamus!" soltó Ginny rápidamente.

"Está casado con una bruja irlandesa. No recuerdo su nombre..." Hermione no sabía ese dato pero se alegró por su antiguo compañero de escuela. Habían habido momentos donde las cosas entre él y Harry, Ron y ella no habían estado de lo mejor, pero eventualmente siempre lo solucionaban y era alguien con quien podían contar.

"¿El Ravenclaw? Ese de pelo negro y ojos celestes. Es guapo, o por lo menos lo era cuatro años atrás" intentó adivinar Ginny una vez más.

"No es de Ravenclaw" sentenció Hermione intentando reducir la cantidad de alumnos. Si pasaban por todos su compañeros de escuela iban a terminar cenando en vez de almorzando.

"¿De Gryffindor?" preguntó Ron con cierto rechazo. Por más que no estaban juntos ella entendía de que se trataba. Significaría que un amigo cercano de él estaba saliendo con ella y eso no era del todo agradable.

"No" respondió Hermione rápidamente.

"¡¿Un Hufflepuff?! Oh, Hermione, nunca te imaginé con una mofeta" estaba más bien con un hurón. Lentamente comenzó a negar sabiendo que ya las cosas se estaban acercando el destino que tenían encomendado.

"No entiendo" murmuró Ginny "¿Qué otra casa hay?" no estaba segura si lo preguntaba genuinamente o de manera irónica pero de cualquier manera se encontró mirando a Harry en busca de ayuda. Su amigo rodó los ojos antes de tomar un trago de la cerveza de manteca y revelar lo que querían saber.

"Slytherin" una carcajada comenzó a sonar en la habitación. Era estruendosa y bordeaba la histeria. Hermione no podía entender porque tanto Ginny como Ron encontraban todo tan hilarante.

"Es mentira" hablaron los dos a la vez eventualmente "Hermione no está con un Slytherin" las palabras nacían de su boca con tanta seguridad que ella quería correr a esconderse en uno de los roperos archivados en el sótano de la madriguera para que no la encontraran nunca más.

"Es de Slytherin" insistió Harry.

"¿Y tú como sabes?" preguntó Ginny de manera acusadora. Esta vez la molestia de Harry le dio paso a la incomodidad.

"Hermione me contó" el rostro de los Weasley dejaba entrever cierto reproche ante esa revelación, pero ninguno mencionó nada más al respecto.

"No entiendo" murmuró Ron eventualmente "¿De Slytherin y compañero nuestro?" entendía a la perfección su incredulidad y no dudaba que sólo se iba a incrementar cuando supieran el sujeto con nombre y apellido. En especial el apellido "¿Estás con Zabini?" preguntó viéndola directamente a los ojos. Era la opción más lógica y menos nociva de las serpientes, agradecía que hubiera creído eso de ella.

"No" tuvo que susurrar, porque por más que deseaba decir que si para que no la odiaran tanto no era la verdad.

"¿Crabbe? ¡¿Crabbe?!" chilló Ginny horrorizada antes de tomarse medio jarro de cerveza de manteca en un par de tragos. Era un gesto tan dramático como el tono de su acusación.

"¡No!" esta vez fue Hermione la horrorizada.

"No me digas que… Hermione, Nott es un asesino serial" Ron susurró las palabras como si Theo estuviera cerca de ellos y pudiera escucharlos. Ginny soltó una exclamación mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho como una anciana enterándose de las modas de la juventud. Por más que intentó evitarlo se encontró rodando los ojos ante semejante pensamiento.

"Por supuesto que no estoy con Nott, Ron" le ofendía que creyeran que era capaz de ello.

"No entiendo. No hay nadie más de Slytherin de nuestro año" habló Ron mientras Ginny asentía coincidiendo con su declaración.

"¡Es Malfoy!" el tono elevado y molesto de Harry resonó el ambiente causando que las tres cabezas restantes volteen a verlo "Hermione está saliendo con Draco Malfoy" una vez más las carcajadas. Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿Tenían que hacer todo tan complicado?

"No es verdad" aseguró Ginny con tanta certeza que llevó a Hermione a jugar con los botones de su blusa una vez más. Cualquier cosa para evadirse de la situación.

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó Ron, incredulidad empapando la palabra. Ella asintió sin siquiera mirarlo "¿Desde cuando?" De todas las preguntas tenía que hacer esa. Era la peor de todas, la más condenatoria, la que menos quería responder.

"Un tiempo" susurró.

"¿Cuánto es un tiempo?" esta vez era Ginny la que preguntaba, pero no era incredulidad lo que dominaba el tono de su voz, era acusación.

"Más de un año" respondió a la par que elevaba el rostro para ver a sus amigos. Ron parecía un tanto ausente mientras intentaba encontrarle sentido a lo que le estaban contando, mientras que cada uno de los rasgo del rostro de Ginny gritaba ira y malestar "lo siento" tenía que disculparse.

"¡¿Qué clase persona eres, Hermione?!" la escuchó gritar mientras se ponía de pie "¿Tan terribles hemos sido contigo que te rehusás a integranos en las partes más importante de tu vida?" quería decirles que claro que no, que así era ella, pero que no era inherente al trato entre las partes, sino simplemente a su manera de ser "No quiero hablar más contigo. No por un tiempo" murmuró Ginny indignada antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar la sala de estar. Harry la imitó antes de ir detrás de ella, probablemente para calmarla e intentar apaciguar las aguas.

"¿Ron?" se encontró preguntando. Si de alguien esperaba odio era de él.

"Creo que todavía no consigo entender" respondió él de manera confundida mientras miraba a Hermione directamente a los ojos. "¿Malfoy?" ella asintió lentamente.

"Lo siento" sentía que le debía esas palabras. El negó inmediatamente.

"No te disculpes, Hermione. Es tu vida" por alguna razón esas palabras dolían un poco. Tal vez estaba relacionado al miedo de que comenzara a odiarla, o que la echara de su vida para siempre. No quería perder a Ron. Era su mejor amigo, era una fuente inagotable de seguridad y alegría "¿Malfoy?" volvió a preguntar mientras las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban hacia arriba. De la garganta de ella nació una carcajada que gritaba relajación.

"Es complicado de entender para mi también" le aseguró ella. El asintió lentamente.

"Si es algo serio" Hermione lo interrumpió asintiendo. Era algo serio. Era algo _verdaderamente serio._ Por lo menos para ella "deberías invitarlo algún día al almuerzo. Si está contigo no puede ser tan terrible" Hermione volvió a reír.

"Oh Ron, sigue siendo igual de… _irritante_" un gruñido de malestar nació de la garganta de su amigo. Ella se encontró poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta sentarse a su lado, únicamente para que él la rodee en un abrazo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, en todo el mundo daba los abrazos que daba Ronald Weasley.

000

"Esto es magnifico, Granger" Hermione hubiera estado genuinamente sorprendida por el entusiasmo con el que hablaba Draco si no hubiera sido porque estaba demasiado ocupada intentando esconder la carcajada que amenazaba con escaparle de entre los dientes.

Sentado en el sillón blanco de su departamento estaba Draco Malfoy descubriendo el pasatiempo de ver televisión. Habían estado incontable cantidad de veces en su sala de estar, pero nunca se había interesado por la entretenida caja boba. Esa tarde, a diferencia del resto, le había pedido que le muestre por que todos los muggles estaban tan obsesionados con sentarse frente a la televisión a ver lo que fuera que allí pasara. Le enseñó canales de cocina, de deporte, alguna que otra película y no había conseguido entusiasmarlo. Su espalda estaba tensa mientras miraba la pantalla con una expresión de aburrimiento. No fue hasta que Hermione llegó a los canales de caricaturas que lo vio inclinarse levemente hacia delante y comenzar a prestar atención. Estuvo varios minutos en silencio, compenetrado con los dibujos animados frente a él. Luego habían comenzado las Tortugas Ninjas y Draco Malfoy había perdido toda su fachada de adulto distante y desinteresado para darle paso al niño que ella sabía que podía ser.

"Debe ser el programa más popular entre los muggles. No puedo imaginar nada siendo mejor que esto" comentó con más entusiasmo mientras el maestro Splinter les daba una lección a las cuatro tortugas mutantes "¿Lo es, verdad?" Hermione sólo asintió mientras se concentraba en preparar dos tazas de té. Agradeció tener una excusa para darle la espalda porque ya le dolía la cara de intentar esconder la sonrisa.

Tenía que hablar con él de algo importante y odiaba tener que arruinarle el momento, pero se les estaba acabando el tiempo y no podía posponer la conversación por mucho tiempo más. Fue cuando los créditos del final del programa comenzaron a rodar, que presionó el botón de apagado en el control remoto y se le unió en el sofá, extendiéndole una taza con té de manzanilla.

"Draco" comenzó Hermione, notando enseguida como todo el buen humor que él estaba irradiando le daba paso a la cautela "necesito hablar contigo" él sólo asintió en un gesto que la invitaba a continuar "¿Recuerdas la noche en la que nos atacaron en tu mansión?" una vez más ninguna palabra, sólo un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Ella decidió no hablar más, viendo si eso le enviaba la señal de que le gustaría escuchar su voz. Lo entendió porque le estaba respondiendo segundos después.

"Si, Granger. Recuerdo perfectamente" ella le dio una tímida sonrisa antes de tomar un sorbo del cálido líquido a la par que ideaba como continuar.

"¿Qué recuerdas exactamente?"

"Estábamos durmiendo. Me desperté cuando me dio una maldición, te escuché a ti darle con un hechizo a alguien y luego como te desarmaban. Te presté mi varita y te encargaste de la otra persona. Recuerdo que apareció Potter y acabé en Mungo's. ¿Qué más hay para recordar?" tal vez no era tanto para recordar, como era para saber.

"Cuando lancé el Avada y le di a quien nos estaba atacando… pudimos descubrir de quien se trataba" comenzó con cuidado.

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó el de manera curiosa antes de pasarse una mano por el pelo platino. Lo tenía un tanto desordenado, pero no como ella se había acostumbrado a verlo.

"_La_. La conozco. Era una mujer" Draco elevó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

"La conoces" esta vez no fue una pregunta.

"Si, era Daphne Greengrass" el rostro de él fue invadido de una profunda mueca de desentendimiento que bordeaba la incredulidad. Lo comprendía perfectamente. Ella aun no entendía porque habían ido a atacar a Draco Malfoy. Eran en mayor o menor medida amigos y si a quien ella había aturdido era Theodore Nott entonces todo tenía aun _menos _sentido.

"¿Daphne? ¿Por qué nos atacaría Daphne?" ese era el gran interrogante.

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque ella querría verte muerto?" Draco negó con la cabeza de manera inmediata.

"No tiene sentido" claramente no iba a ser de ayuda.

"La otra persona que también estaba ahí esa noche, y quien me atacó en Hogwarts, creemos que es Theo. Theodore Nott" Draco se puso de pie rápidamente antes de dejar la taza sobre la mesa ratona y comenzar a caminar de una lado de la sala hacia el otro.

"Nada de lo que me estás diciendo coincide con las personas que conozco" eso mismo había mencionado Pansy. Como ella no lograba visualizar porque estaban haciendo lo que estaban haciendo "luego de Azkaban la mayoría de todos los que se hacían llamar mis amigos desaparecieron. No importa que mi apellido sea Malfoy o que sea más rico que todos ellos, nadie quiere estar asociado con un ex convicto y un ex mortífago" ella no pudo evitar sentir bronca por todo esos que tantos años se habían aprovechado de su proximidad a Draco y todo los beneficios que acarreaba y como cuando las cosas cambiaban desaparecían sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¿Y Astoria?" los movimientos de Draco frenaron de golpe antes de elevar el rostro lentamente para concentrarse en el de ella. En los ojos grises brillaba una mezcla de cautela y bronca. Hermione sólo pudo pensar como no tenía sentido que sintiera ninguna de esas emociones "lo vi en el profeta" murmuró para que supiera como se había enterado.

"No paso nada con Astoria" acabó soltando él lentamente antes de que un suspiro se le cuele por entre los labios. Se lo notaba cansado de una manera que no se corresponde con el sueño, sino mas bien con el hastío. Ella entendía ese sentimiento a la perfección.

"No es por si paso o no" agregó Hermione rápidamente. En ese entonces cada uno estaba haciendo su vida, ella no podría haberlo culpado si efectivamente habían tenido algo "es por si te dijo algo de Daphne"

"Me la encontré en la calle en París. Se acercó a saludarme y sugirió que fuéramos a tomar un café para ponernos al día. El profeta sacó todo de contexto y ella me habló de ella, no de Daphne. No se nada, Granger. Nott, por otro lado, siempre fue más bien un bicho inteligente, siguiendo la corriente que lo deje donde más le conviene. Ser visto con un Malfoy dejó de ser esa corriente luego de la guerra, así que no se nada de él tampoco. Zabini puede tener alguna idea, pero está en Turquía hace meses" Hermione quería preguntar si su antiguo compañero de escuela, Blaise, le había vuelto a hablar luego de que había cumplido su sentencia. Por lo que poco que recordaba ella de la vida de los Slytherins cuando estaban en Hogwarts, Draco y Blaise eran amigos cercanos.

"Entiendo" susurró Hermione antes de llevarse el borde la taza a los labios y tomar un trago más "gracias por contarme" acabó diciendo.

000

_Querida Hermione,_

_te escribo para contarte que estamos por ir en una misión a Escocia. Uno de nuestros operativos encubiertos cree haber dado con un lugar de reunión de la organización. Prometo escribir ni bien esté de vuelta con más novedades. _

_Mantente alerta y no dudes en escribirle a Ron por cualquier cosa que suceda. El y su equipo están manejando la cuestión en el ministerio mientras nosotros estamos lejos. _

_Con mucho cariño,_

_Harry_

000

"Les conté a los Weasley" había estado tratando de iniciar una conversación con Draco por los últimos diez minutos y sólo había recibido monosílabos por respuestas. Estaba concentrado en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y ella odiaba no poder enojarse porque los roles sabían encontrarse siendo reversos. Esta vez, sin embargo, él elevó el rostro hasta posarse en el de ella.

"¿Debo preocuparme de que me golpee tu ex?" preguntó con un tono de voz que bordeaba el desinterés. Ella estaba parada en la sala de estar de la mansión de él sosteniendo una compotera con _mousse_ de chocolate que había hecho la noche anterior. Una vez más Draco había acabado lo que se había servido antes de que ella alcanzara el segundo bocado.

"No, es más, sugirió que te sumes a nuestros almuerzos. También asisten Harry y Ginny" un gruñido de malestar nació de la garganta de él.

"Que emoción" murmuró con sarcasmo. Si no hubiera sido porque tenía hambre le hubiera revoleado la compotera directamente a uno de sus prominentes pómulos. Odiaba cuando Draco era petulante y muy a su pesar solía ser algo cotidiano.

"Debes preocuparte por Ginny" fue lo que se encontró diciéndole. Una vez más los ojos grises de él se concentraron en los de ella.

"De todo ese grupo con el que te juntas siempre fue la que me generó más respeto" sonaba prácticamente orgulloso de que Ginny quisiera golpearlo y Hermione se encontró rodando los ojos de manera tan exagerada que perdió el equilibrio por un instante. A toda velocidad terminó de comerse la delicia de chocolate que tenía servida antes de inclinarse a robarle un beso.

"Me voy" tenía que regresar a su hogar. Al día siguiente tenía que ir al ministerio y no había visto a Crookshanks desde el día anterior.

"¿Estás molesta?" preguntó él con confusión mientras pasaba sus dedos por debajo de su cuello hasta tomarla de la nuca y atraerla contra él. La besó con insistencia y Hermione se preguntó si no le estaba pidiendo perdón de una manera bastante Draco Malfoy. No tenía que hacerlo. Ella ya sabía como era él y por más que a veces deseaba golpearlo no tenía otra opción más que aceptarlo. Estaba totalmente enamorada de Draco y eso, por desgracia, incluía su comportamiento de niño malcriado y adolescente petulante.

"No" le sonrió ella tomando la camisa blanca de vestir que él llevaba puesta en su puño y atrayéndolo para besarlo por un momento más "después hablamos" el asintió antes de dejar de rodearle el cuello con la mano y dejándose caer contra el respaldo del imponente sofá.

Caminó hasta la chimenea para hacer uso de la conexión Flu volviendo a su departamento. Lo encontró cubierto de un relajante brillo anaranjado que se correspondía al sol escondiéndose por el horizonte. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Crook siendo prácticamente camuflado por el color que había tomado el piso.

"¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó agachándose a hacerle una caricia detrás de la oreja izquierda. El gato maulló con pereza mientras se estiraba en el espacio donde estaba descansando.

Se encontró saltando en el lugar cuando una brillante luz celeste con forma de ciervo entró por la ventana dejando un camino detrás de esta. Era un patronus, pero no era cualquier patronus, era de Harry. Por más que quería reaccionar estaba estática mientras veía el conjuro frenar delante de ella. Una voz distorsionada comenzó a sonar en el ambiente.

"_Alerta Hermione. Nott está profugo. Nott busca venganza_" tan rápido como el brillante ciervo había invadido su departamento, se desvaneció. ¿Qué había dicho? Su corazón resonaba en su pecho a todo volumen esparciéndose por su cuerpo y retumbando en sus oídos. Su respiración estaba agitada mientras sentía una capa fría de sudor comenzar a aparecer en su nuca. Estaba por tener un ataque de pánico. Se dejó caer contra la pared mientras procuraba eliminar la incapacidad de focalizar su vista.

"Respira, Hermione. Respira" susurró para sí misma, pero no estaba funcionando. Sus ojos se concentraron en una figura apareciendo del pasillo que daba a su dormitorio. Era alta y esbelta y estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza de un intenso color rojo sangre.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde había dejado su varita?_ En su mesa ratona. La había apoyado en la mesa antes de agacharse a acariciar a Crookshanks. Intentó separarse de la pared para tomarla pero enseguida perdió el equilibrio y acabó cayendo sobre su trasero. Podía sentir las palmas de sus manos empapadas mientras una gruesa capa de lagrimas se hacía hogar sobre sus ojos que parecían incapaces de no distorsionar todo el ambiente.

La figura dio varios pasos hacia delante, quedando parada enfrente de ella. Vio como movía el brazo hasta la capucha antes de removerla, revelando quien estaba debajo. Hermione a penas si podía distinguir pelo oscuro y el rostro un tanto anguloso. No tenía que verlo para saber de quien se trataba. En su sala de estar, esa tarde, estaba Theodore Nott y como había dicho Harry _estaba buscando venganza._ Hermione estaba bastante segura que ese era el día que moría. Cerró los ojos con calma, concentrándose en regular su respiración. No estaba funcionando y todo se volvió peor cuando lo escuchó reír con cierta malicia.

"Nott" susurró ella de manera ahogada.

"Buenas tardes, Granger"


	24. Capitulo Veinticuatro (Editado)

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! ¿Como están? Espero que todo de maravilla. Aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo nuevo. Menos de una semana, así nada, bien yo. Jaja. Quiero tomarme un momento para agradecelerles por toda la buena onda, los comentarios y el apoyo en general. No tienen idea las sonrisas que me sacan. Como mencioné queda sólo un cap más luego de este. Si tienen un ratito dejenmé sus comentarios, opiniones, etc. Les dejo un beso enorme. Nos leemos prontito.

**Capitulo 24**

Cuando Hermione había sido capturada por los carroñeros, junto con Harry y Ron, y había acabado a merced de Bellatrix Lestrange, había vivido lo que ella consideraba el momento más terrorífico de su vida. Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir a la perfección el dolor del fino puñal de plata haciéndose hogar debajo de su piel. Si se encontraba en una habitación en completo silencio podía jurar que el eco de los gritos que había soltado mientras descansaba tirada en el piso de la mansión Malfoy, se colaban en el ambiente y le hacían revivir el momento con preocupante detalle.

Habían pasado seis años desde ese acontecimiento. Todas las veces que Enero llegaba y la daba la bienvenida a uno nuevo Hermione sabía con certeza que iba a tener que enfrentar alguna dificultad en alguno de los doce meses frente a su vida. Estaban alcanzando Mayo y sin siquiera esperárselo estaba dejando en el pasado el ataque de Bellatrix Lestrange para darle la bienvenida al nuevo momento más terrorífico de su vida.

_A merced de Theodore Nott con altas probabilidades de morir._

Hermione siempre se había preguntado como iba a morir. Tal vez no siempre, no podía decir que había sido una pregunta muy recurrente en su infancia, pero si se había vuelto una constante una vez que había comenzado Hogwarts. En especial cuando cayó en la cuenta que se había hecho amiga del niño mago con el imán más grande para problemas. No es común que un menor de edad sea deseado muerto por un inmenso grupo de adultos que es liderado por un ser humano que parece más un reptil que una persona. Harry, sin embargo, era ese niño. Y ella era su amiga. Cada vez que imaginaba como iba a morir suponía que sería en batalla, peleando por lo que ella sostenía, bañada en sudor por dejar hasta la última gota de energía en el campo de guerra. Esa era una buena manera de morir, defendiendo sus ideales, haciendo lo correcto, siendo coherente con la vida que había llevado desde que era pequeña. Nunca había imaginado que sería arrinconada como un animal asustado, empapada de sudor porque su propio cuerpo no le respondía y siendo dominada por el miedo más que por sus creencias. Hermione estaba aterrada y no era tanto de morir, _estaba aterrada de morir así. _

"¿Qué te ocurrió, Granger?" escuchó la voz sedosa y grave de Theodore Nott a la par que una helada sensación le descendía por la columna como una cascada en invierno "eres patética" sintió como la tomaba del pelo, cerrando su puño con malicia antes de comenzar a arrastrarla hasta la zona de las banquetas blancas que se ubicaban frente a la barra que separaba de su cocina. Su cuero cabelludo estaba en llamas y por más que deseaba no demostrarle nada, se encontró chillando como un cachorro que acaban de patear.

Theo giró una sola banqueta de manera que le hacía frente al resto de la sala de estar y la colocó a ella encima. No dijo una sola palabra, pero con un ágil movimiento de su varita la tenía constreñida en las muñecas, el torso y los tobillos. La soga que había conjurado era gruesa y Hermione podía sentir como le quemaba la piel mientras se deslizaba sobre esta ajustando el agarre.

"Granger, necesito que te calmes" no fue hasta que lo escuchó decirle eso que se dio cuenta que aun seguía respirando a toda velocidad, causando que su corazón le latiera a toda velocidad y su visión haga de su sala de estar una mancha de colores imposibles de focalizar. Se preguntó si no le convenía mantenerse en ese estado. Tal vez era su patética y débil manera de hacerle frente, negándole cualquier pedido trivial que le hiciera. Sacándole la satisfacción de estar consciente cuando terminara de matarla.

"Vete al infierno" muy a su pesar lo escuchó reír. Theodore Nott era alto, verdaderamente alto, por lo que tenía que elevar sus ojos en dirección al cielo raso para dar con su rostro.

"No dudo que será donde acabaré si Potter consigue poner sus manos en mí" comentó de manera distendida, como si uno hablara de su inminente asesinato con total naturalidad "no hace mucho hubiera dicho que tenía peor final a manos de Weasley, pero ahora que estás con _Drake_ dudo que le importe" una nueva carcajada resonó en el ambiente "debo admitirte, Granger, toda una sorpresa fue verte con Draco. Dame el permiso de alegar que esa es la razón por la que lograste aturdirme" era como ella había pensado, la noche en que mató a Daphne fue la misma noche que aturdió a Theo.

"Te aturdí porque soy mejor que tú en hechizos" comentó ella sintiendo como su respiración se normalizaba un poco más cuanto más hablaba "soy mejor que tú en cualquier cosa que involucre magia, Nott. Ningún sangre pura puede competir con esta sangre sucia" sintió asco al usar esas palabras, pero hacía años que habían dejado de causarle dolor para darle paso a una sensación de poder personal._ Era hija de muggles, era sangre sucia y era la bruja más malditamente brillante que toda esa generación había visto._

"Eres una asquerosa sangre sucia, Granger. Nunca serás una de nosotros, pero hasta yo admito que eres buena. Una cosa no quita la otra" resultaba ser que para la mayoría una cosa _si_ quitaba la otra "pero no te confundas, no eres más brillante que yo" si no hubiera sido porque no tenía el aire suficiente en los pulmones hubiera soltado una estruendosa carcajada "¿Sabes que hago aquí?" lo escuchó preguntarle directamente mientras se alejaba de ella y en dirección a su chimenea. No tardó en darse cuenta que le estaba desactivando la conexión Flu. Nadie podía entrar y nadie podía salir. Si ella hubiera sido una asesina reteniendo a alguien en su hogar hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

"Quieres matarme" recordó Hermione que le había hecho una pregunta.

"Hasta alguien hueco como Crabbe puede responder eso" ya tenía la respiración bajo control y los objetos delante de ella se estaban volviendo más nítidos, al igual que los rasgos angulosos y definidos del rostro de Theodore Nott "Vamos, sangre sucia, espero más de ti" esperaba que se diera cuenta lo irónico que era ese comentario.

"Venganza porque maté a Daphne" murmuró ella sorprendiéndose de lo poco que la afectaba hablar de una vida que había quitado. No sabía si era un progreso o un retroceso, pero se sentía bien no estar expuesta por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Siempre había sido como un nervio expuesto, tanto los grandes golpes, como los pequeños roces le afectaban profundamente "venganza porque te patee el trasero en dos ocasiones seguidas" se encontró sonriendo y la sensación fue exquisita.

"La idea era aparecer rápido por lo de Drake. Un avada mientras dormía y estaría todo terminado" habían querido matar a Draco después de todo. No había ninguna confusión al respecto "no esperábamos que estuvieras tú ahí y no esperaba que la moralmente correcta e insufrible sangre sucia de Gryffindor se hubiera vuelto toda una asesina" Hermione intentó levantar los hombros, pero las sogas la sujetaban con fuerza en el lugar incapacitando cualquier movimiento del cuello hacia abajo.

"En mi defensa ella intentó matarme primero" los ojos azules de Theo brillaban con malicia mientras asintió a la par que avanzaba hacia la banqueta en la que la había depositado.

"¿Cuál es tu defensa ahora?" Hermione intentó pensar en una respuesta a la par que una maldición imperdonable la golpeaba directamente en el pecho "Crucio" fue instantánea la sensación casi intolerable de dolor. No sabía ni como describirla si hubiera tenido que ponerla en palabras. Era una mezcla de sentir cada rincón de su cuerpo ardiendo a la par que cientos y cientos de filosas puntas se le clavaban en todos lados. Todo el progreso de controlar la respiración voló fuera de la ventana cuando comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón de manera consistente. Quería decirle que lo odiaba, tal vez rogarle que frene, incluso ofrecerle darle lo que quisiera para que dejara de golpearla con la maldición cruciatus, pero las palabras morían en su garganta como imaginaba ella lo haría en sólo un rato "supongo que ninguna" lo escuchó reír cuando finalmente acabó de torturarla.

"No entiendo porque estás haciendo esto" confesó ella. Eso era lo que más la estaba enloqueciendo, el no saber porque Theo estaba haciendo todo. No esa noche, no en ese lugar, sino en general.

"Tú misma lo haz dicho" si hubiera podido rodar los ojos sin acabar siento torturada un rato más lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo dos veces, pero en cambio inhaló profundamente dos veces más antes de elaborar.

"No esta noche" explicó "en general" una sonrisa torcida le apareció en el rostro mientras comenzaba a caminar delante de ella de un lado al otro, como si estuviera sumergido en su propio pensamiento y en estado de contemplación.

"Es una larga historia" fue lo que terminó diciendo y ella no pudo evitar pensar que patético estaba siendo como villano. No creía que su vida fuera una novela de acción, pero igualmente, a Theodore Nott le encajaba la descripción de villano.

"Depende de cuando quieras matarme, pero tengo tiempo" Nott frenó en el lugar como si no pudiera pensar y caminar a la vez. Estuvo así por lo que Hermione sintió fueron minutos, hasta que un leve movimiento de su cabeza revelaba un asentimiento. Era un pequeño consuelo, el no morir con la más irritante incertidumbre de no saber porque había ocurrido todo lo que había ocurrido.

"Dime, sangre sucia, ¿Qué crees que me ocurrió luego de la guerra?" no se lo había planteado. Ella sabía que le había ocurrido a ella, a su familia, a sus amigos cercanos, pero no había mantenido contacto con todos sus compañeros de escuela, mucho menos de Slytherin.

"No lo sé" confesó "no sé que le ocurrió a nadie que no fuera mi amigo antes de que el infierno visitara por un tiempo la tierra" Nott tomó otra banqueta y la colocó de manera opuesta a la de ella, para que quedaran frente a frente. Su respiración era lenta y normal y ella pudo descubrir como lucía después de tantos años. Su rostro seguía siendo anguloso y sus ojos azules destilaban frio como hielo. En la época que ambos habían sido estudiantes él solía llevar su cabello peinado hacia atrás con gel, como el de Draco y básicamente todos los niños sangre pura, ahora lo tenía enrulado y un tanto desprolijo sobre su cabeza. Lo que más notó, sin embargo, fue como aun destilaba ese aura de que calculaba cada movimiento que cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de él hacía.

"¿Fue por un tiempo, nomás?" preguntó él sin siquiera dejarle tiempo a responder antes de continuar "no para mí. No para muchos"¿Quería decir que la vida le había sido difícil luego de la batalla de Hogwarts? Resultaba ser que lo había sido para todos. No sólo para él, eso no significaba que se iban a organizar y salir a matar gente.

"Todos tuvimos que enfrentar desafíos luego de la guerra" murmuró ella con asco.

"Los desafíos de una heroína de guerra, suena como una verdadera tragedia" él no tenía ni idea de su vida "la sociedad mágica decidió trazar una linea exacta que dividía a los malos de los buenos, a los mortífagos de la luz, a los venerados de los condenados. No todos calificábamos en una de esas dos categorías" no estaba segura que acotar así que sólo se quedó en silencio mirándolo "por mi apellido fui catalogado como un seguidor del señor tenebroso. No me hubiera molestado que él hubiera ganado, pero nunca moví un dedo para apoyarlo. A nadie le importó. Lo mismo le pasó a muchas otras familias. Nos insultaban en las calles, nos negaban el acceso a la mayoría de los lugares públicos, el callejón Diagon dejó de darnos la bienvenida, estábamos libres por la calle, pero eramos prisioneros de nuestro origen"

"Una de las ironías de la vida" soltó ella no pudiendo esconder el humor "mientras tú te matabas de risa con tus compañeros de escuela porque estaban cazando muggles e hijos de muggles, yo era prisionera de mi origen" estaba enojada y se le notaba a la perfección en la voz "si piensas que voy a sentir pena por ti estás muy equivocado. El ser neutral en la guerra era lo mismo que apoyar al señor tenebroso._ ¡Si no mueves el trasero para apoyar a los oprimidos eres un maldito opresor!_" su voz se había elevado de manera que estaba gritando. No llegó a arrepentirse cuando Nott le estaba dando con la maldición Cruciatus una vez más. Más gritos y más dolor se apoderaron de su realidad por un buen rato. Podía sentir la energía abandonándola, mientras una dominante sensación de ira se hacía hogar en ella como un cáncer expandiéndose por su torrente sanguíneo y llegándole a cada rincón. ¿Cómo podía estar actuando así? ¿Cómo podía estar tan rendida frente a una patética excusa de hombre como era Theodore Nott y todo el grupo que se juntaba con él? No, no iba a ser un nombre más en la larga lista de victimas que habían muerto por ideales torcidos. Y si Theodore Nott acababa matándola no iba a ser sin que dejara todo en el campo de batalla.

"Estoy contándote algo, no me interrumpas" quería responderle algo agresivo, pero todavía estaba intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire, luego de tantos gritos que había soltado "lo que ocurrió es que terminamos juntándonos todos en nuestros hogares, cotidianamente comenzamos a reunirnos, en parte para no estar solos y en parte para expresar nuestro odio sin ser juzgados" Hermione sólo podía pensar cuan patético lo encontraba "en una de esas reuniones apareció alguien que cambió el curso de las cosas" Si pretendía que se pusiera a adivinar quien había sido esa persona, no lo iba a hacer. Así que, que le dijera o continuara con su relato.

"Apareció otro demente como tú y todo tu grupo" fue lo que ella dijo y para su sorpresa lo escuchó reír en vez de torturarla por un rato más.

"Como tú sabes, sangre sucia, todo movimiento, toda revolución tiene su inicio en una idea y quien gesta esa idea para transmitírsela a las mentes que quieran darle un hogar" ella sólo asintió con la esperanza de que lo hiciera avanzar en su relato "en esa reunión apareció esa persona que llevaba esa idea. Ahora que me pongo a pensar, fue un amigo tuyo" muy a su pesar Hermione elevó el rostro para mirarlo fijamente. Incrédula de esas palabras. Ningún amigo suyo podía estar a favor de lo que este grupo estaba haciendo.

"Es mentira" se escuchó diciendo. No le cabía ninguna duda que era mentira.

"¿No era Longbottom amigo tuyo?" Hermione podía sentir el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora al escuchar ese nombre. Neville nunca estaría a favor de lo que Theo estaba haciendo. Neville había luchado con todo lo que tenía para acabar con el reinado de Voldemort, él nunca se aliaría para lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

"¡Deja de mentir!" exclamó ella con bronca.

"¿Mentir?" preguntó él con falsa inocencia "¡Legillimens!" en ese instante lo sintió abrirse paso a su propia mente. Muy a su pesar no hubiera podido detenerlo ni aunque hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápida para cerrarla con el uso de la oclumancia. No la dominaba. Nunca lo había conseguido.

"¡Sal de mi cabeza!" chilló con ira mientras intentaba sacudirse en la banqueta. Las sogas estaban ajustadas de manera tan fuerte que no consiguió mover ni un músculo.

"Concéntrate" susurró él. Como si siempre hubiera estado ahí un recuerdo empezó a proyectarse como la escena de una película. Estaba Theo con Daphne, Marcus Flint y varias personas más que no lograba identificar sentados al rededor de una larga mesa de madera. Tragos delante de ellos a la par que conversaban de cosas cotidianas. Su antigua compañera de escuela estaba relatando lo que le había ocurrido cuando había intentado visitar Ollivander's cuando una puerta se abrió al fondo de la sala. Como había dicho Theo, Neville estaba del otro lado. Hermione esperaba verlo moverse, caminar hasta donde estaban todos sentados, pero como si le hubieran cortado una escena entera este ya estaba sentado, tomando con entusiasmo de una botella de whisky de fuego. _"esta generación tendría que morir. Todos y cada uno de nosotros. Estamos todos infectados y si seguimos viviendo vamos a infectar a la generación que viene después"_ fueron las palabras que dijo. Hermione se encontró limpiándose una lagrima que acababa de nacer de su ojo y estaba descendiendo por su mejilla _"héroes de guerra y mortífagos, todos por igual. Haría el trabajo yo mismo si pudiera y al final del todo me mataría yo. Ahí si que sería un verdadero héroe"_ la escena se interrumpió bruscamente. Ella se encontró con aun menos ímpetu para echar a Theo de su mente, aun cuando podía sentirlo revisando cada rincón de esta con envidiable velocidad.

"¡Sal!" consiguió gritar cuando pudo notarlo accediendo los recuerdos de su tiempo de Draco. Eso era privado, eso era de ella, no quería que supiera como se sentía respecto a su antiguo compañero de escuela. No quería que supiera que estaba enamorada de Draco.

"No sólo mataste a Daphne" fueron las primeras palabras que soltó antes de que una carcajada estruendosa llene el ambiente "¡Lo mataste a Longbottom!" chilló con una mezcla de incredulidad y entusiasmo "el muy cobarde se quiso matar y cuando se arrepintió tú lo mataste" una nueva ola de risas se hizo eco en su sala de estar. Tenía que cambiar de tema. Tenía que empezar a pensar como salir de esa situación y tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que ese secreto quede así, un secreto. Theodore Nott acababa de cometer su más terrible error, había dejado a Hermione sin más opción que sobrevivir.

"Debatible" murmuró Hermione como una criatura petulante. Sabía que estaba sonando de esa manera y era su intención. Necesitaba que Theo continuara conversando, necesitaba que estuviera concentrado en algo más mientras una idea empezaba a formarse en su cabeza, que la ayudara a salir de allí.

"Granger, eres como una caja de sorpresas. Matas a Longbottom, te acuestas con tu alumno… ¿Enamorada? ¿Enserio?" una nueva carcajada "¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?" odiaba que el hubiera tenido acceso a esa parte de su mente, un poco más de lo que había odiado que tuviera acceso a su mente en general.

En vez de responderle se concentró en los ojos azul hielo de él que destilaban entretenimiento y brillaban como si estuvieran embriagados de poder. Había visto esa imagen en muchos hombres a lo largo de sus cortos años y todos y cada uno de ellos habían acabado pagando el precio de creer que estaban por encima del resto. Sus ojos se desviaron por un instante a su mesa ratona, viendo como su varita descansaba allí. Estaba en la punta contraria a la que ella se encontraba más cercana. La conexión Flu estaba desactivada y separándola de todo eso estaba una gruesa y ajustada soga y un asesino con complejo de victima. Lo primero que concluyó fue que no iba a poder salir por la chimenea y lo segundó que concluyó fue que iba a tener que dejar su varita detrás. En ningún escenario ella podía llegar a esta sin que la maldición asesina le de antes.

"¿Por eso quisiste matar a Draco? ¿Por qué él logró cambiar y tú no?" preguntó ella pretendiendo que le interesaba la respuesta que pudiera darle. Bajó la vista a sus piernas, simulando que estaba cansada y por eso había dejado de mirarlo.

"Draco acabó cumpliendo sentencia en Azkaban y aun así el Profeta lo sigue tratando como un niño dorado" soltó Theo con asco "siempre un patético Malfoy, pero un Malfoy al final del día. Los beneficios nunca lo abandonaron" a Hermione le costaba entender como una sola persona podía tener la mente tan retorcida. Desde el plano más drástico como era el ser capaz de matar sin ninguna razón aparente, al sentir envidia de una persona que había vivido encerrado en la prisión más terrible del mundo mágico por cuatro años. Podía ser que su antiguo compañero de escuela fuera inteligente, brillante incluso, pero estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales.

"Que lastima, no eres lo suficientemente sangre pura" murmuró ella con falsa congoja antes de visualizar la ventana que quedaba en posición paralela a donde se encontraba. Otra más se ubicaba al lado de la chimenea. No quería llegar a esa conclusión, pero estaba comenzando a aceptar que si quería salir de ahí y alejarse antes de que Theo llegara a ella, la ventana era la salida adecuada. Estaban en el segundo piso y debajo la esperaba el jardín delantero del edificio. No sería un colchón mullido, pero sin lugar a dudas iba a mitigar el impacto de mejor manera que si abajo la esperaba el pavimento.

"Pasamos meses practicando las muertes, ideamos a la perfección toda la lista de victimas y en que orden iban a ir cayendo, nos infiltramos en Hogwarts y nos volvimos indetectables para el ministerio" sonaba más que orgulloso de ello "¿Sabes cuales fueron las únicas veces que las cosas no fueron acorde al plan? Cada vez que tu maldito trasero estaba en el camino" Hermione ni siquiera intentó esconder la enorme sonrisa que le nació en el rostro.

"¿No te has puesto a pensar que todo puede acabar de la misma manera esta noche?" preguntó ella antes de concentrarse en su dormitorio. Cada detalle de este, desde su olor, los colores, la sensación de la brisa de noche colándose por una de las ventanas que no terminaba de cerrar y la distribución de cada objeto dentro de esta. Sentada en su cama cubierta por un grueso acolchado blanco nube ella había pasado horas practicando como hacer magia sin varita. Lo había necesitado para aprobar sus N.E.W.T.s y luego para pasarles el conocimiento a sus alumnos. Le había costado y había sido uno de esos desafíos académicos que le había puesto en jaque su perfecta nota en hechizos. Como era típico de su persona, no se había dado por vencida, y ahora sabía manejarla a la perfección.

"Esta noche será distinta"

Hermione cerró los ojos y visualizó la pequeña lampara de su lado de la cama, la cual era la más cerca a la ventana. El otro lado era en el que solía dormir Draco y si hubiera querido mover su lampara primero tendría que haber corrido una alta pila de libros. Como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera encendido, podía sentir la magia respondiéndole. El suave cosquilleo que nace en el centro del estomago y se esparce a cada rincón de la piel. No podía ver si estaba funcionando, pero lo podía sentir. Se encontró cerrando los ojos con más fuerza antes de poner toda su concentración en romper esa maldita ventana. Segundos después el melodioso sonido de vidrio rompiéndose estaba llenando el ambiente.

"¡Harry, aquí!" exclamó ella viendo como Nott volteaba a toda velocidad y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio. Como si hubiera tenido su varita en mano, se deshizo del fuerte agarre de la soga cortándola en varias partes y sin siquiera pensarlo corrió a toda velocidad hacia el vidrió cayendo dos pisos al vacío en la brisa de noche. Logró esquivar un rayo verde que había volado en su dirección antes de caer sobre el imperdonable suelo.

La grava había mitigado el impacto, pero no lo suficiente. Su tobillo izquierdo dolía como si estuviera quebrado y ella juraba haber oído el _'crack'_ de este cuando habían alcanzado el suelo, su brazo izquierdo tenía lo que parecía ser un grueso cristal clavado en este de manera tan profunda que iba a tener que hacer fuerza para quitarlo de ahí. Lo que más le dolía, sin embargo, era el pómulo en su rostro que había recibido la dura parte del golpe. La había dejado atontada y ella sentía que el hueso había estallado en cientos de pedazos. Intentó hacer fuerza con su brazo para ponerse de pie, pero no llegó a intentarlo cuando un agudo grito de dolor se hizo hogar en ella.

No tenía tiempo, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que Theo bajara a buscarla.

Como si estuviera entrenando para la armada comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo hasta sentir su frente chocar con el frente del edificio. Las farolas de la calle iluminaban a la perfección el lugar y lo que ella necesitaba era la oscuridad que la camuflara. Tenía que conseguir alcanzar el lado lateral del edificio. El pequeño camino que daba al terreno del fondo donde un enclenque cabinete de escobas se encontraba, junto con un hogar para las lechuzas. Su respiración estaba agitada y Hermione sabía que si se seguía moviendo a esa velocidad no iba a lograr desaparecer antes de que Nott bajara detrás suyo. Con la fuerza de su brazo derecho y pierna derecha logró arrodillarse sobre el suave pasto del jardín. La pared iba a servirle de apoyo y la usó para lentamente encontrarse de manera erguida. Inhaló varias veces antes de saltar sobre el pie que no tenía el tobillo comprometido hacia el lateral del edificio. Las luces no le daban y lo único que aclaraba el lugar era el resplandor de las luces de su departamento encendidas.

Tenía que encontrar algo con lo que defenderse. Estaba desarmada, con más de la mitad de su cuerpo funcionando a duras penas y escondida en un pequeño camino al costado del edificio. Por un instante el equilibrio de su pie sano se vio comprometido y ella se encontró dejándose caer contra la pared para no acabar desparramada en el suelo una vez más. La sensación del vidrio aun en su brazo clavándosele más debajo de la piel fue excruciante y tuvo que morderse la mano para que un agudo grito no se le cuele por entre los labios. Por lo menos había encontrado su arma. Cerró su mano con decisión al rededor del cristal y tiró con toda la fuerza que logró acumular. A la vez que la totalidad del vidrio quedó a la vista un grueso chorro de sangre comenzó a nacer de su brazo y caer hacia el suelo como una catarata roja.

"¿Sangre sucia?" la voz de Theo la sacó de sus propio pensamientos. Hermione se encontró moviendo el rostro que revelara de manera parcial el jardín delantero del edificio. Vestido completamente con la túnica roja se encontraba Nott parado en el exacto lugar en el que ella había caído. En ese momento, ella tenía la ventaja. El no tenía la ubicación suya, pero ella si la de él. Tenía que atacar mientras tuviera el elemento sorpresa a su favor. Necesitaba que se acercara más a ella. Donde se encontraba estaba muy lejos y con la lentitud con la que podía mover su cuerpo, él iba a descubrirla antes de que estuviera siquiera a mitad de camino. Intentó mover algo que lo atrajera hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero su cuerpo estaba funcionando con el poco resto que le quedaba, y su magia ya no le respondía sin su varita.

Sus ojos se encargaron de escanearse a ella misma. A penas si podía ver algo donde se encontraba, pero no tuvo que mirar para saber que llevaba puesto un par de zapatos. Descendió su brazo sano hasta el zapato ubicado en el pie quebrado y con un tirón lo estaba liberando. El dolor era agobiante y Hermione sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo hasta que su estado de consciencia se viera afectado. Elevando su brazo derecho revoleó el zapato hasta pegarle a Theo en la pierna, este volteó a toda velocidad y como si supiera donde ella se encontraba comenzó a avanzar a toda velocidad. Tenía que conseguir una nueva ventaja más que la oscuridad y el camuflarse con el suelo iba a tener que ser esa. Casi como si estuviera dejándose caer de panza a la pileta, Hermione se dejó caer al suelo.

Podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba a cada segundo, y su mano sujetaba el cristal con tanta fuerza que estaba comenzando a cortarle la piel de allí también. En el ambiente se sentían los pasos de Theo dirigiéndose en su dirección. Tenía una sola oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla. En el instante en que vio la gruesa tela de la túnica roja Hermione elevó su brazo derecho y clavó el cristal con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular. Pudo sentirlo romper la tela y luego hacerse hogar debajo de la piel de Nott, quien soltó con gruñido de dolor mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para tocarse su pierna donde un grueso vidrio sobresalía. Ese era su momento y sin meditarlo por siquiera un segundo, estaba haciendo fuerza sobre ambos de sus pies y lanzándose sobre la mano en la que él sostenía su varita. Su corazón le latía de manera veloz mientras que la adrenalina recorriéndole la sangre la estaba haciendo sentirse valiente como si fuera la última guerrera de la causa. Su mano derecha se cerró al rededor del fino palo de madera y una enorme sonrisa se expandió en su rostro mientras las palabras la abandonaban

"¡Petrificus totalus!" y como si siempre hubiera lucido tan inofensivo se encontraba un inmóvil Theodore Nott delante de ella. Sin esperarlo una estruendosa carcajada la nació por entre los labios y continuó haciéndolo hasta que tuvo que frenar a tomar aire o iba a perder el conocimiento "lo siento mucho Nott, pero tienes un secreto que debe permanecer de esa manera, _secreto_" no dudaba que le iban a revisar cada rincón de la mente a Nott cuando acabara en Azkaban. No podían dar con lo que ella le había hecho a Neville. Hermione no sería buena en oclumancia, pero antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad ya había perfeccionado el hechizo que alteraba los recuerdos "Obliviate"

Harry le había contado hacía un tiempo, que la señal del torneo de los Tres Magos, la de elevar las luces rojas al cielo, no sólo servían para ese evento, sino que lo hacían para pedir ayudar en general. Cuando Hermione elevó la varita al cielo y vio tres luces rojas nacer de esta una inquebrantable sensación de calma de apoderó de ella y cuando escuchó el zumbido de los aurors apareciendo detrás de ella las lagrimas de alivió comenzaron a descender como violentos ríos.

"¡Hermione!" lo escuchó antes de verlo.

"Ron" susurró a la par que una mata de pelo anaranjado se hacía lugar delante de sus ojos. No tenía palabras para describir lo maravilloso que era verlo.

"¿Estás bien?" ella asintió. Si estaba bien, estaba un tanto magullada, pero se sentía lista para hacerle frente al mundo.

"Necesito que me lleves a Mungo's" pidió con la voz aun ahogada. Ron enseguida asintió antes de rodearla en un fuerte abrazo "no me sueltes" era prácticamente una plegaria.

"Nunca, Hermione" estaba agradecida por los amigos que tenía. Estaba agradecida por Harry que se había tomado un momento para alertarla y estaba agradecida por Ron que tardó segundos en aparecer luego de que le avisara que lo necesitaba. Estaba agradecida porque sabía que era verdad, nunca la iban a soltar. Nunca la iban a abandonar. Pero si alguna vez la vida la ponía en soledad frente al peligro, iba a luchar con uñas y dientes hasta salir victoriosa.

_Porque era Hermione Granger y era la bruja más malditamente brillante que toda esa generación había visto._


	25. Capitulo Veinticinco (Editado)

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! ¿Como les va? Espero que de maravillas. Bueno, este capitulo oficialmente vuelve a Enseñando y Aprendiendo una historia completa. Quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que formaron parte de esta. Quienes comentaban, quienes la agregaron a sus favoritos o le dieron follow o aquellos que simplemente leyeron en silencio. El apoyo igual se siente. Tenía pensada una super nota de autor pero siento que no tengo más para decir que la palabra gracias no consiga resumir. Tal vez, si, una cosilla mas para decir, se que hay persona que leen este fic y nunca comentaron o gente que tal vez esta llegando a este cap habiendo leido todo de una. Espero que no sea demasiado pedir, pero en este cap, si pueden, dejenme sus sentimientos de la historia, si les gusto, si no les gusto etc. Simplemente eso. Y ya había mencionado antes que había comenzando a escribir una historia que no planeo subir hasta que no este medio avanzada pero si quieren saber cuando comenzare a postear denle follow a mi usuario y se enteraran. **GRACIAS POR TODO Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

**Capitulo 25**

La habitación estaba cálida gracias a los rayos de sol colándose a través del grueso vidrio. En el momento en que Hermione abrió los ojos se encontró siendo recibida por tres rostros que resaltaban respecto al fondo blanco. Dos cabezas coloradas y una con pelo tan negro como una noche de luna nueva le sonreían con alegría mientras podía sentir como uno de ellos le estaba sosteniendo una mano con más fuerza de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado.

"Hola" saludó a Harry, Ron y Ginny. Enseguida notó lo rasposa que tenía la voz y la lengua se sentía como si estuviera hecha de algodón "¿Hay agua?" preguntó intentando voltear el rostro para ver donde imaginaba una mesa debía encontrarse. En el momento en que giró su cuello una profunda puntada nació en su pómulo y descendió hasta su brazo izquierdo. No le cabía ninguna duda que una mueca de dolor había pasado a hacerse hogar en las líneas de su rostro.

"Aquí tienes" aseguró Ron quien estaba sentado a su izquierda. Harry estaba a su derecha y Ginny se ubicaba al pie de la cama con las manos debajo de sus piernas y una expresión de timidez en el rostro. Ginny era muchas cosas, pero tímida no era una de ellas.

"¿Qué ocurre?" le preguntó Hermione concentrándose en los ojos celestes de su amiga una vez que varios sorbos fríos habían descendido por su garganta y le habían quitado la sequedad de toda la boca.

"Lamento haberte gritado" soltó rápidamente. Hermione enseguida comprendió. Debía de haber estado sufriendo un poco más que el resto pensando que las últimas palabras que podía haberle dicho eran gritos que demandaban espacio y reclusión. Lo que ocurría era que ella no creía que tenía que pedirle disculpas, había sido la reacción que había tenido y Hermione consideraba que no era una reacción ilógica o injusta. Ginny le confiaba todo y ella solía no confiarle nada. Entendía la injusticia en ello.

"Lamento no haberte contado todo, luego de que comenzó a ocurrir" Ginny asintió antes de llevarse una mano al rostro y remover una lagrima con eficiencia "¿Está todo bien?" preguntó a Harry y Ron esperando que la pusieran al día con los sucesos posteriores a su encuentro con Theodore Nott.

"Está todo controlado" le aseguró Ron enseguida antes de darle un beso en la frente como sus padres solían hacerlo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto y si no hubiera sido porque le dolía todo se hubiera movido hasta acurrucarse a su lado.

"Atrapamos a más de la mitad y gracias a ti tenemos a Theo" elaboró Harry mientras se acomodaba los lentes sobre el tabique de su nariz "los ataques han cesado, ahora tenemos el objetivo de aprehender a los que siguen sueltos y llevarlos frente al wizengamot" Hermione asintió lentamente. Le alegraba escuchar eso. Le alegraba y mucho.

"Gracias por advertirme" recordó el patronus de Harry.

"Lamento no haberlo enviado a tiempo" murmuró él apretando su mano un poco más. Era Harry quien le estaba cortando la circulación.

"Harry, más suave por favor" pidió con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, Hermione!" exclamó rápidamente. Ella sólo sonrió un poco más antes de recorrer con sus ojos la habitación. Tenía las paredes blancas, el mobiliario blanco y las cortinas blancas. La ventana daba a la parte trasera de Mungo's y agradecía que fuera el caso, de lo contrario los medios estarían como moscas allí afuera y tendría que tener todo cerrado. La mesa al lado de su cama, sin embargo, rebalsaba de arreglos florales, golosinas y tarjetas.

"¿De quién son?" preguntó sorprendida que tantas personas le enviaran cosas a ella.

"De todo tipo de gente, de los profesores y el director de Hogwarts, de amigos tuyos, de ciudadanos que te agradecen, de quien se te ocurra, Hermione" le respondió Ron. Estaba agradecida, estaba infinitamente agradecida, pero si fuera por ella deseaba que nunca más tuvieran una razón para enviarle regalos. No quería salvar al mundo mágico una vez más. No quería pelear por un largo tiempo. Estaba lista para tener una tranquila y aburrida vida. Una vida con… ¿Dónde estaba? Como si le hubiera escuchado el pensamiento la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza revelando un perfectamente peinado cabello platino, rasgos angulosos y tormentosos ojos grises que le brindaban una seguridad que no conseguía en ningún otro lado. Entre sus manos, Draco, sostenía una taza llena con lo que parecía ser té y Hermione temió que fuera a soltarla cuando se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente.

A los primeros que miró fue a Harry y a Ron antes de confirmar que la otra persona era Ginny y eventualmente se concentró en ella. El movimiento hacia arriba de la comisura de sus labios fue prácticamente imperceptible pero lo conocía demasiado como para no notarlo.

"Potter. Weasley" murmuró con cierto asco en la voz. A Hermione le pareció increíble que hubiera despertado hacía minutos y ya estaba rodando los ojos gracias a algo que decía Draco Malfoy. Le costaba decidir si era un talento que él tenía o una maldición.

"Malfoy" dijeron sus amigos con el mismo poco ánimo, ambos a la vez. Los ojos grises de Draco se movieron hasta dar con Ginny quien lo miraba con cautela. Era preocupante cuan parecidos eran en personalidad. Igual de petulantes, igual de renegados e igual de confiables.

"Hola" habló Draco comenzando a sostener la taza con una sola mano y extendiéndole la otra a Ginny "Draco Malfoy" esta asintió lentamente y se la tomó con firmeza.

"Ginevra Weasley" esta vez asintió Draco mientras ambos sacudían el agarre hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Hermione rodó los ojos una vez más mientras incredulidad bañaba el rostro de Harry y Ron que miraban la escena horrorizados.

"Ginny, mejor vamos a ver que necesitaba mamá" murmuró Ron antes de hacerle una caricia en la mano a Hermione, consiguiendo que una sonrisa le nazca en el rostro "Harry, a ti también te necesitaba" Harry asintió con vehemencia mientras se ponía de pie de manera un tanto torpe. Ella pudo notar como Ginny estaba intentando pensar en que era lo que su madre les había dicho antes de caer en la conclusión de que era una excusa para salir de ahí.

"Que estés bien, Hermione" saludó Harry desde la puerta antes de que Ginny acote "mañana volvemos a verte" ella los saludó con la mano derecha a la par que les daba una sonrisa.

"Gracias por venir" las tres cabezas asintieron de manera apresurada antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

"Cual es el propósito de la humanidad en la tierra es una de las grandes incógnitas del universo. Como eres amiga de esos dos está a la misma altura" tenía que ser un talento. Nadie lograba que ruede los ojos tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. Estaba un tanto atontada y temía acabar mareada por la cantidad de tonteras que nacían de la garganta de Draco.

"¿Es para mi?" preguntó señalando la taza que él sostenía en la mano.

"No, es mío" le respondió tomando un sorbo y dándole una sonrisa torcida. Maldito hijo único "no se si puedes tomar, Granger" agregó "si te lo permiten prometo ir a buscarte uno" ella sonrió lentamente mientras él se ubicaba en la silla de plástico blanca al lado de su cama donde había estado sentado Ron.

"Gracias" susurró "¿Llegaste hace mucho?" no tenía ni idea hacía cuanto había llegado ella. Tampoco le importaba demasiado. Estaba feliz de estar entera y despierta una vez más.

"Hace un tiempo" fue su respuesta "tenía que venir a ver como era posible que sólo un par de raspones te dejaran en el hospital" Hermione pensó en responderle de manera un tanto fuerte y agresiva, pero cuando vio la preocupación en los ojos de él supo que era una de sus maneras de restarle importancia a cosas que si le importaban.

"Eso fue lo que dije yo" aseguró ella bromeando "con una bandita ya estoy lista para continuar, pero insistieron a meterme en una de estas habitaciones" ni una sonrisa de parte de él. Lo vio dejar la taza en la mesa llena de regalos antes de ponerse de pie.

"¿Hazme un lugar?" Hermione asintió mientras se corría lentamente al costado de la cama, dejándole la otra mitad a Draco. Este se ubico con la agilidad de alguien que no era actualmente un paciente en el lugar y ella no dudó en acurrucarse a su lado. Su oreja descansaba justo donde el corazón le retumbaba a toda velocidad y en vez de molestarle sintió que la calmaba.

"Gracias por venir" susurró a la par que sentía como los largos y finos dedos de él comenzaban a jugar con su cabello, adormeciéndola con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Cuando me avisaron lo que ocurrió, Granger…" fue como si terminar la oración le generaba un esfuerzo físico que no estaba capacitado de hacer "Deja de ser una maldita Gryffindor, ¿Quieres?" ella asintió con vehemencia. Le gustaría eso. Le gustaría eso y mucho.

"Abrázame más fuerte" se encontró pidiéndole sintiendo como enseguida el agarre del brazo de Draco se volvía mas firme "lamento si te asusté" agregó.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo…?" murmuró más para él mismo que para ella.

"Prometo hacer todo a mi alcance para mantenerme alejada de los problemas" y no lo decía por él. Lo decía por ella.

"Déjalos venir todo lo que quieran" dijo Draco de manera determinante "contigo a mi lado, Hermione Granger, le hago frente al mundo" no estaba segura si se trataba de no sentirse en riesgo cuando estaba con él o si por fin estaba bajando a la realidad y tomando conciencia de todo lo que había vivido, pero como si alguien hubiera abierto un grifo las lagrimas comenzaron a caerle de los ojos. Primero una, luego otra y después estaba llorando tan fuerte que no estaba segura si alguna vez iba a poder parar. Sin que diga nada Draco la atrajo aun más contra él y Hermione entendió que tal vez no estaba llorando porque estaba triste o asustada.

Estaba llorando porque estaba feliz.

000

"Te juro, Granger, que si me estás llevando a comprar esas pastillas contigo me voy a enojar" ella pensó que si no se iba a enojar por eso, Draco Malfoy, iba a encontrar otra razón por la cual enojarse. Era su hobby favorito después de todo.

"No te estoy llevando allí" soltó ella con fastidio. Ambos iban caminando por una angosta calle en el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade. Junio ya había llegado y la usual nieve que solía cubrir los techos, convirtiéndolos en una imagen digna de una postal navideña, le había dado el paso a brillantes y coloridas flores "deja de quejarte" demandó mientras veía a Draco pasarse una mano por el cabello platino volviéndolo un tanto más desaliñado de lo normal.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú sabes a donde estamos yendo mientras que yo estoy depositando mi confianza en ti. Estoy debatiendo si es una sabia decisión o si acabará liderando a mi muerte" Hermione rodó los ojos de manera tan exagerada que tuvo que pestañear varias veces para poder focalizar la vista una vez más.

Hacía varios minutos que estaba debatiendo si tomarle la mano o no. Draco Malfoy era bastante especial y ella vivía en constante duda si iba a hacer algo que le molestara o no. La ironía era que las veces que se molestaba simplemente lo decía y seguían adelante. Nada de lo que preocuparse. Aun así, su vista se posaba en los largos y finos dedos de la mano de él antes de mirar hacia delante y una vez más a él.

"¡Por Merlín, Granger!" exclamó antes de tomarla de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Hermione le sonrió como una niña contenta mientras la esquina a la que se estaban dirigiendo aparecía delante de ellos "¿Falta mucho?"

"Es ahí" señaló ella con la mano libre a la bella casa de ladrillo visto que se ubicaba en la esquina de la vereda. Tenía una cerca blanca delante y bellas flores decoraban los dos canteros delanteros. La puerta estaba pintada de color celeste al igual que los postigos en las ventanas.

"¿Venimos a visitar a alguien?" preguntó Draco mientras una expresión de confusión decía presente en su rostro. Hermione negó con la cabeza a la vez que le soltaba la mano para buscar dentro del bolsillo de su saco acuadrillé. Una pequeña llave dorada acompañada por un llavero con forma de torre Eiffel descansaba en su interior y lo tomó con decisión antes de abrir la pequeña cerca blanca y avanzar hasta la puerta de entrada "¿Estamos por robarle a alguien?" volvió a preguntar Draco como si fuera una opción viable. Hermione se encontró tentada de decirle que sí únicamente para molestarlo. Pero en vez de eso negó con la cabeza y se concentró en abrir la puerta.

"Cierra" pidió cuando una cómoda y hogareña sala de estar aparecía delante de ambos. Un sofá rojo de tres cuerpos engalanaba el ambiente, mientras una enorme alfombra en tonos cálidos ocupaba más de la mitad del piso. A su derecha se encontraba una chimenea encendida y el resquebraje de los leños ardiendo le proveían la banda sonora a la escena. El piso de parqué y las paredes cubiertas de paneles de rojiza madera terminaban de convertir la habitación en el perfecto lugar para acurrucarse a la noche luego de una larga jornada de trabajo.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" preguntó Draco parándose a su lado e inspeccionando el lugar.

"¿Recuerdas que vendí mi departamento?" preguntó ella caminando hasta dejar la llave sobre la mesa ratona frente a largo sofá y luego dejándose caer sobre este. Lo escuchó avanzar hasta verlo tomar asiento al lado de ella.

"Ocurrió hace un mes, Granger. Por supuesto que lo recuerdo" su departamento pertenecía a Crisselda desde hacía exactamente veinte días. Ella no había conseguido sentirse segura en ese lugar luego de lo allí ocurrido y su antigua alumna estaba buscando irse de la casa de sus padres para tener cierta independencia. El negocio había sido rápido y efectivo y ambas habían acabado felices con el resultado.

"Decidí comprar esta casa" explicó ella "tiene dos dormitorios, una cocina, dos baños, un estudio y esta sala de estar" Draco asintió lentamente con apreciación mientras miraba el lugar.

"Está linda" aseguró él. Hermione sonrió mientras metía su mano en el otro bolsillo de su saco acuadrillé. Esta se cerró al rededor de otra llave igualmente pequeña y dorada.

"Me alegra que te guste" comentó mientras le depositaba la llave sobre las piernas "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" exclamó como una niña pequeña gritando sorpresa. En el rostro de Draco lo que había era confusión.

"¿Es esta tu manera de decirme que no puedes vivir sin mi?" preguntó él mientras una sonrisa torcida decía presente en su rostro.

"Oh, no. Puedo vivir perfectamente sin ti, Draco Malfoy" aseguró ella "lo que ocurre es que no quiero" esperaba que hubiera entendido para ese entonces "no compré la casa para mi sola, es para los dos" él asintió con vehemencia antes de saltar sobre ella como si fuera una animal pudiendo dar el zarpazo final sobre su presa. Una risa se le coló por entre los labios antes de sentir como le rodeaba la boca con la suya de manera voraz. Movió sus manos hasta rodearlo por el cuello y atraerlo contra ella un poco más. "¿Te gusta?" preguntó no estando segura si estaba aceptando mudarse allí con ella o no.

"Te amo" fue su respuesta y Hermione estaba segura que no recordaba como respirar. Los ojos grises de él estaban fijos en ella mientras los rasgos angulosos de su rostro comenzaban a contornearse en una expresión de cautela y cierto miedo. No podía entender como tenía miedo de que ella no sintiera lo mismo. Tenía que ser ciego para no haberse dado cuenta. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba total y completamente enamorada de él. Con todos sus defectos y sus virtudes. Estaba total y completamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

"Nos compré una casa, ¿Tengo que decirlo?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Draco asintió lentamente "te amo" le aseguró antes de atraerlo a que la bese aun más fuerte, lo cual fue cumplido sin siquiera chistar.

Ambos estaban vestidos con poca ropa, por lo que el tiempo que tardaron en que esta quede esparcida por el piso fue corto. La habitación estaba envuelta en la calidez del fuego encendido, pero Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que por más que hubiera estado helado allí, no lo hubiera notado. Cada vez que Draco Malfoy la besaba en los lugares que a ella le gustaba, rozaba su piel contra la suya y la llenaba por completo acababa perdiendo todo sentido de la realidad para ser transportada al lugar del que los sueños están hechos. Completo éxtasis y felicidad inundándola.

"Gracias" susurró Draco antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello para acabar descendiendo por el largo de su cuerpo. Hermione enredó los dedos de ambas manos en su cabello platino mientras un suave gemido reemplazaba su respuesta. Pensó que tal vez era mejor respuesta que escucharla decirle 'de nada'.

Siempre le gustaba sentir como sus labios le recorrían cada rincón de piel. Como le encendía los sentidos hasta llevarlos al borde de perder la cordura para luego invadirla completamente. En ese momento, sin embargo, quería sentirlo donde más le gustaba. De esa forma que le daba ganas de gritarle cientos de veces que estaba enamorada de él y que nunca, pero nunca, dejarla de hacerla sentir así.

No supo si se lo dijo o no, pero Draco estaba regresando a besarla con decisión antes de elevarle una pierna para que lo rodee por la cintura y luego invadiéndola por completo. Un nuevo gemido nació de su garganta y esperaba que las paredes fueran lo suficientemente gruesas para que los vecinos no se enteren de ello. Había olvidado poner un hechizo silenciador y en ese momento lo único que quería era sentir cada movimiento de su cadera que la empujaba lentamente hacia el abismo. Al diablo con el decoro. Que aprendieran de que se trataba el paraíso.

Las uñas de Hermione se clavaron en la espalda de él cuando la hizo rodearlo con la otra pierna también. Sabía que iban a quedar las marcas por unos días. Sabía que no eran como las cicatrices que él tenía esparcidas en ciertos lugares de su piel. No como las que ella lucía como medallas de batalla. Ahora tenía una más, en su brazo izquierdo, era gruesa y rosada y había sido por el cristal que hecho hogar de este por un tiempo luego de saltar por la ventana. Casi como si supiera que estaba pensando, los labios de Draco le recorrieron las cicatrices de su pecho antes de pasar a hacerlo con la que descansaba en su brazo. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro a la par que los movimientos de sus embestidas se aceleraban y la respiración agitada de ambos se convertía en la banda sonora del encuentro.

"Más rápido" pidió ella sintiendo como estaba bien al borde de escaparse de la realidad por un momento. La tensión en su abdomen era casi intolerable y su corazón le latía de manera tan veloz que temía que fuera a salirse de su pecho en cualquier instante. Sus brazos se cerraron con más fuerza al rededor del cuello de él mientras sus dientes tomaban el lóbulo de su oreja con devoción. Abrió la boca para decirle que estaba cerca, pero a cambio lo que sonó fue un agudo gemido de completo y absoluto placer. Una explosión maravillosa estaba naciendo desde su estomago y propagándose por los nervios de su cuerpo que estaban en llamas. Hermione no sabía si había una correlación, pero parecía ser que cuanto más enamorada de él estaba, mejor se sentía todo.

Un grave gruñido se coló por entre los dientes de Draco antes de que lo único que quede sea el sonido de la respiración de ambos. El cuerpo de él descansaba sobre el de ella agotado y lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue darle un beso en la frente. Siempre había sentido que estos denotaban un cariño diferente a cualquier otro tipo de beso. Sentía que evocaban una promesa silenciosa de protección. Y ella iba a hacer todo a su alcance para protegerlo de lo que fuera y no dudaba por un segundo que él iba a hacer lo mismo.

"¿Sabes cual es la mejor parte?" preguntó él luego de un rato de permanecer en esa posición. Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras sus dedos jugaban entre el pelo platino de él "queda cerca de Hogwarts" por un instante lo había olvidado. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de asentir.

000

El viejo castillo estaba como ella lo recordaba. Imponente y cautivante. Sus piernas avanzaron a toda velocidad hacia las enormes puertas dobles que guardaban del otro lado una gran cantidad de estudiantes listos para empezar un nuevo año educativo. Inhaló profundamente antes de revelar la escena del otro lado. Cuatro largas mesas engalanaban la mayor parte de la habitación, mientras una perpendicular a estas estaba poblada por viejas caras que no sólo le eran familiar, le eran cercanas. Una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro mientras inhalaba profundamente, empapándose de la alegría que estar allí le causaba.

"¿Quieres que te sople el rostro así hacemos el momento más dramático?" preguntó una voz aburrida y seca a su lado. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos antes de concentrarse en el anguloso rostro de Draco. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a avanzar entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw hasta el fondo del Gran Comedor. No tuvo que voltear para ver si la seguía, porque pudo sentir sus pasos detrás.

"Es bueno tenerla de vuelta, señorita Granger" aseguró la aguda voz de Pomona Sprout. Hermione le sonrió y asintió. Elizabetta le tiró un beso con la mano y Hagrid se limpió una lagrima mientras le sonreía de manera bonachona.

"Hermione" le recibió con calidez Minerva McGonagall mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

"Buenas noches, profesora" la eterna mujer de enormes ojos celestes y cabello del color de la plata negó con incredulidad al sentir a quien una vez había sido su alumna aun usar ese termino para referirse a ella. Sintió la silla del otro lado ser ocupada a la par que Flitwick aparecía por la puerta cercana a la mesa de los profesores y se dirigía directamente al atril dorado que era engalanado por un águila dorada.

"¡Alumnos, bienvenidos una vez más a Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería!" la habitación se llenó de un estruendoso vitoreo proveniente de las cuatro casas que conformaban la distribución de los estudiantes "este año hay varios cambios pero dos resuenan más que el resto" agregó mientras los murmullos comenzaban a crecer en el Gran Comedor "una antigua alumna y profesora de esta institución nos ha brindado el privilegio de tenerla de vuelta una vez más. Le damos la bienvenida a la nueva profesora de encantamientos, la señorita Hermione Granger" un aplauso colectivo llenó el lugar mientras los de Gryffindor lo hacían todos puestos de pie. Ni siquiera se mosqueó cuando sintió una mano rodeándole la pierna de manera cariñosa. Ella sonrió antes de apoyar la suya sobre esta "el otro cambio resonante es la incorporación de un prestigioso alumno de esta escuela al grupo de profesores. Por favor, denle la bienvenida a su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el señor Draco Malfoy" Hermione sonrió aun más ampliamente.

Luego de su sentencia en Azkaban, Draco había tenido severas dificultades para conseguir trabajo. No lo necesitaba, la fortuna de su familia era más que suficiente para vivir varias vidas de lujo. El le había explicado que le hacía perder la cabeza el sentirse tan inútil. No tuvo que ni pedirle a Flitwick antes de que una carta arribara a la mansión Malfoy ofreciéndole el puesto de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras. Horace estaba viejo y aparentemente quería irse a vivir a una granja de cabras en Noruega. Hermione no quería ser petulante, pero no sólo estaba viejo, estaba un tanto mal de la cabeza también.

"¿Estás listo?" le susurró ella a su lado mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con la mano de él que aun descansaba sobre su pierna. Draco asintió dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Con el estruendo de los aplausos de los estudiantes. Con la voz de Flitwick invadiendo cada rincón de esa imponente habitación. Con las personas que ella tanto respetaba y quería, terminando de completar esa mesa en la cual ella se sentía privilegiada de estar. Con la persona que amaba a su lado acompañándola día a día. Hermione no pudo evitar recordar aquel instante en que había ingresado al Gran Comedor luego de cuatro años de estar lejos de allí. Había sido una persona frágil y atormentada. Los demonios le acechaban la mente de manera cotidiana y a cada segundo estaba segura que iba a perder la cordura al punto de no retorno. Aun así había aceptado regresar como profesora. Había aceptado regresar para formar a las nuevas generaciones. En ese primero de Septiembre, después de tantas cosas vividas, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar cuan irónico era como todo había comenzado con ella enseñando para acabar con ella aprendiendo.

**FIN**


End file.
